Amor encadenado
by Mia.L.Sol
Summary: Son piezas de ajedrez, movidos a la merced de alguien más poderoso y grande que ellos. Las cadenas impiden que se junten. Él, un marqués que tiene dinero a montones. Ella, una prostituta que intenta remediar su vida con un empleo de sirvienta. ¿Serán capaces de romper todas las cadenas que los atan, para poder estar juntos?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Prólogo.

Whitechapel, Londres, Reino Unido. Año 1868. Habitual escenario de los asesinatos llevados a cabo por uno de los asesinos seriales más temidos del mundo y jamás capturado: Jack el destripador. Aunque, por ahí no va esta historia. Sin embargo, es el lugar donde todo comienza.

El amor no tiene medida, porque es imposible medir algo tan grande. El amor no tiene final porque es imposible pensar en eso. El amor no tiene color, porque tiene todos los colores juntos. El amor no causa dolor, sino un placer doloroso. El amor es nostalgia, pero una nostalgia alegre. El amor es… Aquello que te hace pensar que, aún estando en el más miserable de los estados, alguien puede venir y salvarte.

Isabella Meynel Swan alguna vez tuvo una buena vida, una gran familia, unos amorosos padres. Alguna vez estuvo encaprichada, fue desconsiderada y creía tener el destino en la palma de su mano, para controlarlo a su antojo. Pero dejó de ser Isabella Meynel Swan cuando cayó en manos de un hombre que no la amaba, cuando la imagen y el dinero era todo lo importante, cuando un caballero apuesto la hipnotizó con tan solo unas palabras. Y por culpa de su inmadurez ha ido a parar a uno de los barrios más pobres de todo Londres. Ahora se encuentra en el fondo de la gran escala social. La gente la repudia a ella y a su trabajo. Los hombres la explotan y la maltratan. La vida le cobra cada cosa que hizo estando cegada por el dinero y la buena vida.

Y luego está esa noche... La noche que lo cambió todo. La noche en la que, por algún motivo, se sintió esperanzada. La noche que le brindó una oportunidad.

Sin saberlo, sin pensarlo, forjaron las cuerdas del destino aquella noche. Escribieron la primera página en blanco, del primer capitulo, de su propia historia. Entrelazaron con un laso más fuerte que otra cosa en el mundo, sus propias vidas. Aquel acto que por casualidades de la vida pasó una noche de febrero, en un prostíbulo sucio de Londres, los unió años más tarde, cruzando sus caminos para no volverlos a separar nunca más. Tienen un lazo que los une y una fuerza que los separa.

¿Pero, quién dijo que el amor es tan fácil?

Son piezas de ajedrez, de bandos contrarios, movidos a la merced de alguien más poderoso y grande que ellos. Las cadenas impiden que se junten. Son dos personas totalmente diferentes. Él, un marqués que tiene dinero a montones. Ella, una prostituta que intenta remediar su vida con un empleo de sirvienta. La sociedad no los quiere juntos. Es prohibido, es algo incorrecto, casi una abominación. La sociedad los ata, no dejan que se den una oportunidad. Ambos son cobardes, ambos tienen miedo de saber qué ocurrirá. Pero al amor no se le ordena, se le obedece, porque te vuelve tan loco que no piensas, ya no razonas.

¿Serán capaces de romper todas las cadenas que los atan, para poder estar juntos?

"Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo"


	2. Síntomas

_**Primero que nada quiero decir que esta historia es algo... Complicada. No por la trama en sí, sino porque está situada en una época en la que no he vivido, que ha pasado hace mucho tiempo y que a veces me limita un poco. Pero me encanta.**_

_** Investigué acerca de todo un poco, e intentaré mantenerme lo más fiel posible a las costumbres que antes se llevaban a cabo. Pero de todas formas habrá ocasiones en las que me tendré que salir del margen.**_

_**Por otro lado, no estoy segura del ritmo por el que he optado. Creo que en algunas partes irá rápido y en otras lento, conforme me parezca a mí qué es lo más apropiado. **_

_**Advertencia: Por ahora he optado por mantenerla en Rated M, sobre todo por este capítulo y otro que tengo escrito. Pero aun así no estoy tan segura... Pero bueno, más vale prevenir.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten.**_

**_Disclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes han sido creados por Stephenie Meyer. _**

* * *

_Capítulo1: Síntomas_

Martes, 11 de febrero de 1868.

Sentía las manos de él en su cintura, mientras adentraba su cuerpo en ella. Los vaivenes eran tranquilos e indoloros. Hacía mucho que no le tocaba un hombre tan amable, con unos dedos tan finos, con una resistencia tan grande, con alguien que supiera en verdad respetarla y no exigirle. Tampoco la había golpeado, o lastimado de cualquier otra forma. No le había gritado improperios que lastimaban su autoestima más de lo que ya estaba, que la hacían anhelar lo que ya había perdido.

Miraba distraída el quinqué sobre el buró de madera que alumbraba un poco la estancia, mientras sentía el cuerpo del hombre rozar su piel y la cama rechinar debajo de ellos. Entraba un poco más de luz por la ventana sin cortinas y opacada por la escarcha de la fría noche de invierno. Él gemía y ella se sentía terriblemente culpable de no poder hacer lo mismo. De hecho intentaba, de vez en cuando, mostrar algo de placer. Pero en realidad sólo quería irse a la cama. Tras haberlo estado haciendo todo el día, se sentía cansada, agotada y machacada. Lo único que quería era dormir, caer en un sueño tan profundo que no tuviera sueños.

Se fijó en sus ojos esmeraldas e intentó concentrarse en su tarea de dar placer, y comenzó a mover las caderas más rápido y él empezó a hacer lo mismo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentado tatuar la imagen de aquel hombre detrás de sus párpados, sólo para recordar que no todos eran iguales. Él era hermoso en todo sentido: su cuerpo escultural, sin llegar a hacer demasiado musculoso; su rostro parecido al de un ángel y sus ojos hinoptizantes. Se vio atrapada en un laberinto de encanto, y empezó a sentir aquella burbuja en su vientre bajo que le prometía sentir una gran ola de placer y relajación. Comenzó a gemir. Era una tortura, una tortura exquisita, porque no podía liberarse sin el permiso de él, que seguía penetrándola con fuerza. Sin embargo, aún conservaba su amabilidad y respeto en aquellos sensuales movimientos que le arrebataban el aliento. Él aceleró las estocadas y vino dentro de ella. Y entonces ella se dejó ir. Lo escuchó respirar aceleradamente, ella también lo estaba, pero apenas y se escuchaban sus suspiros. Llevó las manos a su cabello, tratando de quitarse el sudor de la cabeza y la frente. Mientras él tenía enterrado el rostro entre sus dos pequeños y perfectamente redondos pechos. No le molestó para nada tenerlo de aquella manera, sobre ella, completamente desnudos. Claro que no, podría quedarse así toda la noche.

El hombre rico se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, mientras que ella se quedó acostada de manera seductora en la cama barata, envuelta en sábanas que quizá algún día fueron blancas. Observó primero el lugar que rodeaba a aquella hermosa escultura, no encajaba de ninguna manera con él. Las paredes de un color crema grisáceo de mal gusto, manchadas con cosas que ella prefería no saber; el techo con telarañas, la poca luz que entraba, y que la que emitía la lámpara era de un horrible color amarillo; la chimenea llena de hollín detrás de él, la silla apunto de venirse abajo donde el hombre mantenía sus cosas. Y después centró la mirada sólo en él. Se le quedó mirando mientras éste se ponía prenda por prenda, y estuvo a punto de desearlo. Era la primera vez que deseaba a un hombre en su vida, pero sólo su cuerpo. No había sentimientos involucrados, jamás los había. No podía haberlos.

―No tiene que pagar si no quiere. Siento que... ―empezó a decir. Normalmente a los clientes les gustaban las mujeres chillonas, que pidieran por más, que no dejaran de gritar una y otra vez, y que se golpearan contra las paredes. Ella lo habría hecho de no haber estado a punto de quedarse dormida. No merecía el dinero, no había hecho un buen trabajo. Después se las arreglaría con el estúpido de James y el maldito dinero, aunque sabía que le iba a costar bastante de su sueldo.

El joven apuesto le sonrió entre la penumbra y su sonrisa blanca deslumbró el lugar. Sacó un fajo de billetes y lo aventó a la cama, hacia ella. Isabella abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, muerta de la alegría que este hombre le acababa de dar. Eran más, muchos más billetes de los que se merecía, incluso haciendo todo aquel trabajo que no había querido llevar a cabo. Tomó el gran bulto en su mano y sintió que algo dentro de ella se encendía cuando observó el bonito peso que éste tenía. Pero aquello estaba mal, no podía aceptarlo. Ella, a pesar de ser lo que era (y lo que había sido), seguía teniendo valores. Valores que alguna vez sus padres se encargaron de inculcarle, y que en un punto de su vida, fue tan estúpida como para no acatarlos.

Levantó la mirada, abrió un poco la boca para llamarlo y devolverle el dinero, pero éste ya había salido de la habitación.

Se puso de pie de un salto, tomó la bata agujereada para cubrir un poco su delgado y desnudo cuerpo. Abrió la puerta con rapidez, y se apoyó en el marco mientras sacaba parte de su tronco hacia fuera, mirando hacia los dos lados. Pero aquel hombre no estaba por ninguno de ambos lados del pasillo, y supo que no lo alcanzaría, no con tanto borracho ahí afuera queriendo apoderarse de ella. Volvió adentro de la habitación y se quedó ahí hasta que se apagó la música y los pocos hombres que quedaban se estaban desmayando por el alcohol en su sangre.

Salió del maloliente cuarto y bajó las escaleras hacia la planta baja. El lugar estaba hecho un chiquero, como solía estar cada vez que se abría. Era un espacio amplio. El suelo y las estructuras del balcón y las escaleras eran de madera barata. Las mesas estaban tiradas y varias se habían roto. Había vómito y cerveza regados por el suelo. Prendas íntimas colgando del gran balcón donde estaban las habitaciones del primer piso. Isabella hizo un mohín, aquel lugar la molestaba de veras, pero así eran las cosas. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que pagar por hacerlo.

Al fondo del salón se encontraba Victoria, quién le regaló una sonrisa pícara y continuó limpiando las jarras. Se dedicó a seguir caminando, ignorando a la mujer de melena de fuego y mirada felina. Llegó a un lado de la barra, donde había una puerta. La abrió e ingresó en el pasillo, apenas iluminado por unas velas. Lo recorrió acariciando la pared del lado derecho, mientras intentaba dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido a lo largo del día, como siempre lo hacía. Entró a su recámara, que compartía con dos chicas más jóvenes que ella. Al lado de su cama dormía Jane, que aún no llegaba de su ultimo cliente, y enfrente de aquellas dos estaba Bree, profundamente dormida en su lecho. La primera tenía apenas catorce escasos años, y a Isabella se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar en ella y todo por lo que tenía que pasar, en la suerte que tuvo que correr. Ella también llevaba un par de años en esto, pero no había empezado tan joven. Por otro lado estaba Bree, una quinceañera que acababa de llegar de algún lugar en América, engañada por James, como el buen cazador que era.

Había cazado a tantas… que la misma Isabella había perdido la cuenta.

Agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas, porque no podía soportar el horrible color verde olivo de las paredes, o el techo de madera añejada. Le molestaba tener que vivir ahí, pero tampoco era que tuviera otras opciones de las cuales escoger. Aquel derecho de decidir qué hacer o qué no con su vida se lo habían arrebatado por completo hacía un año, cuando llegó aquí atraída por un hombre que prometía dinero, amor y lujuria, y que sólo terminó dándole esto último de la manera más asquerosa que ella podía imaginar.

Se dirigió a su cama, ya ni siquiera quería pasar por la ducha, pues no tenía ganas de soportar el agua helada. Se echó las sábanas encima y enterró la cara en la almohada. Dejó que los músculos se relajaran, y poco a poco comenzó a dormirse. Aquella vez fue la primera y única en la que tuvo un sueño erótico con uno de sus clientes. Esta vez ella sí que se ponía como una gata en celo, rogándole por más, y lo placentero era que éste dios griego se lo daba sin dudar. Estaban en un cuarto elegante, en una cama enorme, porque, por supuesto, aquel hombre debía de ser millonario. Sentía tanto placer en verlo, en sentirlo, que se revolvía en la cama sin control alguno. Por suerte no gritó mientras sucedía aquella sucia fantasía, porque no se encontraba sola en las cuatro paredes. De la nada le vino un orgasmo que no esperaba para nada, y se despertó con los ojos abiertos como platos y la espalda curveándosele cuando una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda su columna vertebral, se relajó completamente, ahora sí que no podría escapar de la bruma de la inconsciencia. Durmió, acogida en el calor del erotismo que le había proporcionado el hombre más hermoso de toda Inglaterra, toda la noche. Y por la mañana tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para salir de la cama.

* * *

Miércoles, 12 de febrero de 1868.

Se incorporó primero sentándose en el borde y miró hacia su alrededor. La pequeña Jane aún dormía bien cubierta por las sábanas, mientras que Bree hacía lo mismo. Ambas eran más rezongonas al momento de tener que salir de la cama. Isabella negó con la cabeza mientras emitía un largo suspiro. Fuera, el sol ya iluminaba la tierra.

Los dedos de sus blancos pies estaban adormecidos, al igual que sus piernas. Sentía el cuerpo como de goma, sin huesos que lo mantuvieran firme. Colocó los pies en el frío suelo de madera y se levantó de la cama, haciéndola rechinar. Agradeció no haberse caído. Fue directo a la ducha, un cuarto realmente pequeño donde sólo cabía una persona. Tenía la regadera, un lavabo y un inodoro, pero todo estaba en un espacio tan reducido que se golpeaban con todo si se movían unos centímetros de más. Isabella se quitó el camisón de una, sin tener nada debajo, y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo desnudo y machacado, recomponiéndose así un poco de lo que le había tocado anoche. Permaneció dentro mucho más tiempo de lo que normalmente hacía, y cuando cerró la llave, se sintió un poco más repuesta. Tomó una toalla que colgaba en el tubo que sostenía la cortina y se secó con ella, al final se la ató alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del cuarto de baño. Caminó, sin hacer ruido, hasta el pequeño ropero donde tenía la poca ropa que le permitían poseer y usar cuando no estaba trabajando. Se puso un vestido simple, de color azul grisáceo, con un listón negro atado en la cintura. Se recogió el cabello en un rodete, y salió de la habitación. Fuera, en el pasillo, tomó el lado derecho hasta el fondo, donde estaba la cocina.

Encontró a la amante de James preparando un gran desayuno. Ella era toda sensualidad y furia. Estaba hecha para matar a hombres con tan solo mirarlos. Tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos que Isabella jamás había visto, y se movía con movimientos tan parecidos a los de un felino que nadie la escuchaba moverse entre la casa. Mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en los de ella, mientras se deslizaba hasta el desayunador. Aquella mirada, aquellas par de aceitunas, lograban a veces intimidarla. Sin embargo, Victoria era, probablemente, la mujer más buena del lugar. Se encargaba del desayuno, de atender a los clientes, de asignarles una muchacha, de proteger a las chicas, de ayudarlas en las enfermedades. Estaba en todo, y era la única capaz de encarar a James. Las llamaba a todas "sus chicas" y sentía un cierto cariño hacia todas ellas, especialmente hacia las más jóvenes.

―Toma, bebe ―ordenó con su voz de niña pequeña, cantarina y dulce, mientras ponía una taza de té caliente enfrente de ella. Isabella bebió con ganas y después se dirigió al pan que estaba en la mesa. Lo partió en la mitad, y dejó que el aroma llegara hasta su nariz. Cerrando los ojos lo inhaló y sintió cómo se le hacía agua la boca.

―¿Qué tal todo anoche? ―preguntó mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo. Isabella la miró como si fuera algo estúpido lo que hubiese dicho ―No me mires de esa manera. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal aquel chico que te asigné anoche?

―Lo mismo de siempre. Aunque... fue más amable ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Cuánto?

―No lo sé, no lo he contado. Pero diría que lo suficiente como para que pueda quedarme con la mitad y que James ni siquiera lo note.

―Supongo que hiciste un buen trabajo, entonces. ―exclamó, colocando un cuenco de frutas en el medio de la mesa.

―No, no estoy segura. De todos modos no creo que lo vuelva a ver. ―dijo. Victoria la miró sin entender. ―Es demasiado obvio cuando es la primera vez que realizan una visita a un lugar como este.

―Ah, entiendo. Da igual ―Isabella asintió totalmente de acuerdo y siguió con su desayuno.

Llegaron más chicas al comedor en cuestión de minutos. Al lado izquierdo de Isabella se sentó Bree, quien comenzó a beber de su té tan pronto como había llegado. Ya estaba lleno para cuando la pequeña Jane entró al salón.

―Buenos días, dormilona ―la saludó Isabella. Jane rodó los ojos mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Tampoco dormí tanto. Ayer llegué demasiado tarde ―dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Bree y bostezaba sonoramente.

―Ya. Vamos, come.

Isabella se quedó de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa mientras pensaba en nada. Se limitaba a escuchar los murmullos en el lugar, a los cuales casi nunca les prestaba atención.

Todas charlaban de cualquier cosa, mayoría secretos que revelaban los borrachos cuando no sabían ni en dónde estaban parados. El cotilleo no le agradaba para nada, ni siquiera le interesaba escuchar lo que venía de las bocas de sus clientes. Las compañeras aseguraban que era un buen arma contra todo. El chantaje era algo que se les permitía a mujeres como ellas. No duró bastante en el comedor, lo suficiente como para escuchar sus dos palabras favoritas: día libre.

Saltó inmediatamente de la silla, tirándola al suelo.

―Bella, espera. ―le llamó Victoria. Isabella hizo una mueca, girándose para encararla. Quería salir de ahí ya. ―Toma la mitad. James no lo notará ―dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Isabella le agradeció con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta de tela de la cocina, dejando que ella solita se cerrarse haciendo un fuerte ruido.

El aire fresco de la mañana le acarició el rostro, y llenó a pleno sus pulmones. Le encantaba salir, hacer lo que quisiera, ir a donde se le antojase. Las dos chicas que compartían su cuarto salieron detrás de ella.

― ¡Bella, espéranos! ―pedían a gritos, mientras que la castaña corría entre las lodosas calles de los barrios bajos. No se detuvo a esperarlas. Si querían ir con ella, deberían alcanzarla, porque no pensaba detenerse ni un minuto hasta no estar bien, pero bien lejos.

Llegó hasta la parte donde se extendía el verde pasto bajo sus pies y se dejó abrazar por la brisa que desprendía el río, rugiendo con todo su imponente poder. Observó el horizonte a lo lejos, mientras el bello azul del cielo se extendía sobre su cabeza. Cada vez que se encontraba rodeada de aquellas bellezas, parecía volver a ser la chiquilla inocente y feliz que bailaba en el salón de té mientras su padre leía y su madre tejía. Los recuerdos en su mente se iban destiñendo, algunos ya no estaban, y ella sentía que una navaja nueva, filosa y letal se encajaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Le agobiaba no poder recuperar lo que había perdido, se odiaba a sí misma por lo estúpida que había sido, lo inocente, lo caprichosa... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ahora no había marcha atrás, estaba condenada a ser una mujer miserable, indigna del respeto masculino, y el hazmerreír de las conversaciones entre las damas. Como si no lo fuera a saber. Ella misma lo fue: una dama, una bien portada señorita, de una buena familia, noble y querida. Casi siempre que pensaba en casa, en cuánto extrañaba todo, las lágrimas subían a sus ojos, pero había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Isabella había permitido dejarlas salir. Ella ya no lloraba, ella era fuerte, orgullosa, y no iba a mostrar debilidad ante sus propias decisiones.

Las dos chiquillas pronto la alcanzaron dándose codazos una a la otra, balanceándose de un lado a otro, casi raspando el suelo. Sus risas alocadas se elevaban con el viento e Isabella les sonrió mientras aquellas intentaban agarrar un poco de aire. Se acercó a ellas, agarrándose el vestido con la mano izquierda, y con la otra equilibrándose para no tropezar con las piedras.

― ¡Hoy es un hermoso día! ―gritó Bree, mientras caía al suelo, suspirando. Centró su mirada en el cielo, y se dejó llevar por pensamientos que jamás compartía con nadie. Isabella jamás supo mucho de su pasado, sólo lo necesario. Era una pequeña bastante reservada en cuanto a sus cosas, y jamás sintió que la conocía realmente, pero tenía un corazón que valía oro. Todas las chicas que habitaban ahí tenían uno. Solamente que sus condiciones de vida los habían opacado, impidiendo que cualquier hombre notara cuanta belleza desprendían.

En cambio, Jane, que estaba parada dando vueltas sin parar, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sol acariciara su pálido rostro y se estrellara contra su cabello dorado, era una mocosa que no sabía callarse la boca, e Isabella la adoraba por eso. No paraba de hablar, siempre tenía algo que decir, contestona como solo ella sabía; sabia con las palabras hasta obtener lo que quería. Con ese cuerpo y esa boca, la chica podría pedir la luna, y alguien debería encontrar la manera de dársela.

La rubia se dejó caer al lado de Bree, mientras jadeaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Par de locas ―exclamó Isabella. Ambas le sacaron la lengua.

Isabella soltó una risa ante el comportamiento de ambas: jóvenes, soñadoras, libres, felices... En cambio, ella sentía que todo su cuerpo se encontraba encadenado por cientos y cientos de cadenas. No tenía permitido establecerse sueños, ni metas. No podía disfrutar del deseo de ser libre, ni tampoco podía ser feliz. Su vida estaba pintada por la amargura, sus manos bañadas en pena por sí misma. Era un ser despreciable.

Las voces corrían rápido y a sus oídos habían llegado rumores de divorcios, de peleas, de huidas... y todas esas cosas las había provocado ella. Isabella era la puta con la que se había acostado aquel hombre que se divorció de su mujer, que dejó a sus hijos, que se peleó con medio mundo y al final los dejó en la calle. Isabella había destruido matrimonios, compromisos, familias incluso. Cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía cómo el asco por sí misma subía en forma de bilis hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Ella quería escapar de todo eso, quería irse lejos. Pero no podía, ni podría hacerlo jamás, porque era una de las favoritas de James, marcadas con su propio escudo y no podía salir sin supervisión, de la cual se encargaban aquellas dos chicas.

Estaba condenada a vivir con él y a su servicio para siempre, la alternativa inmediata era la muerte. Algunas veces consideró aquella opción, parecía tentativa, una salida rápida.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentado despejar su mente. Bree tenía razón, era un hermoso día. E iba a disfrutarlo.

* * *

Sábado, 22 de febrero de 1868

Casi más de una semana después, Isabella se encontraba en cama. Sentía tantas nauseas que no podría siquiera ponerse en pie. Sentía que iba a enfermarse, si era que no lo estaba ya. Ese día no trabajaría, pues no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

― ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes mejor? ―le preguntó Jane, asomando su delgado rostro por la puerta. Paseó sus ojos azules por toda la habitación, como si estuviera inspeccionando que no se encontrara nadie.

Su rostro reflejaba preocupación, pero Isabella no se interesó por dejarle claro que no debía de importarle tanto que ella estuviera en cama. En cambio, la castaña se contrajo debajo de las sábanas y negó con la cabeza, emitiendo un gemido parecido a un animal herido. Sentía que las nauseas iban a perforarle el estómago, no cesaban nunca y había ido al baño para devolver más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Podría sentir una capa de sudor que perlaba su frente.

Jane abrió la puerta, dejándola abierta, y detrás de ésta entró Bree, que sostenía una bandeja con comida y una taza humeante. Isabella gimió de nuevo, no quería ingerir nada, ni hacer nada, sólo deseaba poder dormir durante todo el día.

―Victoria ordenó que no te dejáramos en paz al menos que comas, aunque sea la mitad de lo que te ha preparado ―explicó Bree, con voz baja y lenta, mientras colocaba la bandeja con mucho cuidado en la mesita de noche que Isabella tenía al lado derecho de su cama. Jane se encontraba en el lado contrario, palpando la frente de Isabella, y frunció el ceño. Le quitó la tela que tenía en la frente y la volvió a humedecer con agua, para colocársela otra vez.

La otra castaña tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, y tomó el plato lleno de sopa. Como si Isabella fuera una niña pequeña, le acercó una cucharada hacia su boca con mucho cuidado, pero ésta se negó a separar los labios. Bree dejó caer la cuchara dentro del cuenco y suspiró pesadamente, mientras negaba la cabeza con desaprobación.

―Bella, debes comer algo, hidratarte y asearte un poco. No puedes estar todo el día así. Sé que te sientes fatal, pero no te pondrás mejor si no haces lo que te decimos. Vamos, come ―le indicó Bree, con una voz cálida y dulce, pero Isabella sólo movió la cabeza. La morena se estaba impacientando.

―No quiero. Largo. Déjenme dormir. Estaré bien. ―dijo, tapándose la cabeza con la sábana. Esperaba ponerse bien pronto, porque en verdad no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse en ese preciso momento.

―James está muy molesto, Isabella, y te quiere ver trabajando mañana. Con el aspecto que tienes, no podrás ni siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos, y sabes muy bien lo que pasará si no cumples bien con tu trabajo. ―le amenazó Jane, en un tono brusco y seco.

A veces deseaba que la chica dejara de decir cosas cargadas nada más y nada menos que de pura razón. Sí, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería. Isabella no deseaba enfrentarse a otra tanda de golpes, aún conservaba unos cardenales que James le había hecho la semana pasada. Pocas veces James la había agredido de forma física, y en esas ocasiones apenas logró no gritar. No quería entrar ahí otra vez.

Se incorporó rápidamente, de manera que quedó sentada, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y suspiró. Miró a Jane, en sus ojos se podía ver la culpa, pues la chica odiaba tener que decir aquellas palabras y asustar a su amiga. Pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba preocupada por ella y deseaba que se recuperara pronto.

Bree llevó la cuchara otra vez a la boca de la joven enferma, pero ésta la miró con ojos fastidiados, y le arrebató la cuchara y el cuenco. Ella podía sola, claro, no necesitaba ayuda alguna para alimentarse.

―Buena chica ―Bree sonrió, divertida, esperaba tal reacción por parte de la chica. Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

Ambas jóvenes la vieron comer ridículamente despacio, y soltaban risitas cada vez que Isabella hacía muecas. Se llevaba pequeños bocados a los labios. Al final, cuando terminó, Bree le quitó todo, y dejó la taza sobre la mesita, agarrando la bandeja con ella. Isabella no se había acabado toda la comida, pero sus amigas se conformaron con que al menos ingiriera algo. La obligaron a echarse de nuevo.

Jane le cambió la tela de la frente, mientras Bree la arropaba con las sabanas, y la despidieron, deseándole que se mejorara, y salieron por la puerta.

Isabella cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Domingo, 15 de marzo 1868.

Entró vestida con un vestido bastante corto, iba exageradamente maquillada: labios rojos pasión, sombras azules para los ojos y un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Se sentía cansada y muy apenas podía respirar debido al corsé. Quería sentarse cuanto antes. Tenía una fina capa de sudor en la frente, y contenía el dolor de cabeza con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

―Vamos, Bella. Ese hombre te espera. ―le dijo Victoria mientras llevaba una bandeja repleta de jarras de cerveza y ron.

Isabella le sonrió, a pesar de que no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para hacerlo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Dormía más de lo necesario, se cansaba con mucha facilidad, y ahora se sentía como si fuera a golpear el suelo en cualquier momento. Sus compañeras, por suerte, pensarían que se había embriagado con alguno de sus clientes, lo cual solía pasar con suma frecuencia, y nadie le veía el lado malo mientras pudiera seguir trabajando...

Isabella se dirigió hacia aquel hombre. Era alto, calvo, entre los cincuenta y sesenta años. Y, casi como todos, era un cliente regular. El señor era un gordo despreciable que maltrataba a las señoritas, pero Isabella no podía resistirse a su buena paga, mucho más generosa que la de otros. Casi siempre le atendía ella, por lo que en varias ocasiones aquel hombre la consideraba de su propiedad, y la reservaba durante toda la noche para él solo.

Francis Harbor, empresario de Nueva York, que residía en Londres debido a una transferencia laboral, se enderezó en su silla, mientras observaba a la provocativa muchacha acercarse a él. Isabella esperaba que ya estuviera lo suficientemente embriagado para que solo aguantara unos quince minutos, o bien, que ella misma tuviera tiempo para poderle embriagar hasta el tope.

La chica se sentó en su regazo y, sensualmente, como sólo ella sabía, se acercó a su oreja. Isabella era deseada por varios hombres debido a que la chiquilla parecía débil y completamente inocente. Mantenía un aire virginal que la mayoría de las otras jóvenes ya habían perdido.

―Vamos, cariño, me alegro de verte ―le susurró, con su aliento cerca del oído del hombre, que se estremeció ante el leve contacto de los labios húmedos de Isabella.

Y ahí estaba, una notable erección. Isabella puso los ojos en blanco, y sonrió con sorna. Pero después, cuando el hombre comenzó a acariciarle la pierna por encima de la media, desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, la chica comenzó a sentirse peor. Una ola de calor comenzó a aumentar por todo su cuerpo, una muy diferente al deseo o la pasión. Sus ojos poco podían hacer para mantenerse abiertos, y fue entonces cuando sintió cómo un latigazo recorría su columna vertebral, haciendo que se inclinara para atrás, y perdiendo el conocimiento por completo. Se sumergió en una bruma.

Harbor no supo qué hacer, pero los ojos de las decenas de chicas que se encontraban alrededor se abrieron como platos. Algunas pensaban que éste le había hecho algo, y estaban que les hervía la sangre. Nadie tocaba a sus hermanas, y en especial a las que significaban una gran aportación al bar. Otras sólo se preocupaban por Isabella, que yacía extendida hacia atrás, aún sentada en el regazo del hombre, con los ojos completamente cerrados.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse, incluso la música había cesado, y ni siquiera se escuchaban sonidos en el primer piso. Todos y cada unos de los ojos de los presentes se mantenían centrados en aquel hombre y la pobre muchacha. No fue hasta que Bree salió de aquel trance, que todo el mundo comenzó a movilizarse.

― ¡Bella! ―gritó la joven castaña, y corrió hasta donde estaba. Victoria dejó la bandeja en la barra, y se acercó consternada a la escena.

Aquello no debía provocar tanto escándalo, aunque era notable que ya lo había hecho. Alcanzó a Bree, quien estaba intentando hacer que se despertara. El hombre sólo balbuceaba cosas. Se escuchó el golpe de una puerta, y Jane venía bajando lo más rápido que podía por las escaleras, seguida por otras cuantas mujeres.

― ¡Drake, ven aquí, rápido! ―le ordenó la madame. El joven pianista se levantó de inmediato y ayudó a la mujer a levantar a Isabella, que yacía completamente inconsciente en sus brazos. Bree y Jane les seguían por detrás, mientras estos se dirigían hacia el interior de la casa. Se pararon en seco cuando la matrona se volvió hacia ellas, con ojos serios.

―Tú, ven conmigo. Jane, distrae al hombre, no puedo dejar que se vaya. ―La castaña siguió los pasos del joven, mientras que la pequeñita y coqueta rubia corrió hasta Francis y lo tomó de la mano. Ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta del primer piso.

Victoria aún no estaba calmada, y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Isabella no se podía enfermar ahora, durante la temporada más alta, y tampoco podía perderla, porque era una de las favoritas, tan valiosa como ella misma. James iba a armar un escándalo.

Con un gesto duro y fastidiado, le indicó a otra chica que arreglara el ambiente, sólo con mover los ojos y fruncir los labios. La mujer, una de las más maduras, pero aún así joven, comenzó a reírse, y todos voltearon a verle. Las demás chicas se le unieron, y al final todos se encontraban carcajeándose. Victoria suspiró, y puso a Brittany para que se encargara de tocar el piano, mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás.

Entró en la habitación de las mujercitas, y observó a Bree notablemente ajetreada. Aquella no era la primera vez que Isabella se desmayaba. Desde que se enfermó, hacía un mes, había sufrido cerca de tres desmayos, por suerte este era el único que había tenido en el burdel. La pelirroja estaba bastante preocupada por su estado. No se notaba enferma, pero los desmayos no eran nada normal en la joven. Estuvo a punto de llamar a un medico cuando ella se despertó.

― ¿Bella? ¿Bella, puedes oírme? Bree, ve por un vaso de agua. ―la chica asintió y salió de la habitación.

Isabella intentó enfocar los ojos, bastante confundida por la situación. No sabía exactamente qué había sucedido, y la cabeza le palpitaba, sobre todo en las sienes. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, y comenzó a tener arcadas. Victoria fue rápida y le acercó un traste de metal oxidado, donde ella vomitó hasta el desayuno de hacía tres días. Se sentía fatal.

Bree regresó con el vaso, y Victoria le hizo beber hasta el último trago. Después la obligó a tumbarse.

― ¿Te sientes bien, cielo? ―le preguntó, mientras observaba cómo Isabella fruncía el ceño una y otra vez a causa del dolor que sentía. Victoria sólo rezaba para que James no se le ocurriera aparecerse por ahí ese día.

La joven en cama estaba muy confundida, observaba los rostros de las tres personas que se encontraban en su habitación e intentaba atar los cabos sueltos. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Alguien la había herido? ¿Fue otro desmayo? ¿Por qué se estaba enfermando tanto? Isabella era una joven fuerte, nunca había tenido tantos problemas de salud más que unas cuantas fiebres, gripes y problemas intestinales. Pero jamás se había desmayado y todo aquello estaba comenzando a hartarle.

―Siento como si me hubieran pasado cien mil caballos por encima ―dijo, llevándose la mano a la frente y revolviéndose entre la cama. Jane entró en la habitación, sólo para cerciorarse de que Isabella estuviera bien. La pelirroja mandó a las dos jovencitas de vuelta a su trabajo, así como al joven pianista ―Estoy bien... Estaré bien.

―Lo sé. Pero, ¿no piensas que es mejor llamar a un medico? ―preguntó la mujer, observándola con esos ojos verdes.

Isabella negó, se resistía a recibir ayuda de un medico, primero que nada porque le aterraba lo que aquel pudiera descubrir en ella; y segundo, porque no quería molestar a James. Ella sabía perfectamente que el gastar dinero en ellas le molestaba de sobremanera, y se ponía furioso, tanto que ni siquiera Victoria era capaz de contenerlo. La pelirroja supo decidir aquello por cuenta propia, y comprendió el miedo que abarcaba a la pobre joven a quien quería como a una hermana, fue así que no insistió. Asintió levemente, dándole a entender que estaba bien y salió por la puerta. Dejando sola a Isabella, quien cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansada.

* * *

Jueves, 3 de abril de 1868.

Eran las seis de la tarde y las chicas se estaban alistando para salir a trabajar. Todas, excepto Isabella, que se encontraba sentada en la cama, sin hacer nada más que observar la ventana. Era otro día lluvioso en Londres, y escuchaba el golpeteo de las pequeñas gotas contra el cristal. De la nada, sintió frió, y se ajustó más el abrigo que traía encima de su vestido de algodón. No le agradaban tanto los colores brillantes, por lo que ese día llevaba uno de color gris, perfectamente para un día como aquel. No quería ir a trabajar, ni siquiera se había arreglado, como muestra de que se rehusaba a salir de ahí. Esa mañana había descubierto algo que la tenía tan preocupada que no había podido comer en todo el día.

― ¿Estás bien? Te noto distraída. ―preguntó Jane, que se encontraba sola con ella en la habitación. Los ojos de Isabella se aguaron de manera alarmante, hasta el punto de que ya no podía ver nada. La pequeña rubia a su lado se preocupó.

― ¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ―se sentó al lado de la chica castaña, y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ésta, atrayéndola hacia ella. Isabella comenzó a sollozar.

Estaba perdida. Si era verdad aquello que sospechaba, estaba completamente perdida. Comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué sería de ella? Estaba tan asustada que fue incapaz de explicarle a su amiga lo que le sucedía. Cada vez que abría la boca para emitir palabras, salían sollozos incontrolables en su lugar. Se sentía indigna de la consolación que le estaban ofreciendo. Era un ser asqueroso, que estaba condenada a la mala suerte. Y era muy probable que perjudicara a otra vida, también. Aquello era lo que le tenía tan mortificada. Los sollozos se redujeron a hipidos después de un tiempo. Jane le seguía acariciando su suave y lisa melena, mientras ella se tranquilizaba.

―Jane... ―soltó en un gemido cargado de angustia. La chica abrazó con más fuerza a Isabella, apoyando su mejilla contra la cabeza de ésta y esperó pacientemente. ―tengo miedo. ―susurró, mientras las lágrimas volvían a desbordarse por sus ojos, incapaz de hacer que el llanto cesara. Tenía que llorar, llorarlo todo, porque aliviaba un poco aquel dolor y la agobiante opresión que sentía en el pecho.

― ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo por qué, Bella? ―preguntó, su voz destilaba la confusión que tenía en la mente, sin embargo Isabella no se dignó a mirarla, en cambio sólo se quedó callada, sumida en pensamientos.

Tenía miedo de todo, absolutamente todo. De su futuro incierto y probablemente doloroso, de su pasado que había perdido y que tanto anhelaba tener de vuelta, deseaba ser acogida en los brazos de su madre, y alentada por las palabras sabias de un padre que jamás le había dado la espalda. También le temía a la oscuridad de su pasado, los años más cercanos, en los que había pasado en la cama con tantos hombres que ya no sabía ni cuántos eran, ni reconocía sus rostros. Tenía miedo del presente, de los golpes, de pasar hambre, de ser fichada para siempre como una mujer sucia. Tenía miedo de lo que la gente pensara de ella, aunque ya lo supiera perfectamente. Tenía miedo de nunca salir de ese oscuro hoyo en el que había caído hacía un año, y jamás volver a ver la luz de un sol que le diera esperanzas, sueños y libertad. Sí, miedo de todo, a todos y por todo.

―Isabella, contéstame. No me asustes. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ―le preguntó de nuevo, y ahora no había nada más que pura angustia en su voz. ¿Debería decírselo? ¿O escondérselo? _No_, se dijo a sí misma. No tenía a nadie más, necesitaba a alguien, era incapaz de sobrellevar aquello ella sola.

―Ten... Tengo un atraso... ―soltó las palabras entre hipidos, y volvió a llorar. Se aferró a la cintura de Jane, quien se había tensado por un momento, para después relajarse y abrazar a Isabella con más fuerza. No la iba a dejar caer, ella era su amiga y la iba a ayudar, costase lo que costase.


	3. Miedo

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Miedo_.

Jueves, 3 de abril de 1868.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Isabella había derramado una lágrima. Ahora las fortalezas que había creado, se caían pedazo a pedazo sobre ella, sumiéndola en un pozo sin fondo, donde sólo encontraba pánico y tristeza. Ya no era tan fuerte.

― ¡Ay, Bella! ¿Estás segura? ―le preguntó por medio de un susurro su amiga la rubia. Consideraba aquello como algo de extrema confidencialidad, no podía ser descubierto por nadie.

Aquel era un asunto bastante peliagudo y ambas muchachas lo sabían. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero sí era la primera en la que una de las favoritas salía involucrada. Isabella podía tener un cierto punto tanto a su favor, como en contra. Sentía miedo de que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, pero ya estaba casi más que segura que dentro suyo se encontraba vida. Una vida que iba a sufrir más de lo que se merecía. Se sentía extremadamente culpable por condenar a alguien a tal infierno.

―Sí... ―contestó suspirando.

Unos temblores le recorrieron la espalda, así también como su labio inferior. Sólo quería llorar. No podía pensar en una salida, tenía claro que no estaba por ningún lado la solución que ella quería. Deseaba poder decir "no" a aquella pregunta que Jane le había hecho, pero era la verdad, y tenía que afrontarla. No era tan cobarde, Isabella Meynel -Swan sabía ser fuerte.

― ¿No eres irregular? ―Jane intentaba buscarle una lógica que no llevara directamente hacia la palabra "embarazo" pero era lo más posible en todos los casos. De cualquier forma, la chiquilla había aprendido a que no se podía fiar sólo porque el periodo se ausentaba, sino que debía consultar con un médico, para tenerlo claro. Se preguntó si su angustiada y temerosa amiga, que lucía más vulnerable que nunca, estaría dispuesta a confirmarlo.

―No, Jane. Jamás me había pasado. Incluso lo tuve el mes pasado, como siempre ―explicó.

Gracias al cielo Isabella era bastante puntual con sus periodos, por eso no se llevaba tantos sustos como muchas de sus compañeras. Por otro lado, ahora deseaba más que nunca haber sido irregular y poder permitirse el privilegio de la duda. Sin embargo, estaba casi tan segura como de que se llamaba Isabella, de que tendría que lidiar con alguien más en su vida, que dependería totalmente de ella. A todo esto, estaba también que aquella idea de ser madre ya había ejercido sus encantos y, si había vida dentro de ella, Isabella ya la amaba.

―Entonces... ¿Crees... crees que tú...? ―la rubia no se atrevió a completar la frase, debido a que lo consideraba totalmente inadecuado. Isabella ya estaba bastante asustada como para pronunciarlo todo en voz alta. Lo volvería todo más real. Su querida amiga, lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, empezó a llorar de nuevo, y esta vez, los ojos de Jane se aguaron. Sin embargo, no dejó que las lágrimas saliera de sus ojos, Isabella no debía verla llorar por ella.

―Jane, no sé qué hacer ―sollozó, mientras unas leves convulsiones la sacudían. Jane le acariciaba su bonito cabello castaño, así también como la espalda, con movimientos lentos y tranquilos, mientras se dedicaba a escucharla.

―No tengo familia, ni un lugar a donde ir. No tengo dinero ni conocimientos para buscar un empleo. No puedo ser mamá ahora, Jane... Dios no puedo. ―lloró desconsolada, y Jane vio perfectamente el miedo que tenía su amiga.

Era verdad, ellas no poseían nada. Isabella estaba atada de pies y manos a ese lugar, dependía de él para sobrevivir. Fuera, era casi imposible hacerlo, y más con un pequeño bebé.

Jane se había quedado sin palabras. Isabella, claro estaba, no era tan estúpida como para creerse los vagos comentarios que se le ocurrían para consolarla. No quedaba nada más que intentar calmarla y hablar con Victoria.

― ¿Qué hará James cuando se entere? ¿Le hará algo al bebé? ―susurró, completamente para sí misma, volviéndose histérica cada vez más. Jane la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

―Bella... tú sabes lo que les sucede a las personas que terminan... en ese estado. Aunque primero debemos asegurarnos de que lo estás. Aún no lo sabes con exactitud ―le dijo, en un intento vano por consolarla y alejar un poco aquel miedo que ella sufría.

―Jane... ―Isabella intentó contradecirla, porque no había nada en el mundo que la hiciera creer lo contrario.

O estaba embarazada, o algo malo sucedía con su cuerpo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas que fueran, terminaría en la calle. Una chica preñada o enferma ya no le servía para nada a la madame y a su amante. Victoria no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, por supuesto, pero James la echaría a patadas contra la voluntad de la pelirroja. De eso estaba segura. De nada importaba que ella fuera una de sus favoritas, de las que más clientes atraía, todo se fue a la basura.

―No, Bella, escucha. Puede que simplemente sea un retraso, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Debemos decirle a Victoria. ―Isabella se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la dueña del burdel, Jane la atrajo más a ella. ―Hay que confirmarlo. Debes ver a un doctor.

―No, no quiero. Jane, si lo estoy, algún día se va a notar y ya no habrá dudas. James me sacará a rastras de aquí y terminaré sola con un bebé en brazos. ―dijo y por primera vez fijo sus ojos cafés, totalmente llenos de miedo y desesperanza, en los azules de su amiga, que estaban llenos de piedad y cariño.

Isabella tenía claro el futuro que le deparaba, y sólo odiaba tener que arrastrar a un pequeñito hacia él. El pensar en eso, le destrozaba cada célula del cuerpo y hacía que su corazón se estrujara de una manera tan dolorosa, que sólo quería gritar. Se abalanzó de nuevo contra el pecho de su amiga, y dio rienda suelta con el llanto.

―Bella, vamos, no llores. Aquí estamos nosotras. Bree, Victoria y yo te vamos a ayudar. Y el imbécil bastardo de James va a tener que vérselas con nosotras antes de tocarte ―le aseguró.

De nada sirvió que lo hiciera. Isabella no creía en ninguna de esas palabras. Por el contrario, cada vez se sentía más segura de que iba a salir lastimada y humillada; con un bebé indefenso en brazos. No dudaba de la crueldad de James, y por más que quisiera creerlo, Victoria era cien veces más débil que él, imposible para ella ganar esta especie de discusiones.

―Todo irá bien. Vas a estar a salvo, no te va a pasar nada ―le repetía Jane una y otra vez en su oído, mientras Isabella sacaba las lagrimas que parecían jamás agotarse. ―Todo estará bien. ―sintió una suave caricia en su cabello.

Jane continuó acariciando su melena, en un intento por calmar aquellos sollozos. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. Jane miraba fijamente la pared, intentando averiguar alguna manera de impedir que echasen a Isabella, porque, por más que le asegurara a su amiga, quien no era ninguna idiota, ella sabía que James no tendría piedad de ser así.

―Iré por Victoria. ¿Quieres que llame a Bree, para que te haga compañía? Escuché que iba a tomar un descanso. ―le sugirió. Al final Isabella asintió, no quería estar sola, necesitaba que alguien estuviese ahí, porque se sentía completamente desolada, perdida y destrozada. Volvía a ser aquella mocosa de quince años que no sabía hacer nada sin ayuda de sus padres, y que cayó en las estúpidas redes de un hombre que jamás la quiso, y que probablemente iba a ser el propio destructor de su destino.

Jane dejó la habitación, e Isabella se acurrucó entre las sábanas, mirando a la lluvia caer por la ventana empañada.

* * *

La pelirroja cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Su rostro mostraba la preocupación pura. Jane no le había dado demasiados detalles, pero la palabra "atraso" entre los labios de la pequeña, hizo que sus instintos de alarmas salieran y pegaran un brinco hasta el tope.

Sentadas en la orilla de la cama estaban Bree y sobre su hombro, una Isabella completamente rota. Sus ojos rojos delataban cuánto había llorado, se mordía el labio, y movía su pie derecho frenéticamente. Permaneció con la vista centrada en el suelo, hasta que supo que no tenía más alternativa que enfrentarse a su destino.

Alzó la mirada hasta su madame, quién la miraba extremadamente consternada. Los ojos de Isabella se aguaron de nuevo, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión llena de dolor. Un nuevo sentimiento la embargó, haciéndola sentir aún peor: el fracaso. Así se sentía. De alguna manera pensaba que le había fallado a la mujer que se encargaba de mantenerla fuerte y contenta dentro de un infierno. Estaba repleta de vergüenza, y bajó la mirada.

Victoria, gran conocedora del lenguaje corporal de las mujeres como ella, descubrió los sentimientos de Isabella, y caminó hasta ella. Se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de la castaña, y la tomó de las mejillas. Eso fue todo, bastó con mirarla con aquellos ojos verdes tan impactantes, para transmitirle que ella aún estaba de su lado, y que estaba segura de que jamás sería capaz de cambiarse al otro.

Quitó a Bree del lado de Isabella, para reemplazarla ella misma. La joven ya no lloraba, sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas, pero aún sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

―Dime qué te pasa, Bella ―le pidió con voz dulce y calmada, no deseaba alterar a la chiquilla más de lo que la pobre ya estaba. Mortificarla solo serviría para lograr que se cerrara más. La chica se encogió y sumergió su rostro entre los cabellos salvajes de Victoria, para comenzar a emitir pequeños sollozos. Ella jamás la había visto tan mal.

Jane fue la que se impacientó más. No soportaba observar a Isabella hacerse pedazos de aquella manera, de la noche a la mañana, sin haber dado pelea antes. Era su amiga, y no estaba sola en el mundo. Ella misma le arañaría la cara a James hasta dejarla irreconocible si se le ocurría ponerle un solo dedo a Isabella, y a su posible hijo o hija. Jane sólo quería hacerla sentir mejor, dejarla que se calmara un poco, para que al menos pudiera dormir esa noche. Así que se plantó en frente de las tres, con sus zapatos haciendo un sonido fuerte contra el suelo de madera, y buscó apoyo en su matrona.

―Victoria, dile que puede no ser verdad. ―le exigió. La pelirroja la miró con una mezcla entre enfado y suplica. Jane bajó las manos de la cintura, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Sabía perfectamente que Victoria no mentiría, ni siquiera para calmar a su compañera de trabajo.

―Lo que pasa es que... Todo cuadra, Bella ―dijo, con una voz pausada. Isabella se encogió ante su sinceridad, esperaba algo similar a lo que Jane anhelaba por su parte. ―Las nauseas, los desmayos, la fatiga. Todo.

Isabella cerró los ojos todo lo que pudo, al grado de que comenzó a marearse. Pero era una forma de hacer que la realidad pareciera desaparecer una vez al resguardo de la oscuridad. Quería hacer exactamente eso: dejar de existir. No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a todo esto.

James se iba a molestar tanto... Era, sin duda, lo que más le preocupaba. Eso, y que iba a atar a un niño a un futuro tan miserable que ni siquiera tendría el coraje de quedarse con él. Era una verdad obvia, Isabella lo pensó justo en el momento que sospechó de su estado. Era imposible quedarse con el bebé, ser una madre, ahora, en esas condiciones deplorables. No, no podía hacerlo. Era el peor error que podía haber cometido.

―Yo... ―intentó decir después de un rato, pero su voz desapareció de forma abrupta

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Había algo que aclarar?. Tenía su mano justo rozando sus labios, mientras buscaba un cobijo en los brazos y pecho de Victoria, que la mantenía firme contra ella. Isabella pensaba que tenía suerte de que su madame fuera tan considerada con ellas. Por lo menos ahora estaba tranquila. Había llorado tanto que pensó que en algún momento simplemente se iba a secar el agua de sus ojos. Pero eso no sucedió. En ese momento unas cuantas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, empapando el vestido de Victoria, que ni siquiera se inmutó. De los labios de Isabella salió un sollozo.

―Ya, ya cariño. Estarás bien, yo te voy a ayudar. Hablaré con él, eres una de sus favoritas. Una de las más valiosas.

Victoria sólo la observaba derrumbarse, jamás la había visto así. Era una chica fuerte, muy fuerte. Cuando James la trajo no sabía nada, estaba tremendamente perdida, y ella se encargó por completo de su educación. Isabella se había aferrado a Victoria como una chica ve a su hermana, y terminó llena de complicidad con ella. La pelirroja no pudo evitarlo, pero la quería. Quizá más que a las otras chicas. Sentía una especie de empatía por ella, que jamás había sentido por ninguna de las favoritas de James. Y ahora que la pobre se encontraba metida en aquel lío, sólo pensaba en lo aterrada que estaba ella al saber que tal vez no podía salvar a Isabella de la situación en la que se encontraba.

No dijo nada por unos segundos. Se encontraba pensando en la forma de convencer a su estúpido esposo que dejara a Isabella en paz, que tuviera al bebé y que la dejara quedarse, pero simplemente no encontraba la forma de lograrlo. Victoria odiaba su trabajo. En muchas ocasiones había decidido irse, dejarlo, y reiniciar su vida, pero cada vez llegaban más chicas. Cuando Isabella llegó, pálida y aterrada, digno de una señorita de clase adinerada, supo que no tenía más remedio que seguir ahí. No soportaba dejar a una pequeña de quince años desprotegida.

Planeaba entrenarla y después marcharse cuando ella supiera manejarse sola. Pero después se aterró cuando llegaron Jane y Bree, no porque eran dos ataduras más al prostíbulo, sino porque jamás las había traído tan jóvenes. Bree acababa de cumplir los quince, y Jane era una pequeña entre los trece o catorce años. Aquel hombre espantoso se estaba pasando el límite que ella había impuesto y, aunque en verdad quería alejarse, no podía irse sin que esas tres miradas, las de sus más recientes chicas, le vinieran a la cabeza. Desde entonces las había protegido como una madre protege a sus hijos, a pesar de ser muy joven para representar el papel con ellas.

―Es que... No es sólo eso. ―exclamó Isabella, sacando a Victoria de sus pensamientos. No había encontrado nada, ni una pequeña salida.

―Entonces, ¿qué es? Dime lo que pasa por tu mente, cielo. ―pidió.

Bree ya sabía las inseguridades de Isabella respecto al tema. Se lo había contado mientras Jane buscaba a Victoria. Sentía un inmenso dolor por su amada amiga y hermana, que le había ayudado a salir adelante a pesar de las trampas que James le había puesto. Acarició con cuidado el cabello de Isabella, ayudando a la joven a que hablara, que soltara sus palabras. Le parecían inteligentes, dignas del terror de una futura madre, si era que iba a serlo, lo cual ella veía como una gran probabilidad, al igual que las otras tres mujeres en la habitación.

―Vamos, Bella, cuéntale.

―No... No puedo. ¿Cómo se supone que mantenga a un bebé? No sé nada de eso. Además, mira donde vivimos, este no es ningún lugar para un niño, menos para un recién nacido. No puedo condenarlo a esto, Victoria.

―Encontraremos una forma de hacer que funcione. Por ahora debemos llamar a un doctor ―dijo, separándose de Isabella, quién solo la sujetó con más fuerza al ver que se le escapaba de los brazos.

―Por favor, no se lo digas a James, aún no. No hasta que hable con el doctor. ―Victoria le dio una mirada comprensiva y le acarició la mejilla, con una dulzura inmensa.

Isabella parecía la misma chica de nueve años que ella misma había conocido un verano, pero la joven no se acordaba de aquello. Sí, Victoria definitivamente temía perderla, así como las otras dos chicas temían perderla. Estaban todas nerviosas, aterradas. Pero tres de ellas no lo demostraban, porque la cuarta parecía tan afectada que sólo serviría para atarla a un sufrimiento mayor.

Jane y Victoria abandonaron la habitación. La pequeña rubia estaba preocupada y se mordía las uñas. No pudo concentrarse en el trabajo durante todo aquella noche. Victoria llamó a un doctor inmediatamente y Bree, aprovechando los últimos minutos de sus descanso, se dedicó a cuidar de Isabella y hacer que comiera algo y se durmiera.

* * *

Cuando despertó de nuevo, un hombre viejo, vestido con un traje elegante de color negro, estaba sentado en su cama. Sintió ganas de gritar que se alejara de ella, pero al ver el estetoscopio en su mano enguantada supo que era un doctor. Observó a su alrededor, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras. ¿Cuánto había dormido? no lo sabía.

Dentro de la habitación no había nadie más que ella, y aquel hombre viejo y gordo que intentaba checar sus signos vitales. No chistó por nada del mundo y se dejó palpar por aquellas manos. El hombre, a pesar de que la tocaba en partes privadas, que no era tan "privadas", lo hacía con bastante delicadeza y profesionalismo.

―Soy el doctor Bowen, Isabella. Me llamó una amiga para que te revisara, así que entre más pronto te relajes, más pronto acabaré, ¿de acuerdo? ―preguntó. Su voz era tranquilizadora, por lo que Isabella se relajó, sin dejar la incomodidad al sentir los dedos del doctor penetrar dentro de ella.

Tenía la mente vagando en cualquier cosa. Miraba sin ver realmente las vigas del techo y comenzó a pensar en las buenas cosas. El doctor era casi invisible, apenas era consciente de dónde estaba. Pensó en unas manitas pequeñitas, que cabían en su mano como cinco veces. Pensó en unos piecitos. En dos ojos castaños. Y sonrió a lada nada, y al mismo tiempo sonriéndole a la imagen del bebé que se escurría enfrente de ella.

* * *

El doctor llevaba veinte minutos en el interior de la habitación. Les había pedido a las tres mujeres que lo dejaran trabajar a solas. Todas caminaban nerviosas de un lado a otro en el pasillo, intentando mantener esos gritos dentro de ellas mismas. Querían saber lo que estaba pasando en el interior. ¿Isabella ya se habría despertado? Seguro que sí. Pero no temían nada de eso, sino que el doctor confirmara sus sospechas.

Victoria se mantenía recargada contra la pared, viendo hacia la nada, pero su pie chocaba contra el suelo de manera compulsiva y a un ritmo constante. Bree estaba sentada en el suelo, jugando con los hilos que estaban al final de su bufanda. Jane, en cambio, no podía quedarse quieta ni por un minuto: Llegaba al final del pasillo, al extremo derecho, y regresaba, después iba al extremo izquierdo, y regresaba, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro, como lo hace una mujer que intenta arrullar a un niño.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Victoria y Bree alzaron la mirada, mientras que Jane paró en seco, se volvió, volteando su rostro de manera brusca y fijando la mirada en la figura que salía de su habitación. Se acercó de prisa al ver al doctor reunirse con las otras dos.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Bree, embargándolo con un montón de preguntas más. Isabella no podía escucharla, pero su voz estaba entintada por la angustia y el miedo. Observó al doctor por unos momentos, éste suspiro.

Sólo eso bastó, un sólo suspiro fue suficiente para que sus gargantas se cerrarán y las lagrimas les subieran a los ojos de las tres. _Pobre Bella_. Pensaron.

―Bree, tranquila, deja que se concentre ―pidió Victoria, . posando su mano en el hombro de la mujercilla para que cesara con las preguntas y dejara que el experto aclarase todo. Claro que ya sabía lo que iba a salir de la boca de aquel hombre que tan amablemente había accedido a revisar a una de sus chicas.

―La chica, efectivamente, se encuentra embarazada. Diría de unos dos meses, más o menos. ―las chicas bajaron sus miradas, todas excepto Victoria.

Después escucharon un sollozo en el interior de la habitación. Todas se inpacientaron y se miraron a los ojos.

―Oh, no. Iré a hablar con ella ―se ofreció Jane. Ambas asintieron.

―Bree, ve a terminar con tu turno, por favor. ―dijo Victoria y la castaña asintió con pesar, mientras bajaba los hombros y se perdía por el final del pasillo. ―Señor Bowen, muchas gracias por todo. Por favor, acepte unas copas gratis ―ofreció mientras dirigía al doctor lejos de la puerta entreabierta ―Intenta mantenerla tranquila ―pidió mirando a Jane mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Jane asintió tomando el pomo de la puerta para entrar en la habitación, que estaba oscura. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con esmero. Divisó la figura de su amiga, sentada en la cama, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo. No sollozaba, ya no. Pero veía las lagrimas brillar al caer por su cara, siendo iluminadas por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Miraba a un punto enfrente, como si estuviera ida.

―Bella... ―la llamó, acercándose a ella.

Isabella volteó, mientras Jane tomaba asiento al pie de la cama y le acariciaba los pies por encima de las sábanas. La castaña la miró por un momento eterno, en el que no dijo nada, hasta que sus rosados labios se partieron, y brotaron palabras de su boca.

―Un... un bebé. Voy a... ―comenzó, Jane la escuchó atenta, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero la voz de Isabella se había perdido en algún momento, y no la encontraba por ningún lado.

El corazón de Jane comenzó a palpitar deprisa, se sentía contenta y preocupada por su mejor amiga, todo a la vez. Le sonrió, con los ojos cristalinos y, con la voz estrangulada, corroboró las palabras que Isabella había sido incapaz de decir.

―Sí, vas a ser mamá. Y yo seré tía. ―le dijo, y ya no ocultaba las lágrimas.

La quería tanto... La sentía como una hermana, que era inevitable no pensar en la criatura de su vientre de aquella forma.

Jane estaba sonriente e Isabella le regresó la sonrisa, una que le llegó a los ojos. Cuando el doctor le confirmó sus sospechas, el miedo se alejó a un segundo plano, para darle paso a la felicidad. Nunca pensó que lograría sentirse así alguna vez en su vida. Estaba que se regodeaba de gozo al pensar que dentro de ella se desarrollaba una vida, una que estaba sana, según le había dicho el médico. Aquello la puso contenta, y no apartaba sus pequeñas y blanquecinas manos de su vientre.

Cuando Jane le dijo que ella iba a ser mamá, cuando se lo confirmaron por segunda vez, ya no parecía un sueño, y sostenía aquella inmensa felicidad con fiereza, no dejaría que nadie se la quitara.

Jane le derritió el corazón cuando le dijo que ella sería tía. Claro que sí, Isabella estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Aquellas chicas con las que compartía cuarto, y su madame, eran lo más cercano a una familia, y la querían tanto y ella las quería a ellas, que las sentía dignas de llamarlas "tías" de su bebé.

Tomó la mano de Jane y la apretó con fuerza, sonriendo aún más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era imposible deshacerlo, no podía hablar. Abrió la boca cuando por fin se llenó de valor, pero en vez de palabras salió un sollozo lastimero, el miedo había vuelto con más intensidad, casi como la felicidad que sentía. Jane se preocupó.

―Bella, no es tan malo.

―No, no lo es. Es... extraño. Tengo miedo, demasiado, Jane. Y siento que me mata poco a poco. Pero a la vez me siento tan... feliz. Tan llena de vida. Tanto que no puedo evitar preocuparme. Tengo miedo que esta dicha que siento desaparezca, me preocupa que me la quiten...

―Ya verás cómo te sacaremos de esta. Vamos a poder, Bella, de eso estoy segura

* * *

Lunes, 15 de junio de 1868.

Isabella se encogió en su cama, mientras escuchaba los golpes en el pasillo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Bree estaba dentro con ella, la puerta tenía seguro, pero aún así se sintió más indefensa que nunca.

James se había enterado.

Y, como Isabella había predicho, se encontraba total e irrevocablemente furioso. Su esposa intentaba detenerlo con sus delicadas manos, mientras le gritaba que se detuviera y la escuchara, pero éste se dedicaba a retirar su toque con brusquedad. Respiraba con dificultad y mascullaba palabrotas entre dientes. Sólo quería llegar a la habitación de la chica y retorcerle el cuello hasta matarla. Era estúpida, una inútil.

_Imbécil, imbécil. _Pensaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de madera. Las dos mujeres tras él no lograban siquiera hacer que desacelerara el paso. Isabella, por otro lado, comenzó a sollozar, mientras Bree le acariciaba el brazo en un intento de calmarla. Pero la pobre joven solo estaba consciente de que muy pronto estaría en la calle.

De la nada, alguien golpeó la puerta con furia. Isabella se aferró a los brazos de Bree, comenzando a temblar y a sollozar más, mucho más. Estaba completamente aterrada. Un segundo golpe, y la puerta se vino abajo. James, con una cara deformada por la cólera, entró, cual bestia cuando acorrala a su presa, y se detuvo ahí. Isabella observó a las mujeres detrás de él, y después cerró los ojos. El responsable de que viviera en un infierno apretaba los dientes hasta parecer que los iba a hacer añicos. Detrás de ellos, había jovencitas observando aterradas.

— ¡Tú, inservible perra! —le gritó acercándose. Bree se puso delante de él, y le miró con ojos furiosos.

—¡Apártate si no quieres que te deje en la calle como le pasará a ella! —Estaba irreconocible, jamás se había comportado así. Incluso Victoria no sabía qué hacer para reclamarle sin salir herida.

—Por favor… —suplicó Isabella, que temblaba como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su mejor amiga. Bree se había hecho para atrás, pero no la dejaba en ningún momento.

James miró a la futura madre sin piedad, sin nada más que asco. Sí, el hombre sentía repulsión hacia ella, lo había decepcionado. Y no sólo eso, ahora tendría que gastar más dinero en ella. Quería, deseaba, deshacerse de esos dos inservibles, Isabella y el niño en sus entrañas, para no tenérselas que ver nunca más con ese asunto. No quería asumir la responsabilidad. Tacaño.

Sin poderlo predecir, James levantó la mano y los ojos de Isabella se abrieron por la sorpresa y el terror. Pero su matrona se puso en el medio, y ella recibió toda la furia de la bofetada. El sonido de la mano del hombre contra la pobre y débil mejilla de la pelirroja hizo que algo se estremeciera dentro de todos. Victoria jadeaba en el suelo, con la mano en contacto con su piel ardiente, sus ojos ardieron con la misma fuerza. Estaba harta.

—Déjala en paz. —le dijo arrastrando las palabras con furia y poniéndose de pie.

James pasó de una mirada preocupada a una enfurecida. Isabella se sintió terriblemente culpable, pues era por ella que su matrona se estaba poniendo en peligro. En cambio, Victoria lo veía como una responsabilidad. Aquella chica trabajaba en su burdel, le pertenecía igual o más que a James, que solo se encargaba de traerle chicas y llevarse el dinero con él. Pero Isabella era suya, Bree era suya, Jane era suya… Cada una de las chicas dentro de esa pocilga era suya, como una hermana para ella, parte de su familia y no dejaría que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño, ni siquiera el maldito bastardo con el que se casó.

—Este burdel es mío. Yo soy la madame, yo decido en quien gasto y en quien no el dinero. Yo decido quien me sirve y quien no, quien se queda y quien se va. Esa chica que ves enfrente ―señaló a Isabella― se queda, bajo mi responsabilidad. El niño dentro de ella, también.

―Y escúchame bien, James ―le dijo, acercándose cada vez más a él hasta quedar debajo de sus narices ― el dinero que hago aquí bien te lo puedo arrebatar de las manos. Sabes que tengo el poder de dejarte en la calle y sin nada si así lo deseo. ¿Quieres, acaso, volver a verte con Laurent?

La expresión de la mujer resultó llena de gozo, estaba que ronroneaba del placer. Se sentía poderosa, fuerte y ya no tenía miedo. Desde hacía tanto que deseaba decirle a James las verdades. El rubio estaba que se moría del miedo, Victoria alzó más la cabeza, orgullosa

— O sí, querido, lo he visto, incluso he hecho un par de negocios con él. Y te informo que está radiante de expectación cuando me ofreció matarte y yo dije que tal vez. Porque si bien lo recuerdo, cielo, tú le debes hasta lo que no tienes.

Isabella se quedó completamente congelada. Bree estaba inmóvil, con la boca abierta en sorpresa. Y Jane sonreía llena de un exquisito placer al ver al hombre más despreciable que conocía siendo domado por una mujer.

Jane era la persona más inteligente que había conocido la pelirroja. No sabía cómo lo había descubierto, ni cuándo, pero Jane le mostró una buena solución. Así, pues, Victoria no había tenido otra opción que recurrir a la única salida que le quedaba: Laurent.

No quería, porque eso era tanto peligroso para ella, como para las otras chicas. Laurent era un hombre cruel y despiadado que había hecho unos cuantos negocios con James en el pasado, dichos negocios se complicaron hasta generar un odio entre los dos. Victoria era el arma perfecta para el mafioso contra James, podría secuestrarla y quedarse con ella.

Hacía dos meses, cuando se enteró acerca de Isabella, decidió negociar con él. Primero que nada le ofreció a James en bandeja de plata; en segundo, dejó que aquél se quedara con la mitad del burdel, así que ahora tenía un socio; y tercero, le ofreció un servicio completo cuando él quisiese y gratis.

No se arrepentía, por supuesto que no. Ella, pues, también salía beneficiada. Laurent ofreció por su parte matar a James si éste no accedía a las ordenes de la pelirroja, le prometió darle el sesenta por ciento de las ganancias, mientras que él solo se quedaría con el cuarenta, y Victoria puso como condición que ella decidiría todo dentro del establecimiento, y que ella diría qué chicas le darían un servicio cuando él quisiera.

—Tú… —Empezó James, destilando veneno, pero la mujer frente a él ni se inmutó.

Se sintió impotente al ver la sonrisa, blanca y radiante, en los labios de Victoria. No sabía que era tan inteligente, no sabía el tipo de mujer que se había conseguido. Era mucho más poderosa que él y estaba más que claro que ahora ella era intocable, así como sus putas. Estaba totalmente humillado y atado de manos. No se fue sin antes darse un gusto y volvió a golpear a Victoria en la mejilla y miró a Isabella con ojos enloquecidos.

—Cuídate, perra, porque si llego a toparme con tu hijo, sus sesos terminarán esparcidos por el suelo.

James salió de la habitación como llegó, hecho una bestia. Victoria no mostró dolor alguno ante el golpe. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras del rubio antes de salir habían alterado a Isabella, que lloraba desconsoladamente. ¿Qué madre no lo haría? Acababan de amenazar a su hijo sin ninguna piedad, y cada una de las espectadoras de semejante escena sabía que no era ninguna broma. Pero, sin saberlo, sin haberlo planeado, todas se unieron a la mujer preñada, para proteger al nuevo miembro que venía en camino. Todas hicieron una complicidad muda, nadie lastimaría a ese niño.

Todas, no sólo sus hermanas y la madame, se dedicaron a distraerla y consolarla ese día. Ahora que Victoria le había puesto los puntos a James, Isabella se sentía un poco más tranquila. Pero en el fondo sabía que su bebé seguía siendo una persona sin un buen futuro y aquello nadie se lo podía negar.

El estilo de vida de Isabella era repudiado por la sociedad y estaba más que obvio que su hijo sería visto con ojos crueles por el resto de su vida, ni siquiera había nacido y ya lo habían tachado de estorbo, y ya lo habían amenazado a muerte. ¿Qué se suponía que ella haría cuando estuviera entre sus brazos? Estaba claro que no podía hacerlo. Estaba terriblemente asustada. Y nadie podía hacerla sentir segura, ni siquiera Victoria, que había dado mucho para mantener a su hijo seguro.

Sin embargo, ahora se tenía que enfrentar a otras cosas: no podía trabajar ahí, por lo tanto no tendría dinero. Había que pagarle a un médico, debía tener paños para el bebé, ropa, comida, un espacio donde pudiera dormir, alguien que pudiese cuidarlo cuando Isabella volviera al trabajo, ella necesitaría más ropa cuando se pusiera enorme, debería comer más. Y se sintió pésima cuando descubrió que sería nada más y nada menos que una carga para todas.

—Victoria, deja que me vaya —le pidió una vez a solas después de la escena que James había armado. La pelirroja estaba al pie de la cama, mientras que Isabella se encontraba sentada, sin encontrase con los ojos verdes de la mujer, que la miraba enfadada. No, no iba a dejar que su hermana del alma se fuera, no cuando ella había arriesgado tanto.

—No, Isabella. Tú y el niño se quedan aquí, bajo mi responsabilidad. Cariño, no te preocupes por el dinero, estarás bien.

Isabella no supo qué contestar a sus palabras, y sólo fue capaz de levantarse de la cama y acercarse a Victoria con los brazos abiertos. LA mujer le abrió los suyos y se unieron en un abrazo.

―Gracias... ―le susurró al oído con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas. Victoria sonrió sin que ella la viera.

―No hay nada que agradecer...

Quizá, sólo quizá, aún hubiera esperanza alguna por la cual mantener sus sueños abrazados con fuerzas, sin dejarlos ir. Isabella cerró los ojos, pensando que, a pesar de donde estaba, no estaba sola.


	4. Corta alegría

_**Bien, ahora me estoy sintiendo un poco perdida, pero espero que les guste :)**__  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Corta alegría._

Jueves, 10 de septiembre de 1868.

Isabella estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo. Durante todo este tiempo había trabajado en la cocina, debido a que no podía hacer nada más en su estado. Se sentía muy débil, pues aún era bastante joven para tener un bebé, y las condiciones en que vivía hacían todo un poquito más complicado. El doctor le había dicho que el bebé se encontraba bien y que sólo le faltaba unas cuantas semanas más para que diera a luz. Isabella estaba cada vez más nerviosa. James ya no la había molestado para nada, de hecho habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que lo vio rondando por el burdel. Por otra parte, el miedo había quedado opacado por la felicidad de que solo era cuestión de días para conocer al ser que más amaba en el mundo. Aún recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido y el grito eufórico que había puesto en el cielo cuando lo sintió moverse por primera vez dentro de ella. Estaba aterrada porque aún temía lo que le podía y lo que no podía dar a su hijo. Pero estaba inmensamente contenta, pues había sido una muestra pura de que su hijo se encontraba vivo.

Ahora se encontraba dándole puntos a un pequeño suetercito de estambre para poder terminarlo. Se había pasado estos meses de actividad reducida haciendo ropa para su bebé. Le encantaba hacerlo, la ponía de buen humor y según las chicas la hacía ver más radiante que nunca. La verdad es que Isabella se veía hermosa en el embarazo: su barriga no era tan grande, y se curveaba de una manera que la hacía ver tierna; sus mejillas estaban más rojizas de lo normal, un mechón rebelde que se había salido de su rodete descansaba a un lado de su rostro, su sonrisa era tan blanca que podía cegarte. Pero lo que más belleza le daba, y que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, era ese hermoso brillo que tenían sus ojos, ese brillo que solo tienen las futuras madres, brillo de esperanza, amor y cariño eterno. Era lo que caracterizaba a las madres, las buenas, las mejores, las que amaban tanto a aquel ser que eran capaces de todo. Isabella se veía completamente hermosa, y nadie dudaba de que iba a ser la mejor madre que le pudo tocar al ser que llevaba en sus entrañas.

Se levantó de la mecedora y abrió el pequeño cajón donde guardaba las ropas del bebé. Sonrió al ver las prendas tan pequeñas y los ojos se le aguaron. Aún le parecía irreal que tuviera vida dentro de ella, que aquella personita le perteneciera y no fuera de nadie más. Era lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba y ni siquiera lo había visto. No conocía sus ojos y ya lo amaba con todo su ser. Su corazón se había ensanchado mil veces más, casi incapaz de contener tanto amor por más tiempo. Quería que su bebé naciera ya para entregarle tanto cariño que se acumulaba dentro de ella, cariño que jamás se agotaría.

También se quedó mirando la hermosa cuna que Drake le había hecho, él siempre tan considerado. Le encantaba tener todo plenamente planeado. Ahora tenía todo lo necesario para cuidar de su hijo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Isabella se borró. Algunas veces veía el atisbo oscuro de ese pensamiento que quería asomarse a su mente, pero que ella no lo dejaba. Cuando sabía que venía, hacía todo lo posible por mandarlo de vuelta al cajón dentro de su cerebro y cerrarlo con llave. No quería perder su felicidad, aún no estaba lista para afrontar aquel pensamiento que su consciencia, siempre pura, le tenía que dar. No, no quería, por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar de la hermosa experiencia que el cielo le había regalado.

Isabella rara vez pensaba en el padre. No tenía idea de quién era, y tampoco era que le importarse demasiado. Le entristecía algunas veces el pensar que su hijo era un bastardo, y que su padre era un hombre horrible que engañaba a su mujer, por lo que había decidido tapizar aquella tristeza con mentiras. Le diría a su hijo que su padre fue un amor de una sola noche, tan rápido como un suspiro, que ellos se habían alejado para hacer sus vidas antes de que ella supiera que venía en camino. Le diría que estaba segura de que su padre lo amaría tanto como a nadie más en el mundo si supiera de su existencia, pero que, sin embargo, ella no sabía dónde se encontraba él. Creía que era una mejor manera de mostrarle a su padre, que no tenía rostro en su mente, en lugar de decirle que se había vendido a alguien por dinero y que de ese encuentro forzado provenía él.

Siempre pensaba que era un niño, sin saber por qué. Quizá porque, inconscientemente, prefería un varón que a una niña, pero lo importante era que él, o ella, viniera sano. Estaba completamente ansiosa, quería cargarlo ya, quería observarlo ya, quería, quería... Estaba tan llena de amor y cariño para dar que simplemente deseaba poder tenerlo en brazos y entregárselo al pequeñín que vendría de ella.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio y ella volteó. Jane se asomó unos segundos después y le sonrió. La rubia estaba igual o más ansiosa que ella. Andaba revoloteando todo el tiempo alrededor de Isabella para asegurarse de que el bebé permaneciera dentro de ella las semanas que hicieran falta antes de que estuviera listo para llegar al mundo. Pronto sería tía y no podía estar más contenta por eso. Desde que había dejado a su familia en Irlanda nunca se había sentido realmente parte de otra familia, hasta que conoció a Isabella y al bebé no nacido dentro de ella. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que veía en ella a una hermana mayor y estaba completamente emocionada, no podía esperar para conocer a su sobrino o sobrina.

Ella estaba segura que sería una niña, aunque el resto dijera que sería un niño. Todas confiaban en el criterio de la madre, pero Jane no. Isabella podía tener la intuición materna, pero ella estaba segura que no podría con la suya. El bebé sería una hermosa niña a la que pondrían el nombre de Reneé, en honor a la hermosa madre de Isabella.

Jane había hablado con Isabella acerca de nombres apenas las aguas se calmaron. Habían aportado varios. Bree solo dio para niños: Francis, Phillip o Walter. Victoria quería para niño los nombres de: Alexander, Tobías o Adam. Y si era una niña pidió que fueran largos como: Genevieve, Henrrieta, Elizabeth o algo así. Pero Jane decidió que sería bueno buscar algunos originales. Le pidió a Isabella que pensara en un nombre que le gustara, para un niño, y ella dijo que no quería ser original en ese, quería algo normal y común, y que le gustaría llamarlo Henry. Pero que si fuera una niña le gustaría hacerle honor a su madre, que se llamaba Reneé. Aunque Isabella expresó que prefería algo parecido a ese nombre.

Entonces Jane le preguntó que otro nombre le gustaba y ella respondió sin siquiera habérselo pensado: Esme. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, simplemente había salido de sus labios. El nombre parecía evocar una clase de recuerdo en ella, pero sólo era capaz de ver las orillas, y no la imagen completa. Se pusieron a pensar. Al final surgió una mezcla entre los dos, porque no llegaron a ningún otro acuerdo, y a Isabella le pareció bien, al igual que todas. Entonces si era un niño se llamaría Henry, y si era una niña, su nombre sería Renesmee. Isabella después se le ocurrió el nombre de Carlie, porque sonaba como el nombre de su padre. Pero no se había animado a decírselo a nadie, aún se debatía en su interior.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? —le preguntó Jane mientras entraba campante a la habitación y se sentaba en el borde de una cama. Isabella rodó los ojos, siempre era la misma pregunta cada vez que alguien le hablaba.

—Me encuentro bien. Desearía dar un paseo hoy. El doctor me recomendó caminar, ¿sabes? —Isabella permanecía dentro de la casa y solo salía de ella cuando se traba de tender la ropa en el patio, mas no había puesto un pie en la calle desde que se había enterado de su embarazo.

Extrañaba ir al río y verlo correr, extrañaba el poco sol que una ciudad tan fría como Londres le brindaba. Deseaba salir para quitarse un poco esa opresión que sentía al estar todos los días metida en el mismo lugar. Se la pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo, porque las chicas salían o trabajaban después.

Jane la miró un poco preocupada, no la dejaban salir por lo mismo. Primero porque era una prostituta, si salía del burdel la gente comenzaría a hablar, aunque ya había ciertos rumores, y también porque no se sentían muy seguras de que fuera ideal que Isabella caminara haciendo esfuerzos debido a su estado. Pero cuando Jane vio la felicidad y el anhelo en esos ojos brillantes supo que no podía negarse, y le sonrió. Isabella caminó hasta su armario y sacó su abrigo. Se arregló un poco y ambas decidieron salir. No hacía tanto frío esa tarde y caminaron calle abajo durante unos veinte minutos.

— ¡Oh, Jane, no tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba salir! —le dijo Isabella mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sabía que esa tarde no irían al río, pues en esas condiciones no podía caminar distancias tan largas, por lo que se conformó con unas cuantas cuadras, mientras veían las cosas que se vendían y observaban a las personas. Para su sorpresa nadie hablaba a sus espaldas, al menos ella no los escuchaba, y estaba totalmente aliviada por eso.

—Me alegro de que te siente bien. Supongo que no debe ser muy prometedor quedarse dentro todo el día —dijo Jane mientras sonreía. Llevaba el brazo de Isabella intercalado con el suyo para ayudarla a caminar. Entonces Jane recordó algo y se detuvo. No era nada malo, pues Isabella notó que sus ojos no estaban ensombrecidos como cada vez que algo malo sucedía —Acabo de recordar que la señora Lerwick quería verte.

Isabella llevó su mano izquierda hacia el vientre voluptuoso, y asintió, simplemente para distraer a Jane y evitar una mueca de dolor. El bebé estaba bastante inquieto ese día, pero no se preocupó, porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Jane la tomó del brazo, jalándola hacia adelante, camino hacia la panadería. La señora Lerwick era una mujer viuda de unos sesenta años, sus hijos se habían esparcido por toda Inglaterra, y otros por América. La pobre mujer se había quedado sola a cargo de la panadería de su difunto esposo y sola había logrado sacarla adelante. Isabella había entablado una buena relación con ella durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en Whitechapel y normalmente la visitaba cada vez que tenía las mañanas libres. Había encontrado a una mujer que no la juzgaba por lo que era y que intentaba ayudarla. No podía evitar pensar lo descortés que se había comportado con ella, despareciendo sin avisarle que estaba en cinta. Se sintió culpable, tal vez la mujer estaba preocupada por ella.

Llegó con Jane a la entrada de la panadería que estaba casi vacía. Normalmente era así por las tardes, durante la mañana parecía un hormiguero. Entraron y la campanita sonó. La mujer de cabellera de plata estaba con la espalda hacia ellas, frente a los estantes detrás del mostrador. Se giró inmediatamente y sus ojos grises se iluminaron al ver a Isabella, y a su enorme vientre rebosante de vida.

La señora se llevó las manos arrugadas a la boca y ahogó un grito. Salió corriendo detrás de la barra para situarse justo enfrente de las dos chicas, y miró a Isabella con emoción y cariño. No hizo falta que emitiera la pregunta que estaba en sus ojos. Colocó las manos a los dos lados del vientre, sin tocarlo, y volvió a mirar a la futura madre, quien sonrió más y asintió. Las cálidas manos de la vieja mujer se colocaron sobre el vientre con delicadeza y el niño dentro de Isabella brincó en su ceno. Ambas mujeres rieron y Jane no pudo evitar sonreír.

La rubia veía en Isabella el ejemplo. Ella quería hijos, muchos de ellos, fuera soltera o casada, rica o pobre. Quería dar vida, quería poseer ese brillo que sólo Isabella tenía cuando acariciaba su vientre y le hablaba a su hijo no nacido. Era un anhelo que esperaba alcanzar algún día. Aún era muy joven. Pronto cumpliría los quince, pero sin duda deseaba esperar más, mucho más. Pero sí, sin duda quería ser madre, quería ser así de feliz.

Observó la escena que parecía íntima entre las damas, y se quedó un metro atrás, esperando a que las dos dejaran de llorar de alegría. Entonces la señora Lerwick volteó a verla y la abrazó a ella también.

― ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada, Isabella! ―la acusó, pero su cara no mostraba rastro alguno de rencor o ira, era felicidad pura. ― ¡Un hijo! ¡Ja! ¡Vas a ser madre, muchacha! ―exclamó y volvió a tocar su vientre.

Isabella amaba que su hijo trajera felicidad a lugares a los que ella tenía un gran cariño. Ver a la mujer que muchas veces le había dado pan cuando moría de hambre tan contenta, como si fuera veinte años más joven, la hizo sentir aún más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

―Lo sé. Me ha traído tanta dicha... No puedo esperar para verlo ―dijo, colocando su mano encima de la de la mujer, y el niño volvió a moverse.

Jane no se pudo resistir e hizo lo mismo. Parecían todas más jóvenes, irradiaban luz a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Era un momento fugaz, pero de esos que no se desprenden de la memoria de nadie. El que un niño estuviera a punto de venir al mundo, de conocerlo, de meter aire a los pulmones, de ver el sol y, lo más importante, de ver esos dos ojos hermosos y brillantes, llenos de amor y felicidad. Ver los ojos de su madre.

―Pues no falta mucho, muchacha, estás que revientas ―dijo y todas comenzaron a reírse. Después la mujer se alejó y las miró a las dos. Por un breve momento todas quedaron en silencio, como si las palabras no existieran. Hasta que la señora Lerwick decidió romperlo ―Pasen, pasen. Tobías acaba de llegar esta mañana de Australia, mi chico...

Tobías era el menor de los hijos de la señora Lerwick, fue el último en pegar el vuelo, el último en salir de casa, y era el único que venía a visitar a su madre cada vez que podía. Isabella lo conocía y no podía evitar quererlo como a un primo, o a un hermano.

Caminaron hacia el interior de la panadería, pasaron por el horno y llegaron a la casa, que se encontraba hasta atrás de todo. Ingresaron a la acogedora sala que no había cambiado ni un poquito: la chimenea blanca en la pared del fondo, enfrente de ella la pequeña salita con muebles blancos y con tapices floreados, las paredes de un color azul pastel con decorados de color rosado y blanco. Parecía una casita de muñecas.

Isabella esperaba ver a un chico flacucho y desganado, como usualmente lo recordaba después de haber estado separados por un año, pero encontró todo lo contrario. Tobías había crecido hasta llegar a una altura intimidante, sino fuera por su sonrisa infantil y los hoyuelos, Isabella sin duda se hubiera hecho para atrás. Era más angosto de hombros y había hecho bastantes músculos. Su cabello era rubio, y tan chino que parecía una bola enorme de pelaje. Isabella siempre se había reído de él por eso. El muchacho de dieciséis años se puso de pie al verlas entrar y su mirada fue directa al vientre de Isabella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

― ¡Isabella, estás...! ―dijo, pero se calló al instante.

No sabía mucho de mujeres, pero estaba consciente de que muchas veces mal interpretaban lo que ellos trataban de decir, así que evitó que sus palabras tomaran un segundo sentido. Pero Isabella no era de esas personas, ella no se molestaba si la veían muy gorda o muy delgada, muy fea o muy bonita, por lo que se rió fuertemente y caminó al lado del muchacho que la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá más cercano. Jane se sentó a su lado y la señora Lerwick desapareció tras unas puertas para traer té.

― ¿Embarazada? Sí, lo sé. Y ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Bella? ―le reclamó y Tobías rió por lo bajo. Era cierto que no se veían mucho, pero Isabella no era muy admiradora de las formalidades. Siempre se trataban de tú, aunque Tobías se sintiera un poco incomodo.

―Bella. Está bien. ―dijo y le regaló una sonrisa. Después fijó su vista en Jane, no se conocían para nada.

Quizá se habían visto unas dos o tres veces, pero jamás habían hablado. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron, algo extraño sucedió e Isabella se percató de ello. ¿Sería posible que sus amigos se enamoraran así de rápido? Tenían una sonrisa torpe en los labios y no se animaban a moverse. Isabella quería reír.

― ¡Oh, pero que grosera soy! Tobías te presento a la señorita Jane Siegert. Jane, él es el teniente Tobías Lerwick. ―los introdujo y ambos se exaltaron por su voz un poco alta.

Se tomaron de las manos y, mientras los labios de Tobías se posaban poco a poco sobre la piel blanca y delicada de Jane, las mejillas de ésta se volvieron rojas.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Siegert.

—El gusto es mío. Por favor, llámeme Jane.

La señora Lerwick dejó el té en la mesa e Isabella tomó una tasa, soltó una risita acercándose el recipiente a los labios al notar cómo sus amigos caían el uno por el otro sin darse cuenta. Ese día era casi perfecto.

La conexión de miradas entre los más jóvenes del lugar, se rompió cuando la señora Lerwick carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de todos. Jane y Tobías se irguieron inmediatamente e Isabella levantó los ojos.

―De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo viene el angelito? ―le preguntó la señora Lerwick tomando asiento al lado de su hijo, y mirando emocionada a la futura madre.

―El doctor dice que unas tres semanas, o algo así. ―contestó Isabella sin poder evitar sonreír.

―Pero no dudo que se salga antes por tantas cosas que haces. Deberías quedarte quieta, mujer. ―le recriminó Jane quien a su vez tomaba una taza humeante.

―Oh, eso es verdad, cariño, debes guardar reposo. Estás de ocho meses, si haces demasiado esfuerzo el niño indudablemente vendrá antes y créeme que no es bueno tenerlo a estas alturas del embarazo ―comentó la señora Lerwick e Isabella hizo una mueca, estaba preocupada.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque es cuando los pulmoncitos del niño se desarrollan. Cuídate, Isabella, por favor.

―Sí, por supuesto, lo estoy haciendo. ―dijo, tocando su vientre una vez más. Rezaba porque el bebé permaneciera dentro por otro mes. Entonces decidió distraerse y hablar con Tobías, quién sino mal recordaba había vuelto de una expedición militar.

―Y qué tal tú, Tobías. ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó

―Sí, lo mismo de siempre. Me han dado unas vacaciones y quizá pida un traslado para acá. No puedo dejar a mi madre sola, después de todo cada día sus fuerzas se agotan más.

― ¡Tonterías! ―exclamó, indignada.

―Es cierto. —contraatacó su hijo, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios— Así que espero estar viviendo aquí de nuevo para la primavera.

―Eso está muy bien. ¿Ya pensaste en sentar cabeza? —preguntó Isabella, no sin agregar un tono cantarín a su voz. Dos pares de ojos se le quedaron viendo extrañados. Tuvo que contener las ganas de echar una carcajada al aire.

―No. Creo que... Lo adecuado sería esperar. Es decir, ahora tengo misiones y eso... Sería un mal esposo y un padre irresponsable. ¿De qué serviría casarme si no puedo pasar tiempo con mi familia? Además, creo que aún soy joven.

Tobías, sorprendentemente, había nacido con un talento natural para eso de la milicia, y con tan sólo catorce años le habían permitido su entrada al ejercito inglés. Ahora era un teniente respetado, con una cortísima edad de dieciséis años. Su madre, por supuesto, estaba completamente orgullosa de su hijo e Isabella no podía evitar mirarlo sin admiración. Decían que era como su padre. Valiente.

―Totalmente de acuerdo ―dijo Jane sonriéndole. Las dos damas restantes se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron con complicidad. Sí, las mujeres sabían ver esas cosas sin más que una mirada. Decidieron dejar que aquellos dos hablaran mientras Isabella acompañaba a la señora Lerwick hacia la cocina.

― ¿Qué quieres que sea?—preguntó mientras metía un plato en el agua y comenzaba a enjuagarlo.

―Sólo deseo que venga sano. ―contestó inmediatamente Isabella, segura de sí misma y de sus palabras.

―Sí. Eso es bueno, cielo. ¿Ya tienes nombres? ―Isabella sonrió y asintió emocionada. El hecho de poder admitir que le había puesto un nombre a la cosa más hermosa que le había pasado, era algo que lo hacía más real, y eso la emocionaba.

―Henry, si es un niño. Y Renesmee, si es niña.

― ¿Renesmee? ¡Qué nombre más extraño! ―exclamó mientras lavaba otro plato.

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Sabía que era peculiar, pero no podía evitar que le gustara. Llevaba una parte de su madre en él.

―Lo sé. Pero no pude decidirme entre Esme o Reneé.

― ¡Ah! Quieres que tenga relación con tu madre ―adivinó la mujer.

―Sí. Completamente. Es... como una manera para no olvidarla ―sus ojos se aguaron sin poderlo evitar, y la señora Lerwick al escuchar su voz temblorosa la miró con ojos maternales. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

―Mi pequeña... No tengas miedo, que las personas más importantes jamás se olvidan, siempre se quedan en el corazón ―le dijo e Isabella asintió suspirando profundamente.

― ¿Bella? ―la llamó Jane mientras entraba en la cocina. Isabella se volteó inmediatamente para ver a su amiga, quien se mostraba tranquila y sonriente ―Debemos irnos. Son casi las cinco.

―De acuerdo ―le contestó asintiendo y Jane regresó sobre sus pasos. ―muchas gracias por todo, señora Lerwick. Prometo venir a avisarle cuando tenga a mi niño conmigo.

―No, tonterías. Las acompañaré hasta la casa, después de todo estaba planeando visitar a una amiga. ―dijo secándose las manos. Isabella no se puso a discutir con ella porque no tenía caso. La señora Lerwick era muy testaruda y no cambiarían de opinión. Ambas salieron a la sala.

Jane se encontraba junto a la puerta, esperando que todos se despidieran. Isabella se ajustó el abrigo mientras la señora Lerwick se colocaba el suyo, su sombrero y los guantes. Tobías se ofreció a acompañarlas, pero su madre se lo negó. Isabella le deseó una buena estadía por si no lo volvía a ver y que esperaba verlo ahí para la siguiente primavera. Las tres mujeres salieron y entre pláticas superficiales, la mayoría acerca del hijo de Isabella, que era la gran noticia, llegaron al prostíbulo a eso de las seis.

Reían de un comentario de Jane cuando Isabella sintió la primera patada y se hizo para atrás. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después sintió un dolor en su espalda baja, como si miles de pequeños alfileres se clavaran ahí, y una contracción la azotó. Gruño entre dientes y soltó un gemido. Se aferró a la mano de Jane, quien miró a la señora Lerwick con ojos preocupados mientras Isabella se inclinaba hacia adelante, agarrándose el vientre.

― ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó su amiga con voz temblorosa. No quería preguntar si se encontraba bien, porque era más que notable que no lo estaba.

―Creo que... —intentó hablar, cuando el dolor se extendió de nuevo—¡Dios! ¡Jane, el bebé! ―dijo. La contracción aún no pasaba y se sentía como si un fuego la consumiera por dentro. Dolía tanto que unas lágrimas se le subieron a los ojos. Apretó la mano de su amiga y sus dientes con fuerza.

―Vamos, está teniendo al bebé ―le dijo la señora Lerwick a Jane, quien asintió y ayudó a Isabella a moverse.

Caminaron a trompicones hasta la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina y entraron azotando la puerta. No había nadie en el interior, pero Jane estaba llamando a Victoria desde todos lados, gritando su nombre. Isabella se encontraba mejor, pues la contracción había pasado, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, escuchó el sonido del agua al caerse al suelo y se sintió mojada. Empezó a temblar.

―Isabella, escúchame, tu hijo va a nacer ahora. Necesito que llegues hasta tu habitación ―le indicó la señora Lerwick, porque Isabella se había quedado completamente inmóvil ahí, mientras intentaba asimilar cada cosa que pasaba.

No podía tener a su bebé ahora ¿O sí? ¿No había dicho la señora que era peligroso? ¿Y si le pasaba algo a su bebé? No, no podía sucederle eso. Aún no estaba lista, por supuesto que no. Quería que su madre estuviera ahí y correr a sus brazos como la niña pequeña y débil que se sentía en esos momentos. Estaba completamente aterrada.

Llegaron a la habitación, donde Bree se estaba cambiando, pero dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para atender a Isabella. Destendió la cama y la ayudaron a desvestirse, después la metieron en un camisón. Mientras se vestía, Isabella profirió otro grito y volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante. La dejaron que se tranquilizara durante unos minutos y después la ayudaron a acostarse. Isabella sudaba a chorros por el esfuerzo apenas hecho y sabía que le esperaba algo parecido a un infierno, solo deseaba que fuera rápido.

― ¿Deberíamos llamar a un doctor? ―preguntó Jane. La señora Lerwick negó mientras se quitaba su abrigo y cualquier cosa que le estorbase.

―Esto fue mi trabajo antes de que mi esposo muriera. Yo me encargaré de esto. Necesitaré unas toallas. Y que alguien le avise a mi hijo que no llegaré a casa. ―las dos jóvenes asintieron mientras la partera se sentaba a los pies de Isabella y le quitaba sus bragas. La pobre chica solo sentía la presión en su espalda y vientre bajo y se retorcía de un lado a otro.

―Bella, vamos a estar un tiempo de este modo. Así que te aconsejo que te tranquilices. Practica conmigo la respiración. Inhala... Exhala... Inhala... Exhala... Eso es... ―Isabella lo repetía una y otra vez. Ayudaba un poco, pero el dolor seguía presente y por una parte sabía que no se podía hacer nada, pero por la otra quería que alguien sacara al niño dentro de ella y acabar con aquello de una buena vez por todas.

Durante la siguiente hora las contracciones siguieron igual, no había nada alarmante en ella y el dolor ahora era un poco más tolerable, no porque hubiera descendido en la escala, sino porque ella ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. La señora Lerwick la checaba de vez en cuando, apenas había dilatado unos dos centímetros, lo cual quería decir que probablemente no iba a durar las veinticuatro horas en trabajo de parto, como a muchas les sucedía. Le había asegurado que probablemente duraría entre unas cinco o seis horas, si seguía el ritmo de dilatación que estaba teniendo.

―Dios, por favor, haz que nazca sano. No te pido más. No me dejes sola. Mamá... ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ―comenzó a llorar. Y después gritó con fuerza.

Las únicas dentro de la habitación eran Victoria, Jane y Bree, quienes no se iban del lado de Isabella ni un minuto, al menos que fuera para traerle alguna cosa que la partera necesitara. Isabella mantenía los ojos cerrados lo más que podía e intentaba relajarse para evitar gritar. Se sentía un tanto incomoda en cada posición, por lo que se movía una y otra vez para aliviar un poco la tensión. Sentía cómo el bebé bajaba cada vez más y la presión aumentaba.

—Jane… —gimió apretando los dientes. Mantenía la mano extendida y temblorosa, en busca de un contacto. La rubia se apresuro a su lado y la tomó. Isabella la apretó con fuerza. —Duele… Duele mucho…

—Ya casi, Bella. No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, el bebé también. Falta muy poco.

—Tengo miedo…

—Lo sé, pero no te va a pasar nada.

Su consuelo era pensar que era cuestión de horas para conocer a su pequeño angelito que tanta dicha le había traído, solo unas pocas horas para conocerlo. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había dicho la señora Lerwick mientras estaban en casa, no quería que su bebé tuviera ningún tipo de problemas ni que lo perdiera apenas habiendo llegado al mundo. Así que, en secreto, sin que nadie pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, le pedía a un Dios que ya había casi olvidado que le ayudara a su hijo, que lo trajera sano a ella y que ella prometía darle todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para asegurase de que él o ella fuese feliz.

―Veamos... ―dijo la señora Lerwick levantando un poco la manta y el camisón de Isabella para observar su dilatación. Estaba realmente aliviada de que la madre primeriza no presentara problema alguno al dilatarse, así que tenía esperanzas de que este fuera un parto fácil y rápido. ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Duele mucho ―dijo Isabella, sollozando un poco.

Ahora habían pasado tres horas y cada vez las contracciones eran más largas y ocurrían cada pocos minutos. Estaba bañada en sudor completamente y sentía un calor infernal, sin embargo tiritaba. Lo bueno era que no tenía fiebre ni ninguna otra molestia que se saliera del cuadro de un parto, así que todas estaban tranquilas con su progreso.

―Llevas seis. Ya casi estamos ahí, Isabella. ―le dijo palmeando su pierna un poco mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Isabella asintió respirando entrecortadamente, luchando por mantener los gritos dentro de su garganta. Le habían ofrecido caminar, pero estaba completamente aterrada que no creía ser capaz de hacerlo. Así que ahora estaba acostada en una cama mientras se movía de un lado a otro luchando por abandonar su piel y resguardarse en cualquier otro lugar mientras aquella lucha se originaba en sus entrañas.

Pasaron ocho horas más antes de que pudiera dilatar los diez centímetros. Al llegar a ese punto Isabella gritaba cada vez con más fuerza y se había roto el labio por habérselo mordido tanto al intentar no gritar. Ahora todas estaban a su lado, intentando ver qué pasaba, pues era hora de que Isabella trajera al mundo a su primer y amado hijo. A pesar del dolor, estaba que reía de la alegría. Faltaban escasos minutos para ver sus ojitos, sentir su tersa piel y ver las miniaturas de manos y pies con la que tanto había soñado. Quería ver ya el rostro de su hijo.

―De acuerdo. Puja, Isabella ―le dijo la señora Lerwick, a lo que Isabella hizo caso y comenzó a pujar hacia abajo.

Su vientre bajo ardía como si estuviera en llamas, y podía sentir una fuerte presión en la espalda baja. No pudo evitar gritar mientras hacía el esfuerzo. Todas las mujeres a su alrededor contaron hasta diez y entonces Isabella dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada completamente agotada, respirando entrecortadamente y empapada de sudor. La dejaron descansar por unos minutos y después la obligaron a alzar su cabeza y pujar de nuevo. Gritó tanto que sintió cómo su garganta se desgarraba. Repitió aquello otras tres veces, pero su bebé no salía, empezó a entrar en pánico y cada vez estaba más agotada.

—Ya casi… —la animó la señora Lerwick, pero Isabella estaba demasiado cansada y se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando con fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y sollozaba mirando el techo. El sudor la tenía empapada de pies a cabeza. —Cariño, por favor…

―No... No puedo ―dijo negándose a pujar una vez más después de tantos intentos. Simplemente quería abandonarlo, dejar de intentarlo. Sus fuerzas estaban completamente en la nada. Ya no había dentro de ella, se habían apagado y solamente quería dormir.

―Sí puedes, Bella. Ya está coronando. Tu bebé está casi aquí. Recuerda cuánto lo quieres, cuánto deseas conocerlo. Vamos, Bella, no te rindas ahora ―le dijo Victoria. Isabella cerró los ojos y pensó en la persona que siempre le daba fuerzas.

_"Vamos, mi pequeña Bella, tú puedes hacerlo. No tengas miedo. Eres fuerte, eres valiente y yo creo en ti"_

Recordó las palabras de su madre, las que siempre le decía cuando Isabella tenía miedo, cuando pensaba que no podía lograrlo. Las escuchó tan claras que fue como tenerla al lado, como si la mano de Victoria fuera la de su madre, como si ella, donde fuera que estuviera, le estuviera diciendo que todo estaría bien. Se sintió envuelta en unos brazos invisibles que la apretaron con fuerza. Recordó a sus padres, lo mucho que la amaban y cómo se lo demostraban. Ella quería ser una buena madre como ellos, y si eso significaba sufrir aún más lo haría, porque ella podía hacerlo, podía lograrlo, como le había dicho su madre, porque ella era capaz de todo por su pequeño.

Pujó una vez más, con fuerzas renovadas, como si nunca hubiera hecho esfuerzo alguno. Todas le gritaba que siguieran e Isabella hizo caso, y su voz se mezcló en forma de alarido con los otros gritos. Sintió cómo la presión se iba, pero se sintió un poco confundida. Hasta que lo escuchó. Un llanto potente, que transmitía vida, un llanto que era como música para sus oídos. Aquel momento fue tan impactante, tan irreal, que Isabella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y empezar a llorar en silencio.

―Oh, Bella, es preciosa ―dijo Bree mientras alguien le acariciaba su frente perlada por el sudor. Isabella suspiró fuertemente, aliviada. Era una niña... Había tenido una hija.

―Quiero verla... Déjame verla, Bree. Por favor ―suplicó, alzando los brazos en dirección a Jane.

Breee se acercó a ella, llevaba una pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Se la acercó al pecho de Isabella, quien tomó a la bebé en brazos. Ni siquiera supo describir lo que sintió en aquel momento. Se sentía completamente feliz, llena de vida y dicha. Sentía amor y cariño, y se enamoró completamente de aquella carita rosada que tenía en brazos. El calor de su hija le confirmó que todo era real, que no era un simple sueño y sonrió, con sus ojos ahogados en lagrimas. Ahora era mamá, y tenía una hija maravillosa.

―Bienvenida, Renesmee ―le dijo y le besó la frente con cuidado.

Estaba completamente hipnotizada por aquella personita. ¿Cómo es que ya amaba a alguien que apenas conocía? Todas las mujeres dentro de la habitación observaban a madre e hija con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Cuánta felicidad se respiraba en el ambiente. La angustia vino un poco después. Lo que la señora Lerwick le había dicho la tenía muy preocupada, y su sonrisa se borró por completo.

― ¿Está bien? ¿No tiene nada? ―le preguntó a la partera que la miraba con profundo cariño. La mujer negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, e Isabella pudo disfrutar de su más grande felicidad de nuevo.

Su pequeño y perfecto ángel estaba sano, y era completamente perfecta. No quería soltarla para nada, quería tenerla en brazos todo el tiempo, decirle cuánto la amaba a cada minuto. Todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento, había valido la pena.

―Te amo, mi niña.


	5. Conexiones rotas

**_De acuerdo. Pues aquí ando de nuevo. xD Solo les digo que actualizaré cada semana, entre el viernes y domingo :)_**

**_Giorka Ramirez Montoya: Edward (*.*) aparece "oficialmente" antes del cap 10 :P_**

**_Agradezco_****_ las visitas que tengo cada día :) Y espero que les guste..._**

**_Desclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_**

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Conexiones rotas._

Sábado, 12 de septiembre 1868.

Veía el sol entrar por la pequeña ventana y se sentía mejor. El dolor se había ido y ahora disfrutaba plenamente de una nueva mañana. Tenía unos ojos brillantes debido a que en sus delicados brazos cargaba al ser que tanto había estado esperando. La pequeña niña estaba plácidamente dormida. Ya había abierto sus ojos unas horas antes y a Isabella se le inundaron de lágrimas los suyos al ver que su hija poseía sus ojos, el único rasgo de ella, pues todo lo demás había sido atribuido por su padre sin rostro. Tenía un cabello color cobre y tenía ricitos pequeños. La niña poseía bastante cabello y a Isabella le encantaba. Su nariz, pequeña, no se parecía a la de ella, y sus labios tampoco, pero era hermosa. Completamente perfecta de pies a cabeza. Estaba sana y fuerte, todo lo que ella deseaba. Lo que no le había dicho a nadie, era que ella sabía quién era el padre. Lo descubrió en el momento en que observó ese lunarcito en forma de pájaro en vuelo en su clavícula. El hombre que había sido amable con ella tenía el mismo cabello, la misma nariz y los mismos labios, no había duda de que ésta era su hija y estaba contenta de poder decir que su padre, al menos parecía, era un hombre amable.

Bajó los ojos hacia su hija que había comenzado a inquietarse y con delicadeza palpó su espalda, tratando de que volviera a dormir. Estaba completamente enamorada de ella, no podía permitir que nadie la cargarse más de dos minutos, porque Isabella se ponía ansiosa. Necesitaba sentirla a su lado. El calor que ese pequeño ser le trasmitía era tan cómodo que quería tenerla todo el tiempo en brazos. Victoria tuvo que luchar con ella para hacerla dormir sin la bebé la primera noche. No podía creer que su hija hubiera nacido antes, sin previo aviso, y estaba emocionada, pues compartían mes de cumpleaños. Su pequeña había nacido dos días antes de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Mañana se contaban diecisiete oficialmente.

Pero Isabella tenía que hacer lo que estaba a punto de pensar. Era inevitable. Lo había pospuesto por mucho tiempo, pero ahora no podía detenerlo. Debía admitir que su consciencia le dijera aquel mensaje que tanto había guardado. Así que, mientras ella observaba a su hija dormir, abrió ese cajón en su mente, que había estado cerrado durante los ocho meses que estuvo embarazada. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y lo dejó salir...

Dolió más de lo que esperaba. Fue como un latigazo justo en el corazón. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas detrás de sus parpados que funcionaban como cortinas que impedían ver la realidad. Pero lo sabía, ahora ya había dejado que ese pensamiento, del que ya había tenido aviso previo, viniera a su mente. Ella lo había prometido, su consciencia se lo decía a gritos. Lo había jurado ante Dios y ante sus difuntos abuelos, ante sus padres que cruelmente había herido, hacia todo ser sobre la Tierra: Ella iba a ser todo lo posible por darle lo mejor a su pequeña.

Abrió los ojos y la admiró, como quien admira el amanecer más hermoso que hubieran visto sus ojos. Unos sollozos salieron de su boca cuando los ojitos de su hija, perfecta replica de los suyos, la observaron sin entender. Comenzó a arrullarla en brazos, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de una manera incontrolable.

—Lo prometí, mi amor. Lo hice… Y cumpliré con mi palabra —le susurró a su hija que, a pesar de tener solo dos día de haber nacido, sentía la angustia que tenía su madre, cómo lloraba desconsoladamente por algo que solamente ella entendía. —Voy a darte el futuro que te mereces...

Lo había decidido inconscientemente desde el primer día en que lo supo. Pero aquella alternativa, la única para que su hija tuviera al menos una oportunidad, le dolía más de lo que estaba preparada. Sentía que se moría poco a poco solo de pensar en eso. El dolor del parto había sido nada a comparación de lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro en ese momento. Pero no había marcha atrás. No podía ser tan insensible, tan egoísta. Simplemente no podía. Ese pequeño ser viviente que la miraba con tanto amor como ella lo hacía merecía más, mucho más de lo que ella podía darle. Por eso tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida, la que más dolor le causaba, la decisión con la que no podría dormir por las noches. Pero si su hija podría, entonces debía hacerlo, como madre, por todo amor y cariño que le tenía, por ese lazo que había entablado con su bebé, haría hasta lo imposible para ella: _Iba a dejarla libre_.

Las tres mujeres, tías postizas de su bebé, entraron a la habitación sonriendo. Pero cualquier muestra de felicidad abandonó sus rostros cuando vieron a la nueva madre llorar desoladamente con su bebé en brazos. ¿Había sucedido algo? ¿Estaba mal la bebé? No comprendían por qué Isabella lloraba con tanta desolación, mientras su bebé la miraba como quien mira lo más bueno del mundo. Todas corrieron a su lado, observando a su sobrina, tan pequeña que cabía en el cajón del ropero de Isabella, intentando encontrar indicios de algún malestar o herida, pero la niña parecía no tener ningún dolor, se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, la persona que tenía la herida, que supuraba y sabía que jamás llegaría a ser una cicatriz del todo, era Isabella, que se había dado cuenta de qué era lo correcto, a pesar de que aquello significase sufrir.

—Bella… —la llamó Victoria, intentando tocar su brazo izquierdo, donde estaba apoyada la cabeza de la bebé. Pero Isabella no la dejó tocarla. Sacudió su brazo con brusquedad, alejando la mano de su madame.

Todas estaban ansiosas, no sabían qué hacer para controlar el llanto de Isabella, que no hacía nada más que aumentar. Parecía en una especie de trance, donde sus ojos estaban atados a los de su hija, incapaz de romper tal conexión. Pero la verdad era que quería observarla, guardar cada rasgo en su mente, cada reacción nueva que hacía unas horas no tenía ni idea que podía hacerlo. Después, sonrió, porque Isabella era tan buena que era capaz de dejar su dolor a un lado para encontrar la felicidad que le causaba su hija, lo extraordinario que era aquello de ser madre.

Poco a poco, esa especie de transe dejó a Isabella y miró a sus hermanas, todas al pie de la cama, mirándola con extrema preocupación. Su labio inferior tembló, quería llorar de nuevo. Sólo de pensar las palabras que estaba a punto de decir era lacerante. No quería ni siquiera pensar en cómo iba a ser cuando salieran de su boca, convirtiendo cada letra en una cuchilla que se adentraba en su corazón, en una pesadilla hecha realidad.

—No puedo hacerlo… No puedo. —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Fue apenas un susurro más dicho para ella misma que para las demás. Trataba de convencerse que separarse de la persona que más amaba en su vida, para brindarle una vida digna y feliz, era lo que debía hacer; por más que le doliera. No fue valiente para decirlo en un tono de voz regular, pues el susurro de por sí había dolido como si mil y un pedazos de vidrio filoso se encajara en su espalda. Ahora estaba sangrando y se moría poco a poco.

— ¿Qué no puedes, Bella? —le preguntó Victoria mirándola con ojos maternales. No iba a juzgarla, ni por tantos errores que hiciera y en verdad esperaba que su instinto tuviera razón esta vez y que no estuviera cometiendo la peor equivocación de su vida.

—No puedo condenarla a esto. ¡Mírala! —dijo, volteando su cabeza hacia la bebé, ahora plácidamente dormida en sus brazos. Tan tranquila que parecía que nada estaba mal, que el mundo del que su madre formaba parte no se estaba cayendo a pedazos sin que ella pudiera siquiera alzar los brazos para evitarlo.

Los ojos de las otras tres mujeres también fueron a dar con el rostro de la pequeña, y entendieron las palabras de Isabella. La niña no estaría segura en un lugar como aquel, rodeado todo el tiempo de hombres y mujeres semi – desnudas. Isabella tendría que trabajar y no podía soportar que su hija tuviera que enterarse de la verdad cuando creciera, o quizá tendría que someterla antes a esas cosas que los niños no debían de saber hasta que fuesen grandes. No quería que su hija tuviera que aprender eso, mucho menos tener que hacerlo. Eso era lo que quería evitar, que su niña creciera antes de tiempo y que para colmo lo hiciera en un lugar tan sucio como aquel. Isabella deseaba que su hija pudiera estar segura, en un buen lugar y que jugara como los otros niños hacían.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Bree, su voz trasmitía toda la tristeza y la resignación que sentía. ¿Qué podría hacer contra Isabella? ¿Quién era ella para poner en juicio su decisión? Probablemente fuera la alternativa más acertada que podían tener. La madre de su sobrina simplemente asintió, llorando otra vez.

— ¿A quién se la piensas dar? —cuestionó Victoria, acariciando el escaso cabello cobrizo de la niña.

Todas sentían dolor por tener que dejarla, pero si en verdad se ponían a pensar, era lo mejor, de hecho era tan obvio que ni siquiera podían desmentir que no lo habían pensado antes. El nuevo miembro de la familia le había quitado el aliento a cada una de las mujeres que vivía en esa casa y nadie estaría feliz por su partida. Era un hecho. Pero debían brindarle lo mejor que pudieran darle. Eso era todo, siempre iba a ser así, sin discusiones.

—No lo sé. Buscaré a alguien… Mañana —no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz. Era muy pronto, sí, pero si seguía sintiendo a la niña en sus brazos no podría abandonarla después. Lo iba a hacer mañana, la fecha que nunca olvidaría.

— ¿Mañana? —preguntó Jane un poco ansiosa. Era el cumpleaños de Isabella y quedaría marcado para siempre con la tinta de la amargura del abandono de su hija.

Todas se miraron preocupadas, pero la joven castaña estaba decidida a hacerlo. Era ese día o nunca. No contestó a la pregunta, admitiendo con su silencio lo que Jane había preguntado. La rubia le tomó la mano con fuerza y la miró a los ojos con tanta seguridad que Isabella se sintió fuerte.

—Estamos contigo, Bella, y yo te voy a ayudar —le dijo Jane con una voz tan decidida que cada una sintió algo extraño en el pecho, como si fueran soldados a punto de ir a la guerra, prometiendo que regresarían vivas y enteras del infierno. Así se sentía Isabella, luchaba contra toda tristeza, contra todo egoísmo, porque una madre estaba dispuesta a partirse en dos con tal de ver a su hijo sano y feliz.

Todas se unieron en un abrazo, mientras soltaban unas cuantas lagrimas. Renesmee las miraba sin entender nada. Isabella sintió cómo se acumulaban más lágrimas al pensar que su hija no recordaría su rostro, que ni siquiera sabría el nombre de su madre. Le partía el alma que la pequeña se olvidara de ella, y que en realidad nunca la había conocido. Quería conservarla con toda el alma, pero no iba a ser posible, ya había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría su postura.

Bree le trajo una pluma y un listón color azul grisáceo, en el que escribióel nombre y la fecha de nacimiento de la niña. Era todo cuanto podía dejarle a su hija: un simple pedazo de tela que ató a su muñeca. Admiró su letra en la penumbra de la luz de la vela y contempló a su hija dormir tranquilamente. Anhelaba con todo el corazón que su bebé no le guardara ningún rencor y también que aquello fuera lo correcto. Oró a Dios para encontrar a la persona indicada con la cual su hija pudiera tener una buena vida, que la recogieran en cualquier puerta en la que ella la dejara y que la amaran como ella la amaría por el resto de sus vidas.

Esa noche Isabella no pegó un ojo ni un solo minuto, se dedicó a observar a su hija dormir mientras lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas. Ella era fuerte, era valiente y tendría la entereza suficiente para dejarla en un lugar que la sacara adelante. Era todo en lo que podía pensar, que su hija creciera bien, con una familia, encontrara el amor y se casara; y que formara la suya propia. Isabella no importaba, carecía de valor en su vida, no debía tomarse en cuenta su sufrimiento y castigo. No supo en qué momento llegó a verlo de esa manera, como su propia condena, por haber hecho tantas estupideces a lo largo de su vida, por haber sido una chica caprichosa que no sabía nada de amor y cayó en trampas de un ser despiadado. Pero todo había valido la pena para conocer a su hija, haría todo de nuevo con tal de tenerla a ella, aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo.

Domingo, 13 de septiembre de 1868.

Si esa mañana hubiese sido una normal, Jane y Bree hubieran entrado con un pastel de chocolate preparado por ellas en la madrugada, cantando en voz alta para que la mujer en la cama se despertara y todas la felicitarían por un nuevo año de vida. Si hubiese sido una mañana normal, Isabella hubiera sonreído ante tal gesto y se hubiera sonrojado por los elogios, y hubiera agradecido por un año nuevo que le brindaba la vida. Si esa hubiese sido una mañana normal, Victoria le hubiera dado el día libre y algo de dinero para que fuera a comprar algo y disfrutase de su día.

Sin embargo, no era una mañana normal. No hubo pastel ni cantos, no hubo sonrisas ni sonrojos, no hubo agradecimientos ni dinero. Sólo hubo permiso para salir y tener el día libre. Pero no para hacer lo que quisiera, sino para hacer lo más aterrador que jamás había hecho en la vida.

Se despertó a eso de las seis de la mañana. Se lavó la cara y el cabello. Esperó a que éste se secara y se puso encima el vestido negro que llevaría puesto ese día. Se recogió el cabello en un rodete y observó a su hija dormir dentro de la cuna, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos a los lados, respirando tranquilamente. Deseaba poder respirar como ella, llenando sus pulmones a pleno, pero las lagrimas, el nudo en la garganta y el corsé no se lo permitían. Nadie la molestó en dos horas, hasta que dieron las ocho de la mañana y alguien llamó a su puerta. Se asomó una cabeza, Jacqueline estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro que no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Queríamos saber si… podíamos despedirnos de ella —preguntó tímidamente la chica. Isabella le sonrió de vuelta, pero era una sonrisa pequeña, apenas perceptible. No se atrevió a hablar y asintió.

Entraron todas las chicas que dormían ahí y cada una observó a la niña, le dio un beso y unas cuantas palabras. Les había robado el corazón, y todas sentían que la necesitarían, porque en esos dos días habían tenido más alegría que nada en el mundo. Las chicas visitaban a Isabella de vez en cuando para conocer a la pequeñita. Ella sabía que ellas no eran mala influencia para su hija, pero el trabajo que cada una y del cual ella no se libraba no era bueno para su bebé y todas comprendían. Las chicas le daban palabras de aliento que no servían de nada, pero que de todas formas sentían la obligación de decir.

Después de una hora de besos y mimos hacia la pequeña bebé todas fueron saliendo poco a poco dejando a Isabella sola con su hija. Jane no salió de la habitación y esperaba a que su hermana se pusiera su abrigo y que vistiera a la niña con tanta ropa como fuera posible para ir a dejarla. Se escuchaba bastante mal esa palabra. _Dejarla._ Pero no engañaban a nadie. Era exactamente lo que iban a hacer, aunque sin toda esa maldad que llevaba impresa. Deseaba que hubiera otra palabra para usar. Pero _abandonarla _no era mejor que la otra.

Isabella se colocó el gorro encima de su rodete y caminó hacia la cuna. Sacó a la bebé que estaba envuelta en un vestido elegante y una manta gruesa para protegerla del frío y le besó su mejilla muchas veces, sin poderlo evitar. La obligó a que la mirase a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la amaría siempre, porque de una cosa estaba segura, aquel dolor que sentía jamás se iría y el amor por su hija tampoco.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No dudes que te amo, pequeña. —besó de nuevo su mejilla y se acercó a Jane.

Ambas abandonaron la habitación. Bree se negó a despedirse por la mañana, en cambio lo había hecho la noche anterior, al igual que Victoria. Jane lo había hecho al levantarse, antes de que Isabella se despertara.

El rostro de su hermana estaba ausente conforme caminaban hacia el frío de Londres. Isabella llevaba la frente en alto, demostrando que no estaba de nada avergonzada, pero también parecía dolida y apunto de venirse abajo. Pero Jane no se animaba a ofrecerle su brazo para que se apoyara en ella. Isabella lucía fría, y por dentro lo estaba, había congelado todo sentimiento dentro de ella en espera de estar al resguardo de unas cuatro paredes para poder explotar. Ahora no podía hacerlo.

Caminaron veinte minutos hacia abajo, como siempre. Isabella se sentía horrible al observar a las personas y analizándolas en su mente para ver con cuál de todas ellas podía dejar a su hija. Era totalmente horrible tener que hacer aquello, pero lo resistiría, podía hacerlo, tenía qué. No supo exactamente cuáles fueron las razones por las que sus pasos se dirigieron dentro de la panadería, tal vez porque sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse y que necesitaba estar en un lugar acogedor que la calmara. Así que entró con un movimiento brusco haciendo que la campanilla sonara más de lo que usualmente haría. Sintió el calor en su piel y se calmó un poco. Comenzó a caminar por los estantes, sin ver nada. Jane iba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. La señora Lerwick no la había visto, pues una mujer rubia y hermosa captaba toda su atención. Le pedía unas cuantas cosas especiales, y escuchó sin querer algo acerca de un compromiso. Entonces chocó con él.

Se volteó completamente asustada, sintió que alguien la había pillado. Pero su corazón se paralizó cuando lo vio frente a ella, con sus ojos esmeralda, de ahí que le gustara ese color, mirándola fijamente a los suyos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía tan hermoso como la última vez que lo vio. El padre de su hija, que compartía los mismos rasgos que la pequeña, estaba justamente ahí. Agradeció lucir tan demacrada ese día que ni siquiera ella podía reconocerse en el espejo. Escondió con cuidado a la niña bajo su abrigo, ocultándola de los ojos del hombre, quien no bajó la mirada para alivio de ella.

—Disculpe, señorita. ¿La conozco? —preguntó e Isabella negó rápidamente, alejándose de él.

Salió de la tienda casi corriendo y Jane fue tras ella. Llegó hasta una casa hecha de madera y se escondió detrás de unos montones de paja para respirar livianamente. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la panadería. Jane se asomó para comprobar que ella estuviera ahí y después fue a su lado. Isabella respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba completamente en shock. No esperaba volverlo a ver nunca más en su vida.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Bella? —le preguntó Jane. Le sorprendió escuchar un tono de reproche en su voz, pero decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en la idea más loca que se le acababa de ocurrir y que esperaba diera buenos resultados como ella quería. Tenía la oportunidad enfrente e iba a aprovecharla.

—Es él, Jane. —dijo casi sin aliento, mientras el hombre apuesto salía agarrando del brazo a una dama de cabello rubio rojizo y un cuerpo que le rompería el autoestima a cualquier mujer. También iba una chica de estatura muy pequeña y movimientos fluidos. Por el aspecto que llevaba debía ser algún miembro de la servidumbre. Tenían un carruaje esperando por ellos, e Isabella observaba cómo hombres fuertes traían y llevaban cajas que colocaban dentro.

— ¿Quién? —frunció el ceño sin entender nada. No entendía por qué Isabella estaba tan alterada. Fijó su vista en el hombre, pero no tenía idea de a qué se refería la castaña con eso.

—El padre de Renesmee —dijo en un susurro.

Jane abrió los ojos de golpe. Observó a la bebé y después al joven y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar cómo lo sabía, puesto que eran parecidos, bastante, a pesar de que él fuera un hombre adulto y ella una niña bebé. Entonces Jane observó un poco más, entrecerró los ojos, sólo para abrirlos el triple de lo normal al notar quién era aquel joven que vestía las prendas más elegantes que había visto en su vida.

— ¡Dios, Isabella, te acostaste con un marqués! —casi gritó Jane. Isabella volteó a verla totalmente aterrada, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y no había captado las palabras de su amiga que se habían resbalado de su mente. ¿Marqués? ¿Quería decir que era rico? —Deberías dejar a Renesmee con él.

El comentario de Jane no le sorprendió para nada porque, marqués o no, Isabella había tenido exactamente la misma idea. Si era el hombre bueno y amable que había aparentado ser la noche que estuvo con ella, entonces tenía la esperanza de que él aceptara a la pequeña que ella cargaba en sus brazos. Asintió y a la rubia le costó un poco comprender que ella había aceptado. Entonces fue cuando las tres personas volvieron a entrar a la panadería, dejando el carruaje solo por unos momentos. Isabella respiró hondo, concentrándose en ir, dejarla y regresar corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera. Examinaba cada paso como si estuviera en medio de un combate, donde era la vida o la muerte.

Salió disparada, sin tropezar o siquiera vacilar un poco. Con mucho cuidado abrió el carruaje del lado izquierdo, el que no estaba hacia la panadería y estaba a punto de meter a su hija cuando vio su carita. La vio tan tierna e iluminada que el corazón se le estrujó de mil formas y no dejó de dolerle ni un solo segundo. Entonces algo la inquietó. Miró hacia Jane, que la esperaba ansiosa, y después volteó hacia su bebé. Intercaló miradas rápidas con todo lo que le rodeaba.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba dudando! Se encontraba ahí, cuestionándose si no le quedaba ninguna otra alternativa, una que no indicara separarse de su hija. Entonces la estrechó sobre su pecho y dio un paso para atrás. Respiraba rápidamente, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. En un intento por tranquilizarse cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El tiempo se le estaba agotando, debía tomar una decisión. No fue hasta que escuchó unas voces acercase que miró a su hija, le dio un beso en la frente, le susurró un _te amo_ y la metió dentro, cerrando la puerta mientras la otra se abría.

Listo, lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, corrió hasta donde estaba Jane, que se había movido hacia detrás de un montón de cajas, más cerca del carruaje. Su amiga la recibió con los brazos abiertos e Isabella se echó en ellos, cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba era esperar. Rezaba por que se quedaran con su hija, por que no la mandaran a un orfanato, por que tuvieran misericordia de ella. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas silenciosas. Aún le costaba trabajo respirar bien, pues estaba con los nervios de punta y el miedo a flor de piel. _Por favor, por favor, por favor._ Era todo lo que decía su mente en esos momentos. Observó a la pareja terminar de abrir la puerta. ¿Tan rápido había corrido? No importó la respuesta cuando vio que ambos abrían sus bocas y ojos por la sorpresa, ya la habían visto.

— ¡Dios, Lord Greenwich, un bebé! —exclamó la hermosa mujer mientras se abrazaba al joven que la acompañaba.

El corazón de Isabella quería salir de su pecho y echar a correr en círculos sin parar durante el resto de su vida. Sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Su mente seguía rezando sin detenerse ni un minuto.

— ¿Quién pudo haberla dejado? —preguntó el hombre, mirando hacia todos lados.

_Yo, yo lo hice_. Pensó Isabella y tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no salir y decírselo en voz alta, y así recuperar la luz de su vida.

—No lo sé. Pero… ¿No es hermosa? —dijo mientras sostenía a la bebé en brazos, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

Aquello reconfortó a Isabella. La mujer parecía encariñada con su hija y esperaba con toda el alma que decidiera quedársela. Rezaba por que así fuera. El marqués que estaba a su lado sonrió y asintió, admirando a la pequeña, notó que tenían el mismo color de cabello pero aquel chocolate en sus ojos fue lo que lo hipnotizó, jamás había visto un café tan bonito en su vida.

—Creo que deberíamos llevarla a casa. ¿Por favor? ¿O sería usted tan cruel de dejarla en un orfanato, desamparada?

—No lo sé, Lady Tanya. —contestó, con las manos en la espalda.

—Por favor, Lord Greenwich, nadie tiene que saber que la hemos rescatado. Alice no dirá nada, ¿verdad? —cuestionó la rubia mirando a la mujercilla con rudeza, quien negó inmediatamente. Isabella no podía creer que aquella mujer luchara por llevarse a una bastarda con ella, creía que la dejarían en un orfanato, ahora podía permitirse mostrar sus verdaderos pensamientos cuando la mujer le había dado esperanzas. —Sólo mírela.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, pues la decisión no estaba en la mujer, sino en el hombre a su lado, que la miraba un poco dubitativo. Sólo oraba para que la tierna cara de su hija fuera a conquistar el corazón de aquel hombre, que era su padre sin saberlo. Entonces, para su sorpresa, él asintió sonriendo y ambos volvieron la mirada hacia la pequeña. Isabella sintió que respiraba de nuevo, y notó cómo Jane se relajaba. Ambas habían pasado el momento de tensión más largo de sus vidas, estaban aliviadas.

Pero Isabella no pudo evitar llorar cuando la pareja subió al carruaje y su hija se alejaba para siempre de su lado. Los vio partir y ella, estúpidamente, quiso seguirlos. Pero Jane la detuvo a tiempo, aunque no con el suficiente para evitar que el vacío se abriera en el pecho de la madre y ésta cayera al suelo, completamente derrotada por el dolor que sentía. Su hija se había ido y sólo esperaba que aquellas personas hicieran el trabajo que ella no pudo hacer, que le dieran todo lo que ella no pudo darle, y que la amaran tanto como Isabella la amaba. Aunque el amor de una madre fuera totalmente desconocido e inalcanzable para ellos, que no sabían lo que era sufrir a costas de que tu hija fuera completamente feliz.

Poco a poco los sollozos se convirtieron en gritos, alaridos torturados. Todos miraban a Jane e Isabella, yacientes en el suelo. Ambas mujeres lloraban, pero el llanto silencioso de la rubia no se comparaba en nada con el ensordecedor llanto de una madre que había perdido lo más importante de su vida. Ese llanto que sufría Isabella, que no bastaba para curarle el dolor que sentía, ni siquiera para calmarlo un poco. Dolía tanto que sentía que quería morirse en ese mismo momento. _Sólo tres días, Dios mío, solo tres días y ahora la he perdido. _Pensó mientras sollozaba en los brazos de su amiga, sentada en el suelo, llena de fango y lodo.

La gente comenzó a acercarse. Sin embargo, Isabella lanzaba golpes de aquí para allá sin dejar que nadie más que Jane la tocara. Se sentía completamente destruida, rota en más de mil pedazos, y cada toque le provocaba un dolor más intenso, porque no sentía esa calidez, no la hallaba, su hija se la había llevado al igual que toda felicidad que había poseído en esos tres escasos días. ¿Cómo superaría aquel dolor? ¿Acaso podría hacerlo? ¿O su corazón quedaría hundido en el fango de la infelicidad para siempre? Lo último le pareció lo más lógico, porque no veía una salida, no la encontraba, todo estaba completamente oscuro en su interior y sentía que algo le comprimía el pecho. Era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado una parte importante de ella, un órgano vital, sin el cual no podía vivir.

Jane sólo se limitaba a observar a Isabella y se lamentaba por haberle permitido hacerse semejante daño a ella misma. ¿De qué servía todo si su hermana sufría? ¿Quién le aseguraba que su sobrina estaba a salvo? En ese momento sólo la invadía el arrepentimiento, porque ahora no veía el punto de tanto dolor. Comprendió que el lugar de un hijo, es al lado de su madre y que no importa si es en la más grande de las riquezas, o en las más desoladoras de las pobrezas, porque el amor es suficiente para mantener a las personas vivas. Ahora lo había comprendido, y solo rezaba a Dios para que estuviese equivocada, o por lo menos para que lograran salir de aquella.

La gente estaba reunida entorno a ellas, mirándolas con preocupación. Isabella seguía lanzando sollozos de vez en cuando, pero ya no gritaba y ya no tenía fuerzas para propinar golpes hacia las personas. Sin embargo, ninguna se animaba a tocarla, pues parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable… que temían que cualquier cosa la fuera a romper. Jane era la única que la tocaba, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, tanta que hubiera asfixiado a Isabella si ésta no estuviera falta de cariño, el cual sólo su hija sabía darle, sin siquiera ser consciente de eso.

_Su hija…_ Ya no era de ella, ya no le pertenecía. Ahora sería hija de alguien más y esperaba que tuviera por madre a alguien bueno, porque sino jamás se perdonaría haberla dejado y no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por ella con uñas y dientes, y sacarla adelante ella sola. Ahora se sentía bastante cobarde, porque ella no era alguien que se congelaba ante las decisiones difíciles. Sin embargo, Isabella jamás había tenido que tomar una decisión por un tercero, jamás había tomado una que pudiera afectar a alguien más que no fuera ella y que pudiera dañar a esa persona. Por eso estaba tan aterrada, porque no sabía qué era exactamente lo correcto para su pequeña bebé, porque no podía permitirse tomar un paso en falso que la destruyera por completo, arrastrarla hacia el dolor por su culpa. Sólo anhelaba y rogaba por que su cobardía le hubiera permitido tomar la decisión correcta.

La gente comenzó a murmurar a su alrededor, observaban la escena con tristeza y confusión. Jamás habían visto a una persona tan desgarrada. El dolor que relucía en los ojos cristalinos de un café chocolate tan hermoso les partía el alma sin siquiera conocer el motivo de tal sufrimiento. Pronto los comentarios se extendieron, llegando a si a los oídos de la señora Lerwick, que estaba a escasos metros de ellas. La señora salió de prisa seguida por su hijo menor y contempló a Isabella en el suelo, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y puso una expresión de pena en su rostro. Después centró sus ojos en los de Jane, que con sólo eso le explicó todo lo que había pasado. No hubo palabras ni gestos, sólo una mirada.

—Ay, pequeña… —susurró con voz entrecortada—.Vamos, cariño.

Ayudaron a levantar a Isabella, quién aún no respiraba con normalidad y temblaba de pies a cabezas. Tobías, por ser el más fuerte, la tomó por la cintura y la llevó casi cargando hasta la entrada de la panadería, donde Isabella se zafó de su agarre y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaba como en una especie de episodio histérico, pues por dentro estaba completamente destrozada, toda hecha un lío, y por fuera solo mostraba una cara de gran confusión y tristeza. Buscaba a su hija con la mirada, desesperada por tenerla de vuelta, pero no la encontraba. Quería correr, no importaba el camino ni hasta donde llegase, o si se caía en el recorrido, pero solo quería alejarse. Antes de que lo hiciera, su mejor amiga se acercó a ella y la miró, sin palabras le dio a entender que de nada serviría su huida, no traería de vuelta a su hija, ni acabaría con el sufrimiento de sentirse sola.

—Ven, la señora Lerwick te preparará un té —le dijo con voz suave, mientras la mano en su hombro la empujaba hacia adelante.

Isabella, muerta del miedo y dolor, quitó su mano con brusquedad y la miró a los ojos. Respiró hondo para retener las lágrimas y con mucho esfuerzo logró reunir las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.

—Quiero irme a casa, Jane —susurró sin mirarla, y sin mirar nada, en realidad.

—Pero…

—Por favor, ahora…

Su amiga asintió y la rodeó con su brazo, mientras se disculpaba y agradecía a la señora Lerwick y a Tobías por las molestias. Ambos dijeron que todo estaba bien y que fueran con cuidado. Isabella no habló ni los miró en ningún momento. Parecía ida, ajena a todo su entorno. Jane la aferró más hacia su cintura, pero ésta se soltó de un solo movimiento y caminó el resto del recorrido a un metro de distancia de ella. No le apetecía que nadie la tocase, porque no encontraba el mismo calor que su pequeña bebé le había dado y prefería no sentir nada a sentir algo y que no se acercara ni un poco a la sensación que ella buscaba. Por alguna razón le dolía más.

Delante de ella brillaban las luces del burdel, listo para atender a sus clientes, pero Isabella no quería hacer nada más que estar sola. Por lo cual corrió los escasos metros que le quedaban para entrar en lo que había sido algo parecido a una casa y fue directamente hacia su cuarto. No había nadie, estaba sola y se encerró dentro. No escuchó las suplicas de Jane que intentaba entrar a golpes y sólo tuvo ojos para la cunita en la esquina de la habitación, ahora vacía y carente de significado, mas que dolor. Recordó el cajón lleno de ropita diminuta y sacó un vestido rosa y, mientras se lo llevaba al pecho, se acercó al lugar donde dormía su hija. Se dejó caer de rodillas y aferró una mano a un barrote, manteniendo presionada la prenda pequeña en su pecho, sintiendo el aroma que aún desprendía y cerró los ojos. Desconectó cualquier pequeño punto de control que le quedaba y dio rienda suelta al llanto.

—Lo siento tanto, pero tanto… No sabes cuánto me duele, Renesmee. Perdóname, por favor. Te amo demasiado, y por lo mismo jamás quise condenarte a esto. Espero que no me odies, que no pienses que te he dejado porque no te quería, porque no creo querer a alguien más de lo que te quiero a ti. Te extraño tanto, mi pequeña, tanto, tanto, tanto...No sé qué hacer con este dolor que tengo, con el nudo en el pecho que no hace más que apretar y apretar hasta sacarme el aire. Lamento si no hice lo correcto, pero en este momento parecía serlo. Vi una escapatoria para ti y la tomé, porque siempre he querido que tengas algo bueno en tu vida… No a una madre prostituta que no sabe hacer nada para poder alimentarte. ¡Dios…! Mi dolor jamás se irá, así como mi amor por ti no morirá jamás, porque desde el primer momento en que supe que venías no hice nada más que pensar en ti, en lo eterno que se me hacía la espera. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi tus ojos, cómo me mirabas… Me mirabas como si fuera lo más bueno que habías visto en tu vida y simplemente me derretí. Tenía… tengo tanto amor para darte. Sin embargo, espero que alguien más lo haga, porque yo no puedo. Por favor, solo ruego porque sepas perdonarme, hija, que sepas que siempre te he amado y que no tengas una duda de ello. ¡Qué más quisiera yo que pudieras recordar todas las veces que te dije que te amaba! Me rompe el corazón saber que nunca me recordarás, no sabrás quién fue tu madre… Me rompe el corazón que pensarás que lo hice para librarme de ti, mas ruego a Dios por que mis palabras de amor lleguen a ti en algún momento, y te den fuerza cuando ya no puedas más. Por favor, se valiente mi niña, se fuerte, se feliz…

Y así, con voz rota y la cara inundada en lágrimas, Isabella dejaba ir a su hija, aunque le desgarraba el alma. Deseaba que ella pudiera escucharla en ese momento, que pudiera recordar cada una de las palabras que le decía al aire mientras aferraba con su mano la ropa de su hija, lo único que le quedaba de ella. Se acostó en el suelo y lloró, hasta que el sueño la arrastró hacia un mundo en donde ella no era lo que era y donde podía cuidar de su hija.


	6. Años

**Solo les quería advertir que soy una chica dramática, así que no esperen otra cosa. :P Bueno... Dramática y romántica. Sólo para prevenirles disgustos...**

**Gracias a tod s :)**

**Desclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Años_

Miércoles, 23 de septiembre de 1868

—Solamente mírala. Parece muerta en vida —susurró al oído de la rubia, que miraba con ojos apesadumbrados a su amiga, sentada en aquella mecedora, con la mirada perdida.

—No ha comido casi nada desde que dejó a la niña —comentó como evaluando la situación. Bree asintió.

Habían pasado diez días desde que Isabella se había desprendido de lo que había resultado ser lo más amado e importante de toda su existencia. No tenía tantos motivos para vivir ahora. Ya no le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasar con ella y su patético intento por sobrevivir en esa especie de jaula que no hacía nada más que atormentarla conforme los días pasaban.

Se sentía casi como... Una ráfaga de viento acariciándole la mejilla, para después cortársela de una profunda tajada, dejando una profunda herida. Era como líquido helado inyectándosele en las venas. Vagaba por su mente como si no existiera medida de tiempo. Estaba caminando descalza, perdida y dentro de una tremenda oscuridad de la que intentaba, vanamente, escapar. Pequeñas heridas se abrían en sus brazos y piernas, expulsando sangre envenenada, porque así se sentía ella. Ponzoñosa, dañina. Casi como acariciar el tallo de una rosa con las manos desnudas. Sus lágrimas se habían convertido en hielo, sin poderlas sacar de su cuerpo. Se quedaban dentro, acumulándose, sólo para hacerla a ella misma fría. Ya no sonreía, ya no reía, ya no hablaba con nadie.

Frío, frío y más frío. No había otra manera de describirlo. Un vacío donde antes había algo que no recordaba, pero que sabía que había estado ahí. Se frustraba cuando intentaba adivinar estúpidamente qué era aquello tan cálido que alguna vez sintió y cuya falta ahora la hacía hundirse en la más remota nada, y entonces respiraba con dificultad, como si una mano tomara su garganta desde adentro y la apretujara hasta impedir el paso de oxigeno hacia sus pulmones. Subía las piernas a la superficie donde estuviera sentada y se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás, intentando olvidar las sensaciones. A pesar de odiar ese vacío, lo prefería más que no poder respirar, por lo que casi siempre volvía a él. Se encontraba ante un muro oscuro que no le dejaba ver nada más allá; y, detrás de ella, un cuadro donde no había nada más que sufrimiento.

―Bella... Háblame. ―sus ojos fueron hacia Jane, que se encontraba enfrente de ella, con las manos en sus rodillas.

Isabella abrió la boca, de la cual no salió ningún sonido. No quería escucharse, las últimas palabras que había dicho habían sido el límite en el que se encontraba su cordura, porque fue cuando aceptó la realidad. La cruda verdad que le arrebataba a su hija de sus brazos para, probablemente, no volver a verla nunca más.

―No puedes seguir así, Bella. Tienes que comer... ―pidió Bree. Isabella frunció el ceño.

Todo aquello le parecían sonidos sin sentido ahora que no le apetecía volver a ser quien era. Quería ser un fantasma que vagara sin camino fijo hacia algún lugar donde el dolor no existiera, pero no podía hacerlo. Siempre condenada, siempre atada al infierno.

―James quiere que esté abajo hoy ―susurró Bree al oído de Jane, quién la miró de mala manera. No era el momento para hablar de eso.

―Haremos doble turno para cubrirla ―dijo Jane mientras intentaba hacer que Isabella parara con los temblores. Normalmente los tenía todo el día.

Jane hizo amago de sonreír a Isabella, pero no pudo ante lo triste que lucía su amiga. Le acarició con cariño una mano antes de ponerse de pie. Ambas la dejaron sola, sentada en aquella mecedora de madera, mirando hacia la ventana, intentando recordar cómo se hacía para volver a la vida, después de haber caído en una noche eterna dentro de su corazón.

Lunes, 5 de octubre de 1868.

El doctor había dicho que estaba en un estado de trance, también sumida en una depresión. Isabella apenas comía y no salía de la habitación. Si James no la había echado era porque Victoria no le había dicho nada y Jane y Bree cubrían sus horas trabajando casi durante todo el día.

Todo cambió de pronto. Ambas entraron a la habitación por la tarde, para encontrarse con una Isabella cambiada y maquillada. Lucía como una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que tenían la mirada triste, puesta en el olvido. Aquello era totalmente nuevo, casi nunca se paraba y de la nada pretendía ir a trabajar. Ninguna de las chicas habló, quedándose completamente quietas en la puerta, como si su interrupción pudiera asustar a la otra joven en la habitación.

La castaña quitó la mirada del espejo que le servía para arreglarse y se puso de pie. Se encontró con los ojos de sus amigas llenos de confusión. Ella tampoco sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo. De la nada sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, ya no soportaba estar en aquel extraño y retorcido dolor. Sin embargo, aún lo tenía presente. Era una fuerza la que le hacía levantarse. Quizá había sido el sueño que tuvo.

_Era un bosque espeso, de esos que tienen árboles tan grandes y frondosos que la luz del sol no puede penetrar entre ellos. No iba vestida con su típico camisón, sino que llevaba aquel bonito vestido que su madre le había regalado cuando cumplió catorce años. Estaba extrañada porque había crecido bastante en los últimos años como para que aquella cosa le siguiera quedando. Pero, de alguna manera, ahí estaba, llevándolo encima. El blanco parecía destilar un brillo entre la inescrutable oscuridad. Isabella tenía que estirar las manos, sin saber qué sería lo que podría estar tocando, para evitar tropezar o golpearse con algo en la cara._

_Entonces llegó a un lugar que comenzaba a adquirir color, como si fuera un cuadro de esos que tienen degradado, que poco a poco pierden vida. Ella se encontraba en la parte faltante de algo vital, mientras en el horizonte se extendía aquel hermoso prado, cada vez más brillante, más hermoso. Algo dentro de ella adquirió un toque cálido y alzó la falda azulada para poder caminar entre las raíces debajo de sus pies._

_Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el calor del sol dándole de lleno en la cara, acariciando sus mejillas y pintándolas de un color carmesí. Sonrió, como no lo había hecho en días, como no lo volvería hacer cuando estuviera despierta._

_Fue una risa la que la trajo de vuelta. Ahí estaba, justo enfrente, una pequeña niña de unos dos años, con pecas en las mejillas y ojos chocolates. Su cabello rojizo brillaba como si fueran caramelo congelado. Le sonreía con querer._

_De la nada, Isabella tuvo esa extraña necesidad de correr hacia ella, de tomarla en brazos. Pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba completamente quieta. _

_Aquella niña se desvaneció tal cual fantasma y de repente su madre estaba enfrente de ella. Se veía mucho más joven. No tenía arrugas en los ojos cuando le sonrió, ni tampoco manchas en la piel. Tocó los brazos de Isabella y movió sus manos en un movimiento de fricción, como si intentara confortarla._

―_Ma..._

―_Shhh. Mi Bella... Cariño, pero qué grande estás ―le susurró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ―¿Qué pasa, cielo?_

―_Yo... siento que estoy... Es como si tuviera algo que hacer y no puedo hacerlo. Y no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. No puedo explicarlo ―dijo entre sollozos._

―_Oh, mi pequeña. ―la estrechó entre sus brazos. Isabella posó su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello, como cuando la tenía al lado._

―_Siento que me estoy muriendo, mamá. ―sollozó de nuevo. _

―_No digas eso, Bella. Sé que hay momentos difíciles. Pero debemos salir adelante, mi amor, no hay otra opción. ―su voz destilaba dulzura. La separó de su cuerpo para darle una mirada, después sonrió y le acarició el cabello ―Ya eres toda una señorita. Yo no te enseñé a tener miedo... _

―_No, no lo hiciste. Me enseñaste a ser fuerte._

―_¿Y lo estás siendo, Bella? ―Isabella negó, bajando la mirada, un tanto avergonzada._

―_Siento que me ahogo en una especie de fango. Quiero gritar, golpear todo, pero no puedo._

―_Hija, recuerda que, por más que el destino te dé patadas en el estómago sin el más sentido de pena, de nosotros depende quedarnos en el suelo y quejarnos. Tú puedes pararte y ponerte a luchar. Tu padre te enseñó a levantar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos al problema._

―_Papá... —recordó a su padre y lo inteligente que era._

―_Bella, lucha. ―la tomó de las manos y, con voz suave y cerca de su rostro, le habló― Vamos, no me decepciones ahora, cariño. Eres fuerte, valiente, tienes tanto que dar... Esto es solo una prueba del destino. El dolor no se irá, pero puedes hacer que ese dolor..._

―_Se transforme en la fuerza que rompa las cadenas ―completó Isabella. _

―_Esa es mi niña ―sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero de la nada su madre se evaporó entre su abrazo. Ya no estaba. ―Ten esperanza._

Su madre. Hasta en sueños se encargaba de consolarla. Sí, quizá por eso ese día decidió al menos intentar recuperar un poco de su vida anterior. Ahora todo error estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, solo quedaba delante de ella un camino que se extendía más allá de donde acababa el cielo.

Pasó por entre ambas de las chicas sin decirles nada. Cuando entró al burdel sintió los ojos de todas las mujeres que ahí trabajan, todas estaban completamente sorprendidas. Pero ella las ignoró. Llevaba sus labios rojo pasión extendidos en una sensual sonrisa mientras movía sus caderas camino a buscar a alguien con quién trabajar.

―Bella ―le dijo Victoria, mientras se detenía frente a ella―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Trabajando―contestó simplemente. ―Dame a alguien.

―Espera, ¿estás segura? ―preguntó, diciendo las palabras con lentitud. Su mirada intentaba adivinar qué le estaba pasando a Isabella. Ella asintió. ―De acuerdo. ¿Ves a aquel rubio?

―Ajam.

―Es todo tuyo, querida.

Isabella asintió y se dedicó a hacer lo que en un año había aprendido. Acomodó su busto de manera que pareciera resaltar más y se acercó hacia aquel hombre. Era joven y apuesto. Su traje parecía bastante caro. Isabella sonrió para sus adentro.

―Hola ―le saludó mientras se recargaba de una manera atractiva contra la mesa. Los ojos verdes del hombre la recorrieron toda. Después le sonrió ―¿Quieres pasar un buen rato, cariño?

El joven apuesto se levantó de la mesa y esperó parado. Isabella le tomó de la mano, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Sentía los ojos de su nuevo cliente escrutando su cuerpo, sobre todo su trasero. Rodó los ojos.

Llegaron al piso de arriba e Isabella abrió una habitación cualquiera, similar a las otras. Una cama, una mesa con un quinqué, una silla y eso era todo. Adentró al hombre y cerró la puerta tras ella. Los labios del rubio chocaron contra los suyos de manera agresiva. Reaccionó unos momentos más tarde e intentó seguirlo. Las manos de aquel tipo comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, tocándola descaradamente. Primero le quitó el vestido, dejándola completamente en ropa interior. La estrelló contra las paredes. Isabella, como la actriz que había aprendido a ser, gimió con fuerza y después soltó una risita.

―Te gusta jugar, eh... ―entonces sintió la mano de aquel hombre contra su cuello y lo apretó hasta que Isabella no pudo respirar. En un intento para librarse, rasguñó su piel.

―No... Hables. ―sintió la navaja contra su muslo. Isabella se estremeció ― No hagas nada que yo no quiera.

Dejó de apretar su cuello. Isabella ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir con aquel psicópata en aquella habitación. Se quedó quieta contra la pared, mientras él inspeccionaba sus pechos. Con las manos tocaba sus muslos, y los aferró entre ellas, pellizcándolos fuertemente. Isabella gimió de dolor. Estaba siendo muy agresivo con ella y aquello estaba comenzando a alarmarla. Quería salir de ahí. Tomó con la boca sus pechos y los mordió con fuerza hasta dejarle marcas. La chica siseó, pero aquel hombre seguía metido en lo suyo, sin importarle el dolor de la joven. Sus manos mantenían sus brazos fuertemente contra la pared, asegurando que no se pudiera mover de la posición en que él la quería. Tenía sus muñecas tan jodidamente apretadas que prácticamente le cortó la circulación en ellas. Cuando Isabella sintió el frío metal contra su otro muslo y delicadamente deslizarse por él, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empujó al hombre hacia atrás. Sintió ardor junto con un dolor agudo. Después observó su pierna, la sangre corría por ella. Miró de vuelta al lunático, que tenía el rostro distorsionado por la ira. Isabella jadeó y se acercó hacia la puerta.

Apenas logró llegar al pomo cuando él la alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura, apegándola a él. Isabella dio patadas al aire, intentado deshacerse de su agarre. La navaja apareció de nuevo, esta vez sobre su pálido cuello. La otra mano de aquel cerdo fue hacia su sexo acariciándolo con fiereza sobre la ropa interior. Isabella se retorció emitiendo gritos desesperados. Lo quería lejos de ella.

―¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! Bastardo asqueroso… —siseó con lentitud, jadeante.

―Cállate. ―le espetó. Pero ella profirió un grito desgarrador y comenzó a pelear con más fuerza.

Al tipo le costaba mantenerla quieta. En un movimiento que hizo con el brazo, Isabella se encajó la navaja en el abdomen, apenas haciéndose un corte. Las uñas del hombre que intentaba mantenerla inmovilizada le abrieron heridas poco profundas sobre su piel. Isabella le mordió la mano cuando ésta se iba a poner sobre su boca. El hombre gruñó y la aventó contra el suelo en un intento por recuperar el control de la situación. Isabella cayó con un movimiento brusco sobre los paneles de madera. Sintió el fuerte impactó en sus rodillas y manos. Jadeaba. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron fijos en una botella de vino debajo de la cama. Volteó hacia su agresor y deslizó la mirada por su brazo. Observó el sutil brillo de la navaja ante la poca luz de la habitación. Los pasos se acercaban a ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó la botella, se paró de un salto y la estrelló sobre la cabeza de aquel hombre. Miró cómo caía al suelo mientras jadeaba de manera desenfrenada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? ―era la voz de una mujer, que golpeaba la puerta incesantemente.

Isabella tomó las jiras de tela en la que se había convertido su vestido y, con manos temblorosas se lo puso, intentando cubrirse. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió. Los ojos de la pelirroja se hicieron más grandes cuando observó su cabello revuelto, las múltiples cortadas y rasguños y las marcas de dedos en su cuello. Después observó el interior de la habitación, hasta que alcanzó a ver parte del cuerpo del que era el cliente de Isabella.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¡Contéstame, Bella! ―le pidió, agitándola por los hombros.

―Estoy bien, Tracy.

Los pasos en las escaleras se hicieron presentes. Isabella se hizo para atrás cuando observó a James caminar directo hacia ella por el pasillo. La miró como si sus heridas no fueran evidencia de que alguien la había atacado. En cambio, la miró enfurecido cuando vio a la persona dentro de la habitación.

―¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó apretando la mandíbula y respirando pesadamente. Estaba furioso.

―Me ha... me ha cortado y... ―se calló en el instante en que comprendió que a James no le importaban esas cosas.

―¡Vete de aquí, pero ya! Ahora traes problemas. ¿Por qué no te corrí cuando pude hacerlo? ¡Largo, estúpida! ―Isabella no se encogió ante su maltrato y bajó temblando las escaleras, para irse a encerrar en su habitación.

Entonces, una vez estando en el interior de su cuarto, resguardada en las tinieblas y con la respiración alterada, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Miró hacia todos los lados, como buscando a unos ojos intrusos que pudieran delatarla. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie, corrió hacia el armario. Sacó un bolso pequeño y comenzó a meter cosas al azar. No aguantaba más, esa era la principal razón por la que había salido de aquel trance. Había dejado a su hija, pero la quería de vuelta, con ella. Y la iba a traer. Si no podía, al menos iba a intentarlo. También quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Se paró un momento, analizando el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos, algo así como un plan: La buscaría y se aseguraría de que estuviera bien, con unas oportunidades mejores. De ser así, la dejaría en paz. Pero si aquella decisión espontanea que había tomado de un momento a otro no le había dado a su hija todo lo que ella quería, entonces se la traería con ella, y daría su vida con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Cerró el cajón con fuerza.

La ventana de su habitación tenía candado que el mismo James le había puesto, al igual que al resto. La única vía de escape que tenía era la puerta trasera, la de la cocina. Antes de salir con pasos que parecían no tocar el suelo, miró el interior del cuarto oscuro. Le dolía dejar a Jane y a Bree atrás, pero su hija dominaba cualquier pensamiento que tuviese en su interior. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta con dulzura y emprendió el camino por aquel pasillo.

Antes de entrar a la cocina se asomó por la puerta, al comprobar que no había nadie, entró. Sus pasos eran calmados y llevaba el pequeño bolso colgando de una de sus manos. Parecía estar perdida en una especie de sueño.

La puerta de tela chirrió, y escuchó los pasos acercase, para después detenerse con brusquedad. Se quedó justo donde estaba, no movió ni un musculo, adivinando quién estaba ahí.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―murmuró James entre dientes. Más pasos. Isabella sintió como un puño le asió a su cabello y lo tiró hacia atrás con fuerza. Ella apretó los dientes ―Maldita... Pensabas que podías ir con tu querida hijita, ¿verdad? ¡Tú la abandonaste, enfrenta las consecuencias, pequeña perra...!

Isabella se enojó, y un puño fue a dar a la cara de James, y fue a quedar desparramado por el suelo. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente e Isabella lo lamentaba. Se miraba la mano tratando de unir cabos que ella no entendía. Estaba totalmente confundida. James se puso de pie en un salto ágil y su expresión estaba llena de furia. Un chorro de sangre le escurría de la nariz. ¿Ella había hecho eso?

―Ahora sí, no te libras de esta.

La tomó del cabello, hasta el punto de casi arrancárselo. La metió en la habitación y con brusquedad la aventó al suelo en la oscuridad. Isabella gimió, totalmente adolorida en la sección de la espalda y se removió un poco en el suelo. Después vino el primer golpe, la primera patada... justo en su abdomen. Desde que se había embarazado, James había adoptado aquella nueva afición de golpearle ese punto del cuerpo hasta dejarla completamente magullada y sin aire. Vino uno, y luego otro, y luego otro. Una oleada de golpes por todo su cuerpo. Por toda su alma, también. Ahí, casi inconsciente en el suelo, sin sentir dolor en realidad, supo que aquel hombre jamás le permitiría recuperar todo lo que había perdido.

* * *

1869-1873

Los días pasaban lentos. Poco a poco Isabella iba recobrando aquella vida miserable de la que había sido esclava durante un año. Tras el episodio que había vivido con aquel hombre que intentó, de alguna manera, matarla, había esperado un poco más para volver a trabajar. Desearía no haberlo hecho, pero no tenía otras opciones. Su vida era bastante triste. La gente comenzó a hablar cuando supieron lo que había hecho con su hija y la mayoría hablaba mal de ella, a sus espaldas y justo en su cara. Madres que tenían un montón de hijos la miraban como si fuese escoria que tenían que quemar. Le costó trabajo acostumbrarse. Había demasiados rumores, demasiados dedos apuntándola.

Recuperó el habla y casi volvió a ser la misma, aunque aún lloraba por las noches. James no la había corrido después de todo y Victoria casi siempre le tenía un ojo encima.

La misma rutina se llevaba a cabo todos los días. Levantarse, desayunar, limpiar todo el lugar, arreglarse, ir a trabajar, irse a la cama. Todos los días era lo mismo. Veía a hombres borrachos que no podían emitir una palabra con sentido, observaba cómo llegaban nuevos y se iban viejos. Pero hubo una vez, una sola vez, donde vio al mismo hombre. Su corazón dio un brinco, salió de su pecho y quedó en el suelo sin poder latir. Estaba ahí, perfecto. Y ella se escondió detrás de una pila de madera, observando sus movimientos. Estaba sentado en una mesa, solo. Cuando una chica se acercaba, parecía alejarse de ellas. Tenía un tarro de cerveza y parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada. Isabella comenzó a sentirse tan mal que decidió irse a la cama antes de tiempo. Siendo tan cobarde como para no acercarse.

Jane se había dado cuenta de la presencia del que, según Isabella, era el padre de su hija. Se le quedó viendo durante unos minutos, con la mirada completamente fija. Supuso que él se dio cuenta, porque se levantó de golpe y abandonó el lugar.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vieron rondar por ahí. No volvió en los siguientes días, ni en los siguientes meses, ni en los siguientes años. Aquel hombre dejó de estar presente, para convertirse solo en un vago fantasma del que Isabella no sabía nada, ni siquiera su nombre. No sabía cómo era que Jane estaba enterada de que era un marqués. Le había preguntado de dónde, pero su amiga se lo negó completamente.

Durante cinco años vivió la rutina. Vivió una vida miserable. Vacía de sueños, motivaciones. Sólo había una pequeña y vaga esperanza que conservaba gracias al extraño sueño de su madre hablándole y diciéndole que no se rindiera. Lo tenía cada noche, siempre lo mismo. Empezaba y acababa igual.

Corría el año de 1870 cuando Bree y Jane se encontraban de paseo por las calles de Londres, habían decidido alejarse lo más posible del barrio en el que vivían y disfrutar una noche sin tener que trabajar. Habían estado ahorrando y podían ir a cenar. Isabella no quiso ir.

Salieron temprano y charlaron de todo un poco. Iban con los brazos entrelazados y observaban las diferentes tiendas camino al centro. El cielo estaba nublado, pero aún había sol y brillaba sobre sus cabezas. Ambas estaban riendo acerca de tonterías que inventaban en el camino. A Bree se le ocurrió una carrera hasta un pequeño puesto de rosas. Salió primero que Jane, quién fue tras ella. En un momento pasó a su lado, adelantándole en la carrera. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con algo totalmente inesperado, se detuvo de golpe.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Bree deteniéndose a su lado. Miró a Jane con intriga. La cara de su amiga no parecía aterrada, sino más bien sorprendida.

―Es él... ―le dijo. Los ojos de la castaña se dirigieron hacia un hombre alto y apuesto.

―¿Quién?

―El padre de la hija de Bella ―susurró. La boca de Bree se abrió en sorpresa.

Observó a aquel hombre. Iba acompañado de una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios, una cabeza más baja que él. Llevaban sonrisas elegantes mientras observaban los aparadores de una tienda. Notó que parecían más familiares que una pareja, por lo que dedujo que no estaban casados.

―Vamos. ―dijo Jane tomándola de la mano, intentando alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sus ojos azules no se despegaron ni una sola vez de aquel hombre.

―No, espera. ¿Él tiene a Renesmee? —susurró Bree, reteniéndola a su lado.

―Eso creo. Vámonos ya, Bree —insistió una vez más. Le ponía nerviosa verlo otra vez. No sabía exactamente por qué.

―Pero... Está ahí, Jane. ¿No te parece estúpido irnos sin averiguar cómo está la hija de Bella?

―¿Y qué planeas decirle? "Disculpe, señor, mi amiga dejó a su hija, que resulta ser de usted también, en su carruaje hace algunos años. ¿Puede decirme cómo está?" ―le preguntó con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos.

―¿Sabes quién es? —a este punto, ninguna de las dos se miraba. Tenían sus ojos puestos en la espalda de él.

―Es un marqués de algún lado. ―dijo Jane alzando los hombros. Gruñó al ver que su amiga parecía no querer moverse. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a andar.

―¿No sería estupendo hacer que Isabella se encontrara con su hija de nuevo? ―preguntó. Jane se detuvo en seco.

―¿Qué planeas, Bree?

―Quizá podríamos, ya sabes, averiguar qué marqués es y entones encontrar una manera de que Isabella esté ahí. Creo que le vendría bien saber cómo está su hija. ―dijo. Jane la miró completamente seria.

―Bree... Sabes que Bella ha pasado por mucho. No creo que sea la mejor idea. Le costó mucho trabajo dejar todo eso atrás, o al menos aparentar hacerlo ―comentó. Bree asintió ―No movamos nada, no lo vaya a hacer peor.

―Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento, fue una idea estúpida, era solo que...

―Lo entiendo, yo también extraño a Renesmee, y también a la Bella feliz ―dijo con pesar, mientras caminaban en dirección hacia un humilde restaurante. ―Vamos.

Ninguna le mencionó a Isabella acerca de aquel pequeño encuentro. Ni Bree ni Jane volvieron a tocar el tema. Sin embargo, Bree no dejó de pensar en eso. Era un pensamiento constante. Aunque por momentos pensaba que quizá solo sirviera para que Isabella se sintiera peor o algo. De todos modos, la idea estuvo presente de una forma casi indefinida, como fantasmal.

Durante los años siguiente, tres chicas mayores que ellas supieron que estaban embarazadas y todo se iba a la basura en cuanto a Isabella. Los malestares regresaban, los llantos en la noche... El sueño hermoso que tenía con su madre se convertía en una pesadilla horrible. Hubo una vez en donde se tornó tan real que no sabía que podía despertarse.

_Ahí estaba la niña, mirándole con ojos color chocolate mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Entonces daba la media vuelta y se echaba a correr. Isabella observó aquello extrañada y decidió ir tras ella. Eso no era parte habitual del sueño. Se internó en un bosque, de nuevo sombrío, donde escuchaba un llanto. Su corazón se aceleró de manera incontrolable. Era el llanto de un bebé. Su hija. _

_Buscó desesperada un camino. Había frente a ella demasiados y, cuando creía que por fin había encontrado el adecuado, el llanto se callaba y volvía a comenzar, en otro lado. Se comenzaba a desesperar._

_Optó por un camino cualquiera, por el simple hecho de que quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada le traía imágenes mucho más horribles._

_Entonces se vio metida en una habitación negra, con espejos. Pero ella no se reflejaba en ellos. El suelo sobre el cual estaba hincada aparecía vacío. Miró impaciente todos ellos, mientras se rasguñaba los brazos por la ansiedad que inundaba su torrente sanguíneo._

_Primero fue su padre y después su madre. Ambos aparecieron en diferentes espejos, mirándola con ojos completamente atormentados. Isabella se puso de pie, observándolos._

―_¿Papá? ―se dirigió a él, primero._

―_¿Por qué, hija? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? ―aquella acusación la hizo sentir mal._

―_Yo no..._

―_¿Por qué, cielo? ¿Por qué me has quitado el privilegio de saber que soy abuela?_

―_Ma... ―iba a hablar, pero escuchó una voz._

―_¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué me dejas morir? ―le preguntó Bree. Aquello no lo entendió, pero los ojos llorosos de la chica le partieron el alma._

―_¿Por qué me has olvidado? ―Jane apareció en otro espejo._

―_¿Por qué me dejaste con James? ―Victoria también estaba ahí._

―_¿Por qué no haces bien tu trabajo? ―James apareció momentos después..._

_Personas y más personas aparecían en el montón de espejos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación. Eran gritos atormentados. Isabella miró a cada uno, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, enloquecidos. Cubrió sus oídos y apretó los dientes. De la nada, todo cesó._

_Sólo había un rectángulo en vertical, cubierto por una manta. Isabella se acercó con cuidado y la quitó de encima. Ahí estaba la niña, mirándola con ojos tristes._

―_¿Por qué me abandonaste, mami?_

Otros tres años pasaron, otros tantos años de tener la misma rutina. Isabella ya se había acostumbrado a vivir de aquella forma. Siempre había algo que le recordaba a Renesmee y entonces las pesadillas volvían. Se volvía a sumir en la tristeza y amargura, volvía a sentir el horrible frío, el fantasma que le brindaba un estupor casi agónico. Y entonces volvía aquel sueño de su madre hablándole y volvía a levantarse para empezar de cero, para olvidarse de las penas e intentar vivir de nuevo. Tenía momentos con sus amigas que lograban relajarla y sacarle una que otra sonrisa, pero aún seguía teniendo ese oscuro lago en medio de su corazón. Comprendió que no se iría y tendría que lidiar con él toda su vida.

Todo era prácticamente lo mismo, que llegó a pensar que nada cambiaría nunca, que todo seguiría igual. Pero ella no podía saber lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Sin poderlo esperar, el día llegó. El día en donde todo cambiaría.


	7. Expulsadas

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Expulsadas_.

Lunes, 14 de abril de 1873

No quería ni siquiera pararse a abrir la puerta. Se había quedado dormida en el segundo piso tras haber acabado con su último cliente por la madrugada. Ahora todo lo que quería era seguir acostada sin saber nada del mundo exterior. Cada día se agotaba más, se sentía menos viva. Su apariencia era más similar a la de un zombie que a la de una persona. Quería partir de ahí y reconstruir su vida desde cero, a partir de donde se había equivocado, pero había varias cosas que no la dejaban ir. No podía separarse de esos recuerdos que la perseguían día y noche. Primero estaba su madame, persona que arriesgó su vida varias veces para protegerla a ella, pues James no la dejaba en paz y siempre andaba tras ella, humillándola y golpeándola; también estaban sus hermanas, Bree y Jane, que no eran en realidad sus hermanas, pero eran lo más parecido a una familia.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo que más la aferraba a seguir en ese camino de autodestrucción era el del rostro de su pequeña hija la última vez que la vio. Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde aquello, pronto serían cinco y su angustia aumentaría más. No sabía qué había pasado con ella y era un pensamiento constante que no la dejaba en paz, cada día por la mañana y antes de dormirse se preguntaba si se encontraba bien, si tenía todo lo que merecía, si no había hecho mal en dejarla, y entonces rezaba para que así fuera, porque simplemente no soportaba la idea de haber complicado más las cosas.

Se levantó de la cama y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, con los ojos casi cerrándose. Estaba cansada y le dolía la espalda. Lo primero que hizo apenas entró fue mirar la cuna vacía en la esquina de su cuarto, podría ser algo masoquista el conservarla, pero simplemente no podía deshacerse de ella, además de que en unos meses le volvería a hacer falta.

Suspiró y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Había sucedido otra vez, había tropezado con la misma piedra. Y el miedo era el mismo. Estaba sumergida en una especie de cruel dejá vú y sabía que esta vez probablemente fuera más difícil. Realmente no importaba que tuviera veintiún años y se sintiera toda una mujer. Cuando la situación surgió de nuevo, vino con ella la sensación de encogerse y convertirse en una niña pequeña. No podía dormir, no podía comer, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Se sentía completamente angustiada, todas las chicas lo sabían ya, no era algo tan novedoso viéndolo desde la perspectiva normal. Pero era Isabella de la que se estaba hablando, la chica con la que la madame se había tomado tantas molestias en proteger. En esos cuatro años varias habían salido embarazadas e Isabella no tenía ni idea de su paradero, ninguna tuvo el valor suficiente para quedarse o James las arrastró hacia el fango fuera de la puerta trasera. Otra vez estaba en la misma situación de hacía tanto tiempo. Solo había algo diferente. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que podía ser. Quizá era porque Victoria tenía a su esposo comiendo de su mano, claro que él aún no sabía que Isabella se encontraba presentando más molestias al burdel y tomando más dinero de lo usual.

Durmió profundamente hasta que el suelo la abandonó por completo, pero no se sentía para nada relajada, más bien estaba muy tensa y sólo quería soltar todos sus músculos y no sentirlos en días. Abrió los ojos y observó a Bree que estaba a su lado. La pobre se había quejado de sentirse tremendamente débil y no había querido salir de la cama durante tres días. Tenía un poco de fiebre que aumentaba. Aunque ya habían llamado al médico, su estado no mejoraba. Sin embargo Victoria no podía permitirse volver a llamar al doctor al menos dentro de otra semana, lo cual haría sin dudar.

Bree dormía casi todo el día, y no quería probar ni un solo bocado, por lo que había perdido algo de peso, además de que se mostraba triste todo el tiempo y apenas hablaba. La mayoría de las palabras que salían de sus labios resecos eran monosílabas y no las miraba a los ojos. Isabella sentía pena por su amiga, no parecía que sufriera una simple gripe, sino algo mucho más grave y aquello la preocupaba. Aparentaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, porque Bree se asustaba con suma facilidad ante las enfermedades, a pesar de tener veinte años parecía una niña pequeña envuelta en esa manta, acurrucada en posición fetal debajo de ella.

Isabella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario, sacando una manta nueva. Bree sudaba a chorros y debía cambiarle la manta de vez en cuando. El doctor les dijo que evitaran quitarle las prendas de dormir, pero en ocasiones lo hacían porque la transpiración de la pobre chica a veces apestaba. Con manos delicadas para no molestarla, retiró la sábana colocando sobre ella otra limpia y enrolló en sus brazos la que había quitado, aventándola en un rincón. Después fue al armario y sacó todo lo necesario para darse un baño, que necesitaba con suma urgencia. Intentó relajarse un poco con el agua fría que caía sobre sus hombros, pero no lograba conseguirlo del todo, así que salió del cuarto del baño derrotada. Se secó con esmero y se puso un vestido encima de la ropa interior, era uno color crema, no era la gran cosa y estaba bastante maltratado debido al gran uso que le había dado. Cuando estuvo lista se dio la vuelta y observó a Bree dormir profundamente, Jane ya no estaba en la habitación, pero había entrado porque había un vaso de agua y algo de pan al lado de la cama de Bree que ella no recordaba haber visto. Salió sin hacer ruido dejándola sola.

—Victoria, llamemos al doctor, cada vez la veo peor —dijo Isabella ingresando al comedor donde todas desayunaban a las ocho de la mañana.

La pelirroja le dio una mirada comprensiva y suplicante de perdón. No iba a llamar a nadie. Isabella torció la boca haciendo una mueca de disgusto y se sentó en la silla haciendo mucho ruido, parecía una niña pequeña y encaprichada. Su madame le puso un té enfrente que ella bebió poco a poco.

—No ha comido nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jane revolviendo su propia infusión. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el líquido, perdidos en él.

Isabella negó con la cabeza y de alguna manera Jane la vio. Suspirando, se levantó de la mesa en dirección a la habitación. No iría a exigirle nada a Bree, sino que recogería la comida que no había probado para que alguien más lo hiciera.

Isabella se perdió en un hilo de pensamientos que abarcaba desde la cara de su hija que se borraba cada día que pasaba hasta el día en que se enteró que de nuevo estaba embarazada. Rápidamente se llevó la mano al vientre, lo quería, casi o igual que amaba a Renesmee. No comprendía cómo podía sentir un cariño tan inmenso por un hijo cuyo padre ella no conocía. Estaba completamente tranquila en ese aspecto, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero la reacción de James ya no le importaba nada de nada, saldría con su hijo si él no la quería ahí… Aunque se preguntaba: ¿Haría lo mismo que había hecho con Renesmee? ¿O esta vez sería tan egoísta para retenerlo a su lado? Otra vez estaba frente a ella la obligación de tomar una decisión de un tercero que no tenía palabra ni voto, y se sentía terriblemente confundida, pues no sabía si podría sobrevivir a otro alejamiento, pero tampoco sabía si quedarse con él, se sentía extraña y culpable, como si fuera una especie de injusticia la que podía realizar, porque no se había quedado con su hija, la había dejado ir y en cambio aquí podría bien quedarse con el niño. No sabía qué hacer, no estaba lista para eso… No.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas, Bella? Ella va a estar bien, te lo prometo. —le dijo Victoria sacándola de su nube de histeria que había comenzado a formarse dentro de su cabeza. Los ojos castaños de la chica viajaron hacia los de la mujer, quien tomó su mano y la apretó con gesto cariñoso. Isabella le regaló una diminuta sonrisa.

—Nada. Sólo… Cosas. —contestó bebiendo un poco más de té.

Tomó un panecillo que se llevó a los labios y lo mordió con gran apetito. Estaba hambrienta. Se entretuvo un rato comiendo un poco de todo, mientras sus pensamientos no entraban en cosas tan profundas, sólo se preguntaba si Bree podría levantarse mañana y unirse a ellas para desayunar.

Jane ya estaba sentada en el extremo de la izquierda hablando con Lilian, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y después Isabella se puso de pie. Jane estaba igual de nerviosa porque presentían que Bree tenía algo más que una simple gripe, algo tal vez peor, aunque ambas rezaban para que no fuera así.

Isabella caminó por el largo pasillo hasta que llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola delicadamente, para que rechinara menos de lo que normalmente hacía. Se encontraba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado por la mañana, estaba empapada de pies a cabezas y dormía profundamente.

No la despertó, en cambio se sentó en la mecedora que Victoria le había traído de su propia habitación, donde Isabella tejía la ropa para el nuevo bebé en camino. No le agradaba hacerlo, porque ahora no podía guardar el pensamiento de entregar al bebé a alguien que pudiera darle algo mejor. Lo tenía presente todos los días a todas horas. Se limitó a tomar entre sus manos el mameluco a medio hacer y comenzó a tejerlo, casi lo terminaba, era diminuto y de color amarillo. Comenzó a hacer toda la ropa de colores neutros, como verde y amarillo. De nuevo, no le importaba el sexo de su hijo, simplemente que naciera fuerte y sano, como lo había hecho Renesmee. Aún no podía creer que habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que la había visto. Deseaba saber cómo era su rostro ahora, si estaba bien, si era amada y… si la odiaba. Isabella tenía ese constante pensamiento, temía por que su hija estuviera completamente enfadada con ella. No había pensado en la mala reputación que tendría ante los ojos de su propia sangre hasta el día en que la había entregado a las manos del destino y de dos personas completamente desconocidas. Sabía que su padre era un marqués, porque Jane se lo había dicho, pero ya nunca hablaron más del tema, y ella ni siquiera quería mencionarlo en una conversación con la rubia, porque la hacía sentir incomoda.

Se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a terminar el trabajo que había empezado, aunque en un par de horas tendría que prepararse. No pasaban más de las diez de la mañana y el día estaba nublado, típico en Londres, donde casi todos los días llovía sin cesar. Isabella deseaba poder salir más, porque la lluvia no era algo que le causara repulsión, le encantaba poder sentir las heladas gotas sobre su piel, deslizándose por ella y haciendo que se despertara. Era una forma de darse cuenta de que estaba viva, de que aún seguía sensible a las sensaciones de ser tocada, no por la mano de un hombre, sino por la mano de la misma naturaleza. Pero ahora no podía salir. La gente hablaba. Ante los ojos de todas las personas que conocían, una parte o por completo, la historia de Isabella, ella era una mujer joven, cruel e irresponsable, que por la misma irresponsabilidad, había decidido abandonar a su hija que resultaba ser una carga para ella.

Dejó de tejer y se acarició la frente, cada vez que pensaba en ello, en los murmullos, las señalizaciones a sus espaldas, se sentía furiosa. Ella, una chica que consideraban dulce, pero maltratada. Ella, la chica que regalaba sonrisas, a pesar de estar destruida. Ella, que seguía teniendo buenos modales, a pesar de vivir en la calle. La misma Isabella, por haber hecho una acción que nadie comprendía: había sido para salvar la vida de su propia hija a costa de la suya, ¿Ahora merecía ser juzgada y a punto de poner su cabeza en la guillotina? Ya no le agradaba salir, porque sentía que podía perder sus casillas en el mismo momento en que los ojos de las personas se posaran en ella. Se sentía terriblemente mal, porque ahora no sólo había perdido una parte de ella, sino que las personas intentaban destruir la otra parte, la única que le quedaba, una que sí valía la pena conservar.

Suspiró, volviendo a tejer. Los rumores se habían esparcido como fuego en pólvora. "Ella se había metido con un hombre rico y al enterarse de que estaba embarazada estuvo a punto de provocarse un aborto, pero su madame no se lo permitió. Cuando tuvo a la niña no quiso ni verla y ella misma fue y la aventó adentro de un carro para que alguien se la llevara". Esa era la versión que andaba en boca de todos. Isabella no había sido la primera ni la última en abandonar a un hijo, pero nadie podía creerlo, porque ella no era así, no se comportaba de aquel modo. Le molestaba que hasta las personas que la rodearon el otro día, cuando dejó a su hija, habían creído también aquella historia, y que no recordaran a una Isabella destrozada en el suelo fangoso. Ahora, cuatro años después, todo seguía igual. Pretendía escapar cuando naciera su pequeño hijo e irse lejos, no quería escuchar más palabras e insultos que no se merecía. Es decir, se encontraba en Whitechapel, la gente en los barrios pobres de Londres hacían esas cosas para sobrevivir, para luchar contra la vida. Apostaba lo que sea a que una de cada cinco mujeres que la juzgaban habían hecho lo mismo. Que por lo menos diez prostitutas de otros prostíbulos también lo habían hecho, incluso quizá ni siquiera permitieron que el embarazo llegara a término.

―¡Jane! ―exclamó Isabella cuando la rubia entraba a la habitación. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó la puerta abrirse y se asustó. Jane le indicó que se callara o que despertaría a Bree. Isabella lo comprendió, y susurró después: ―No te había visto, me asustaste.

―Victoria acaba de decirme que va a hablar con James a eso de las seis ―indicó y las manos hábiles de Isabella que tejían se enredaron entre sí haciendo que se formara un gran nudo de estambre. Jane observó cómo su amiga fruncía el ceño y sus delicadas manos comenzaban a temblar.

Antes no tenía miedo, pero ahora, cuando ya no habría marcha atrás en unas cuantas horas, sentía la sangre helada congelarse en sus venas, provocándole escalofríos y temblores en todo el cuerpo. Ahora sí estaba nerviosa y tenía mucho miedo. Si bien no había optado por quedarse dentro del burdel y escapar a la mínima oportunidad, aún quedaba ver qué era lo que decía James, porque bien podría venir en ese mismo momento y estrangularla por ser tan "Imbécil y perra", aún no había olvidado las palabras que le dijo cuando se enteró de que Renesmee venía en camino, o simplemente patearla en el vientre hasta que su bebé se muriera. Instintivamente se llevó a la mano a esa parte de su cuerpo y jadeó con fuerza.

―Bella, todo va a estar bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte ―las dos voltearon hacia la pequeña figura que estaba en la cama, mirándolas. Bree no había dicho más de dos palabras seguidas en una semana. Quizá aquel era un buen síntoma de que estaba mejorando, quisieron creer que así era.

Isabella le sonrió completamente agradecida y le estiró el brazo. La mano de Bree se estrechó con la suya e Isabella movió ambas en un balanceo suave, después dejó que la castaña siguiera durmiendo. Soltó su mano y se giró sobre las sábanas para quedar hacia la ventana y cerró los ojos. Se sentía terriblemente mal, los dolores en todo su cuerpo eran peores, pero no quería alarmar a nadie. Evitaba con todas sus fuerzas toser demasiado fuerte y muchas veces seguidas, además de expulsar sangre por la boca. Había escondido la parte de la sabana que usaba para cubrirse cada vez que tocía debajo de la almohada, justo donde apoyaba su cabeza para que nadie lo viera. No quería quejarse, esperaría con todas las fuerzas que quedaban hasta la próxima semana, cuando viniera el doctor. Tenía miedo, bastante, porque no sabía qué le pasaba, sudaba a chorros, tocía sangre, tenía fiebre altísima, sentía que los músculos se le engarrotaban en un dolor atroz. Ahora sólo quería dormir.

―Quizá debería ir a traerle algo para comer ―murmuró Isabella mientras volteaba a ver a Bree de vez en cuando. Con Jane cerca ya no podía pensar en las cosas que pensaba unos minutos atrás. La rubia era gran observadora y no quería hablar con ella del tema.

―Aún es temprano, y no creo que tenga tanta hambre. Esperemos unas horas más ―dijo, mirando en la misma dirección que Isabella. Ambas estaban nerviosas, pero se calmaban al ver que Bree parecía tranquila y plácidamente dormida. La escuchaban toser de vez en cuando, pero no parecía tan grave.

―Tienes razón. Parece tan cansada... ―negó con la cabeza y volvió al tejido. Al tener que deshacer el nudo, había tenido que deshacer una parte de la espalda y ahora le quedaba más por tejer que cuando había empezado, pero no le molestaba tener que hacerlo, la hacía sentir útil para algo, y además la distraía bastante.

Su madre le había ensañado cuando era pequeña, no sabía cómo era que lo recordaba, pues no había tejido nada durante toda su adolescencia, pero parecía que estaba dentro suyo: Sabía cómo mover las agujas, por dónde pasar el estambre y lo hacía rápidamente. Jane se encontraba mirando los dedos de Isabella mientras se mordía el labio, no sabía si decirle o no. Tomó aire y suspiró fuertemente.

―Tobías se va a ir de nuevo a América ―dijo y sus ojos se aguaron un poco. Entre los dos había algo, pero eran cobardes para reconocerlo.

Se veían, se coqueteaban, hablaban como buenos amigos, pero no había pasado más allá de un beso en la mejilla desde hacía cuatro años. Tobías no sabía qué pasaría con él durante los servicios militares que hacía, y no quería dejar a una joven señorita esperándolo, una que tuviera una vida por delante, cuando quizá no volviera. Jane sentía un profundo miedo a que eso sucediera alguna vez.

―Oh, Jane, no te preocupes. Va a estar bien. No hay guerras, al menos no por ahora ―dijo Isabella tomando su mano y dándole un apretón de consuelo.

Jane bajó la mirada y su amiga formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se querían, ella lo había notado la primera vez que los presentó. Y le partía el alma verlos así, sin saber qué deberían hacer, teniendo miedo de sus consecuencias.

―Lo sé... Pero nada lo aferra a mí, Bella. ―susurró con la voz rota. Isabella no entendía el miedo en esas palabras, frunció el ceño. Entonces Jane notó el desconcierto en su rostro ―Me refiero a que no somos nada, sólo amigos. No me ha pedido que sea su novia, ni tampoco se ha animado a casarse conmigo ―Isabella abrió la boca pero Jane alzó un dedo indicándole que callara ―Yo sé por qué lo hace, por qué no se anima a estar conmigo. Pero por más que me quiera, como tú dices, hay muchas mujeres allá afuera mil veces más hermosas y adineradas que yo, Bella. No tengo nada para retenerlo conmigo, no está comprometido con ésta prostituta, no soy ni siquiera su novia... Me acuesto con hombres por dinero, y aunque él nunca saque el tema a la superficie, sé que le molesta, que le pone furioso lo que hago. Es otro punto importante para que decida dejarme, porque de un modo lo engaño, porque no soy pura. Le he entregado a un hombre cuyo rostro no recuerdo lo que debió ser de Tobías desde un principio. Isabella, él me puede dejar por ser lo que soy y porque no hay nada que lo aferre a mí... ¿Me entiendes?

―¿Crees que se iría con la primera mujer virgen y rica que se le cruzara simplemente porque tú tienes este tipo de trabajo? ―preguntó Isabella un poco indignada. Tobías jamás actuaría así, ella lo conocía un poquito más que Jane en cuestión de sus valores. ―Puede que se sienta mal, que le moleste un poco el hecho... De que tú... Ya sabes. ―dijo y Jane bajó la mirada. Isabella se puso de pie y se sentó de rodillas en el suelo, quedando justo debajo del rostro entristecido de Jane. Le tomó de ambas manos y le habló con firmeza ―Pero tú vales mucho, demasiado, como para fijarse solamente en ese detalle, porque no es más que eso: un detalle. ¿Y qué importa si no eres virgen? ¿Si has sido tocada por otros? Dime, ¿A cuántos de todos ellos les has entregado tu corazón? ¿A cuántos les has dado placer por que los amas? Eh. Contéstame, Jane.

―A... A nadie ―dijo, mientras suaves lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, comenzaba a comprender el punto de Isabella.

―Exacto. Sólo has tenido sexo. Pero ¿cuántas veces has hecho el amor? Porque, si te soy sincera, yo en mi vida lo he hecho.

―Yo tampoco.

―Jane, tienes que entender que lo importante no es el acto en sí, sino el amor que ambos sienten y que se demuestran. Va a ser totalmente diferente de tu trabajo, va a ser algo íntimo, cálido, hermoso. Tobías te adora, Jane. Te ama igual o más que tú a él. Debes de ver cómo te mira, cuán nervioso luce a tu lado. Te aseguro que jamás te reprochará nada. Primero, porque no es tu culpa lo que estás haciendo, porque alguien te ha obligado a hacerlo; y segundo, porque lo haces para sobrevivir, porque es una muestra de valentía que no toda mujer está dispuesta a hacer.

Isabella la miraba con intensidad, quería que sus palabras llegaran a lo más profundo de su alma. Ella había escuchado a su madre hablar de aquello, la diferencia entre lo que era el sexo y lo que era hacer el amor. Isabella tenía esas palabras grabadas en su mente. Habían visitado a una amiga de su madre, en las mismas condiciones en las que ella vivía ahora, pero su madre no la rechazó por eso. Le explicó a Isabella que el hacer lo que su amiga hacía no era correcto, sin embargo era algo valiente de su parte, porque se necesitaba de una gran fuerza para soportarlo. Isabella no había entendido nada hasta que le tocó hacer lo mismo. Y ahora lo veía con claridad.

Jane no hablaba, simplemente lloraba en silencio meditando las palabras que decía Isabella. Quizá tenía razón, tal vez él sí la amaba lo suficiente como para aceptar todo lo que ella había hecho a lo largo de su corta vida. Pero aún seguía preocupada, porque no había nada que lo retuviera junto a ella. No se le ocurría algo para hacer que volviera a su lado. Isabella notó el debate interno de su amiga y posó su mano debajo del mentón de Jane, obligando a que esos ojos azules, claros como el cielo, la miraran directamente.

―Sí que tienes algo para retenerlo Jane. Tienes su corazón, porque te ama. Esa es la cadena que lo aferra a ti, y que a ti te aferra a él: el amor que ambos se tienen ―Jane sonrió, comprendiéndolo todo y de un momento a otro toda preocupación se había ido. Ahora Tobías se podía ir a América si quería, porque Jane estaba casi segura de que éste regresaría. Le había mencionado una vez que dejaba su corazón con ella, y que lo cuidara como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Ahora lo entendía, él no se iría, porque ella era dueña de su amor.

―Gracias, Bella ―le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos. Ya no lloraba. En cambio, una gran sonrisa se había posado en sus labios, dejando ver la felicidad que sentía al saber que podía luchar por Tobías, que tenía ese derecho.

―No. Nunca me agradezcas por esto, porque no hago nada más que quitarte la venda de los ojos, y no cuesta nada ―le dijo sonriéndole, y acariciando su mejilla como hermana mayor. Después ambas rieron juntas.

Después cada una volvió a su trabajo. Jane salió dejando a Bree, que seguía durmiendo, y a Isabella solas. Los minutos pasaban. Isabella le daba vueltas al asunto de Jane, estaba completamente feliz que su amiga, casi hermana, pudiera conocer lo que era el amor. Por un momento se descubrió a sí misma envidiándola, porque estaba segura de que ella no conocería el amor, al menos no de ese tipo y lo anhelaba con fuerza. Al final de todo era una mujer que, desde pequeña, había soñado con casarse con el hombre perfecto, con tener la casa perfecta y los hijos perfectos. Le entristecía que sólo una parte de ese sueño se hubiera cumplido, y no de la mejor manera.

A eso de las seis y media, cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando, se escuchó un alboroto. Los gritos se aproximaban y a Isabella se le cortó la respiración de la nada. Reconoció la voz de James, enfurecido, golpeando muros. Entonces se puso de pie con las piernas temblándole como gelatinas, mientras dejaba el vestido que había empezado sobre la mecedora. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre y sus ojos se aguaron de tan solo pensar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Quería correr, pero no sabía a dónde, por lo que se quedó ahí parada, esperando a que la puerta se viniera abajo.

Escuchó los golpes una y otra vez, James le gritaba que abriera la puerta. Pero el problema era que Isabella no podía moverse, temblaba demasiado que pensaba que se iba a caer si movía un sólo dedo. Con el corazón corriendo a mil por hora y con lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos, esperó. James tumbó la puerta de un momento a otro. Detrás de Isabella, Bree se había incorporado un poco, tan nerviosa como la castaña que se encontraba de pie. A James lo acompañaban una Victoria con el rostro apesadumbrado y una Jane furiosa, pero nada comparado con lo que James representaba. Tenía la vena de la frente marcada y estaba completamente rojo, respiraba con dificultad.

―Te... lo adver... tí, perra ―Isabella cerró los ojos al escuchar ese insulto que se le clavó en el alma.

Las palabras de James siempre lograban herirla, por más que pusiera una barrera frente a ellas. La voz del hombre que tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente, era entrecortada, como de ultratumba, y no emitía nada más que furia. Entonces pasó algo que Isabella no vio venir. James se acercó a ella y la tiró al suelo. Le dio una patada, no en el vientre, sino en el pecho, sacándole todo el aire y dejándole un dolor horrible. Bree, sin fuerzas, se puso de pie como pudo y fue hacia Isabella, mientras que Jane entraba a la habitación.

―¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ―le espetó mientras intentaba hacer que Isabella lograra respirar. En unos movimientos temblorosos comenzó a quitarle el corsé para permitir que respirara, pero James la apartó haciendo que se pegara en la cabeza.

―¡Aléjate, puta! ―le gritó, y su voz salió tan fuerte y enojada que todas se quedaron heladas.

Isabella intentaba controlar su respiración, intentaba jalar aire hacia sus pulmones. Bree trataba de no desmayarse de lo cansada que se sentía. Se podía observar su pérdida de peso de una forma alarmante, mientras unas ojeras casi negras se encontraban debajo de sus ojos.

―¡No pienso mantenerte! ¿No entiendes? ¡Ahora eres una puta carga, carajo! ―le gritó. Al ver que Isabella no contestaba, hizo amago de golpearla en el vientre, pero Victoria intervino.

―¡James! Déjala en paz. Recuerda que no puedes tocarla... Haz lo que en realidad has venido a hacer ―le indicó.

Tristemente, la madame ya no había podido sobornarlo. Porque James había jugado bien sus cartas y Laurent lo prefería a él como socio sobre Victoria. Entonces ahora aquel hombre podía hacer lo que se lo antojase y la pelirroja no podía intervenir si no quería que alguien saliera muerto.

James recordó las advertencias de Laurent, quien quería a las chicas intactas para evitar problemas y entonces el primero gruñó con frustración. Tomó a una Isabella muy lastimada del codo y la obligó a pararse. Pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en Bree, que parecía que se iba a morir. Rodó los ojos, no pensaba gastar su dinero también en ella, menos en su funeral. Así que también la agarró por el otro codo con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera. Jane miró a Victoria con el terror grabado en el rostro mientras se ponía de pie en un modo vacilante. La pelirroja no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que aquel hombre planeaba hacer. Así que ambas lo siguieron a una distancia prudente mientras este jalaba a las dos muchachas hacia lo cocina.

―¿A dónde llevas a Bree? ―preguntó Victoria en un intento de sonar valiente y no asustada. Pero no funcionó.

―No pienso cargar con estas dos. Se van. ―Jane no supo qué hacer y empezó a llorar. No había manera de detener a James, y ahora se estaba llevando a sus hermanas lejos de ella, se quedaría sola en ese lugar. Tenía miedo.

Isabella comprendió sus palabras y miró primero a Bree, que tropezaba más que ella y parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento. Después miró a Victoria donde tenía grabado en sus ojos verdes el perdón que no podía pedir en voz alta. Pero Isabella no le tenía resentimiento alguno a su matrona, sabía que en algún momento ella no iba a poder protegerla de todo. Por último miró a Jane, que lloraba en silencio mientras la seguía. Isabella le indicó con una mirada que no hiciera lo que se le pasaba por la mente: irse con ellas. Ahí estaría segura, además en algún momento Tobías aparecería y se la llevaría con él, salvándola así de aquel horroroso lugar.

Llegaron a la puerta trasera y entonces James la abrió de una sola patada y aventó a ambas mujeres hacia afuera. No dijo nada y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Isabella había caído contra el lodo y sentía todo su rostro sucio, también sus brazos y su vestido. Le costó un poco orientarse debido al golpe en la cabeza. Después miró el cuerpo que tenía al lado, Bree se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, quejándose. Isabella se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba la chica, buscando una forma de ayudarla.

―¡Bree! ―le gritó y los ojos de la mujercilla en el suelo se abrieron un poco, para volver a cerrarse. Después se volvieron a abrir y se fijaron en Isabella, quien la ayudó a levantarse y la recargó sobre su hombro.

Bree lucía bastante pálida y enferma; y ambas estaban solas ahora. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada con cierta tristeza y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a las dos mujeres que más apreciaban en el mundo. Victoria caminó hacia ellas con Jane unos pasos más atrás. Se veían nerviosas, pues lo que estaban haciendo las ponían en peligro. Isabella las miró confundida hasta que las tuvo enfrente de ella.

―Toma ―dijo Victoria mientras les entregaba una bolsa pequeña donde resonó el metal contra el metal. Isabella reconoció el sonido del dinero y se lo hubiera devuelto si no estuviera segura de que sin él morirían. Victoria las abrazó a amabas ―Lo siento tanto, Bella. Por favor, cuídense. Ven cuando quieras, sabes los horarios en los que James no está. Aún puedo ayudarte y cuidar a tu bebé y darte dinero y...

Isabella quedó boquiabierta cuando vio las lágrimas de Victoria. Jamás había visto a su madame llorar. La abrazó con fuerza indicándole que todo estaba bien. La pelirroja asintió y se alejó unos pasos para darle lugar a Jane, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Traía en sus pequeñas manos un bulto envuelto con una manta, y se la pasó a Isabella, quién inmediatamente sintió el calor que emitía y supo que era comida. Jane se lanzó a los brazos de amabas, a pesar de que Bree se sentía mal luchaba por mantenerse erguida y mostrar que no estaba tan machacada como en realidad estaba.

―¡Oh, Bella, déjame ir contigo! ―le pidió llorando terriblemente sobre el hombro de la que siempre había sido como una hermana. Isabella ya lloraba mares a estas alturas. Sin poder hablar negó una y otra vez, hasta que reunió la fuerza suficiente para emitir unas palabras.

―Tú aún tienes una oportunidad. Tobías te espera. Debes quedarte aquí... Por favor, cuídate ―le pidió entre sollozos, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

―No me olvides, Bella.

―Jamás lo haré.

Bree la abrazó también, sin decir palabra alguna. Jane le indicó que fueran con un médico si podían y si el dinero les alcanzaba, porque Bree lucía más enferma. Con el fin de tranquilizar a Jane, ella le sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia a su apariencia. Se abrazaron una vez más, las cuatro juntas, antes de que las dos mujeres se metieran dentro y las otras dos caminaran en dirección contraria, alejándose cada vez más de lo que alguna vez fue su casa.

Caminaron durante una media hora, no habían avanzado mucho. Llegaron a Stepney, donde se dedicaron a descansar durante quince minutos, aunque con Bree tan enferma debían detenerse frecuentemente por cortos periodos de tiempo. Al sentarse cerca de un establo, Isabella sacó un pedazo de pan que traía en el interior de la tela y le dio un pedazo a Bree, quién negó con la cabeza apartando la mirada de la comida. Isabella se quedó desconcertada un poco, miró al pan, y después a su amiga que parecía un muerto en vida, y por ultimo lanzó un fuerte suspiro mientras dejaba caer la mano que sostenía el pan sobre su pierna.

―Tienes que comer, Bree. No has comido en todo el día, son más de la seis y aún debemos de seguir caminando ―exclamó Isabella mientras ella se llevaba su pedazo a la boca y miraba cómo unos niños corrían hacia la otra calle, donde desaparecieron.

Isabella no pudo evitar pensar en la criatura que tenía dentro de su vientre. Los temores que no se habían cumplido con Renesmee, estaban sucediendo ahora con éste bebé. Estaba en la calle, sin demasiado dinero como para sobrevivir, sin ropa, sin un techo y sin trabajo. Y además Bree estaba enferma. Isabella le pasó el pan insistiéndole una vez más y su amiga, con un movimiento débil, lo tomó entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño mordisco, no quería discutir, porque ahora ella era la carga.

―Bien. ¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Isabella más para sí misma que para otra persona. Dejó caer los hombros mientras miraba el cielo y pensaba. Bree no despegó su mirada del pedazo de pan, entonces su rostro de iluminó.

―Tengo una tía que vive en Blackheath. Es viuda y no tiene hijos ―exclamó de repente sacando a Isabella de sus pensamientos, quién la miró un poco extrañada.

Bree jamás había mencionado a su tía, nada en realidad. De hecho Bree no había recordado que tenía una tía hasta ese momento, cuando la voz de su fallecida madre retumbó en su cabeza. No recordaba nada más que lo que le había mencionado a Isabella hacía unos segundos. No recordaba ni el nombre ni su rostro, aunque reconocería la casa solamente de verla y tenía un apellido.

―¿Blackheath? ―preguntó Isabella sorprendida, Bree se limitó a asentir, entonces la otra castaña hizo una muera ―Eso está al otro lado del Thames... ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar?

―Por el túnel del Thames, podríamos pagar los pasajes con el dinero que te dio Victoria ―sugirió Bree con la voz rasposa.

Isabella adquirió una mirada perdida durante unos minutos, se encontraba pensando. No parecía tan mala idea, aunque aún les faltaba un buen tramo y no sabía si Bree podría caminar tanto. Además estaba el problema de que si su tía ya no estaba ahí, o no quería recibirlas, no tendrían tanto dinero como al principio. Pero no tenía otra opción, debía poner todas sus esperanzas en eso, porque era lo único que le permitía seguir con vida. Su esperanza era el motor para empujarla hacia adelante.

Sin esperar más se puso de pie, se acomodó el vestido que traía puesto. Bree tenía aún el camisón y llevaba el abrigo que Jane le había dado antes de separarse de ella. Sus pensamientos se posaron en la indefensa joven y rezaba porque estuviera bien. Con manos rápidas y hábiles, ató la manta donde llevaba la comida a un cinturón que llevaba puesto y después ayudó a Bree a ponerse de pie. Ambas iban descalzas y les dolían los pies, pero ninguna se animaba a emitir queja alguna, no podían hacerlo hasta que hubieran encontrado un techo donde pasar la noche, que cada vez se les venía más encima.

Caminaron otra hora, mientras Bree descansaba por periodos Isabella intentaba no enloquecer con las nubes que se adjuntaban en el cielo. Llegaron a una parte de Limehouse, para después dirigirse camino de Thames, un sendero largo que pasaba por la orilla del río hasta que llegaron a Wapping, para ese entonces ya habían caminado dos horas, el doble de lo normal debido a que no podían ir muy deprisa. Isabella comenzó a sentirse cansada, porque ayudaba a Bree a caminar y se le enterraban piedras diminutas en sus pies maltratados de tanto andar.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al túnel. Antes de descender hacia el subsuelo y entrar a la estación de donde partiría el tren, se detuvieron a comprar los boletos, que si bien no era mucho, les había quitado bastante de lo poco que tenían. Al bajar, a Isabella le entró una sensación de ansiedad, no era claustrofóbica pero lo subterráneo no le agradaba para nada. Jamás había cruzado el Thames debajo del agua y tenía miedo. Se quedó maravillada al llegar hasta abajo de las escaleras, donde estaban los rieles. Había muchas personas aguardando, la mayoría vestía ropas elegantes, aunque se podían ver personas mendigando por aquí y por allá.

Los túneles eran enormes, de unos veintiséis metros de altura, además de ser bastante anchos para darle un espacio al tren. Era largo y en un punto lejano se sumía todo en una profunda e inquebrantable oscuridad. Esperaron unos cuantos minutos, la gente que portaba ropa cara las veía como si fueran animales roñosos, pero Isabella no se detenía en ello. No era importante una vez que ya te habían juzgado de irresponsable e insensible. Aunque sí se apretó más a Bree que tiritaba. La chica intentaba controlarse pues no la dejarían subir al tren si estuviera tan enferma, así que intentaba aparentar lo más que podía que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

―Vamos, creo que ahí viene ―dijo Isabella.

―¡Mamá, mira! ¡Es un tren! ―Las castañas sonrieron al niño antes de observar el túnel.

Una pequeña luz se vio en lo lejos, mientras un leve chirrido llegaba a los oídos de todos. La gente comenzó a amontonarse para aguardar el tren que venía a lo lejos. En pocos segundos llegó haciendo un fuerte ruido y después se detuvo sobre las vías. La gente comenzó a subir. Isabella y Bree fueron unas de las ultimas en abordar y no consiguieron un buen lugar mas que en un vagón junto con otras personas pobres y animales. Aguardaron a que el tren se pusiera en marcha de nuevo. Bree se acurrucó junto a Isabella mientras aguardaban la llegada hasta Rotherhithe, donde paraba el tren. Fue en total un viaje de veinte minutos, eran las nueve de la noche cuando llegaron a su destino y aún faltaba bastante para lograr llegar siquiera a Greenwich. Isabella sospechaba que tendrían que gastar todo el dinero en alguna posada, porque observaba a la pequeña de Bree intentar caminar sin caerse, pero las piernas de ambas flaqueaban.

Sin previo aviso, mientras pasaban por la mitad de Rotherhithe la lluvia se desató en toda su crueldad, metiendo sus gélidos dedos en las espaldas de ambas. A pesar de tener mucho frío y los pies entumecidos, decidieron no detenerse hasta llegar a su destino final. Si se daban prisa llegarían a eso de las once de la noche, no era una hora demasiado propia para una visita, pero era lo que había si no querían morir esa misma noche, porque estaba claro que nadie querría darles asilo. Isabella comenzó a sentirse mal cuando llegaron a Deptford, le dolía la cabeza y sentía algo extraño en el vientre. Bree tosía cada vez más fuerte y de alguna manera lograba ocultar la sangre que salía de su garganta. Hasta que llegó un momento en donde temblaba tanto que no pudo lograrlo.

―¡Dios, Bree! ―gritó Isabella con ojos aterrados. Algo no estaba bien. La ayudó a aferrarse a su cintura mientras sacaba fuerzas de donde no las había para ayudarla a caminar más. Bree parecía estar casi inconsciente. ―Vamos, ayúdame que no puedo sola. No te rindas ahora, tenemos que llegar pronto.

Caminaron por una hora más que fue el infierno de toda su vida. Llegaron a Greenwich sin poder mover los pies. Se encontraban en un sendero bastante descuidado, alguien había dicho que estaban en Maze Hill. Eran cerca de las once cuando un dolor punzante penetro en el vientre bajo de Isabella haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante.

―¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ― Bree intentó sostenerla aunque estaba débil. Se espantó de ver a su amiga lanzar un alarido al aire y agarrarse la panza.

Isabella se incorporó. No dijo nada, se quedó completamente callada y siguieron caminando. Era extraño, Isabella actuaba como si no hubiera hecho aquello. Apretaba los dientes por el dolor que sentía y apretaba el paso lo más que podía, mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Pero llegó un punto en donde Bree ya no podía seguirle el paso e Isabella tenía casi que cargarla más que servirle a apoyo. Ambas, adoloridas, enfermas y cansadas se dejaron caer en el lado mientras dejaban que la vida se les fuera. Aún les faltaba bastante para llegar a Blackheath.

―Ya... no... puedo... ―Bree cerró los ojos, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

―No... Bree, tenemos que... ―Isabella jadeaba con Bree a un lado. La chica había perdido en conocimiento debido al cansancio e Isabella sentía que ella no tardaba en hacer exactamente lo mismo.

No entendía el dolor que sentía, parecido a un cólico, sin doler tanto como el parto. Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Primero, porque medio comprendió lo que le estaba pasando; y segundo, porque un par de botas de oficial se pararon justo enfrente de ella.

―Por favor... Mi bebé... ―suplicó entre dientes con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Después, en un momento donde no sabía qué sucedía, donde todo se volvía borroso y parecía estar flotando, una palabra se escapó de sus labios, sin tener sentido ―Renesmee...

* * *

**Ok. Este capítulo no es de mis favoritos, lo admito. Tenía planeado editarlo, pero los capítulos adelantados tienen referencias a situaciones de este cap. Son bastantitos los caps que he escrito... Así que se me hacía medio molesto tener que editarlos todos...**

**Ahora sí... Soy cruel aquí y en los otros anteriores...Pero supongo que aquí es donde comienza una nueva etapa.**


	8. Triste tormenta

**Solo algo rápido que quizá no les interese. Este cap va dedicado a una amiga que en verdad quiero mucho y me ha apoyado. Gracias, Miss Styles! **

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Capitulo 7: Triste tormenta._

Lunes, 14 de abril de 1873.

Isabella perdió la consciencia sumiéndose en un abismo de agua sucia, completamente oscura. No entendía qué sucedía, pero por más que luchaba contra la corriente para subir hacia la superficie, algo le aferraba el tobillo, jalándola un metro más hacia debajo de lo que había podido subir. Luchaba por mover sus brazos lo más que podía, mientras sus pulmones purgaban por algo de oxigeno, que se acababa rápidamente dentro de ellos. Sentía la garganta en carne viva. Después, dejó de luchar, se había cansado y dejó que la bruma la tapara por completo.

Jasper Cullen había estado paseando de noche cuando se soltó la tormenta. Era bastante tarde, no se había percatado de eso, por lo que decidió regresar al castillo de sus padres en Greenwich. Iba pensando en la pequeña enanita que servía en la casa, cuando encontró a lo lejos algo extraño. Eran una especie de bultos envueltos en telas, pero cuando uno de esos bultos levantó la cabeza y jadeó con fuerza supo que eran mujeres y que necesitaban ayuda. Un instinto de piedad hizo que sus piernas se movieran a gran velocidad por el lodoso suelo, mientras los truenos y relámpagos eran el sonido y la escenografía de fondo. Corrió apresuradamente desde donde se encontraba, hasta entrar en el camino que llevaba al castillo situado de Maze Hill. Estaban bastante cerca de la entrada. Cuando llegó, no supo qué hacer. Eran dos señoritas jóvenes, una no se movía y mantenía los ojos abiertos, mientras que la otra luchaba por llevar aire a su pulmones, ambas lucían terriblemente enfermas y Jasper no supo qué hacer. Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora. Estaba a punto de preguntarle el nombre a la chica que apenas se mantenía consciente, cuando ésta perdió el conocimiento. No lo pensó ni dos veces cuando salió disparado hacia el gran hogar de sus padres.

Entró por la reja abierta y tocó desesperadamente la puerta. Minutos más tarde Alfred abrió la puerta y Jasper no le dio tiempo de abrir la boca porque pasó de largo. Los ojos grises e inescrutables de Alfred le miraron por unos segundos, para esperar a que se calmara, pues el señor Cullen solo estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por la casa sin hacer nada más que mascullar maldiciones. Estaba completamente empapado, y chorros de agua goteaban de sus rizos dorados, mientras apretaba con la mano su boca.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor? —preguntó, sacando a Jasper de su ataque de nervios. El rubio paró en seco y miró fijamente a Alfred. Alfred era un hombre de porte bastante elegante, alcanzaba con gran facilidad los setenta años y vestía pulcramente su traje. Tenía una voz profunda y rasposa, algo temblorosa, pero firme a la vez.

Jasper volvió en sí. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí parado? ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? Debía darse prisa, bastante si no quería que aquellas dos personas murieran. Jasper y sus hermanos tenían una manera un poco diferente de ver las cosas. A diferencia de las personas de su mismo nivel social, ellos comprendían que las personas no eran menos, por tener menos y se prestaban siempre serviciales con los pobres. Le había movido algo en el alma ver a aquellas dos pobres muchachas tiradas en el camino. Así que sin más entró por un pasillo llenó de arcos hasta que llegó al salón donde se encontraba un largo comedor. Su familia junto con unas cuantas amistades se encontraban cenando alegremente. Aunque todos pararon de reír y comer cuando vieron el aspecto de Jasper.

—Hijo, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó Carlisle mientras se ponía de pie.

Los demás hombres imitaron tal gesto y se acercaron con curiosidad. Entre los invitados se encontraban la familia Denali, cuya cabeza, el conde de Kent, se encontraba reunido en torno a los otros cuatro hombres de la habitación. Edward Cullen, marqués de Greenwich se encontraba al lado de su hermano Jasper, y Garrett, el esposo de Kate Denali estaba al lado de Carlisle. Todos los miraban preocupados, incluso las cinco mujeres que seguían sentadas en el comedor, viendo a cada uno de los varones esperar por la explicación de Jasper.

—Padre, venía de regreso cuando me topé con dos muchachas inconscientes. No he podido traerlas por mí solo, así que he venido a buscar ayuda —comentó angustiado. Carlisle y Edward fruncieron el ceño mientras pensaban. En cambio, el conde de Kent los miraba confundido, como si no entendiera cuál era el problema, su yerno se comportaba igual que él —Creo que morirán si no lo hacemos.

Todos levantaron los ojos. Esme se puso de pie inmediatamente, la preocupación ahora la había alterado y rezaba interiormente por aquellas criaturas indefensas. La condesa de Kent se encontraba erguida contra la silla, algo indignada por el comportamiento de Esme, que se encontraba ahora al lado de su amado esposo. Las hijas de los condes de Kent se mostraban confusas, no sabían cómo actuar en aquella situación. Al final, la que habló fue Esme, y está vez para suplicarle a su esposo.

—Por favor, Carlisle, ayudémoslas. Me sentiría terriblemente culpable de saber que pudimos ofrecerles ayuda y en cambió las dejamos solas —susurró cerca del oído del duque de Greenwich, aunque todos la escucharon perfectamente. Su tono no era para nada seductivo ni lujurioso, como si estuviera intentando chantajearlo, sino que parecía dolido y angustiado. Sus dos hijos no necesitaron más palabras para hacer amago de ir.

—De acuerdo. —indicó Carlisle, un tanto nervioso. Los Kent y los Fellon levantaron las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada. —Llama a Rupert y Daniel, quiero que vayan con nosotros. Que alguien le avise a la señora Smith para que tenga preparadas las habitaciones y que llamen a un medico.

Esme asintió mientras se alejaba hacia una chiquilla de unos dieciséis años que se encontraba al lado de una mesa repleta de platos y cubiertos, parecía no estar ahí durante la cena, como si se fundiera con la pared. Esme le indicó con voz dulce que dejara de servir la cena para hacer el requerimiento de Carlisle. La joven asintió apenas terminó de susurrarle unas palabras y salió del comedor no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia, la cual nadie advirtió. Antes de salir, los que portaban el apellido Cullen se detuvieron. Los hijos esperaron por su padre que, con brazos abiertos, se dirigió hacia sus invitados.

—Por favor, Lord Kent, continúen con la cena, no se agobien. Estaremos de regreso en un minuto —se disculpó Carlisle, para después retirarse con paso veloz.

Estaban cruzando el salón directamente hacia la salida, cuando una mano suave pero firme tomó el hombro de Edward haciendo que se detuviera confundido. Al volverse tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Tanya Denali, que lo miraban escrutadoramente. La rubia sostenía una copa de champagne, mientras fruncía los labios. Esperó a que ella hablara.

—Creo que no es buena idea que meta a un par de desconocidas en su casa, Lord Greenwich —dijo. Era un reproche que Edward no quería escuchar, porque no tenía paciencia y no le apetecía tener que lidiar con ello. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que explicarle a Tanya todo eso. Se encontraba bastante exasperado de sus desplantes celosos, porque al fin y al cabo su compromiso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Lady Tanya, regrese al comedor, por favor. Volveré enseguida —le dijo y le dio la espalda dejándola ahí, completamente indignada por su comportamiento. Pero el joven esculturalmente hermoso salió deprisa, y se montó en el caballo que Rupert mantenía agarrado. Salió siguiendo a su hermano y padre que ya llevaban cierta ventaja. También iba Daniel, hasta adelante.

El agua caía como una manta, sin dejar ver bien lo que había enfrente. De hecho, no podía ver más allá de un metro, por lo que Edward se apuró para alcanzar a los demás, pues podía perderse debido a las condiciones que tenía el clima. Su caballo era bastante rápido, por lo que estuvo al lado de Carlisle en unos segundos. Jasper guiaba a todos en dirección hacia el río, aunque éste se encontraba bastante lejos. Lo hicieron deprisa, y en dos minutos vieron a lo lejos esas extrañas protuberancias de la tierra, que no eran exactamente eso. Las dos muchachas estaban tiradas en el suelo y el lodo estaba tan resbaladizo que parecía agua, éste se les había pegado a la ropa empapada y a la piel.

Los tres hombres bajaron de sus respectivos animales y, sin decir nada, las cargaron. Edward tomó en sus brazos a una mujer delgada, de cabellera castaña. Sus labios estaban alarmantemente azulados y el color de su piel era blanco como la cal. No hacía falta ser médico para adivinar que se encontraba bastante mal. Por otro lado, Jasper alzó a la otra chiquilla, más joven que la que llevaba Edward en brazos, pero en las mismas condiciones. Sin embargo, sus labios estaban algo rojizos, debido a la sangre dentro de su boca. Esto alarmó a todos. Daniel ayudó a Edward a montarse con la chica, mientras que Carlisle ayudaba a Jasper, y ambos se fueron de ahí como si los persiguiera el diablo. En todo caso era la muerte la que planeaba hacerles una visita si no se daban prisa.

Los hombres bajo el agua, con la mirada seria de pura concentración, lucían impotentes, perfectos e indestructibles. Montados en aquellas bestias parecían ser capaces de todo con tan sólo desearlo. Si Isabella hubiera estado despierta y lejos para verlos, habría pensado que era la escena más hermosa y siniestra que jamás había visto. Pero en vez de eso intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a algo, lo que fuera, porque le daba miedo caer. Caer a un lugar que ella no conocía, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía haber ahí abajo. Las uñas le dolían de lo quebradas que estaban, mientras un dolor extraño se apoderaba de su vientre bajo, pero por más que quería no podía moverse, ni siquiera hacer algo tan simple como abrir los ojos.

Por la enorme puerta de madera, con finos relieves de figuras, entraron los cuatro hombres chorreando agua por todos lados. Inmediatamente les recibió Esme, acompañada por la ama de llaves y dos sirvientas. El médico no tardaría en llegar.

Las mujeres acompañaron a los dos hombres que llevaban a las chicas enfermas hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Esme le abrió la puerta a Edward con urgencia, dentro se encontraba una cama con las sabanas abiertas y un camisón al pie de ésta. Edward la acostó con sumo cuidado y la miró por un corto tiempo. Había algo en ella que le era familiar, pero no sabía qué, tampoco tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para averiguarlo, ya que su madre le hizo a un lado y le ordenó abandonar el cuarto. Un Edward muy abatido salió cerrando la puerta detrás, su hermano Jasper se encontraba recargado contra el barandal del balcón mientras esperaba.

―¿También te han echado? ―le preguntó el rubio un tanto nervioso.

Su hermano se limitó a asentir mientras adquiría la misma postura que él, intentando relajarse un poco. No había rastro de su padre ni Daniel, quienes probablemente se habían quedado abajo. Entonces ambos hermanos se percataron del estado en el que se encontraban y si no querían coger un resfriado debían cambiarse pronto.

―Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa, aquí sólo estorbamos ―dijo Edward mientas caminaba introduciéndose en el pasillo que le llevaría a su habitación. Jasper desapareció tras una puerta antes que él.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto donde se encontraba Isabella, Esme y Eleanor, la sirvienta de dieciséis años y preferida por la señora, se encontraban desvistiendo a la enferma para cambiarle de ropa y hacerla entrar en calor lo más pronto posible. La piel de la pobre chica quemaba al simple contacto, la fiebre era bastante alta, lo que no hizo más que alarmar a las dos mujeres. Ambas se quedaron congeladas cuando retiraron la falda del vestido de Isabella. Se miraron a los ojos, viendo en unos la preocupación de la otra. En la falda se encontraba una gran mancha de sangre, así como en las sabanas debajo de ella. La ropa interior también estaba manchada. Esme la miró con ternura y pena, mientras acariciaba su perlada frente. Tan joven, tan hermosa y sufriendo así. Suspiró con fuerza.

—Sigamos cambiándola. El doctor la revisará después ―ordenó mientras encogía el camisón para comenzar a pasárselo por los brazos con delicadeza. Eleanor se dedicó a retirar las ultimas prendas de cintura para abajo con una mirada afligida en su rostro y las manos con unos leves temblores. Salió de la habitación para deshacerse de aquella ropa. Fuera de ésta no se encontraba nadie.

Esme terminó de vestirla. No retiró las sábanas por la cual se extendía el pequeño charco rojo, poco le importaban. La chica probablemente se sentiría destrozada con la noticia. Entonces el instinto maternal de Esme salió tan poderoso como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Arrastró una pesada silla con ornamentos de oro hasta un costado de la cama, y se sentó en ella. Cogió la mano de Isabella sintiendo lo fría que ésta estaba, a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo ardía. Después se inclinó hacia adelante, donde se encontraba un pequeño buró y sacó un trapo del tazón lleno de agua. Lo exprimió con lentitud para después colocarlo en la frente de Isabella. Volvió a tomar su mano después.

Bree era la más grave de las dos. Su respiración apenas era perceptible y sus labios estaban casi negros. Tenía una fiebre tan alta que quemaba y tocía inconscientemente de manera repetitiva. Pero lo alarmante era que, al hacerlo, expulsaba sangre, demasiada. El ama de llaves, la señora Smith, se había encargado de ella junto con la chiquilla sirvienta Sara. Le habían quitado el vestido cambiándolo por un camisón de algodón, y le habían puesto compresas frías en la frente para ayudar a bajar un poco su temperatura corporal, pero parecía no servir de nada.

Cuando el doctor llegó, la señora Smith lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de Bree, donde la almohada estaba cubierta de sangre. La chiquilla no se despertaba. El hombre regordete, vestido elegantemente para la ocasión, se mostró confundido al ver rostros desconocidos, pero no preguntó. Se acercó a la cama y sacó todo instrumento necesario, pero el problema fue que ningún instrumento era necesario, pues los síntomas eran tan obvios que no hacían falta.

―Tisis. ―confirmó poniéndose de pie. Las dos mujeres presentes entre la penumbra jadearon con fuerza, sorprendidas. Miraron con ojos deliberadamente abiertos a la pequeña que se revolvía en la cama ―No se preocupen, no le falta mucho de todos modos. La enfermedad ha avanzado bastante, no hay nada que hacer.

Entonces el hombre abandonó la habitación, junto con la señora Smith. Ambos se notaban tensos el uno a lado del otro. Sus pensamientos tenían algo en común. ¿Qué estaban haciendo sus amos?

Sara, inundada por la pena que le provocaba ver a una mujer de su misma edad muriéndose de semejante manera, sin haber vivido nada, se conmovió tanto que se sentó en la cama, al lado de Bree, y aferró su mano con fuerza. Ahí se quedó, esperando por el último aliento que ésta exhalara, para que después abandonara el mundo. Se preguntó cuán triste habría sido la vida de la dueña de la mano que tenía ahora entre la suya. Se preguntó cuál era su historia. Se preguntó si Dios podía concederle el milagro de que ella se salvara.

Cuando el médico salió de la habitación se dirigió hacia la otra, donde se encontraba una Esme muy preocupada. Apenas escuchó al hombre carraspear se puso de pie y se dirigió directamente a él. Sin embargo, cuando miró de soslayo a la señora Smith, volcó toda su atención en ella. La pobre anciana se encontraba pálida y las manos que se aferraban a su vestido temblaban un poco. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No sabía, pero de lo que estaba segura era que era algo malo. No evitó las ganas de preguntar.

―¿Cómo está la otra chica, doctor? ―preguntó mediante un susurro, de alguna forma le daba miedo que Isabella pudiera escucharla si ésta llegaba a despertarse, aunque lo dudaba bastante. El doctor frunció los labios y desvió la mirada de la Duquesa de Greenwich, que se mostraba preocupada y abatida.

―No lo logrará, señora. Lo lamento ―murmuró.

Esme se cubrió la boca en muestra de sorpresa, mientras se llevaba la otra mano libre al pecho. Miró a la señora Smith que no se dignaba a levantar la mirada. De alguna forma el hecho de que esa chica desconocida estuviera a punto de morir les afectaba a todos. Lo más extraño era eso, que no las conocían, no sabían por qué las ayudaban de la forma en la que lo hacían, pero ahí estaban y no había vuelta atrás.

Esme le dejó el paso libre sin decir nada más para que revisara a Isabella. En cuestiones física la castaña se encontraba mejor que su amiga, pero aún así en un mal estado de salud. El doctor revisó con cuidado su débil cuerpo. Estaba más que claro que la chica se encontraba bastante deshidratada y debido a la tormenta bajo la que había estado tenía principios de gripe que bien podrían agravarse y terminar en neumonía. Lo que más le impactó al doctor fue la mancha de sangre en su inmaculado camisón blanco. Sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una línea. Bajo la mirada escrutadora y pudorosas de ambas mujeres la examinó con el debido respeto que su profesión exigía. No había peligro para la madre, pero sin duda aquello era un aborto.

―Está abortando... ―suspiró. Esme cerró los ojos al recordar cuánto dolía perder a un hijo de aquella manera ―no está en peligro. Esperen a que pare de sangrar. Le dejaré unos cuantos brebajes para que prevenga la neumonía... Supongo que la fiebre es debido al aborto, o también por la gripe que está cogiendo, quizá las dos.

―Muchas gracias, doctor ―le dijo mientras éste inclinaba su cabeza y se marchaba de la habitación, prometiéndole volver a la mañana siguiente para examinarle. Isabella se movía notablemente incómoda y de entre sus labios salían susurros. Estaba delirando. Esme rápidamente se acercó hasta ella y tomó su mano, dejando sobre ésta cuidadosas caricias maternales.

La señora Smith había dejado la habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina donde tenía un trabajo que hacer. Sara seguía cuidando de Bree en sus últimos momentos.

Ahí estaba la castaña, muriendo al lado de una chica que no conocía, pero que la acompañaba en la hora de su muerte. Se iba a ir de ese mundo y, aunque estaba sumida en un sueño, lo sabía y no tenía miedo. Estaba lista para irse, siempre lo había estado. No había cadenas que la retuvieran, no había planes incompletos por hacer. Lo que se había propuesto lo había conseguido, no de la mejor manera, sino que en una muy complicada, pero de esa manera logró llevar a Isabella a Greenwich, cumpliendo la misión que la ataba a la Tierra y la separaba del cielo.

Sara observó extrañada cómo los labios de Bree se curveaban formando una sonrisa en su rostro. La sirvienta no supo si llorar o reír, porque era una escena tan conmovedora la que estaba presenciando. La chica por la que sentía pena al verla morir mostraba una felicidad palpable, una satisfacción que le llegaba hasta el alma. De algún modo sabía que ella se iba a ir en paz, que se iba contenta y eso la alivió. Esperó, esperó y esperó sentada a su lado, observando su rostro. Ella misma le diría a Isabella que su amiga no había sufrido ni un poquito al marcharse. Entonces, Bree Tanner lanzó su último suspiro, largo y lento... Su pecho se arqueó un poco para después caer. Dentro de este había un corazón completamente detenido, ya no latía, no bombeaba sangre. El reloj mostraba las doce, y la señorita Tanner había abandonado el mundo.

* * *

Martes, 15 de abril de 1873.

Edward entró a la habitación donde estaba su madre, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, al lado de la chica. Su hijo se conmovió al ver que ésta, a pesar de estar dormida, no había soltado la mano de la chica que se encontraba profundamente envuelta en sueños. Carraspeó un poco desde la entrada y Esme se incorporó rápidamente.

―La chica que venía con ella... ha muerto, madre ―le confirmó. Había decidido echar un vistazo a cómo iban las cosas con su nueva huésped cuando vio que Sara salía de la habitación como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La pequeña chica le había confirmado el fallecimiento de la amiga de Isabella. Bajó la mirada apenada, dio una reverencia y se alejó por las escaleras.

―Oh... Dios santo, ten piedad de esta joven ―murmuró Esme, acariciando la mano de Isabella una vez más, como si de ese modo ella le diera fuerzas para que no se cayera a pedazos en el momento en que abriera sus ojos. La pobre chica se encontraba perdiendo a su hijo y su amiga había muerto.

Edward se encontró extrañado por la suplica de su madre, así que decidió acercarse. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y se puso pálido cuando notó la sangre en una parte muy privada de la chica a la que habían recibido. Su madre volteó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos, totalmente afligida. Él sabía perfectamente que esta escena evocaba recuerdos de su madre donde ella era la que estaba en esa cama, donde ella era la que sufría. Le tomó del hombro y ella le sonrió, para después centrar toda su mirada en Isabella.

―¿Está perdiendo a su hijo? ―preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Esme se limitó a asentir. Edward la miró como quien mira a algo totalmente nuevo y extraño. La chica era hermosa, a pesar de estar tan pálida que no tenía color ni siquiera en los labios; y parecía muy joven, demasiado como para que fuera una madre a tan corta edad. Aunque claro a esa edad todas se embarazaban, y ya estaban casadas. Se preguntó si Isabella tenía a un esposo esperándola en casa, o si había corrido el camino de la mala suerte, donde era una madre soltera que sin duda sería juzgada por la sociedad.

La observó mientras dormía, parecía bastante frágil, como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Ni él ni su madre dijeron palabra alguna durante todo el tiempo que se quedaron juntos. Escuchaban atentos la respiración de Isabella, mientras la tormenta de afuera era la perfecta orquesta para una noche llena de tragedias.

Al final Esme no podía mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de tener fuerza de voluntad hecha de hierro. Edward la convenció de que se fuera a la cama. Esme le agradeció con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, mientras se ponía de pie. Su hijo inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y su madre abandonó la sala. El joven apuesto no sabía muy bien qué hacer después de que ella se había ido. Se colocó al pie de la cama, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Isabella. ¿Cómo serían sus ojos? ¿Cómo sería ella? Se preguntaba. Las facciones de su rostro mostraban cierta inocencia que lograba conmoverlo un poco. También se preguntaba cómo tomaría la noticia de la muerte de su amiga. ¿Y la de su hijo? ¿Se sentiría aliviada o devastada? ¿Era una joven cruel o dulce? Tomó asiento en donde minutos antes se encontraba su madre y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran. Justo cuando comenzaba a especular sobre el sonido de la voz de la chica, otra entreabrió la puerta. Se trataba de Eleonor.

La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada al notar la presencia de uno de los hijos de su señor. Edward, a pesar de ser apuesto, no le atraía para nada. Cada vez que le veía un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y su torrente sanguíneo se llenaba con miedo. La verdad era que la presencia del marqués de Greenwich la intimidaba. Y aún más cuando Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido... Sólo rezaba para que su entrada no lo hubiera molestado.

―Pasa ―le dijo con voz tranquila. Ella se apresuró hasta la cama. Edward la miró de soslayo. La chica retiró las sábanas de Isabella y alzó un poco la falda de su camisón. Después observó la mancha de sangre en la tela debajo de ella.

―Ha parado de sangrar ―susurró para sí misma. Después se dirigió hacia el hijo de su señor ― Lord Greenwich, me han indicado vestirla de nuevo y cambiarle la ropa de la cama en cuanto se detuviera el sangrado. ―le indicó.

Él asintió y movió su silla hacia atrás para darle espacio a la chica para trabajar, pero no iba a salir de la habitación. La chica no comentó nada y se dispuso a trabajar. Se notaba bastante cansada, seguro ya era hora de que estuviera en su habitación que tenían para los empleados. Edward le aumentaría unas cuantas monedas a su salario.

Cuando Eleanor terminó todo el trabajo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejándolos completamente solos. El hombre se quedó mirando a la débil mujer durante minutos eternos, que para él parecieron ser pocos. No se separó de ella en toda la noche, mientras ésta se dedicaba a murmurar cosas entre la bruma de la inconsciencia. Se preguntaba de nuevo, sin poderlo evitar, cuán mal reaccionaría cuando le dieran la noticia de que la chica que la acompañaba ahora estaba muerta, al igual que su hijo que alguna vez llevó en su ceno. Edward jamás había sentido tanta pena por alguien, pero al verla tan indefensa en esa cama, perlada de sudor, revolcándose de un lado a otro por las pesadillas que envolvían su mente, sintió que el corazón se le removía en su pecho, pidiendo a gritos que lo tomara en cuenta ahora. Y así lo hizo, le abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde cuando quiso cerrarla, por miedo. Ahora estaba encariñado con aquella chica cuyos ojos no conocía, ni tampoco su nombre, pero no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hicieran algo.

De nuevo se preguntó si la conocía, porque sentía que le era extrañamente conocida, pero su mente no le brindaba información, no lograba jalar esa cuerda que le traería la respuesta, porque ésta se iba alejando de su mano como si quisiera provocar la furia en él. Al final logró irritarlo tanto que dejó de pensar en aquello y se concentró en la cara inquieta de su nueva huésped. Isabella aún luchaba contra el calor que sentía y a la vez el frío que corría por sus venas, intentaba sacar la mitad del cuerpo de ese pozo sin fondo aparente, la otra mitad ya la tenía fuera, pero parecía que algo intentaba jalarla hacia abajo, hacia el fondo. Era algo así como una pesadilla, pero por más que intentaba abrir los ojos, no podía. Se preguntaba una y mil veces qué habría pasado con ella, con su bebé, y con Bree. La lluvia seguramente ya hubiera acabado con ellas y sentía una gran tristeza al pensar que había muerto así. Pero, sin saber qué era, algo hacía que hundiera sus uñas en la tierra mojada, que apretara los dientes, que mantuviera el aire en sus pulmones y, apretando los músculos del estomago, intentara salir de ahí tan sólo con las fuerzas de sus brazos. Dolía, tanto como nunca había dolido. Estaba herida física y mentalmente, también agotada. Había peleado lo que había parecido años y la fuerza que la jalaba al pozo estaba a punto de ganarle. Pero no, ella era fuerte, ella tenía que serlo.

La tormenta que se desataba fuera no cesó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Edward se quedó hasta que notó el cansancio que llevaba encima y se marchó a su habitación. No creía que Isabella fuera a despertar durante toda la noche, pues había pasado por tanto que probablemente la fatiga no la dejaría. Aun así se iba algo preocupado y vacilante.

Llegó a su habitación y, quitándose toda la ropa que llevaba encima en el recorrido, se dejó caer sobre la gran cama y cerró los ojos. Se sumió en un sueño profundo en unos cuantos minutos. Esta noche soñó con un recuerdo, fue tan vivido que pareció estarlo viviendo de nuevo. Pero al llegar la mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, esa imagen se evaporó sin poderla aferrar a su mente y ya no recordó nada. Ni siquiera de qué iba ese sueño, solo sabía que había sido un recuerdo bien guardado en su mente. Se levantó con pereza y se arregló como siempre.

Se vistió con un traje bastante parecido al del día anterior. De hecho, todos se parecían. Era de color negro, llevaba un chaleco color gris y se miró en el espejo. Se peinó finamente y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden. Después abandonó su cuarto para dirigirse hacia el comedor. Su padre se encontraba ahí, también Jasper y Rosalie. Todos tenían un plato enfrente de ellos. Edward se había levantado tarde. Pensó en disculparse cuando notó la ausencia frente a un plato lleno de comida sin haber sido tocada. A la derecha de su padre no se encontraba su madre, sumisa y callada, como normalmente estaba todas las mañanas. Aquel detalle llamó su atención. Pero los modales estaban primero.

―Buenos días, padre. Jasper, Rose. ―saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Los miembros de su familia levantaron los ojos de sus platos y le miraron. Todos sonrieron. Esta vez su padre no se mostraba molesto por su retraso.

―Buenos días, Edward. ¿Cómo has dormido? ―preguntó su padre, mientras que su hijo tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana, dispuesto a comer. Rose le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

―Bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta la situación que sucedió ayer. ―comentó. Todos asintieron. Al parecer Rosalie estaba al tanto de la situación por la que habían pasado, aunque la hermosa rubia se encontraba un tanto confundida.

―Sí, lo sabemos. Aún no podemos concebir la muerte de la joven ―dijo su padre. Edward asintió sin agregar nada más.

― ¿Dónde está nuestra madre? ―preguntó. Todos en la mesa se tensaron de repente. No sabía la razón. No era nada malo, sin embargo a todos les había tomado por sorpresa que Edward preguntara tan rápido. Su padre fue el que dio el primer paso para hablar. Suspiró con pesadez.

―Se encuentra con la otra joven. Al parecer ha despertado y se encuentra bastante confundida ―le explicó y, sin poder haberlo predicho, Edward se levantó de golpe para dirigirse velozmente hacia la habitación de Isabella.

* * *

**En verdad espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todas las personas que se toman un tiempito para pasarse a leer :) **


	9. Dolor

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer por a todas las personas que me leen :)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Dolor._

Martes, 15 de abril de 1873.

Isabella abrió los ojos, fijándolos en un techo decorado con un tapiz extraño. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? ¿Qué había sucedido? No encontraba respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que se había planteado nada más al despertar. Sentía la garganta reseca, todo el cuerpo pegajoso y un dolor punzante en el vientre bajo, donde estaba su hijo. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de gritar, moverse o llorar. No entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando ahora. No sabía si estaba muerta, no sabía si seguía con vida. Gimió y escuchó cómo los sonidos ligeros que llenaban la habitación cesaban de pronto.

Sin levantar la cabeza movió los ojos examinando la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era bastante elegante. Las paredes eran de un color beige con adornos en café. Había cuadros con mujeres en ellas y un par de plantas. La puerta era blanca, con decoraciones en dorado, que llegaba casi hasta el techo. Frente a ella, apenas pudo verlo, estaba un tocador… Las cortinas de color crema, ligeras como si fuera un velo de novia, evitaban que entrara el sol a pleno en la habitación. Después se concentró en las dos mujeres que la observaban. Se habían congelado al verla. Una estaba sosteniendo las cortinas, con su boca abierta. Era una chica joven, delgada y alargada. Su cabello era castaño y su piel cremosa. La otra, en cambio, era pequeñita y voluptuosa, también delgada. Tenía el cabello corto, ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro. Inclinada como estaba sobre un juego de té parecía un duendecillo entrando a hurtadillas. Isabella estaba bastante alejada de ambas como para fijarse en el color de sus ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en ella.

Ambas se miraron. No le dijeron nada a la joven, y ella no preguntó. Extrañamente no recordaba cómo hablar, o cómo moverse. No entendía el dolor que sentía, ni el calor que tenía puesto encima. Una de ellas, la pequeñita, tomó la bandeja en brazos y se fue. El asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible que le había entregado a la otra chica no pasó desapercibido por Isabella. Se puso algo tensa entre la cama.

La chica que, por la vestimenta que llevaba, era la sirvienta de ese lugar, no se tomó molestias en presentarse o dirigirle palabra. Sin embargo, la miraba de vez en cuando mientras limpiaba de aquí para allá. Isabella no entendía por qué lo hacía. En su vida había visto un lugar más pulcro que ese, era como si toda pequeña partícula de polvo tuviera prohibido asentarse en cualquier lugar de esa habitación. Estuvieron así por un momento hasta que la puerta se abrió. Isabella esperaba a la otra sirvienta de pose mona, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una señora bien arreglada, en eso de sus cuarenta y tantos, aunque bien podía ser más joven. Llevaba una mirada precavida en el rostro. Isabella advirtió un cierto deje de pena en sus ojos mientras se acercaba con delicadeza hasta su cama. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y le sonrió de manera dulce. Isabella no pudo evitar recordar a su madre… Ella también le sonreía así.

Fue incapaz de devolver tal gesto, o de poner uno nuevo en su rostro. No se sentía dueña de su cuerpo en esos momentos. Estaba como en un modo de estupor. También estaba bastante agotada. Había luchado lo que parecieron siglos para salir de aquel extraño fango que la succionaba hacia un vacio negro. Tampoco hubiera sonreído de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Había vivido lo suficiente como para aprender a desconfiar de la gente y, aunque aquella señora parecía dulce, no sabía quién era ni lo que quería de ella.

—Buenos días. —le saludó la mujer, tomando su mano entre la de ella. Isabella no hizo amago de rechazarla, eso hizo que su sonrisa creciera.

La mujer era hermosa. Su suave cabello color caramelo estaba recogido en forma de rodete, con unos cuantos rizos rebeldes cayendo por los lados. Llevaba un adorno en la cabeza, como una tiara de flores color café. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que las flores, se parecían a los de Isabella, solo que los de Esme eran bastante más claros.

Isabella no le contestó el saludo, se limitó a mirarla con ojos entrecerrados mientras intentaba deducir si esa señora era buena o tenía intenciones malas. Aunque lo último se le hacía lo menos probable. ¿Cómo una mujer con una dulzura tan palpable sería capaz de hacer daño? Parecía que no podía siquiera matar a una mosca. Isabella se relajó, cosa que Esme notó cuando su mano descansó tranquila en la de ella. Bien, ese era un buen paso.

—Me gustaría saber su nombre… —dijo con calma, tratando de no alterar a la chiquilla, pero ésta no le dijo nada. Se mantuvo callada. Se estaba poniendo un poco difícil, pero tenía que saber algo de ella antes de decirle lo que le había pasado.

—Bien, le diré el mío, si eso le hace sentir un poco más segura. —le dijo. Esme sabía las formalidades, pero le gustaba no hacerles caso en lo más mínimo. Le parecía absurdo tanta regla en la que la gente se trataba como si fueran a contagiarse de algo cada vez que se conocían. Ella no era así. No le agradaba la manera en la que la sociedad se comportaba. —Me llamo Esme Cullen. Pero nadie me llama así… Me tratan de Esme Greenwich, duquesa de Greenwich. También me llaman Lady Greenwich… Pero usted, si quiere, puede llamarme Esme —Esto último se lo susurró a modo de complicidad, como si fuera un secreto entre ambas. Isabella entró un poquito más en confianza. También miró a la sirvienta.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y la vio sonriendo, pero aquella sonrisa pequeña se esfumó en cuanto se percató de que la miraban y volvió a hacer su trabajo. Isabella la siguió con la mirada, mientras observaba los muebles de la habitación y analizaba las palabras de Esme, para que después se le parara el corazón en un ataque de pánico. Ella no debía estar ahí.

¿Estaba en la casa de unos duques? Se sintió incomoda. Ellos no tenían ni idea de que habían metido a una prostituta en su gran casa. Se sintió bastante avergonzada. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color cerezo. Bajó la mirada mientras los ojos de Esme seguían viéndola, esperando una respuesta. Isabella pensó que no tenía nada que perder.

—Isabella —su nombre salió entrecortado. Se sorprendió por lo ronca que sonaba su voz y lo reseca que tenía la garganta. Esme sonrió y le pasó un vaso lleno de agua para que bebiera. Isabella tomó un sorbo, sólo eso.

—Es un nombre muy bonito… ¿Apellido? —le preguntó con la más pura de las inocencias. Isabella vaciló bastante. Ya no era merecedora del apellido que alguna vez llegó a tener, entonces optó por omitir una parte de éste.

—Swan… Isabella Swan —le contestó.

—Es un placer conocerla… Isabella Swan —le contestó Esme sonriéndole. Isabella, de alguna manera que no logró entender, le devolvió el gesto. Pero su sonrisa fue una pequeña, apenas y curvó los labios. Aunque algo, era algo.

Entonces recordó la mil y un preguntas que tenía. Un torbellino comenzó a formarse dentro de su cabeza y arrasaba con todo en menos de un segundo. Comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho y en la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Bree? ¿Por qué tenía dolor? ¿Qué había pasado con su hijo? ¿Por qué la habían ayudado personas que no conocía? No pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntar.

—¿Qué… sucedió? —preguntó. Su voz temblaba, al igual que sus manos. Esme la miró con tristeza y tomó su mano izquierda, apretándola suavemente, para darle fuerzas. La mujer suspiró mientras buscaba la forma de decirle lo que había pasado a lo largo de unas pocas horas.

—Debe de ser fuerte, Isabella. —le advirtió, y entonces Isabella comprendió que lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno. Algo malo había pasado. Asintió sin ganas y Esme empezó a hablar, no había una manera sutil de hacerlo. Era decirle todo de golpe o lentamente… Pero el dolor iba a ser igual.

—Mi hijo las encontró inconscientes en medio del camino que lleva hasta este castillo. Vino desesperado para buscar ayuda. Mi esposo, mis hijos y un sirviente fueron bajo la tormenta por ustedes. Estaban inconscientes cuando las encontraron y cuando llegaron hasta aquí. Les preparamos habitaciones separadas. Ambas tenían fiebre y tiritaban del frío. Aunque la peor de todas, sin duda, era su amiga —Isabella cerró los ojos y respiró un momento. La sangre en el pañuelo de Bree… Sabía que se encontraba mal, era obvio— El médico la revisó a ella primero, porque tocía mucho y… Expulsaba sangre… Confirmó que era Tisis, y que no pasaría la noche. Falleció hace algunas horas, justo a media noche. Lo siento, cariño. —le confirmó. Detrás de sus parpados sus ojos se aguaron.

_Bree… no… _

Una lagrima solitaria cayó sobre las manos unidas de las mujeres. Esme suspiró y, para su sorpresa, sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos.

Isabella sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho, mil veces peor que el que sentía en su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de gritar y llorar, de patalear como una niña pequeña. Pero se aguantó porque no era apropiado hacerlo, esperaría a que la señora terminara de relatarle lo que le había pasado para pedirle que la dejasen sola y así llorar en paz.

_Tiene que ser fuerte, Isabella. _Y lo era. Dios, sí que lo era.

Abrió los ojos dejando que salieran unas cuantas lagrimas cuando notó que Esme había dejado de hablar. La mujer también tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Siga, por favor —casi le rogó Isabella. La mujer frunció los labios y asintió. Se tomó unos cuantos minutos antes de seguir, lo que venía después tampoco sería algo fácil e intentaría decirlo rápido y sin tantos detalles…

—Después te revisaron a ti. Estabas bastante débil por la tormenta, podías contraer neumonía. —Isabella notó cómo la voz de Esme bajó una octava, y otra más, hasta ser un leve susurro — después vio la mancha de sangre… Indicó que era… —bajó la mirada, sostuvo la mano de Isabella, quien no respiraba y se había puesto pálida. Sangre… dolor… Su bebé… —un aborto.

Al diablo con la fuerza, al diablo con que no la vieran llorar… Salió un sollozo de sus labios, y después un gemido.

—No… —susurró. Soltó la mano de Esme con rudeza y se llevó ambas al vientre. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Se puso de pie, casi tirando a Esme al suelo cuando intentó detenerla. Sentía que las sábanas la envolvían en su propia agonía, impidiéndole salir de ella. En camisón, con los pies descalzos, el cabello enredado hasta la cintura, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado del tocador y se observó. Se puso lateralmente. Ya no estaba, el pequeñito bulto que había comenzado a sentir se había ido…

—No, no… ¡No! —su voz se fue elevando hasta que los sollozos pasaron a ser gemidos, y de gemidos a gritos y de gritos a alaridos de dolor que taladraban los oídos de Isabella, Esme y la sirvienta que parecía no estar ahí. Las dos mujeres observaban a la chica derrumbarse frente al espejo, pidiendo piedad…

— ¡Mi pequeño, no! ¡No mi hijo! —ninguna de las dos supo qué hacer… No sabían si era adecuado tocarla o dejarla en paz. Parecía que iba a romperse en mil pedazos. Estaba mal alimentada, también se notaba la fatiga en sus ojeras, pero ninguna se atrevía a acercarse a ella y pedirle que se calmara.

Isabella cayó de rodillas, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas. Se llevó una mano hacia la boca, intentando callar los sollozos, pero era imposible. No había manera de salir de aquel dolor. ¿Por qué perdía a cualquier persona que quería? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

* * *

Desde el inicio de las escaleras se escuchaba el llanto desgarrado de la madre que perdió a su hijo. Edward se puso pálido al escucharlo. Nunca había oído algo tan doloroso como ese grito. Subió casi corriendo los escalones y, sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta. Se llevó una sorpresa por la escena: Pegada a una ventana se encontraba la sirvienta que había venido por la noche, estaba pálida y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de abandonar sus cavidades. Esme estaba al lado de la cama, la silla se encontraba en el suelo, y tenía una mano en la boca… Sus ojos estaban llorosos y fijos en un punto frente a ella, cerca del suelo. Entonces Edward volvió su mirada hacia allí.

La chica estaba arrodillada, casi tirada, frente al espejo. Su cuerpo era presa de terribles temblores. Se quedó igual de congelado en la entrada al presenciar la escena. Era tan joven, pequeña y frágil que temía que en cualquier momento se fuera a romper. Al pasar los segundos Isabella fue controlándose, los gritos y gemidos pasaron a ser sollozos que agitaban sus hombros. Ahora se sentía perdida… Había abandonado a su primera hija, no sabía nada de ella, no la tenía a su lado y ahora había perdido a un bebé cuyo rostro jamás conoció, cuyos ojos jamás se encontraron con los suyos. Le dolía tanto… Lo amaba, igual que amaba a Renesmee, era imposible no hacerlo… Dios era cruel con ella, cruel y despiadado. Le daba hijos y se los quitaba. O quizá ella no era buena madre, quizá no era merecedora de eso.

No le importó cuando sintió su cuerpo alzarse del suelo, entre unos brazos fuertes. Edward fue el valiente que se atrevió a tocarla. Pero lo hizo con una delicadeza que parecía no tocarla para nada. La llevó despacio hasta su cama, mientras Isabella se perdía en un abismo de dolor. Primero sus padres, después Renesmee, después Jane y Victoria, luego Bree y ahora su hijo. Perdía a la gente que quería en tiempo record. ¿Acaso era una especie de repelente contra las personas?

Edward apoyó una rodilla con cuidado en la cama, bajo la mirada dolida de su madre, y acostó a Isabella despacio para que no se alterara. La arropó con cuidado y la observó con suma tranquilidad. La chica tenía leves problemas para controlar su respiración. No miraba a nadie, sólo a un punto fijo en la pared al lado de la cama, con la mano en la boca tratando de acallar sus propios sollozos.

A ninguno le importaba que un hombre estuviera en presencia de una mujer en tal estado, vestida con ropa interior… Sería una falta de respeto en cualquier otro lado, pero estaban en el castillo de la familia de Greenwich, ahí no había ese tipo de objeciones. Aunque en un momento Edward se sintió como un espía y un pervertido al estar en ese lugar. Así que hizo amago de salir, su madre lo siguió poco después. Eleanor se acercó a la pobre chica para arroparla mejor.

—Oh, Edward… —su madre soltó en un gemido, mientras bajaba la mirada. Aquello debía ser bastante abrumador para ella. Edward la compadecía y la admiraba.

—Creo que debemos llamar al médico, madre. Está bastante alterada —le sugirió. Su madre asintió mientras salían de la habitación, dejando a Isabella sola con Eleanor como su protectora.

La chica no sabía qué hacer. La mujer en la cama lloraba sin parar y a ella la inquietaba de sobremanera presenciar aquello. Sentía una impotencia por no poder tomarla en brazos y consolarla como lo haría con su hermana. Pobre Isabella, tanto sufrimiento y estando sola… Debía ser horrible.

Vaciló en si debía dejarla sola, pero la pobre no parecía estar del todo en su cinco sentidos, así que quizá no era la más sabia decisión de todas. Por lo que se sentó en una silla en la esquina de la habitación a esperar a que su señora viniera y le diera alguna que otra orden.

Unas horas después, antes de la comida, entró el mismo doctor que vino a revisarla la noche anterior. Isabella se había quedado dormida hacía un par de minutos, tras tanto llanto. Eleanor se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta e hizo una reverencia a todas las personas que entraban antes de salir. Pero cuando intentó irse una mano la detuvo del brazo. Edward no intentó ser agresivo, por lo que la soltó inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo ha estado? —le preguntó en un susurro. La chica se encogió, temerosa.

—Ha… Ha llorado bastante. Sólo eso, Lord Greenwich. –le dijo. Edward asintió con un poco de brusquedad. La chica salió casi corriendo y entonces centró su mirada en el doctor y su madre.

El médico se limitó a darle un jarabe a Isabella para calmarla y hacer que durmiera más de lo que ya había hecho, era la única manera para que la pobre logara mantenerse tranquila y que no se alterara provocando que media casa se quedara paralizada del miedo. Entonces ella se limitó a dormir durante toda la tarde. Ninguno la molestó. Todos abandonaron la habitación junto con el médico. De vez en cuando la doncella de la señora de la casa, Eleanor, entraba para observar a la joven dormir plácidamente. Sin embargo, Isabella hubiera preferido mantenerse despierta durante días. El calmante no le permitía abrir los ojos y ahora mismo sufría de pesadillas que hacían a su corazón latir con fuerza hasta querer salirse de su pecho. Veía todo rojo dentro de su mente, observaba a un pequeño arder entre las llamas, a Bree suplicándole que la salvara de la muerte y ella no podía abrir los ojos. Sabía que soñaba, pero todo parecía muy vivido. Parecía la tortura más cruel que le pudieron haber dado.

* * *

Miércoles, 16 de abril de 1873.

Cuando el calmante pasó, afuera había sol. Parecía bastante fuerte como para que fuera de tarde. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Las sábanas de su cama no eran las mismas, el camisón que llevaba ahora tenía unos pajaritos bordados, el otro no tenía adornos. Se despertó bastante confundida. Dentro de la habitación no había nada más que silencio. Se encontraba completamente sola. A su lado había una bandeja con comida y una taza humeante, lo que quería decir que alguien había entrado hacía poco.

No se movió. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado después de que la mujer de cara dulce y maternal entrara. El dolor se extendió por su pecho. Esperaba que con este bebé pudiera hacer las cosas bien. Pero ahora lo había perdido todo. Había perdido a sus tres hermanas, a sus dos hijos, al único lugar que se acercaba a lo que podría considerarse su casa, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo lo odiaba. Estaba sola, completamente sola. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dónde buscaría un trabajo? ¿Dónde dormiría? ¿Qué comería? La tía de Bree obviamente no la recibiría, esa vaga solución para encontrar un techo donde pasar unas semanas o unos meses se había desvanecido con el fallecimiento de su amiga.

Se sentía bastante culpable. Ella había visto lo mal que estaba. El cansancio, los gemidos, el sudor frío... Todo. Debía haber ignorado las excusas de Victoria y ella misma haber traído a un médico para que la revisara. Tal vez, si se lo hubieran detectado a tiempo, la enfermedad no se hubiera extendido y no hubiera muerto. Incluso hasta podía haberse quedado en el burdel junto con Jane y Victoria. Cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas salieran de ellos. Sus labios temblaban.

―Dios mío, perdóname por haber sido tan ciega, por no haber hecho nada ―susurró, mientras rezaba un poco. Ahora era lo único que podía hacer, pedir perdón, suplicarlo. Porque se sentía extremadamente culpable.

No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar a Bree hasta un lugar seguro. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar en su vientre a su hijo. Probablemente eso le dolía un poco más, aunque no podía separar el dolor de ambas muertes de manera definitiva. Estaban mezclados, coexistiendo dentro de una burbuja, que no hacía más que crecer, obstruyendo la garganta de Isabella cada vez más.

No sabía muy bien cuándo iban a echarla a la calle. Seguro en cuanto recuperara las fuerzas. Esa era otra carga con la que tenía que lidiar. Estaba estorbando en una casa ajena que para colmo le pertenecía a una familia completamente rica. ¡Por Dios, su habitación era más grande que su cuarto y la cocina del burdel juntos! Sin embargo, no se había animado a tocar nada, porque parecía tan delicado que temía que todo se fuera a romper bajo su toque. Ahora mismo se sentía un poco letal, como si destruyera todo lo que tocaba. Era una especie de castigo que se merecía por haberse equivocado de una manera tan inconsciente. ¿Quién iba a decir que James iba a enamorarla con cuentos baratos, para alejarla de sus padres y arrastrarla hasta el sitio más bajo en el que una mujer podía estar? Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio.

_Estaba paseando sola por las calles del centro. Estaba de más decir que se había escapado de las miradas vigilantes de sus padres. Estaba completamente emocionada, jamás se había escabullido antes, pero estaba harta de que no la dejaran salir por su cuenta. Quería sociabilizar, quería conocer gente nueva sin que la ya conocida estorbase en sus encuentros._

_Se detuvo frente a una zapatería de aspecto caro. Había un montón de zapatos para dama en los estantes, con precios tan elevados que su padre se pondría verde. Soltó una risita traviesa y, sin poderlo evitar, entró en la tienda. La gente se le quedó viendo. Isabella era bastante caprichosa en cuanto a su imagen se refería, le gustaba lo caro y lo lindo. Prefería que las cosas que compraba fueran ambas cosas, porque se sentía satisfecha consigo misma._

―_Buenos días ¿Me podría mostrar todos los zapatos que tiene en el aparador? ―preguntó con voz inocente, poniendo una sonrisita tierna. El hombre detrás del mostrador levantó las cejas, bastante sorprendido. Ahí, detrás del cristal que daba a la calle, había más de veinte pares perfectamente acomodados. _

―_Por... Por supuesto que... ¡Claro, cómo no, señorita! En un momento se los llevo ―indicó, bastante alterado, emocionado. Isabella rió con sorna. ―Puede tomar asiento, si gusta. _

_Isabella, como toda dama, inclinó la cabeza en modo de gratitud, flexionó un poco las piernas, haciendo una reverencia perfecta y sutil, mientras se dirigía hacia una silla de aspecto simple donde tomó asiento._

_Llevaba el cuarto par de zapatos cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojos azules la veían de reojo. Algo dentro de ella brincó de excitación._

_Le gustaba que la miraran, que los hombres le dijeran lo bonita que era. Estaba acostumbrada. Había nacido con todo, y no le había hecho falta nada. Entonces se puso juguetona con el hombre, un comportamiento algo vulgar para lo que su madre le había enseñado, pero no pudo evitarlo._

_Se llevó el abanico abierto a los labios, y los posó en ellos mientras echaba una miradita inocente hacia el hombre rubio. Éste sonrió maravillado por su atrevimiento. Después, despacio, lo retiró. Ya le había dicho que estaba sola, que no había compromisos ni ataduras. Pero él no se acercó. Frunció un poco los labios, después, pensando que quizá quería una señal más notable, lo abrió con la mano izquierda, y lo posó de nuevo sobre sus labios. Entonces el joven se puso de pie._

―_Madame, debo decirle que esos zapatos le quedan de maravilla. ―le dijo, un comentario halagador. Las mejillas de Isabella se pusieron coloradas, y sonrió un poco. ―Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Mi nombre es James King, es un placer conocerla..._

―_Oh, no se disculpe buen hombre. Me halaga tal comentario. ―le dijo, juguetona. El hombre sonrió aún más._

―_¿Con quién tengo el placer? _

―_Isabella Meynel -Swan, Lady Meynel para los no amigos. ―le indicó, extendiendo su mano. James le dio un beso gentil, inclinándose para llegar hasta la altura, mientras que Isabella seguía con aquellos perfectos zapatos azules._

―_Y dígame Lady Meynel, ¿le apetecería dar un paseo? ―le dijo. Isabella sonrió aún más_

―_Me encantaría, señor King..._

La puerta se abrió sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero la escuchó cerrarse. Entonces el recuerdo se esfumó de su mente dejando solamente el asco de aquel beso. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había invitado a hablarle? ¡Oh, claro! Porque era apuesto, elegante y parecía tener dinero. Estúpida e ilusa Isabella. Se recriminaba una y otra vez lo que hizo porque, al final, ella había sido la que se había metido en todo aquel lío. Ella, y no James, se había condenado a la miserable vida que llevaba ahora.

La persona que entró por la puerta era Esme, que dudaba en dar más pasos hacia la cama. Quería hablar con Isabella respecto a unas cosas, pero no sabía cómo era la mejor forma de acercarse, o si hacerlo era lo mejor, en todo caso. Isabella notó la vacilación de la señora, que la miraba con una tristeza en sus ojos. Si seguía haciendo eso ella se iba a echar a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento. Sólo de sus ojos venía el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado en cuarenta y ocho horas y todo lo que había perdido.

―¿Se encuentra mejor? ―le preguntó, acercándose sutilmente. Isabella asintió e intentó no poner mala cara, al fin y al cabo nadie la había tratado mal durante todo el tiempo que había estado ahí. Sabía que no le hablaban tanto porque no era digna de su confianza, no conocía a nadie y nadie la conocía a ella.

―Me alegro, querida, de verdad ―dijo, mientras ponía una sonrisa encantadora. Su tristeza fue reemplazada por una inmensa dulzura.

―Por favor, no me hable de usted... Me llaman Bella... ―le indicó con voz baja, tanto que a Esme le costó escuchar todo lo que dijo. Pero asintió al entender la ultima parte de lo que Isabella había dicho. Entonces vio un camino por donde podía indagar las cosas que quería saber. Sólo para asegurarse de si la pequeña criatura necesitaba más de su ayuda o si había otras personas que pudieran ayudarla.

―Así que te llaman Bella. Dime, Bella... ¿Quiénes te llaman así? ―preguntó parándose a un lado de su cama. El tono de su voz no era recriminatorio ni nada por el estilo. Sólo curioso y amable. Pero aun así Isabella se tensó ante la pregunta. ¿Y ahora que le decía? "mis compañeras del prostíbulo" ¿Cómo la ficharía la mujer después de confesarle eso?

―Mis... mis compañeras… de trabajo ―dijo. No estaba diciendo ninguna mentira. Omitía información, que era bastante diferente. Se lo repitió unas diez veces a velocidad épica para convencerse a sí misma y disminuir la culpa.

―Isabella ―Los ojos de la chica la miraron. Esme carraspeó ―Perdón. Bella, ¿tienes a alguien? ¿Un familiar? ¿Un amigo? ―preguntó sentándose a su lado. Isabella se relajó porque aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza. Bajó la mirada avergonzada y negó rotundamente. Eso dolió. Porque admitía lo sola que estaba. Se sentía abandonada en el mundo.

Esme hizo una mueca fugaz y después acarició su pierna, mirándole con ternura. Isabella no entendía a qué se debía tanto cariño por parte de la mujer, pero dejó que siguiera moviendo su mano en la parte baja de su pierna. De algún modo la confortaba y la hacía sentir más tranquila. El sentir un tacto humano que no fuera brusco ni agresivo le hacía pensar que no todos eran malos. De la nada recordó al hombre, padre de su primera hija, que la trató con la mayor delicadeza de mundo.

―Creo que deberías comer algo. El doctor ha dicho que te encuentras débil y que necesitas recuperar fuerzas. ―le indicó. Isabella la miró con ojos sumamente preocupados. La mujer negó sonriendo. ―No, no te preocupes por nada, Bella. Todo irá bien, ya verás.

La mujer le acarició la mejilla. Isabella se tensó al instante. Esme se dio cuenta y bajó su mano inmediatamente, sonriéndole en modo de disculpa. Después se puso de pie y salió dejándola sola. Isabella no soportó el estar sin hablar con nadie y sin hacer nada, dejándole suficientemente tiempo para que recuerdos y pensamientos crueles cuya creadora era ella misma llenaran su mente. Así que, en vez de eso, prefirió dormirse.

Esme bajó las escaleras con el rostro inusualmente serio. Desde que Isabella había llegado le costaba bastante sonreír. Y no era porque la chica le amargara el día, para nada. Era solo que no podía hacerlo cuando otra persona, tan frágil y joven, estaba pasando por un sufrimiento similar al de ella. No podía aceptar andar de aquí para allá toda llena de felicidad si alguien dentro de su casa no estaba para nada feliz.

Llegó al gran recibidor y se metió por uno de los arcos que se extendía formando un gran pasillo. A ambos lados habían cuadros de pinturas exquisitas. Algunos los había pintado Esme, otros su hija Rose y otros tantos habían sido regalos por personas muy cercanas a la familia. Como la reina, por ejemplo. Pero Esme no reparó esta vez en ellos como siempre lo hacía cada vez que pasaba por ese pasillo. Antes de llegar al gran ventanal en forma de triangulo con sus puntas redondeadas, giró hacia la derecha y con su puño tocó con suma delicadeza la suave madera.

―Adelante ―escuchó dentro de la habitación y giró el pomo con sigilo. La puerta de madera se abrió, dándole visión completa al estudio de su hijo. ―Madre, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Hijo, he hablado con tu padre esta mañana. ―empezó, pero se detuvo. Edward se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido. Su madre estaba pensando algo, se tomaba su tiempo. Esme pensó que esa no era la mejor manera de explicarle lo que quería, así que tomó otra dirección― He hablado con la joven Isabella. Me ha dicho que no tiene a nadie más, Edward.

―¿A dónde quieres llegar, madre? ―le preguntó confundido. Esme suspiró fuertemente.

―A ti te hemos encomendado la administración del personal. Aunque de todas formas lo haré si no estás de acuerdo. Como te dije, ya lo he hablado con tu padre. Y ambos estamos de acuerdo que quizá sería adecuado seguir dándole ayuda a Isabella ―le explicó. Edward entendía un poco, pero no había comprendido la finalidad. No entendía el debate de su padre, qué tenía que ver su administración con la... Oh, empezaba a verlo. Quizá estaba equivocado, quizá tenía razón en todo. Quería confirmarlo

―¿Podrías ser un poco más clara, por favor?

―Estamos de acuerdo en que a Isabella se le ofrezca un puesto de trabajo en esta casa, Edward. ―le dijo. Edward elevó sus cejas, sorprendido. No creía que su madre llegara tan lejos con su cariño con la joven huésped. Pero tampoco tuvo problemas con eso. ¿No era que él mismo había dicho que la protegería? Había sufrido mucho, no tenía a nadie. Al menos eso le ayudaría a no morir de hambre.

―De acuerdo, madre. La meteré dentro del personal. ―asintió tomando asiento. Esme sonrió satisfecha. Se dirigió a la salida.

―¡Ah, hijo!

―¿Sí?

―¿Podrías hacerme el favor de darle tú la noticia? Explícale todo lo que debe de hacer. Pero no seas muy duro con ella... Usa tus encantos para convencerla. No puedo dejar que se haga la orgullosa y rechace nuestra ayuda ―dijo con algo de dolor en su voz ―La pobre estará perdida y mi conciencia intranquila. Haz que acepte... ―le pidió, parada en el marco de la puerta. Edward no levantó la mirada.

―De acuerdo.

―Gracias.

―¿Madre? ―le llamó antes de que ella saliera por completo. la mujer se detuvo ― ¿Has dicho que se llama Isabella?

―Isabella Swan ― le confirmó su madre. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más y cada quien siguió con lo suyo.

Tres horas después Edward estaba subiendo las escaleras. Había estado casi todo el día encerrado en su estudio viendo más y más papeles. Él se encargaba de gran parte de la administración de las tierras. Le ofrecía a su padre una disminución del gran peso que solía llevar en los hombros.

Sus pisadas eran firmes y rápidas. Se dirigía hasta la habitación de Isabella Swan, su nueva sirvienta. No había hablado con la Señora Smith, probablemente debía de haberlo hecho antes de ofrecerle el puesto a Isabella, pero su madre se lo había pedido y él no podía decirle que no a la mujer que le dio la vida. Cuando llegó, Isabella estaba acostada en la cama, extrañamente tenía un aro de bordar en la mano y una aguja en la otra. La castaña mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras insertaba el hilo en la tela y jalaba para diferentes direcciones, se veía concentrada. Edward carraspeó y ella elevó la mirada.

Fue como una bofetada en el rostro. Así de duro impactó el recuerdo en la mente de Edward cuando esos ojos color chocolate se fijaron en él. ¿Cómo olvidarlos?


	10. Tan cerca y tan lejos

9 Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Martes, 15 de abril de 1873.

Isabella se quedó petrificada, ni siquiera se percataba del dolor o la sangre que corría por su dedo y goteaba en la suave tela estirada alrededor del aro. Sus labios rosados estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y no podía apartar los ojos de él. Sintió miedo al verlo parado tan impotente en su habitación. ¿Cómo era que todo lo había llevado hasta él? Su mano comenzó a temblar y se extendió hasta todo su cuerpo. No recordaba cómo se respiraba. Estaba completamente sumida en el recuerdo de sus manos tocándola, de la fricción de sus cuerpos, de la perfección y la amabilidad de él, de la poca pasión que ella aportó esa noche… Sus ojos esmeraldas.

El sonrojo fue algo cautivador para Edward, mientras que Isabella Swan apartaba la mirada situándola en otro punto. La joven soltó la aguja entre las sábanas cuando notó la sangre, él también la vio. No era más que un pinchazo. No se preocupó. Estaba más que claro que la joven lo reconocía, sabía quién era él.

"_¡Dios, Isabella, te acostaste con un marqués!" _ Recordó las palabras de Jane. Todo estaba haciendo conexión en su mente. _"¡Dios, Lord Greenwich, un bebé!" _Cerró sus ojos mientras se limitaba a reproducir todas esas palabras. Estaba, sin duda, frente al marqués de Greenwich… Su hija tenía sangre azul, y era ilegitima. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido tan sólo un soldado? ¿Un coronel? ¿Alguien no tan acomodado? El lugar donde vivía era ridículamente grande. ¿Cuánto lo era su fortuna?

Después le golpeó otra cosa y le sacó el aire casi como si una bala de cañón se hubiera estrellado contra su estómago. ¿Se había quedado con Renesmee? ¿Ella estaba en algún lugar de la casa? Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría del pecho y comenzaría a hiperventilar… Si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya. Sentía ganas de poner sus cansadas piernas en movimiento y salir corriendo de ahí, pero aquel hombre ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella… No había salida, el peso de él, su fuerza, la detendría antes de siquiera haber dado dos pasos fuera de la cama. Pero no quería verle. Ser consciente de quién era él, de lo que él le había dado, le dolía bastante. Ya le costaba intentar confirmarse a sí misma, en un esfuerzo vano por no ser completamente infeliz, de que su hija había tenido un buen futuro. Le dolía pensar que podía tenerla tan cerca y no poder verla. Le dolía pensar que quizá él no se había hecho cargo de ella, y que la seguía teniendo lejos.

Dolor… Era todo lo que sentía.

Edward tomó asiento en la silla a un lado de la cama de Isabella. Aún seguía ahí después de que nadie la hubiera usado por más de unos cuantos minutos. Esme sólo pasó unas horas mientras ella estaba inconsciente, pero eso Isabella no lo recordaba. La miró con detenimiento, tanta belleza acumulada en su rostro y no había podido contemplarla la noche que se adueñó de su cuerpo. Aún tenía dudas de querer proponerle el trabajo. Ahora todo era distinto. ¿Qué pensaría la gente cuando se enteraran de que en el pasado, Isabella era una prostituta? ¿Qué si a ella se le ocurriría abrir la boca y contar que él se había enrollado con ella? Estaba bastante nervioso, pero por el temblor de Isabella, estaba seguro que no más que ella.

Pasó un largo minuto antes de que ambos entendieran que el otro no quería abrir la boca. Ninguno de los dos se miraban a los ojos. El dedo de Isabella ya no sangraba y sólo tenía un puntito rojo que apenas se notaba. Lo miró como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, ignorando de una manera bastante descortés a alguien de mayor rango social que ella… Seguro venía a echarla, fue el primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza. Sí, seguro estaría en la calle en unos cuantos minutos.

—Señorita Swan, no me he presentado correctamente y lamento haber entrado así a su habitación… —comenzó, sin dignarse a mirar sus ojos cafés de nuevo. Isabella no levantó la mirada, tan sólo asintió, haciendo que su cabello liso y alborotado cayera a un lado de su cara. Se lo llevó con lentitud hasta detrás de la oreja y frunció los labios hasta que fueron una recta línea —Soy Lord Greenwich, marqués de Greenwich.

Estaba confundida. La había tratado de señorita, como se le llama a una dama. Quizá él estaba tan bien educado que no se animaba a recordarle a Isabella de dónde venía ella. O quizá no la recordaba en lo absoluto. También notó lo formal que estaba siendo. A diferencia de su madre, él sólo presentó su título. Se apellidaba Cullen, eso más que seguro, ¿pero cuál sería su nombre? Deseaba conocer el nombre de pila del padre de su hija… ¿Por qué?

—No tiene por qué decirme su nombre, debido a que mi madre ya lo ha mencionado en una conversación que tuvo conmigo —explicó. Isabella asintió, ya lo había notado. Y completamente agradecida de que no tuviera que hablar, al menos no aún, porque estaba tan nerviosa que había perdido la voz — Le doy mi más sincero pésame debido a la muerte de su amiga y… de su hijo.

Sintió dolor. Pero la voz de Edward había demostrado el trabajo que le había costado esas palabras, no porque no quisiera decirlas, sino porque sabía que a ella le molestaría. Isabella apretó los labios y asintió apesadumbrada. Toda la situación era abrumadora. Ambos estaban completamente tensos. El aire se había vuelto espeso y costaba trabajo respirarlo.

—Gracias —se animó a decir, porque consideró grosero actuar como si no quisiera hablar con él. Aunque en ese momento era la pura realidad.

—Emm… Señorita Swan, mi madre ha confirmado que usted no tiene a nadie y… —Isabella se encogió en la cama ante la cruda verdad de su vida. Sola, completamente sola. Edward se calló al instante, sin saber qué decir ante la mujer cuya luz se estaba extinguiendo frente a él. Pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos antes de seguir — Hemos llegado a la conclusión de ofrecerle un trabajo en esta casa. Nos hace falta una sirvienta que sepa hacer de todo un poco… Y bueno, debido a su situación, consideramos que sería una forma de ayudarla…

El nerviosismo de su voz hizo que algo se moviera dentro de Isabella, que se había quedado congelada. ¿Trabajar para él? ¿Verlo todos los días? ¿Estar en la casa dónde murieron Bree y su hijo? Era impactante ver cuánto sufrimiento tenía esa casa para Isabella considerando que sólo llevaba ahí un día. Pero por otra parte no tenía a dónde ir, le costaría mucho encontrar un trabajo. Ahora lo tenía aquí, en bandeja de plata, para tomarlo o dejarlo. Lo sopesó durante unos minutos, después negó.

—No, Lord Greenwich. —dijo. Edward iba a protestar pero ella lo interrumpió. — Estaré en deuda con ustedes durante toda mi vida. No saben lo mucho que valoro todo lo que han hecho por mí y… por Bree. Pero no puedo aceptar más ayuda de sus manos. No me alcanzará la vida para pagárselos y…

—No, señorita Swan, usted no nos debe nada— le aclaró Edward con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba las manos de Isabella, quien levantó la mirada hacia él de modo fugaz. Con la misma velocidad la bajó de nuevo.

Edward comenzó a pensar. Había rechazado el trabajo nada más habérselo propuesto. No podía dejar que ella se fuera. Tenía que retenerla ahí, se lo había prometido a su madre y de todas formas se notaba a kilómetros que Isabella necesitaba ser ayudada por alguien. Si lo que a la joven le preocupaba era cuánto habían gastado en ella, que no era ni la milésima parte de lo que tenían, entonces tomaría ese camino, aunque no le gustara para nada. No le agradaba que la gente se la empeñara en devolver cuando él les ofrecía algo por el simple hecho de saber que tenía dinero. Es decir, él, su familia entera, tenían dinero hasta el punto de sobrarles. Podía comprarse un castillo en Irlanda y aun así tener dinero suficiente para comprar otros diez más si se le antojaba. Pero sus padres se habían encargado de enseñarles que el dinero no era lo más importante. Y que el poder podía ser peligroso.

—Está bien. Mírelo de esta forma. Acepte el trabajo, no como nuestra ayuda, sino como su forma de pago. Al trabajar para nosotros, estaría retribuyendo… los gastos que usted cree que hicimos en usted —dijo con lentitud, para que la chica comprendiera cada una de sus palabras. Isabella se mordió el labio, él había encontrado la manera de distorsionar su escusa hasta convertirla en lo que él quería: un laberinto sin salida, donde no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar.

—Señor, yo… —iba a protestar, sin siquiera tener idea de sus siguientes palabras, pero una risita la cortó. Era dulce y melodiosa. Se escuchaba fuera de la habitación, y cada vez más cerca. Unos pasitos pequeños se hicieron notar unos segundos después. Isabella volteó a ver a Edward, quien mantenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, lo cual le daba un aspecto adolescente.

— ¡Lord Greenwich! ¡Lord Greenwich! — se escuchaba un llamado desde la puerta, seguido y entrecortado por risitas semejantes a carcajadas.

Edward se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió. Una pequeña de unos cinco años entró como tornado en la estancia, no detuvo su carrera hasta que llegó al medio y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el interior, entonces se volteó y observó al hombre. Sus labios, pequeños, carnosos y rosados se estiraron hasta formar una pequeña y pícara sonrisa.

—Lady Nessie, le recuerdo que esas no son formas de comportarse, y menos en la alcoba de una persona ajena que necesita descanso —dijo cerrando la puerta y volviendo hasta su asiento original. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba sentado de modo que quedaba lateralmente hacia Isabella, sin darle la espalda.

—Lo siento —dijo bajando la cabeza en dirección hacia la chica en reposo. Isabella estaba fascinada con los rizos color cobre que no percibió nada más durante un tiempo. No hasta que la niña volteó a verle y se encontró con sus ojos cafés en ella. La sonrisa de Isabella desapareció.

—No… está todo bien —fue lo que pudo decir, con un nudo en la garganta.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y las metió debajo de las sábanas. El corazón le latía a mil por horas. La niña era tan bella...

—Nessie, te presento a la señorita Isabella Swan. —le presentó Edward. Isabella no sabía qué hacer, le estaban introduciendo hacia su propia hija, la que no había visto en cinco años, la que había crecido tanto que no parecía ser la bebé que llevó en brazos alguna vez. Tenía lagrimas que no pudo controlar. Edward pensó que tal vez le recordaban al bebé que había perdido.

—Mucho gusto, señorita — dijo al pie de la cama, a la vez que hacía una perfecta reverencia con su vestidito verde de seda. Se veía preciosa.

Su hija estaba bien. Tenía una hermosura envidiable y podría comérsela a besos en tan solo segundos. Tenía una sonrisa dulce en los labios, mientras esperaba a que Isabella dijera algo. Pero ella estaba tan inmóvil como una piedra. Le costaba respirar, pero a la vez se sentía liviana, como si hubiera dejado una gran carga caer al suelo. Su niña llevaba la vida que se merecía. Se veía que la cuidaban bien.

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está tu institutriz? Veo que has llegado del orfanato…

—Ha pedido un tiempo para poder dejar sus cosas… Está muuuy cansada. En el orfanato no se duerme tan bien como en casa. Los niños fueron buenos, pero me da tristeza verlos así.. —dijo haciendo un puchero. Edward había hablado con Esme respecto a que Nessie hiciera lo mismo que ellos hicieron cuando niños. Visitar a un orfanato y pasar unos días en él para comprender lo que tenían y la suerte que otros no compartían. Les había puesto los pies en la tierra.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vayas con Lady Esme, muere por verte –le dijo Edward. Nessie asintió y salió corriendo sin decir nada. Tenía un libro en la mano, pero no dijo nada al respecto, quizá se le había olvidado pedir por lo que había venido.

Isabella no dijo nada.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta el trabajo, señorita Swan? —Isabella lo miró como si no lo viera realmente. Estaba bastante confundida. Su hija no sabía quién era ella, tampoco era que lo esperara después de todo ese tiempo, pero dolía.

¿Aceptaría el trabajo? Sin dudas lo hubiera rechazado hacía un par de minutos, pero había visto a Renesmee. Era bastante tentador aceptar, porque eso quería decir que podría ver a su hija a menudo, aunque aquello fuera algo extrañamente masoquista. Estaba más que claro que ella no podría hablare como quisiera, ni tener tanto contacto como si en verdad fuera su madre. Tendría que dejar que la trataran como ellos quisieran sin poder intervenir. Pero era su hija, quería estar cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible. Verla crecer, verla aprender poco a poco…

—Está bien. —se acabó, lo había dicho y así lo haría. Edward sonrió satisfecho, asintiendo. También estaba bastante sorprendido debido al cambio de Isabella, pero no dijo gran cosa. Con un movimiento de cabeza se fue dejándola sola. Ella se sumió en la cama.

Viernes, 18 de Abril de 1973

Los siguientes dos días, Isabella estuvo postrada en esa enorme cama, a excepción de cuando iba al baño para asearse o necesitaban cambiarle de ropas. Nadie más había venido a hablarle en todo ese tiempo acerca del trabajo. Sólo la visitaba Esme de vez en cuando, y una de las sirvientas entraba y salía siempre en el mayor e irrompible de los silencios.

Al tercer día, Isabella estaba en condiciones para ponerse de pie, según había dicho el doctor. Aunque no era recomendable que hiciera muchos esfuerzos. Debido a las pocas fuerzas que tenía después de haber pasado por tanto dolor, el cual su frágil cuerpo tuvo que soportar, se había decidido que se quedaría siete días hospedada y que después se integraría al equipo de servicio. Aún no había hablado con nadie respecto a sus deberes y donde dormiría... Pero nadie le había hablado de aquello tampoco.

Isabella se encontraba leyendo un libro de poesía que la mantuvo entretenida la mayor parte de esos tres días. Al lado, Esme terminaba de darle unos tocados al bordado que Isabella había estado haciendo, la verdad era que las florecillas de Esme eran una maravilla. Ambas mujeres parecían enfrascadas en su propio mundo, hasta que Isabella se animó a preguntar por aquello que aún no había tenido del todo claro. Bajó el libro apoyándolos en sus piernas, sobre las sábanas y miró a Esme. La joven soltó un suspiro que hizo que la mujer levantara la vista. Isabella bajó la suya, un tanto nerviosa. Se mordió el labio.

―Quería preguntarle si... ―Comenzó, pero se detuvo. Esme inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, curiosa y a la vez enternecida por la timidez que portaba. Aún no cedía ante su insistencia para que no la tratara de usted, o la llamara Esme en vez de Lady Greenwich. Posó su mano sobre la de ella, y la apretó un poco, dándole ánimos.

―Isabella, puede confiar en mí ―le aseguró. Ella no le tuteaba debido a que la joven se había negado a hacer lo mismo, era una especie de condición. Isabella asintió, suspirando de nuevo.

―El doctor ha dicho que ya puedo caminar... Me gustaría ir a donde sea que Bree esté enterrada, si es que ustedes lo hicieron o... ―comenzó a decir. Las palabras chocaban una con otras haciendo que la que estaba en la punta de su lengua saliera cortante y apenas entendible.

―Oh, por supuesto. Le pediré a alguien que la lleve. Al principio mi marido y yo pensamos en esperarla, pero debido a la enfermedad... ―comenzó a explicarse, pero Isabella la miró completamente agradecida. No le molestaba no haber estado presente en el entierro de su amiga, sino el no haber evitado que se encontrara ahí. Quería disculparse.

―Gracias, por todo.

―No hay de qué, niña ―dijo Esme regalándole una sonrisa. No esperaba ver una de regreso, pero ahí estaba, en los pequeños labios de Isabella ― Bien, dígame qué le parece. ¿Así está bien?

―¡Oh, señora Greenwich, es hermoso! ―exclamó fascinada, tomando entre sus manos el bonito camino de mesa. Ella había hecho la mayor parte, pero sin duda la pequeña aportación de Esme, las florecitas a lo largo, eran lo más llamativo.

―Me alegra que le guste. Es suyo. ―le dijo mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse. Se arregló el vestido. Isabella no pudo decirle que no porque aún no conectaba todo. Cuando la señora se hubo ido, comenzó a leer de nuevo.

0000

La sirvienta, cuyo nombre era completamente desconocido, entró a la habitación con un vestido simple, de color crema, bastante ligero. Tenía manga de tres cuartos y los botones en la espalda eran de un color azabache. Se lo puso a Isabella sin decirle nada, e Isabella tampoco emitió palabra. Se miró al espejo mientras observaba la prenda. Era bastante bonita, hacía mucho que no usaba algo tan elegante. Su cabello ya no estaba enmarañado y caía en ondas por su espalda.

Desde la puerta hubo con golpe. Se extrañó de que alguien le pidiera permiso para entrar, debido que desde su estadía en ese lugar, la gente entraba y salía a su antojo de su habitación. Con el ceño fruncido se apresuró a abrir la puerta, ignorando la suave molestia en su vientre bajo, donde llevaba una mano. Giró el pomo y se encontró frente a frente con una señorita que nunca había visto. Portaba el uniforme de la servidumbre, por lo que quedaba en claro que era una sirvienta. Sin embargo, llevaba sobre los hombros un abrigo que la protegía del frío.

―La señora Greenwich me ha ordenado escoltarla, señorita. El carruaje la espera abajo ―dijo, con una voz aguda. La chica no tenía más de dieciséis años. Con una rápida reverencia se marchó el pasillo, dejando a Isabella en el marco de la puerta con la boca medio abierta.

Sin nada más que hacer salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con tal delicadeza que no hizo ningún otro ruido más que el clic del pestillo. Caminó con nerviosismo y lentitud sobre la suave alfombra. A pesar de haber pasado por ahí solo una vez con anterioridad, no había estado despierta para admirar las hermosas paredes de madera, con cuadros elegantes y refinados colgando a los costados. Llegó al final de una gran escalera que la guiaba hacia un piso perfectamente encerado donde la esperaba la chiquilla. Llegó hasta abajo sin haber tropezado ni una sola vez a pesar de lo ansiosa que estaba. Nadie conocido por ella se presentó en su camino rumbo a la puerta trasera de la cocina. Se dirigieron hacia un patio pequeño con suelo de roca donde había un carruaje simple que era jalado por un hermoso caballo negro. El chofer era un hombre fuerte, dentro de sus tempranos treinta, serio y elegante. Le ayudó a subir para después ayudar a la otra muchacha y partieron hacia un camino polvoriento.

Se metieron en un camino boscoso que después dio paso a un hermoso jardín, rodeado por un portón negro de metal. Daba miedo de tan sólo verlo. Estaba más que claro que se trataba de un cementerio. Isabella tragó con fuerza. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir. Pero nadie se percató de que se había quedado encogida como una niña pequeña en el asiento, eso o que no querían decirle nada. Entonces suspiró y bajó en compañía de la otra chica.

Juntas caminaron entre pequeños senderos de césped verde. A los lados había lapidas de todo tipo y con diferentes nombres en ellos. Isabella se sorprendió cuando la chica se detuvo frente a una especie de casita diminuta donde posaba un ángel en el techo. La sirvienta abrió la puerta con una llave, pero no ingresó. Se hizo a un lado dejándole libre el paso hacia el interior a Isabella que, con pasos cortos, entró. Ahí se encontraba un ataúd de caoba macizo con unos cuantos adornos dorados. Isabella tocó la madera, acariciándola lentamente. Pensar que dentro de esa caja se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica que alguna vez fue como una hermana hacía que se le subieran lagrimas a los ojos. Aún no podía creer que Bree se había ido y que no iba a volver. No se atrevió a abrir la boca, no se atrevió a disculparse, a pedir perdón, como ella había planeado, porque no se lo merecía.

Se quitó un pequeño cordón del cuello. No lo había perdido a pesar de todo lo que había vivido durante esos días. Era una pequeña figurita representando a una rosa, estaba hecha de madera, completamente café, como si fuese de chocolate. La dejó sobre el féretro, cerró los ojos y, con la voz más baja que tenía, susurró:

―Buen viaje...

Dio la espalda a la que una vez había sido su compañera de cotilleo y lágrimas. La que le había sacado más sonrisas que muecas de tristeza. Vaya que la extrañaría. Jamás se había imaginado el mundo sin ellas. Sin Jane, sin Bree, pero ahora le parecía un mundo completamente oscuro, siniestro y sin vida. Todo estaba muerto. Había perdido todo, incluso a su hija, y la impotencia de tenerla enfrente y no poder reconocerla como tal le dolía.

―Señorita ―la llamó la chica, que aún seguía a un lado de la puerta. Isabella volteó para encararla. ―Ella se fue feliz. Yo... yo estuve con ella. No dijo nada, ya no podía... Pero sonrió, yo misma la vi con mis propios ojos.

Isabella se quedó en shock por unos momentos. La chiquilla, incapaz de saber si lo que había dicho estaba mal, salió disparada hacia el carruaje. Pero Isabella sonrió al verla alejarse, con lágrimas en los ojos. Las palabras de la sirvienta le habían, de alguna manera, quitado un poquito del peso que sentía que se empeñaba en hundirla. Fue detrás de ella, ignorando su alrededor.

000

De regreso al gran castillo no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a lo lejos mientras tranquilas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se sentía bastante sola, ya no le quedaba nadie con quien poder hablar de sus problemas, nadie en quién confiar. Qué manera de sufrir la que le había tocado. Un aislamiento seguro le esperaba, de eso estaba segura. Ya podía sentir las grandes losas de piedra alzarse a su alrededor, sin dejar que nadie entrara en ella. Esperaba que su condena no fuera tan larga o, si lo era, que ella no pudiera soportar tanto.

Cuando llegó, no le permitieron subir a su habitación. Esme la esperaba con una hilera de personas detrás suyo. Todos tenían la mirada fija en el suelo, como si hubiera algún peligro en alzarla. A un lado de Esme, un paso justo detrás, se encontraba una señora anciana, que tenía un porte hostil, casi amargo. Llevaba el cabello amarillento, con notables canas, recogido en un perfecto rodete. Isabella pensó que aquello no sería lo más cómodo de usar.

―Bienvenida, Isabella. ¿Se siente mejor? ―le preguntó Esme. Mantenía la vaga esperanza de que a la pobre muchacha le hubiera servido para desahogarse un poco. La castaña asintió― Me alegro. Quería introducirle personalmente a la señora Smith, nuestra ama de llaves.

Isabella observó una vez más a la anciana vestida con el color más triste del mundo: negro. La señora parecía algo exigente, pero en sus extraños ojos color azul se encontraba un atisbo de ternura. Isabella pensó que aquello era extraño y un producto de su imaginación

―Mucho gusto, señora. ―inclinó un poco la cabeza. La mujer le devolvió el gesto.

―Bien. Estas personas son una parte del personal. Aún faltan más... Después tendrás más tiempo para conocerlos ―dijo Esme. La hilera desapareció tras un arco que llevaba a un rincón jamás visitado por Isabella.

Los miró mientras se alejaban. Las figuras, los contornos de los cuerpos, variaban desde ser muy pequeños, hasta ser bastante anchos. Las mujeres llevaban un vestido largo, de un color café claro, parecido a la arena cuando se moja. Pronto ese sería su uniforme, la ropa que llevaría a diario. ¿Para qué retrasar eso? ¿Para qué jugar con la bonita ropa que le habían prestado? Lo mejor era olvidarse de eso. Aún le dolía un poco el vientre, pero podía moverse con agilidad sin rechistar ni una sola vez. Era mejor que empezara con su trabajo ahora, en lugar de vivir rodeada de comodidades por cuatro días más.

Observó que la señora Greenwich daba media vuelta, seguida de una muchacha de una belleza extraña, y también flanqueada por el ama de llaves. Isabella vaciló, parada en medio de ese gran salón, si lo correcto era hablarle o dejar que se marchara. Pero si no lo hacía ahora, no sabía cuándo podría conversar con ella. Así que, armándose se valor, abrió sus labios, llamándola.

―Lady Greenwich... ―exclamó. Alzó un poco más la voz de lo necesario, pues las paredes altas se encargaban de repartir el sonido sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Las tres mujeres se voltearon. Esme la miró expectante. Isabella bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada.

―¿Puedo empezar con mi trabajo hoy, madame? ―le preguntó en voz baja. Esme se sorprendió debido a la petición de Isabella. Cualquiera preferiría quedarse en el lujo que le habían dado los días que le quedaban. En cambio, ella le estaba pidiendo que se lo quitara lo más pronto posible. Dudó un segundo.

―¿Está segura? ―preguntó, un tanto preocupada. Isabella podía caminar, pero aún no estaba segura de que pudiera hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Pero la joven asintió. ―De acuerdo. Señora Smith, vaya con Isabella y muéstrele lo que tiene que hacer.

La señora asintió, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia Isabella. Esme le sonrió a la joven, dio media vuelta, y desapareció tras una puerta en compañía de la otra chica. Los ojos azulados de la señora, fríos y calculadores, se postraron en su rostro. No tuvo que decir palabra alguna para indicarle a Isabella que empezara a caminar. Se notaba de lejos que era estricta, mas Isabella esperaba que no fuera una víbora.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde había un montón de jovencitas y señoras yendo de un lugar a otro. Algunas no hacían nada en la cocina, sino que más bien usaban la puerta como un acceso. Isabella se preguntó si ese sería su área de trabajo, o si le darían otra. La mano firme de la señora Smith se colocó sobre su hombro haciendo que parara el paso súbitamente. Todos en el interior de la cocina se quedaron quietos.

―Les presento a la chica nueva. La señorita Isabella Swan.―dijo. Nadie abrió la boca para decir algo. Los ojos de cada uno se encontraban fijamente en ella, analizándola. ―De acuerdo. Las reglas son simples. Los amos piden, tú obedeces. Te mostraré tu habitación.

Cruzó la cocina con paso veloz, a Isabella le costó un poco de trabajo seguirla sin chocar con tantos hombros. Bajó la mirada completamente roja. Nunca nadie la había mirado de aquella forma. Como si fuera un bicho raro. Así se sentía. Ese no era su lugar, ni siquiera estaba segura de pertenecer a uno. Estaba un tanto nerviosa cuando salió al exterior. Se preguntaba si en verdad sería buena para todo eso. Los hombres decían que era buena en la cama. ¿Pero para los deberes de la casa? Jamás había pasado de limpiar el polvo de su habitación, tender su cama, y lavar la ropa. La cocina se le daba igual que a una primeriza. La verdad era que estaba asustada. Mientras caminaban en la frialdad de Greenwich, cruzaron un jardín bastante amplio, siempre contra un muro de piedra que formaba parte del castillo. Llegaron hasta una esquina, donde se podía apreciar una torre. Era bastante grande y se notaba un poco más descuidada que el resto de la fachada del viejo castillo. Se trataba de un conjunto de áticos. Los dormitorios.

La señora Smith abrió una puerta de madera e ingresaron a un lugar oscuro. Siguiendo con pasos torpes los de su superiora, Isabella subió por una escalera en espiral. Pasaron tres pequeños pasillos pequeños sin indagar en ellos hasta llegar al cuarto. El corredor era muy estrecho y al lado se encontraban dos puertas. Hasta el fondo había otra. La señora Smith la llevó hasta ella. Se detuvo justo enfrente.

―Te despiertas a la cinco, y comienzas a trabajar a las seis. No regresas aquí hasta las once. Esa es tu jornada laboral. Se te darán cortos descansos para comer. Tu trabajo consiste en hacer un poco de todo.

Dicho eso se esfumó como quien es perseguido por el diablo. Isabella estaba extremadamente confundida. Los horarios parecían estar bien, pero le preocupaba los deberes que tendría. Más aún tener que encontrarse con el marqués, tener que ordenar sus pertenencias. Así también como de ver a su hija todos los días. Temía no hacer bien el trabajo y que terminara de nuevo en la calle sin un centavo. Este trabajo se notaba exigente, aunque bastante más digno que la prostitución. Entonces se consoló a sí misma pensando que ya había estado en el trabajo más triste y bajo de toda la sociedad. Seguro podría con este.

Se metió inmediatamente en el dormitorio. Apenas había algo que lo decorara. Aunque de todas formas el lugar era diminuto. Una cama de madera, una silla, un gabinete al lado de la cama, un calentador, una lámpara de aceite en mal estado. Eso era todo lo que tenía. Con eso sobreviviría el resto de su vida. Eso si algo malo no le pasaba.

Se puso el uniforme que le quedaba un poco ajustado, pero podía moverse con él. Salió corriendo de ahí. El lugar era frió y le daba miedo. Además de que las puertas no contaban con nada de seguridad y se podían abrir fácilmente. No conocía a nadie de aquí dentro y le asustaba que alguien pudiera entrar a su habitación por la noche.

Tras recorrer el mismo camino que había hecho en compañía del ama de llaves hacía unos minutos atrás, llegó a la cocina. En donde entró. Esta vez nadie pareció notar su presencia. Nadie excepto una joven pequeña que se le plantó enfrente, mirándola de arriba abajo. Su mirada era penetrante, pero para nada intimidante. La miraba como si quisiera sacarle información nada más de la piel. Al final le sonrió. Era una sonrisa, para sorpresa de Isabella, perfecta. Sin ningún defecto. No le llegaba ni al hombro de la corta estatura que tenía, pero poseía una figura graciosa, casi aniñada. Lo que no servía más que para aumentar su belleza. Tenía una nariz respingada y chiquita, labios pequeños y carnosos. Sus ojos eran azules, de un azul tan bello que Isabella jamás había visto, eran bastante más oscuros que otros que tenía la gente. Su cabello, por los pocos mechones que se escapaban de su gorro, era negro y lo llevaba muy corto, pues no llevaba moño que sobresaliese. Como lo hacía Isabella con su rodete.

―Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon ―le dijo, extendiendo su mano. Isabella la estrechó no sin algo de temor. A pesar de ser pequeña, parecía bastante hiperactiva.

―Isabella Swan.

―La señora Smith me ha dicho que debo orientarte el tiempo que sea necesario para que desempeñes bien tu trabajo. No te preocupes, es difícil, pero al final te acostumbras.

La chica comenzó hablar mientras caminaba hacia afuera. Llevaba una cubeta de madera cargada de agua. Parecía bastante pesada pero la joven no se quejó en ningún momento. Juntas, llegaron hasta un gran salón sin un sólo mueble. Entonces Alice se hincó y metió un cepillo en el agua. A continuación, empezó a fregar. Le había dado un cepillo similar a Isabella por lo que ésta adivinó que debía hacer lo mismo. Imitó cada movimiento de la chica.

―¿Alguna vez has trabajado haciendo esto? ―le preguntó Alice por medio de un susurro. Isabella se sorprendió que le tuviera tanta confianza como para tutearla, aunque debía confesar que no le molestaba.

―No ―fue bastante tajante.

―Oh —no expresión no parecía sorprendida — No te preocupes, estas cosas se aprenden bastante rápido. ―dijo alzando los hombros, restándole importancia. Ambas fregaban con velocidad y fuerza, tanto que dolía.

―Eso espero.

―Descuida, si sigues las reglas todo irá bien. ―dijo. Isabella alzó la mirada del suelo de mosaicos y la miró intrigada. ¿Reglas? La señora Smith sólo le había dicho que obedeciera y ya. Alice notó la red de pensamientos en la mente de Isabella y la miró intrigada. ―porque... te han explicado las reglas, ¿no? ―preguntó. Isabella negó.

Alice no le dijo nada más y siguieron limpiando. Isabella Moría por pedirle que le dijera las reglas, porque sentía la angustia de que, por el movimiento más pequeño que hacía, alguien vendría a regañarla de una forma horrenda porque eso no era correcto. Prácticamente hacía todo a ciegas. Ese día siguió a Alice y sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Primero fueron a varias habitaciones a sacudir el polvo. Se encargaron de vigilar que las velas estuvieran prendidas. Limpiaron ventanales y tendieron camas que aún no se habían hecho. Después recogieron sábanas y ropas sucias para llevarlas a lavar. Tras tender todo se dirigieron hacia la cocina y comieron alguna que otra raja de pan. Isabella jamás había hecho tanto trabajo y se sentía agotada. Además de que el dolor en el vientre aún no se había ido del todo.

Para cuando les dieron la indicación de salir Isabella no se había encontrado ni una sola vez con ninguno de los dueños de la casa. Y estaba bastante aliviada. Alice insistió en acompañarla hacia los dormitorios puesto que la noche era bastante oscura y dejaba ver apenas nada. Entonces descubrieron que compartían el mismo piso. Alice tenía la puerta de la izquierda.

La pequeña mujer pensó durante todo el camino acerca de la nueva chica que compartía trabajo con ella. Parecía ser buena, aunque ocultaba muchas cosas, de eso estaba segura. Sintió pena por ella. Una de las sirvientas que había estado con ella durante la noche que había llegado, le había contado a Alice un poco al respecto. La pobre estaba sola y quizá necesitara a alguien en quien confiar y charlar un poco.

―Isabella, si quieres puedo decirte las reglas. ―dijo. La castaña dejó de abrir la puerta para mirarla con cierta incredulidad.

―¿En serio harías eso?

―Pues claro. Sería una falta de responsabilidad enorme si no te advierto lo que debes o lo que no debes hacer. ―dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Entonces Isabella ingresó en la habitación de Alice. Ambas tomaron asiento en la cama. Isabella notó que Alice apenas tenía nada. Aunque la diferencia más notable entre sus habitaciones era que Alice poseía una fotografía de una mujer en un marco, junto a su cama. Isabella no dijo nada.

―Bien. Entonces. Debo decir que la lista es bastante larga y, aunque aquí se concentra lo más importante, no quiere decir que sean todas las reglas. Con los errores aprenderás qué hacer y qué no. Pero lo básico es esto ―le advirtió. Isabella la escuchaba con gran atención, mientras la chiquilla se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. ―Es importante que, cuando te hablen, te quedes quieta, absolutamente quieta. Y mira a quien te está hablando.

"No puedes permitir que tu voz sea escuchada por los señores, a no ser que te hayan hablado o preguntado algo que exija una respuesta. En este caso habla lo menos posible.

"No puedes hablar con otra sirvienta en presencia de tu señora, tampoco con un niño. Al menos que sea necesario. De nuevo, habla lo menos posible. También que sea lo más bajo que puedas.

"No puedes ser tú la que empiece a hablarle a tus señores. Nunca, jamás, lo hagas. A no ser que debas retransmitir un mensaje o una pregunta necesaria. Siempre con el menor número de palabras.

" Siempre que sea posible, todos los objetos que tengan que ser manejados ―Isabella la miró extrañada. ―Ya sabes, pañuelos, lentes, otros objetos pequeños... Debes devolverlos a sus dueños en una bandeja de plata.

"Siempre debes responder ante una orden. Con el adjetivo apropiado. Como señor, señora, señorita, caballero... Según sea el caso.

"Nunca, pero nunca, por lo que más quieras, Isabella, le des tu opinión a los señores.

"Cada vez que te encuentres con los señores, tienes que hacerte invisible. Pégate a la pared, desvía la mirada. Tienes que pasar desapercibida. De otra forma eres algo así como un estorbo.

"Excepto como saludo, nunca debes decirles "buenos días" o "buenas noches" a los señores.

"Siempre que te pidan que acompañes a la señora o al señor para ayudarle con unos bultos o lo que sea, debes mantenerte unos pasos atrás.

"Se espera que estés puntual en tu puesto durante las comidas.

"No debes, no puedes, recibir a ningún pretendiente, visitante o amigo en la casa y no debes presentar a nadie al resto del servicio sin el consentimiento de la señora Smith o el señor Jones. Es decir, el ama de llaves y el mayordomo. Las compañías están estrictamente prohibidas. Serás despedida si confraternizas con alguien.

"Aceptar cualquier roto o estropicio en la casa se descontará de tu salario.

Isabella no supo cuándo, pero había estado reteniendo el aire durante la mayor parte del listado de Alice. Ahora se sentía bastante mareada debido a todo lo que no podía y lo que tenía que hacer. Era demasiado... estúpido. ¿Que acaso eran divinos o algo? Siempre le había molestado esa diferencia. Bueno, no siempre, pero cuando tocó fondo de la manera más humillante posible todo su mundo dio un giro y ya no podía ver nada de la misma manera.

Alice se quedó quieta como si esperara alguna respuesta por parte de Isabella, pero la joven muy apenas podía moverse. _Demonios_. Pensó. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer? Ella era extremadamente torpe y olvidadiza. Temía que todo la información que justo ahora estaba intentando retener se esfumara a la mañana siguiente. O peor, en el momento que estuviera frente a sus señores.

―Descuida, Isabella. Estarás bien. Yo te voy a ayudar. ―le dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a su lado. Pegando su cintura con la de ella y le tomó de las manos.

No supo por qué, pero la duendecilla mona le estaba comenzando a agradar. Al menos había alguien con un toque despreocupado en todo este mar de melancolía y espanto. Porque si de algo se había dado cuenta, era de cuán miserable era toda esta gente. De cuán miserable era ella.


	11. Nueva invitada

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Capitulo 10: Nueva invitada_

Viernes, 25 de abril de 1873.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que se había incorporado un nuevo miembro del servicio al gran castillo. Isabella había pasado todos esos días aprendiendo. Sin embargo, aún le faltaban varias cosas por aprender. Y también debía aprender a ignorar por completo las miradas que Lord Greenwich le daba. Casi ya era una rutina. Pero no podía acostumbrarse. No podía evitar sentir su corazón acelerarse cada vez que sus ojos esmeraldas se posaban en ella, como si esperara que cometiera un error para echarla de la casa cuanto antes. Se sentía un estorbo ante medio mundo en esa casa. Alice le había dicho que no estaba metiéndose en el trabajo de nadie y que no les estaba impidiendo tener un sueldo más grande ahora que ella también recibía dinero, pero Isabella seguía pensando que estorbaba.

Edward Cullen se dirigía hacia el comedor donde estaría reunida toda su familia. Al llegar, se encontró con una Isabella adormilada sirviendo el primer plato del desayuno. Esme estaba sonriente al lado de su padre, mientras que éste comía sin apuro alguno. Rosalie no se encontraba ahí y Jasper ingería como si nunca hubiera sido educado en una casa fina. Tomó asiento al lado de su hermano mientras otra sirvienta le servía su plato. Se quedó totalmente embobado cuando apreció a Isabella servirle una taza de café enfrente. La chica lucía seria y triste, como la mayoría de las mujeres del servicio. No le quitó los ojos de encima a pesar de que ella no le veía de vuelta. Era obvio que no lo haría, no podía.

Pero Isabella sentía su mirada calculadora en ella y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para que la sangre no se le subiera al rostro. Al final la única salida segura fue bajar la cabeza, hacer una pequeña reverencia y quedarse al lado de la vajilla completamente inmóvil, justo atrás de él, esperando a que alguno de ellos terminara o pidiera algo. Se preguntaba por qué la niña no se sentaba con ellos, probablemente porque aún era pequeña como para sentarse a la mesa. De todas formas no dejaba de pensar en dónde podría estar. No la había visto desde aquella vez en la que se metió a su cuarto como un huracán de fuego. Anhelaba verla más que a nada en el mundo. Observarla un poco más que aquella ultima vez, notar cuál eran sus gustos y cuáles no. Intentar conocerla.

Alice le pegó en el hombro disimuladamente para sacarla de esa especie de burbuja. Se lo agradeció con el alma, pues el rubio ese le llamaba. Se dirigió hacia él cargando una bandeja con algunos postres. Él, por suerte, no se tardó mucho y pudo deshacerse de la mirada de Edward una vez más.

El señor de la casa se puso de pie e Isabella se tensó. No sabía si podía hacer algo mal, pero presentía que así sería. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Por suerte Alice le tocó el hombro y le dijo que ella se encargaba. Asombrosamente, al momento en que él se puso de pie, el resto de los miembros sentados a la mesa, dejaron de comer. Isabella sabía que era lo normal, puesto que hacían lo mismo en su casa cuando era más joven. Respeto.

Los ojos de Edward volvieron a quemarle la piel.

Edward había esperado poder verla cuando Esme le dijo que había querido entrar a trabajar antes. Pero para su sorpresa no se la topó ni una sola vez en todo el rato que anduvo rondando la casa. Quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía acerca de qué ni por qué, era algo extraño. Tal vez quería hacerlo para advertirle que se quedara callada acerca de lo que había pasado aquella noche, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Tampoco quería asustarla, lo cual parecía hacer con tan solo mover un dedo.

Isabella ayudó a Alice a levantar todo y limpiarlo hasta que quedara como si hubiera sido ese mismo día el que hubieran adquirido el gran comedor. Aún sentía el picor que provocaba la mirada del padre de su hija sobre ella. Pero su rostro se mantenía relajado e inexpresivo, como si nada la mantuviera atada a la vida. Hacía todo casi automáticamente.

―Sabes, mañana es nuestro día libre. ¿Quieres acompañarme? ―le preguntó Alice cuando llegaron a la cocina y dejaron todos los platos en el gran fregadero donde alguien más se encargaría de ello. Isabella la miró dudosa.

―¿Acompañarte a dónde? ―dijo con un dejo de sospecha. La risa aguda y melodiosa de Alice se alzó sobre el sonido del humo saliendo de las ollas.

Era sorprendente lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a Alice. Era una persona con la que era bastante fácil hablar. Lograba distraerse con ella en todo momento, a pesar de llevar días de conocerse. Esa pequeña mujer se había ganado un espacio en el corazón de Isabella. Quizá aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no estaba muy lejos de todos modos. Se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando, incluso cotillear. Con Alice siempre detrás de ella en todo momento, evitaba equivocarse muchas veces y se sentía más tranquila que cuando ella no andaba cerca.

―Bueno, voy a visitar a mi hermana. Está embarazada y... ―la mirada de Isabella se volvió triste. Alice no sabía la historia completa pero algo había oído. Algún día se lo preguntaría directamente, pero no era el momento, por lo que dejó ese comentario en el aire. ― O... Podemos ir a ver unos vestidos, ¿qué te parece? Tengo un tío que es sastre y no cobra caro. Sólo iremos a observar y hacer comentarios acerca de lo que veamos ―dijo a modo divertido e Isabella rió.

―De acuerdo. Supongo que aquí no habrá mucho que hacer.

―Oh, no. Sólo se quedan unos cuantos. La mayoría intenta escapar de aquí. No es un mal lugar pero en realidad el aire libre se siente mejor ―dijo Alice en un intento por no hacerle mala fama a la casa donde trabajaba.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras agarraban las tinas e iban a fregar otras de las miles de habitaciones que ese lugar tenía. Las manos de Isabella aún estaban adoloridas por el trabajo en el día anterior, pero se aseguraría de acostumbrarse pronto. Alice lo hacía como una experta, ni siquiera se quejaba cuando los dedos parecían estar perdiendo piel. Caminaron hacia el piso de arriba, y esta vez les tocó un saloncito. Las paredes estaban adornadas con patrones de flores, había una mini salita sobra la que descansaban unas cuantas muñecas de porcelana y unos peluche. Había una mesita en miniatura y sobre esta un juego de té. En la pared más retirada se encontraba un piano pequeño. Ese salón era más bien un pequeño salón de juegos. Isabella supo inmediatamente quién pasaba el tiempo ahí. Se pusieron a limpiar y, tras unos minutos de pensarlo, se animó a preguntar. Era ahora o nunca, y Alice era a la única a la que podía sacarle información.

―¿Hay una niña aquí? ―preguntó Isabella con una inocencia casi exagerada, pero Alice pareció no notarlo.

―La pupila del hijo de Lord Greenwich. Es una niña hermosa. Pero la mayoría del tiempo está encerrada en la biblioteca tomando todo tipo de clases con su institutriz.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó Isabella como si aquello fuera algo interesante, pero en realidad estaba resistiendo las ganas de salir corriendo hacia donde fuera que la biblioteca estuviese.

Alice ya no le comentó nada más que eso y siguieron limpiando. Isabella pensó que si seguía preguntando sería bastante, tanta duda sería sospechosa y Alice comenzaría a preguntar también, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Los deberes resultaban ser bastante cansados. Pero lo prefería mil veces al antiguo trabajo que tenía antes. Alice había tenido que dirigirse hacia la lavandería, por lo que la había dejado sola. Mientras, Isabella se encontraba limpiando una hermosa escultura que tenían en el recibidor del palacio cuando llamaron a la puerta. El hombre alto que se movía con gran jovialidad para su edad, se dirigió hacia ella. Sabía que se llamaba Mr. Albert Jones y que era el mayordomo. No había hablado con él, tampoco con el ama de llaves, la señora Smith, desde la última vez que la vio.

Sin quererlo, miraba de reojo mientras las manos enguantadas del hombre giraban el pomo pulcramente dorado. Al abrirla, se hizo para atrás de una manera elegante e inclinó la cabeza. Una vez erguido, los ojos de Isabella viajaron hacia la figura que se encontraba en la puerta y que en realidad resultaron ser tres.

Dos mujeres, una era de edad media, su cabello era hermosamente plateado y lo llevaba recogido en un tocado que debía tener tantos alfileres que a Isabella le resultaba doloroso verlo. Su vestido, color jade, llevaba pedrería hasta en las orillas del final de las mangas. La verdad era que era uno de los vestidos más hermosos que había visto. Pero ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones al de la otra mujer. Era bastante joven y mucho más hermosa. También parecía más frívola. Llevaba un peinado similar que el de la primera señora y resaltaba más por los cabellos que parecían ser de oro. Sin embargo, dos rebeldes rizos caían a los costados de su rostro, llevando la mirada de Isabella hacia sus perfectos ojos azules, que parecían joyas incrustadas en algún tipo de algodón caro. Jamás había visto tanta belleza. Resaltaba aún más con el vestido color guindo que llevaba puesto, con decoraciones doradas por todos lados, uniendo flores delicadamente bordadas. Isabella se había quedado sin aliento.

El hombre, el que venía detrás de la mujer más joven, y a un lado de la más vieja, tampoco pasaba desapercibido tan simple. Tenía un porte bastante autoritario y, a pesar de parecer estar en los sesenta y tantos, resultaba bastante apuesto en ese traje de color negro. Isabella jamás había visto tanta perfección junta. Adivinó que eran familia, una familia perfecta.

―Buenos días, Lord Kent. Ladies Kent. ―hizo otro pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Los ojos de las personas fuera lo miraron, pero ninguno movió su cabeza. Lo miraban como si fuera algo inferior. Después apartaron agresivamente la mirada, para fijarla al frente.

Isabella fingía limpiar mientras los observaba. Eran ricos, de eso no había duda. También eran de los que se creían que podían pisar al mundo si se les daba la gana. Lo frívolo de las miradas de los tres hacía que Isabella tuviera escalofríos. Actuaban como si las cosas, incluida ella, alrededor no fueran dignas de presenciar su aparición. Como si necesitaran trompetas y un anuncio a vítores. Tal cual reyes. En especial la más joven, la que iba al frente. Nadie podría negarle nada ante semejante hermosura.

―Por favor, pasen. ―el amable de Albert señaló con el brazo el interior, sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Los tres entraron e Isabella jadeó cuando los observó moverse. Tanta coordinación era imposible, tanto sigilo, también. Jamás había conocido a alguien más sigiloso que Victoria, pero hoy ella se quedaba atrás. Le dolió recordarla. Los tres desaparecieron tras una gran puerta que llevaba a un pequeño salón, algo así como una sala de espera. Albert salió casi corriendo en busca de los señores, mientras Isabella continuaba limpiando, de una manera deliberadamente lenta, la escultura.

Unos minutos más tarde, sus señores junto con su hijo mediano, cruzaron el recibidor donde Isabella aún limpiaba, en dirección a la puerta. Los tres no llegaban, ni de lejos, a la perfección del otro trío. Sus ropas, peinados y gestos eran mucho más simples. Tanto, que les daba un aspecto cálido. Un vago recuerdo vino a la mente de Isabella cuando los vio. Aunque después sólo fue una frase flotando en sus pensamientos.

_La perfección, Isabella, puede resultar aburrida. Tanto, que llega a ser fría, solitaria, amarga. En cambio, la imperfección, te convierte en alguien divertido e inesperado, que no está concentrado en dar la impresión, sino en ser feliz. Los defectos te vuelven cálido, amoroso. De alguna manera, te dan esperanza..._

Su madre... y sus sabias palabras surgían en los momentos más espontáneos para recordarle a Isabella lo más importante de la vida. Se concentró mientras sus amos caminaban apresuradamente. Entonces Esme se paró de golpe y se giró. Cuando sus ojos dieron con ella su gesto se relajó. Isabella no supo qué pasaba por su mente, pero tenía una idea clara.

―Señorita Swan, necesito que esté dentro del salón para atender a nuestros invitados ―Isabella dejó lo que estaba haciendo inmediatamente y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

―Sí, señora. ―le dijo. Todos se giraron de nuevo y ella caminó unos pasos alejada de ellos. Era instinto, puro instinto el por qué lo hacía. No recordó la regla que le había dicho Alice hasta que ya la estaba haciendo _"siempre unos pasos atrás"_

Se dirigieron hacia el gran salón. Isabella estaba más que nerviosa, sentía ganas de vomitar. El sólo hecho de estar encerrada en cuatro paredes con ese trío que parecía brillar donde ni la luz del sol daba, le provocaba escalofríos. Y luego ese ardor... Los ojos de Edward quemándole la piel como si fuesen fierros para marcar ganado. Intentaba ignorarlo, porque aquello sólo servía para ponerla aún más nerviosa.

―¡Lord Kent, qué sorpresa! ―lo saludó Carlisle apenas abierta la puerta. Isabella procuró no tocar a ninguno de sus señores mientras se amontonaban en la puerta. Edward estaba de espaldas a ella, tan sólo a unos centímetros y lo oyó resoplar.

―Lamentamos venir sin avisar, Lord Greenwich, enserio que sí. También debo disculparme por... el incidente que interrumpió nuestra cena del jueves. Espero que sus invitados se encuentren bien ―le dijo el hombre. Isabella no pudo evitar ponerse colorada mientras caminaba hacia una esquina discretamente. Era obvio que hablaban de ellas. Por suerte, Carlisle no mencionó nada acerca de Bree.

―Oh, creo que los que debemos una disculpa somos nosotros. Sepa perdonarnos esa interrupción. Su amistad es realmente importante como para que la veamos dañada de esa forma ―dijo Carlisle mientras todos tomaban asiento en los respectivos muebles que parecían tener siglos.

Los ojos de la rubia joven iban y venían discretamente de Edward hacia su padre, pero el hijo de Lord Greenwich no parecía notarla. Más bien no quería. Estaba harto de tenerla rondando de un lugar a otro alrededor suyo. Se le hacía extraño que viniera ahora, porque no era normal que la prometida en matrimonio viera a su futuro esposo después de haber fijado el compromiso y antes de la boda. Mentalmente, se preparó para algo nada bueno.

―¿Puedo ofrecerles un té, café, vino...? ―preguntó Esme cuando el silencio se hizo presente. Entonces fue cuando los Kent parecieron notar la presencia de Isabella. Fue una fugaz mirada cargada de desprecio. La chica no subió la mirada en ningún momento.

―Té estaría bien. ―dijo la señora Kent con un tono altanero. Era imposible que alguien se sentara tan rectamente como lo hacía ella. No debía ser para nada algo cómodo.

No esperó a que su señora le dijera nada. Con esas palabras era más que suficiente para marcharse hacia la cocina en busca del té. Caminó deprisa mientras cruzaba el gran recibidor. Su respiración estaba alterada y le dolía la cabeza. La densidad en el aire de aquella habitación la había estado sofocando tanto que pensó que quizás perdería la conciencia. Albert la miró con sus ojos paternales sin inmutarse en saludarle. Cuando llegó a la cocina solamente atinó a poner las manos sobre la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la pequeña puerta y respirar. Tenía miedo a equivocarse ahora y que echara todo a perder. Aquellas personas parecían ser muy críticas y ella había comenzado a trabajar recientemente, tanto que no sabía lo que tenía que hacer en todo momento. Aquellos pensamientos no la calmaron, sino que lograron alterarla aun más que cuando tenía que servirle a sus patrones.

―¿Isabella? ―la llamó Alice que se encontraba limpiando unas cuantas ollas en un fregadero cercano a la salida.

―La señora quiere té para las visitas ―dijo inmediatamente. Se obligó a componerse antes de que alguien le preguntara por qué se había puesto pálida.

―¿Visitas? —preguntó Alice y dejó de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. Se acercó con un trapo hacia la mesita, secándose sus pequeñas manos. Los ojos color azules se fijaron en Isabella.

―Los condes de Kent y su hija ―le explicó. Algo así le había oído decir a Carlisle en su camino hacia el salón.

―¡Ay, esos...! ―Alice no terminó de decir la frase completa y se puso a trabajar en el té. Se notaba bastante molesta y mascullaba cosas en voz baja. Isabella retorcía el mandil con dedos nerviosos. No se dignaba a levantar la mirada. Tampoco hizo un comentario acerca de la reacción de Alice ni tampoco exigió una explicación.

En diez minutos tuvo dos bandejas con tres tazas en cada una y una tetera de té dispuesta en ambas. Isabella se preguntaba cómo rayos iba a llevar todo eso hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus señores sin hacer que se estrellaran en el suelo. Alice también había agregado dos platitos con tentempiés que lucían deliciosos. Isabella tomó la primera bandeja y estaba a punto de preguntar cómo podía equilibrar ambas bandejas cuando Alice tomó la que sobraba. Entonces comprendió que ella le ayudaría y suspiró aliviada.

Caminaron con prisa porque ya se estaban tardando. Entonces tocaron la puerta suavemente hasta escuchar la indicación de que entraran. Ambas pasaron con la mayor discreción posible. Colocaron el té en la mesa del medio. Se dispusieron a servirlo cuando Esme se los impidió con respeto y entonces hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron hacia las esquinas. Alice en la derecha e Isabella en la izquierda. Sin embargo, la primera se escabulló apenas todos se metieron de nuevo en la conversación que mantenían, dejando a una nerviosa Isabella enloqueciendo. Quiso decirle que se quedara cuando se percató de que no podía hacerlo. En cambio, se limitó a ser chismosa y escuchar una conversación que nada tenía que ver con ella.

―No lo sé. No es lo tradicional ―dijo Carlisle mientras recibía una taza de té de la mano de Esme. Isabella frunció el ceño.

―Vamos, Lord Greenwich. No pretendo ofenderlo, pero ustedes no son tan tradicionales. Vaya, meter a unas desconocidas en su casa, siendo de semejante rango social, no es nada normal ―contestó el hombre. Su voz era suave, pero se distinguía claramente la intención persuasiva que llevaba ―. Además, el que su hijo tenga una pupila de la que no sabe nada, tampoco es normal...

Aquello captó la atención de Isabella. Alice ya le había comentado al respecto. Estaba bastante sorprendida de que alguien como Edward decidiera encargarse de una pequeña. La señorita no vivía en la casa, y había sido ella quien le había convencido de quedarse con la bebé. ¿Por qué, entonces, él la tenía y no ella? Aguzó más su oído.

―Edward es lo bastante maduro como para responsabilizarse de una criatura que ha sido abandonada por su madre ―comenzó Carlisle. La mención del abandono agitó a Isabella.

―Tranquilo, Greenwich. No pretendía, como dije, ofenderle. Tampoco dije que lo que Edward hizo estuviera mal. Sólo es un ejemplo de cómo las tradiciones no son algo que ustedes aplican estrictamente. ―dijo. Otro sorbo de té. ―cualquiera de nuestra clase hubiera dejado a la bebé en un orfanato.

La hija de Lord Kent dio un jadeo de indignación y volteó los ojos hacia él. Isabella no supo si era un presentimiento, o que tanta perfección la hacía parecer falsa. De todos modos nadie le hizo ni el más mínimo de los casos, puesto que Lord Kent siguió hablando como si su hija no hubiera hecho nada.

―Me parece muy precipitado ―Lord Greenwich seguía negándose. Entonces Isabella comenzó a preguntarse de qué estarían hablando. Apenas entendía la mitad de lo que decían.

―¿Precipitado? ¡Já! Si se conocen desde niños ―comentó. El ambiente se notaba tenso.

―Supongo que no tiene nada de malo. Además, después de todo se van a casar en algún momento. Van a volverse a ver ―comentó Esme de manera inocente, mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa.

¿Casarse? ¿Quién se va a casar? Se preguntó Isabella ante la mención de un compromiso. Todo aquello la extrañó de sobre manera.

―Por favor, Lord Greenwich, hágame ese favor. Mi esposa y yo debemos mudarnos a Nottingham durante un año. Sabe perfectamente lo enfermiza que es Tanya. Será una buena chica, lo prometo ―le dijo. Carlisle suspiró hondo. Edward se tensó. No hacía falta palabras. Su padre había aceptado.

―Sé que su hija es una señorita perfectamente educada. ―le aclaró Carlisle, no sin un toque de acusación que hizo que los tres Kent se movieran incómodos en sus asientos. ―De acuerdo. Supongo que mi esposa tiene razón y no tiene nada de malo. Mientras ambos sepan comportarse como se debe, no hay problema. ―dijo. Tanya soltó una risita mientras miraba a Edward con ojos brillantes. Los padres en ambas familias estrecharon sus manos mientras que las mujeres se levantaban de igual manera. Era una incómoda despedida.

―La traeremos el domingo por la mañana. Nosotros tenemos que partir lo antes posible. ―comentó Lord Kent mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

―¿Dónde se quedarán sus otras hijas? ―preguntó de repente Carlisle, pero parecía que aquel hombre tenía respuesta preparada para todo.

―Kate ya está casada, vive con su marido. Y no sabes lo contenta que está Irina por marcharse. Dice que Greenwich la agobia y que Londres le parece repetitivo en todo ―comentó a la vez que todos dejaban la habitación. Todos excepto Edward. Se había quedado justo detrás del sofá, tenso. La puerta aún estaba abierta.

Isabella lo miró. No sabía si irse o no. Parecía que él necesitaba estar sólo, sin embargo ella no había recibido ninguna orden para retirarse. Por lo que, con el más grande de los sigilos se dirigió hacia el centro del pequeño salón y comenzó a colocar todo sobre las bandejas. Esta vez no tuvo tanto cuidado y colocó una bandeja sobre la otra y, sobre ésta, todas las tazas y platos amontonados de manera desordenada. Cuando se irguió un poco notó que Edward caminaba de un lado para otro detrás del sillón donde se habían sentado sus padres. Se mostraba agobiado y enfadado. Isabella apuró todo, sólo quería salir de ahí. Estaba a punto de tomar la pesada bandeja y marcharse, pero él le ganó.

―¡Demonios! ―susurró con voz estrangulada y dejó el saloncito dando un portazo que hizo que Isabella pegara un brinco para atrás. Se notaba que Tanya, como habían dicho que se llamaba, no le agradaba nada. Y eso que iba a ser su esposa.

Después de recuperar el aliento tras el susto que se había llevado, tomó la bandeja y, con cuidado, la llevó de nuevo hacia la cocina. Una Alice hiperactiva le saltó enfrente apenas había entrado por la puerta, haciendo que por poco todo se estrellara contra el suelo.

―¿Qué ha sucedido? ―le dijo mientras la ayudaba. Parecía ansiosa.

―La hija de Lord Kent se mudará aquí el domingo ―comentó sin ganas. Alice se paró en seco y la miró como si fuera la cosa más horrorosa del mundo. No entendió qué había hecho o dicho para provocar semejante reacción en ella.

―¡Esa perra! ―exclamó una voz dulce desde atrás. Cuando Isabella buscó a la dueña de la voz, se topó con el rostro de la chica que entraba a su cuarto cuando Isabella había estado enferma. Era la primera vez que la veía desde la última vez que entró a su habitación. Las mujeres dentro de la cocina asintieron, otras también se rieron.

―¡Lo sé! ―dijo Alice, volteando a verla. Isabella tenía una expresión de confusión monumental. Además de que se había sorprendido por el vocabulario de la joven. ―¿No sabes nada? —preguntó Alice cuando observó su expresión.

―¿Qué quieres que sepa si apenas ha estado aquí unos días? ―le preguntó la chica mientras caminaba hacia donde ellas dos estaban apoyadas en la mesa. Se paró al lado de Alice. ―Me llamo Eleanor, me dicen Nora. ―se presentó. Y extendió la mano derecha. Isabella la tomó.

―Soy...

―Isabella. Lo sé. Todos aquí lo sabemos. ―comentó. ―Deberías socializar más. No mordemos ¿sabes? ―dijo divertida. Isabella sonrió un poco.―Vamos, cuéntale tú, Alice. Sé cómo te arde la sangre por hacerlo.

―Cállate. No es cierto.

―¡Oh, sí que lo es! Llevas el chisme en las venas ―dijo Nora mientras se alejaba comiéndose un pedazo de pan. Pero después se detuvo y volvió. Quería observar a Alice contar todo.

―¡Bien! Esa mujer es el diablo en vida ―exclamó Alice. Las cejas de Isabella se elevaron ―Está comprometida con Lord Greenwich desde el inicio de la primavera.

Eso le tomó a Isabella por sorpresa. Era un matrimonio arreglado, eso estaba más que claro. Ató unos cuantos cabos suponiendo que Edward no la quería tener cerca debido a cómo era ella. Sintió algo extraño. No supo descifrar qué era, por lo que se concentró de nuevo en Alice.

―Cada vez que viene nos trata como la mierda ― interrumpió Nora y después soltó una carcajada como si recordara algo ridículo.― Se cree la reina del mundo vistiendo ropas caras y peinándose hasta los cabellos que no tiene. Esa mujer no tiene alma.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―¡Por todo! —exclamó Alice — Por ejemplo, hace cinco años, cuando encontraron a la niña... ¡Dios! Se muestra cariñosa cuando cualquiera de los Greenwich anda cerca, pero apenas se van ni siquiera le hace caso. Aunque… Es mejor de ese modo, porque cuando lo hace no es nada más que para gritarle.

Eso hizo que la ira bullera fervientemente dentro de Isabella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? Ella ni siquiera era su madre, no tenía ningún derecho de tratar a la pequeña de ese modo.

―Aún recuerdo lo falsa que sonó cuando la encontró dentro del carruaje ―exclamó mientras le quitaba un pedazo de pan a Nora y se lo comía agresivamente ―Tuve tantas ganas de decirle a Lord Greenwich que ella no quería a la niña. ¡Era lo más obvio del mundo! La usó. Se hizo pasar como una mujer joven y maternal que tenía misericordia y que sentía una pena profunda por esa niña ―sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio ―¡Dios, Lord Greenwich, un bebé! ―exclamó imitando el tono de una mujer con total sorpresa. Nora volvió a reír, mientras Alice farfullaba― Maldita mentirosa...

Entonces, Isabella recordó. Alice había cambiado. Su cabello ya no lo tenía largo, hasta la cintura, y había crecido un poco más. También estaba más delgada. Pero claro que era ella. Era la mona mujer que acompañaba a la pareja rica. Ya no tenía dudas de que aquella niña era su hija. La escena que describía Alice era casi la misma a la que ella tenía en su cabeza. Y había sucedido hacía cinco años. Todo concordaba. Todo.

Entonces también recordó cómo había sonado la voz de la rubia cuando el padre hizo referencia a lo de abandonar a la niña en un orfanato. Claro que era una falsa. Una maldita farsante. Isabella no supo cómo pero el odio ya viajaba por su torrente sanguíneo. Lo peor era que la víbora estaba viniendo hacia aquí en un par de horas y se quedaría quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

―¿Pero no se supone que así es como debe de ser? ¿Acaso los Greenwich no lo hacen? Somos como unas ratas en las alcantarillas, quizá menos ―dijo mientras intentaba comprender por qué se quejaban solamente de Tanya.

―Oh, no, Isabella. Los señores, todos, son un amor de Dios. No nos hacen nada malo, no nos explotan. Nos tienen respeto ―aclaró Alice. Isabella frunció el ceño.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no los defienden cuando Tanya hace esas cosas? ―preguntó.

―Porque hay un límite para todo. No se nos defiende enfrente de sus amistades. Es una falta de respeto.

―Deberíamos hacerle la vida imposible ―sugirió Nora. Ambas la miraron para ver si estaba de broma. Por lo visto, no. ―Digo, es obvio que a los señores no les gusta, ni tampoco a sus hijos. Estoy segura de que la odian.

―Entonces, ¿por qué se casan? ―preguntó Isabella. Nora rodó los ojos como si fuera estúpido lo que había dicho.

―Porque Lord Kent es un hombre de prestigio. Claro que Lord Greenwich no necesita el matrimonio para tener dinero, porque es obvio que él tiene más. En todo caso es económicamente beneficioso para los Kent. Para los Greenwich tiene que ver un poquito más con la amistad.

―¿Amistad? —Isabella seguía confundida.

―Verás, ambas familias llevan años siendo amigas. El tener una unión los haría a ambos públicamente atractivos. Ambos hijos son extremadamente hermosos. Un matrimonio ejemplar. Además de que Lord Kent tiene numerosos contactos para que Lord Greenwich pueda negociar.

―Entonces, ¿Todo es acerca del dinero y la impresión?

―¡Bienvenida al asqueroso mundo de los ricachones! ―dijo Nora alzando por brazos. Todas rieron. Aunque Isabella no pudo hacer nada más que sentir pena por Edward, porque se casaba con una arpía y ni siquiera la amaba.

―¿Qué hacen ustedes tres sin hacer nada? ¡Vamos, a trabajar! ―las regañó la señora Smith cuando entró por la puerta. A Isabella le sorprendió que ninguna de las otras dos chicas se mostraba tensa o con temor. Sino que ambas rieron y se volvieron hacia sus quehaceres. Eso quería decir que la señora Smith no las trataba mal.

Isabella salió por la puerta para dirigirse hacia el comedor. La hora de la comida estaba increíblemente cerca y debía tener todo perfectamente listo. Mientras limpiaba el gran comedor se puso a pensar. Estaba enojada. Bastante. Jamás había pensado que odiar a una persona que no conocía iba a ser tan fácil. La proposición de Nora le pareció atractiva, pero no podía arriesgarse a tanto. Isabella no era una mujer a la que le gustara provocar problemas y estaba más que claro que aquello no haría nada más que traerlos a su puerta en bandeja de plata.

Pero lo que si se había propuesto era que iba a proteger a su hija de esa arpía. Dios, su hija estaba en algún lugar de esa casa y no la veía, no podía hablar con ella. Sentía algo así como una impotencia que no hacía nada más que crecer. Pensaba que el dolor y su amor por la bebé que tuvo iban a desvanecerse. Pero seguían ahí como el primer día...

* * *

Domingo, 27 de abril de 1873.

Era el día libre de Isabella. Esa mañana no se levantó hasta que el sol le dio de lleno en la cara. No hubiera abierto los ojos de no ser porque alguien estaba llamándole a la puerta. Con camisón y sin pensar se dirigió tambaleante hacia ella. Detrás de ésta apareció una Alice vestida con uniforme y un sonrojo debido al enfado.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó.

―¡La perra va a llegar y nos quieren abajo para recibirla! ―exclamó Nora saliendo de su habitación y azotando la puerta. Alice e Isabella hicieron una mueca de reproche ante el sonido. Después Isabella suspiró y se internó en su habitación para preparase.

Cinco minutos después, todos estaban en el recibidor. Los señores, sus hijos, y parte de la servidumbre los esperaban. Después de que la puerta sonara, Albert la abrió, dejando ver a la familia de imagen perfecta otra vez. La madre de Tanya llevaba un vestido gris con adornos negros, mientras que su hija venía con un simple vestido blanco y decoraciones negras. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el enorme collar del mismo color en su cuello.

―Bienvenida, Lady Tanya ―la saludó Esme dándose dos besos en las mejillas. Tanya sonreía triunfante y parecía amable. Alice y Nora hicieron una mueca de asco que por suerte nadie notó.

―No, gracias a ustedes por recibirme ―esbozó una gran sonrisa, perfectamente blanca, mientras saludaba a todos. La servidumbre pasó a ser parte del fondo como siempre y poco caso les hizo la nueva invitada de la familia Greenwich.


	12. Primer contacto

**_Holaaa! Bien, primero que nada, quiero darle las gracias a todas aquellas personitas que pasan a leer :). Subo hoy porque ayer fue el cumple de mi hermana y si leyera esto le dedico el capitulo. :3 (no creo que lo haga) Les dejo una notita hasta el final. Sin mucho más que decir, disfruten :) _**

**Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Primer contacto._

Martes, 29 de abril de 1873.

Tanya Denali no había pasado ni siquiera tres días en el castillo de Vanbrugh cuando todos y cada uno de los empleados de la casa se encontraban hablando y quejándose de ella en todos los rincones de la gran casa. Hasta los mismos señores mascullaban entre dientes. No era lo mismo el tenerla cerca todo el día a un par de horas en una mesa rodeada de gente importante. Su enorme ego no era capaz de ser contenido en la casa y tampoco no le permitía ser ni una pisca amable. Sonreía con sorna y hacía comentarios sarcásticos que no hacían más que criticar el trabajo de la servidumbre, incluso cuando no lo estaban haciendo mal. Por más excelente y bueno que este fuere, para ella simplemente no era suficiente. Ella, Tanya Denali, Hija de los condes de Kent, necesitaba lo mejor de todo. ¿O era acaso que había adquirido tanta belleza para nada?

Por suerte, Isabella sólo había tenido que lidiar con ella una vez. Pero aun así el encuentro no le dejó un buen sabor de boca. Le sorprendió el veneno que desprendían las bellas notas musicales que salían de la boca de la rubia. No había hecho nada malo, nada del otro mundo. Tender una cama era lo que había hecho desde que prácticamente aprendió a andar. Pero por alguna razón, a Tanya no le agradaban las puntas de la ropa de cama debajo del colchón. El escándalo fue tanto que acudieron todos los Greenwich, e Isabella no quería hacer nada más que llorar. Sabía que nada podía hacer contra las acusaciones infundadas por Tanya, porque ella era la sirvienta y, si una dama como Tanya decía que había hecho algo malo, era porque así había sido. Por suerte, alguien de la casa, se aseguró de mantener a Isabella alejada de las cosas de Tanya, y también de su persona.

Alice, por otra parte, estaba que la arrastraba el diablo. En un sentido casi literal, pues Tanya había decidido, por alguna razón que todas decidieron pasar por alto, que ella sería la encargada de traerle y hacer lo que a ella le placiera. Alice no era una doncella, pero su trabajo ahora se acercaba bastante al de una. Andaba todo el día de un lado para otro, casi pisándole los talones a su señorita, y qué suerte tenía ésta de que Alice contara con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Porque de no haber sido así lo más seguro era que para ese entonces ya le hubiera arrancado hasta el último pelo de la cabeza.

Edward no estaba ni un poquito más calmado que Alice. Sentía que pronto le saldrían canas de lo fastidiosa que se podía poner su prometida. Había pasado los últimos tres días encerrado en su despacho el mayor número de horas posible, incluso cuando ya no tenía ni siquiera un documento que firmar, se quedaba en el interior. Esa mañana no había bajado a desayunar con su familia, y estaba molesto porque tampoco había podido ver a Isabella. Sabía que Tanya tenía cierta clase de nervios. Isabella era bella, claro que no tanto como la hija del conde de Kent, pero era mil veces más hermosa por su tímida y amable personalidad. Cualquiera en su santo juicio elegiría a Isabella antes que a Tanya, por más fortuna que ésta tuviese.

No quería salir del estudio, también, porque Tanya le preguntaba bastante por las huéspedes de la otra noche. Si le decía que la chica que había dormido en una cama que sólo iba destinada para personas de su misma clase social, y que para colmo era su sirvienta, y que para hacer que se desmayara de indignación era la _inútil morena_ como ella la había apodado, estaba más que seguro que se las traería en contra de ella. Es más, ni siquiera sabía ese detalle y ya la había asustado. Sí, no quería contestar esa pregunta. Pero de todas formas tendría que encontrar una respuesta rápida, porque si él no le daba lo que quería, Tanya preguntaría en otro lado.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro en su gran despacho. Sus pasos resonarían por todo el lugar de no ser porque el suelo estaba completamente cubierto por una bella y suave alfombra que amortiguaba sus pasos. Jasper reprimió una carcajada.

—Pensé que te gustaría tenerla aquí. Recuerdo que una vez mencionaste que te encantaría pasar más tiempo con ella para conocerla —dijo su hermano con sorna —_Se ve que es una hermosa y encantadora señorita_— imitó el tono de Edward. El recuerdo viajó a la mente de ambos. El rubio sentado en una silla cerca del la esquina donde estaba una pequeña biblioteca se rió, pero su entrañable hermano apretó los puños.

—No estoy de humor, Jasper. —le advirtió entre dientes. Jasper suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Nadie lo está, Edward. Desde que llegó el domingo nadie ha tenido ni un momento de paz. Hasta mamá anda toda ajetreada por las insistencias y recomendaciones de Tanya. Es completamente un fastidio —dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, pero Edward lo escuchó.

—Concuerdo contigo.

—Pero lo quieras o no, te casarás con ella en unos meses. —le recordó Jasper y Edward suspiró con pesar. Sus hermanos le insistían que no tenía _por qué _hacerlo. Que preferían verlo casado con alguien más humilde y cálido que con aquella serpiente. Además, Rosalie ya le había dicho que estaba cansada de fingir ser amiga de Tanya. Pero Edward no podía hacerle eso a sus padres.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría poder decir que siento algo por ella. Pero cada vez demuestra ser más frívola… —dijo, mirando a través de la ventana. Jasper le escuchaba atento. —Pero no le haría eso a papá, ni a la amistad que tenemos con los Kent. Es demasiado egoísta.

—A mi me parece que es egoísta lo que tú estás haciendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — _¿cómo puede ser eso posible? _Pensó.

—Pues que impides que tu amor verdadero esté contigo, que mi madre te vea feliz, que Tanya encuentre a alguien a quien en verdad ella ame… —comentó Jasper, casi sin pensar.

—Te recuerdo, querido hermano, que Tanya es una mujer de lujos, no de romanticismo. Además, mi madre no tiene que saber nada acerca de esto, ella pensará que soy feliz al lado de la señorita Denali. Y también te recuerdo que yo no tengo un amor verdadero. Eso no existe. —Palmeó el hombro del rubio y dio media vuelta con paso tranquilo.

—El hecho de que no lo hayas encontrado no quiere decir que no exista —le contradijo su hermano. Edward se detuvo y encaró a su hermano. Tenía las cejas alzadas por la impresión.

—¿Acaso tú sí? —preguntó con insinuación. Jasper se balanceó con las manos en los bolsillos, bastante nervioso.

—Puede…

—¿Qué? —Edward se acercó. —¿La conozco? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

—¡Es que no pensaba hacerlo! No quiero hablar de ello.

—Muy bien, tranquilo. —le comentó Edward sonriendo. Su hermano estaba enamorado. Le parecía terriblemente genial. Aunque también sintió el pinchazo de la envidia cuando no supo cómo se sentía ese sentimiento.

Jasper se quedó mirando la ventana durante unos instantes, divagando un poco. Su hermano siempre había sido el típico hombre dispuesto a casarse, como era usual, por las ventajas que un matrimonio aportaría a la familia. En cambio, Jasper era algo así como más liberal. Estaba completamente aliviado de ser el menor y poder elegir esposa sin más obstáculos que la bendición de sus padres y sus futuros posibles suegros.

—¿Y qué sucede con la muchacha que llegó hace unos días? —preguntó curioso.

Había estado dándole vueltas a la pregunta desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Edward podía ser frío y buen mentiroso, pero últimamente no sabía disimular sus miradas hacia la nueva sirvienta y eso hacía al rubio reír, porque Tanya también lo había notado.

Su hermano alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba seriamente. Jasper amaba fastidiarlo de vez en cuando, y el momento había llegado. No habían estado a solas en mucho tiempo y esta vez estaba dispuesto a sonsacarle una que otra confesión.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —el responder con una pregunta era el típico método de Edward para esquivar conversaciones que no quería mantener. Método que su hermano conocía.

—Bueno, la miras casi todo el tiempo. Pones a la pobre tan nerviosa —comentó riendo. Edward lo miró confundido— Vamos, ¿no ves cómo tiembla cuando te sirve los platos para comer? ¿Por qué la miras tanto?

—No lo hago, Jasper. Déjate de tonterías.

Jasper iba a preguntarle cómo era que estaba seguro. O si lo estaba. Quizá lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Cuando la puerta del despacho sonó. Los dos se miraron intrigados, no esperaban a nadie. Entonces se miraron a los ojos, los de ambos reflejaban terror. ¿Y si era Tanya?

—Adelante— dijo Edward con voz dura. Jasper hizo de su boca una línea y esperó a que la rubia entrara como el torbellino parlanchín que le torturaba sus oídos.

Pero la sorpresa les golpeó de nuevo cuando de aquella puerta entró una Isabella muy acalorada. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal, además, sus labios no tenían ese color rosado que tanto cautivaban. No estaba sintiéndose bien en esas horas, pero debía seguir trabajando. Ahora que Alice debía ayudar a Tanya en todo, ella tenía un poquito más de trabajo y menos compañía.

Jasper sonrió con sorna otra vez, mirando a Edward. Ahí estaba. Los ojos de Edward fijos en cada movimiento que la pobre chica hacía. Y ella estaba nerviosa. Se veía desde lejos.

Llevaba una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas. Todo le temblaba mientras intentaba mantenerse erguida y con los ojos abiertos. Tenía mucho sueño. También quería salir de ahí corriendo cuando la mirada de Edward le laceró la piel. Si no fuera porque había sido Esme la que le había pedido tan cálidamente llevarle el té a sus hijos, le hubiera dicho a Nora que lo trajera ella.

Jamás, en ningún momento, miró a los dos de sus señores. Caminó con paso lento hasta la mesita que se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca y donde hacía unos minutos Jasper se encontraba sentado. Los dos hombres tomaron asiento mientras ella, con mucha vacilación, vertía el líquido en las tazas. No pudo ocultar un temblor bastante notable que por poco hacía que el té se derramara fuera de la taza. Edward la miró, al igual que Jasper. Estaba bastante pálida.

Una vez servida las tazas, Isabella dio una reverencia y dio pie a marcharse. Definitivamente no estaba bien y debía irse a un lugar donde pudiera cerrar los ojos. Tal vez en una alacena de la cocina… Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, se tuvo que apoyar en el marco cuando un mareó hizo que su cerebro se partiera en dos. Entonces sintió como todo su torrente sanguíneo se tornaba frío. Eso era lo único que sentía. Después la vista se le nubló y cayó al suelo.

—¡Edward! —llamó su hermano mirando atentamente cómo la chica se desvanecía. El susto que reflejaba en su rostro hizo que Edward se volteara bruscamente. Ambos se pararon inmediatamente para revisarla. Yacía inconsciente en el suelo y Edward se percató de lo fría que estaba. —¿Qué le ha pasado?

—No lo sé. Es un desmayo, pero presiento que hay algo más. Ve y llama al médico. —le dijo mientras intentaba hacer que Isabella volviera en sí.

Jasper Salió corriendo por la puerta. Edward miró el rostro inexpresivo de la chica. No sabía qué era, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella cada vez que la tenía cerca. Intentó despertarla, pero ella no volvía en sí. Una vez dándose por vencido la tomó en brazos y, sin pensarlos dos veces, se dirigió hacia arriba en vez de hacia afuera. Iba camino a la habitación de huéspedes en vez de a los dormitorios. Y no sabía exactamente por qué.

—¡¿Qué haces con esa?! —le espetó Tanya toda roja cuando lo vio camino a las escaleras totalmente apresurado. Estaba indignada.

—Ahora no, Lady Tanya, no es el momento —le dijo y subió las escaleras.

Nora venía de la lavandería cuando los vio. Se detuvo en seco, sin saber qué hacer. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Aquella situación con la que se había encontrado no era algo bueno. Sabía que iba a traer consecuencias, y se sintió bastante preocupada por Isabella. Primero, porque estaba inconsciente y pálida y segundo, porque quien la llevaba en brazos era un hombre comprometido a la mujer más despiadada que podía haber conocido el mundo.

Volteó para todos los lados, intentando encontrar a la sirvienta chiquita y graciosa que siempre seguía a Tanya, para que le explicara algo, o le indicara qué tenía que hacer ahora. ¿Dónde estaba Alice? ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Se iba? ¿Se acercaba?

Edward se percató de su presencia y la miró con ojos tranquilos pero a la vez autoritarios. y le indicó que lo siguiera. La joven se puso en marcha. Pero una Tanya muy enfada se le puso enfrente. Edward le pasó por un lado, completamente apurado. La rubia jadeó indignada mientras se volteaba y seguía a Edward.

—¡Pero es una criada! ¿A dónde va con ella? —le preguntó. Estaba enojada y confundida. Si la chica estaba enferma debía ser llevada por alguien del servicio a su dormitorio. No por uno de sus señores hacia uno de los cuartos para visitas.

—Le suplico, madame, que deje de hacer preguntas.

Todos entraron a la vez en la habitación. Tanya se quejaba en voz alta de lo inapropiado que era tener a una chica de la clase de Isabella en una cama destinada para, obviamente, personas de un rango mucho más alto. Pero Edward no la escuchaba, ni tampoco Nora. El joven estaba completamente ansioso. Dejó a Isabella con cuidado en la cama, sobre las sábanas. De un momento a otro la temperatura de la chica había cambiado drásticamente y su piel ardía, como aquella vez que había llegado con su amiga.

Nora se puso inmediatamente a trabajar, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras iba de un lado a otro. Trajo un par de toallas, también un cuenco y compresas para disminuir la fiebre. Entonces reparó en que Isabella estaba totalmente en el lugar equivocado. Nora miró de reojo a Lord Greenwich que yacía completamente ansioso al pie de la cama de Isabella. La señorita Tanya se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, lo más alejada posible. Quiso gritarle que se largara, pero su estatus social, su educación y su trabajo no se lo permitieron. Así como tampoco le permitieron cuestionar lo que había pasado.

Diez minutos más tarde Isabella no había despertado y el médico cruzaba la puerta con Jasper detrás. Se sorprendió al ver al hijo de los duques en lugar de a la duquesa. Y también de que la hija de conde Kent estuviera presente.

—Lord Greenwich —saludó. Edward se levantó inmediatamente e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza — ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no por mí. Por ella. —sus ojos fueron hacia Isabella. Nora le acariciaba la mano a la chica, esperando a que despertara. Se podía observar el leve temblor de su mano a tocar la piel caliente de Isabella.

—¡Ah, ya veo! —dijo el médico, totalmente sorprendido. Había reconocido a la joven de la que no sabía nada, pero al parecer se habían encariñado con ella —¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Se ha desmayado hace unos doce minutos. Antes estaba fría pero ahora arde de fiebre —explicó Edward mientras el doctor asentía y examinaba a Isabella. Después emitió un suspiro.

—Por favor, déjenme solo con ella. Las mujeres pueden quedarse. Necesito examinarla —pidió con voz gruesa. Edward no cuestionó nada. Asintió.

—Lady Tanya, acompáñeme, por favor —le pidió Edward. Tanya no dijo nada, y salió con él, pero ni de chiste se iba a ir del lado de Edward hasta que resolviera todo aquel jaleo.

Los hermanos Greenwich y la prometida de uno esperaron afuera de la habitación. Edward no entendía por qué su prometida seguía ahí y tenía esa necesidad de decirle que se marchara a hacer otra cosa, pero eso era poco cortés de su parte. Tanya lo miraba con ojos curiosos y mantenía los brazos cruzados. Estaba, notablemente, molesta. Otros diez minutos pasaron hasta que Nora les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. La joven volvió con Isabella, mientras el médico caminaba hacia Edward.

—Ha sido la presión. La chica aún sigue desechando tejido del feto. Quizá no reposó lo suficiente desde la noche en que llegó. Probablemente la exposición al frío y la lluvia lo ha hecho un poco más complicado —comentó. Tanya se tensó al instante mientras escuchaba y ataba cabos —¿Ha estado resfriada?

Edward no supo qué contestar. Miró hacia Nora que inmediatamente se levantó y se paró a un lado de la cama de Isabella y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—No, señor —contestó.

—De acuerdo. Pero, de todas formas, ha tenido un sangrado, por lo que me confirma que sólo ha sido una baja de presión debido al aborto. Son fases, es común —dijo mientras alzaba los hombros. Edward asintió.

—Entonces ¿qué hay que hacer?

—Sólo que no haga mucho esfuerzo para evitar otro desmayo. Continuará expulsando tejidos debido al aborto. Repito, totalmente normal, no hay nada de que alarmarse. Pero, si algo sucede, contácteme.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, señor Locke —agradeció mediante un susurró. Matenía la mirada en Isabella porque no podía evitarlo. Además, podía sentir los ojos fríos de Tanya escocerle la piel.

—No hay de qué.

—Lo acompaño a la puerta —se ofreció Jasper abandonando la habitación.

Edward no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Sentía claramente la mirada de Tanya taladrándole el rostro fríamente. La sangre corría hirviendo por las venas de esa mujer. Estaba completamente asombrada por el comportamiento del hombre que iba a ser su marido acerca de esa sirvienta. El traerla a una cama que no era para ella, el traerle un doctor de los buenos, el atenderla él personalmente la enfurecía.

—Es ella ¿no? —le preguntó con voz de filo cortante —Ella es su huésped.

—¿Qué importancia tiene?

—¡¿Qué?! —la voz de Tanya se elevó —el tenerla en su casa, en una cama indigna para ella, en el mismo piso donde usted duerme, es completamente inapropiado y es una falta de educación enorme hacia mi persona. Soy su prometida y no puede poner a una mujer que no…

—Primeramente, es completamente inapropiado, también, que la prometida vea a su futuro esposo antes de la ceremonia y aun más que viva en su casa. Así como también es completamente inapropiado su comportamiento sobre la situación. —le comentó Edward en un tono tranquilo pero frío. Tanya se quedó completamente callada y Nora ahogó una risa.

—Pero…

—Asegúrese de que duerma aquí esta noche. Mañana por la mañana mi madre vendrá a verla —le ordenó a Nora, que se puso de pie en un instante.

—Sí, señor.

—Espero que pase un bonito día, señorita Denali. Hasta mañana —se despidió Edward, dejando a una Tanya muy enojada con la palabra en la boca. Con esa despedida le había quedado claro que a él no le apetecía verle la cara por el resto del día. Entonces Tanya le lanzó una mirada llena de furia hacia Isabella y, acto seguido, salió de la habitación con pasos firmes y sonoros.

* * *

Alice se encontraba sirviendo la comida y estaba un tanto nerviosa ante la súbita desaparición de Isabella. Esperaba encontrársela en el comedor para servir los platos, en su lugar se encontraba Sara atendiendo a sus señores. No sabía dónde podría estar y se estaba comenzando a preocupar. No fue hasta que Edward mencionó un desmayo que toda ella comenzó a inquietarse. Apenas logró sobrevivir hasta el final de la comida. Ni siquiera se quedó a ayudar a Sara a recoger lo poco que había quedado. Salió disparada hacia los dormitorios, sin encontrar a nadie en la habitación donde Isabella dormía. ¿Dónde se había metido?

La pequeñita andaba como tornado de un lado a otro intentando dar con su nueva amiga. Paseaba a toda velocidad por el patio trasero cuando chocó con alguien mucho más alto que ella. Estaba tan distraída que no lo vio venir y cayó al suelo. Se levantó farfullando. Sus pequeños labios dejaron de emitir sonidos cuando sus ojos se posaron en la persona que tenía enfrente. Bajó la mirada, totalmente apenada.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―le preguntó aquel hombre. Ella temblaba levemente en espera de un grito lleno de furia. Pero cuando aquello no llegó, se digno a asentir. ―Lo siento.

―No, no. Ha sido mi culpa. Soy muy torpe. Le pido disculpas, Lord Jasper. ―su voz era apenas un susurro y retorcía el mandil con sus dedos.

―No ha sido nada. ¿Buscaba algo?

―Sí, señor. Pero no se preocupe.

―¿Busca a su amiga? ―su voz era extremadamente calmada y Alice poco a poco se relajó, hasta el grado de mirarlo a los ojos. Azul claro contra azul oscuro.

―Sí, señor.

―Se encuentra en las habitaciones para visitas. Está bien, el médico la revisó.

―Oh, de acuerdo. Muchas gracias, señor. Con su permiso ―dijo, a modo de pedir permiso para dejar a Jasper solo.

―Sí, por supuesto. Adelante ―exclamó haciéndose a un lado. Alice le dio una pequeña sonrisa y pasó por su lado, en camino hacia la puerta que daba hacia la cocina. Jasper no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que ésta desapareció en el interior del gran castillo. Después emitió un gran suspiro. Recordando la primera vez que la vio.

―_¡Jasper, regresa aquí de inmediato! ―le gritó Carlisle desde la entrada del gran recibidor. Jasper no miró hacia atrás en ningún momento, al contrario, aceleró el paso aún más para dirigirse hacia el gran jardín de su madre. _

_Estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Si tan sólo su hermano mayor no fuera mejor que él en todo quizá podría haberse tragado el orgullo de haber perdido contra él en una carrera de caballos, pero Edward siempre ganaba. Y su furia había aumentado con la insinuación de su padre de que quizá debía practicar un poco más y, en todo lo posible, con Edward como orientador. Eso le sacó de quicio. No quería aprender nada de su hermano. No era que tuviera nada en contra de Edward. De hecho, le quería bastante, era su mejor amigo, y entre ellos no había problemas. El problema era la presión de su padre. _

_Caminó entre los arbustos mascullando cosas sin sentido. En su camino echó a perder unas cuantas plantas. Entonces se detuvo en seco. Y regresó sobre sus pasos. Su madre estaba en el jardín y no iba a interrumpir su habitual método de relajación con sus plantas, con sus enfados en gran medida infantiles. Una vez dentro de la casa, caminó hacia el pequeño salón que le habían asignado, algo así como un despacho. Le gustaba el lugar. Estaba bastante apartado del resto de las habitaciones, y la biblioteca era amplia. Entró sin mirar el interior. Azotó la puerta con fuerza y cuando vio algo moverse, dirigió la mirada hacia ahí._

_Al lado de la mesa se encontraba una chica que lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y con una mano en el pecho. Era más que obvio que la había asustado. La chica se puso inmediatamente de pie y agachó la cabeza, en espera por alguna orden._

―_Puede seguir con lo suyo. No interrumpiré. ―exclamó mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. La joven asintió una sola vez mientras se hincaba de nuevo en el suelo, a limpiar el suelo de madera―¿Alguna vez se ha sentido menospreciada? ―la pregunta fluyó de sus labios mientras volteaba a verla. La chica le miró inmediatamente. Alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Asintió con timidez y volvió a su trabajo. Jasper sabía que no debía hablar con ella, pero las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca. _

_Se desahogó con una chica de la servidumbre. Habló de la perfección de su hermano, de la preferencia de sus padres hacia él, de cuán duro había trabajado para impresionarlos. Parecía como si la chica, que revoloteaba ordenando las cosas del despacho no lo escuchase, pero en realidad el corazón de Alice se comprimía al escuchar la desdicha de su señor. Ella limpiaba y escuchaba, mientras él hablaba y hablaba. Entonces, cuando ya hubo terminado con su trabajo, se dirigió hacia la puerta._

―_No hay satisfacción más grande, que el amor hacia uno mismo por lo que ha hecho bien. No hay que preocuparse de los demás, si uno está consciente de que lo que ha hecho ha sido lo correcto y que estuvo bien. Con su permiso, señor Jasper. ―dicho eso, abrió la puerta y salió del despacho. Dejando a Jasper con una expresión totalmente sorprendida. Cuando asimiló sus palabras, sonrió. Ella tenía razón. _

Habían pasado bastante lunas desde ese encuentro y desde entonces no habían vuelto a tener un encuentro donde las palabras tuvieran lugar, hasta ese día. Jasper estaba bastante agobiado.

―¡Sam, prepara mi caballo! ―le gritó al hombre que pasaba enfrente de él. Éste asintió y salió corriendo.

* * *

―¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! ―casi gritó Alice al entrar en la gran habitación donde estaba Isabella. Nora seguía cuidando de ella. La pobre aún no despertaba.

―¡Guarda silencio o la despertarás! ―le susurró Nora mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Alice la miró interrogante, exigiendo una explicación. ―Fue una baja de presión ¿de acuerdo? Aún sigue desechando los restos del bebé.

―¡Pobre! ―exclamó Alice. Entonces ambas giraron al observar a Isabella moverse más de lo común. Sus ojos se estaban abriendo poco a poco. Y después gimió un poco, debido a la rigidez que sus músculos habían adoptado― ¡Bella!

Isabella se quedó paralizada cuando escuchó su apodo, el nombre que en verdad le gustaba. Hacía días que nadie le llamaba así, pero habían parecido años. Miró hacia las dos muchachas con el ceño fruncido. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

―¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ―cuestionó Nora acercándose y poniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Isabella.

―No, no. Es que nadie me había llamado "Bella" por un tiempo. ―les aclaró.

―Bueno, tu nombre es bastante largo, así que... Pero si no te gusta, te diré… Em… _¿Isa?_ ―le dijo Alice inmediatamente. Pero Isabella negó.

―No. _Bella_ está bien.

―De acuerdo.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Isabella intentando levantarse. Sus dos nuevas amigas se lo impidieron. Acostándola de nuevo. Las miró completamente intrigada.

―Te has desmayado cuando les llevaste el té a Lord Greenwich y su hermano. ―le dijo Nora. La expresión de Isabella mostró todo el miedo que tenía ―Tranquila, no ha pasado nada. De hecho te han atendido bien. El doctor vino hace unas horas.

―¿Qué ha dicho? ―preguntó. Nora y Alice cruzaron una mirada rápida. Era obvio que a Isabella le afectaría saberlo. Se mostraba triste cada vez que veía a los niños de las sirvientas más grandes rondar por el patio.

―Bueno, has tenido una baja de presión debido a la expulsión de tejidos. ―Nora repitió las palabras del doctor e Isabella bajó la mirada.

―Oh ―fue lo único que atinó a decir. Alice se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a ella. Estuvieron así unos minutos ―Supongo que debo volver a trabajar, así que...

―¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ―le cortó Nora haciendo que se volviera a acostar ―me han dado la orden de que te quedes aquí hasta mañana. Así que te me acuestas ahí y mañana, después de que venga la señora Greenwich, te podrás ir.

―¡Dios, sólo soy un estorbo! ¡De seguro que me echan en unos días! ―dijo Isabella completamente exasperada. Sus amigas rieron.

―No lo creo. Los señores son estrictos. Pero he trabajado en veintitrés casas desde los doce y te juro que ellos son los mejores. No son malos, no te insultan… Te tratan bien ―le dijo Alice.

―Son considerados, Bella. No te preocupes. ―le consoló Nora. Isabella asintió. Después un sonido proveniente de su estómago inundó el ambiente ―Iré por algo para que comas. Ya regreso.

* * *

Miércoles, 30 de abril de 1873.

Isabella se despertó con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Nora venía entrando con una bandeja que dejó a un lado. Ambas se regalaron una sonrisa mientras que la más joven colocaba la comida en el regazo de Isabella. La castaña comenzó a comer.

―¿Cómo te has sentido?

―La verdad es que dormir aquí es el paraíso ―comentó Isabella, mordiendo un pedazo de pan. Nora rió

―Te envidio. ―exclamó con falso pesar que sonó tan exagerado que ambas rieron. Hacía mucho que Isabella no reía así. Incluso mucho antes de que James la echara.

Nora se levantó para abrir la ventana. Era otro día gris y nublado, típico de Greenwich. La puerta se abrió y ambas miraron hacia ella. Entraron la señora Greenwich y su hijo. Isabella se hundió sin querer entre las veinte almohadas que tenía la cama, respirando con dificultad.

―Buenos días, Isabella ―le saludó Esme. Isabella se incorporó con valor, sonrió un poco hacia su señora y bajó la mirada. Los ojos de Edward quemaban de nuevo, odiaba esa sensación. Tenía la necesidad de rascarse la piel de los brazos. ―¿Cómo se ha sentido?

―Volveré a trabajar en unas horas ―dijo Isabella rápidamente, con las disculpas escritas en los ojos. Esme rió con dulzura.

―Eso no es lo que le he preguntado ―aclaró Esme.

―Mejor, gracias. ―dijo apenada. El sonrojo de Isabella le pareció indudablemente tierno a Edward, quien sonrió. ―Le pido perdón, Lord Greenwich, no volverá a pasar. ―dijo con voz temblorosa. No sabía si lo que había dicho no era lo correcto, pero tenía que disculparse.

―Está todo bien, señorita Swan. No se preocupe. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa a su organismo. Esas cosas pasan ―aclaró sin mirarla. Isabella asintió tragando saliva con dificultad.

―¿Está completamente segura de que puede volver al trabajo? ―preguntó Esme, mirándola con preocupación ―¿Segura que se siente bien?

―Sí, señora. Me aseguraré de no hacer tanto esfuerzo y... Mis compañeras me ayudarán. ―dijo mirando a Nora, quién asintió sonriendo. Era increíble lo invisible que se podía hacer al estar en una habitación. Casi parecía camuflarse con las paredes de tapiz crema con vides dorados.

―De acuerdo. Me alegro de que esté mejor. Buen día, Isabella ―dijo Esme retirándose de la habitación.

―Igualmente, señora Greenwich ―la mujer le sonrió antes de salir por la habitación. Su hijo inclinó levemente la cabeza y le siguió hacia afuera. Una vez sola con Nora suspiró aliviada. Sentía que todo se le iba a venir encima y que terminaría en la calle. Quince días llevaba en esa casa y no había podido ver a su hija.

―¿Ves? Son extremadamente amables. Quizás deberías desmayarte más seguido para que duermas en esta cama. Es mucho más cómoda ―le dijo Nora con un tono divertido mientras brincaba hacia la cama para acostarse un rato. Isabella le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Sábado, 3 de mayo de 1873.

Los tres días siguientes después de que Isabella se despertara en aquella gran habitación y que mantuviera una rápida charla con la señora de la casa, fueron bastante tranquilos. Sin mencionar que Tanya la miraba de una manera extraña cada vez que se la topaba. Le sonreía con sorna, como era usual, pero sus ojos destilaban algo filoso. Lo sentía en la piel. No le picaba como cuando el padre de su hija la miraba, sino que le ardía. Sentía la necesidad de cambiarse de piel para librarse de esa sensación.

Se encontraba quitando el polvo de los cuadros de un pasillo cuando estuvo frente a frente con el diablo encarnado en la perfección más fría. Los ojos de Tanya se le clavaron encima y ahí estaba de nuevo el ardor. Isabella decidió ignorarla y continuar limpiando. Entonces se congeló cuando Tanya la llamó.

―¡Oye, tú! ―gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo. Esta vez llevaba un vestido blanco ligero, bordado con flores de todos los colores. ―¡Te estoy hablando!

Isabella dejó el trapo que usaba para quitar el polvo y caminó hacia ella con la mirada gacha. Cuando estuvo cerca, Tanya la miró como si fuera un insecto desagradable. Reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos y decirle un par de verdades a la rubia. La chica era más alta que ella y la miraba como si pudiera pisarla en cualquier momento.

―Necesito que le traigas a la niña un plato con galletas y un té ―dijo. Isabella se dignó a mirar al interior. El brazo de Tanya le impedía ver del todo a la figurita que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

―Sí, señora.

―Y no te tardes. Queremos salir a jugar al jardín un rato.

―Sí, señora ―la voz de Isabella había descendido una octava. El dolor en su pecho había vuelto. La bruja esa podía jugar con su hija y ella no podía ni decirle una palabra.

A su espalda, Tanya sonreía con triunfo. Había provocado en Isabella lo que quería. En realidad pensaba que su tristeza era debido a que le había recordado la perdida de su hijo, pero a pesar del camino diferente que habían tomado los pensamientos de Isabella, había logrado el mismo efecto. Isabella llegó al lugar donde había dejado todas las cosas que llevaba encima para la limpieza, cuando un grito de furia por parte de Tanya le llamó la atención.

― ¡Renesmee!

La niña salió corriendo por debajo de su brazo, riendo a carcajadas. Llevaba un vestidito azul cielo con bordados plateados. El pasillo, bastante estrecho, hizo que se tropezara con la orilla del vestido y entonces se aferró a la cintura de Isabella para evitar perder el equilibrio y caer. El contacto se dio tan rápido que Isabella no alzó los brazos para abrazar a la niña, sino que los subió inmediatamente hacia arriba, formando ángulos rectos con sus brazos. Después bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con sus mismos ojos en el rostro de esa niña, que la miraba sonriente.

―¡Hola! ―le saludó.

* * *

**Bien. Sólo un par de cositas antes de cerrar este capítulo y esperar una semana hasta que vuelva.**

**No me gusta pedir reviews y no lo he hecho por la misma razón. Pero hoy lo haré, porque empezaré a escribir nuevos capis, ya que estos los tenía escritos y casi listos. Simplemente quiero que me guíen y me compartan sus opiniones para así hacer más... agradable esta lectura que a mí tanto me gusta escribir.**

**Les advierto una cosita porque presiento que me la preguntarán :P: Tengan paciencia para ver a Edward y Bella juntos. Esto lleva un tiempo debido a la época Aunque intentaré darles momentos de ellos dos juntos lo más que pueda.**

**Y antes de irme quiero darle las gracias Albi-yo que me ha comentado en casi todos los caps y que se me olvido agradecerle en el ultimo capitulo :3 Y por supuesto al resto de las personas que me han dejado saber que les parece esta historia. Aah, y a las que le han dado favoritos y la han seguido :D gracias también.**

**Que tengan un buen día o una buena noche, no sé :)**


	13. Charla

_**Holaaa, holaa! Qué tal las vacaciones? Bueno, no sé si en todos lados hay, supongo que sí :P Traigo un capitulo nuevo! que es, para mi sorpresa, más corto que los otros... Pero igual de sustancioso, o eso creo... **_  
_**Espero que les guste :)**_

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Charla_

Sábado, 3 de mayo de 1873.

Isabella bajó a la niña inmediatamente, pero la criatura no la soltó de la falda, no sabía qué hacer para quitársela, aunque, muy en el fondo, no quería hacerlo. Los ojos de Isabella estaban igual de desorbitados que los de Tanya, quien miraba la escena totalmente enojada. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre mientras apretaba sus perfectos dientes blancos. En cambio, Isabella se sentía como si fuera puro aire y pudiera volar, había olvidado el tiempo y el entorno. No tuvo visión para nada más que para su hermosa y dulce hija que la abrazaba por primera vez en toda su vida. Quizá no era el mejor momento, no en el mejor lugar, y mucho menos no con la mejor persona, pero los bracitos pequeños de su hija alrededor, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos, sin querer, se llenaron de lágrimas, y no podía recordar cómo se cerraba su boca. Puso, con mucha lentitud sus brazos alrededor de la niña y le sonrió con dulzura.

―Usted es Isabella, ¿no es así? ―preguntó con total inocencia. Isabella atinó a asentir unas cuantas veces antes de que un sollozo saliera de su boca.

―¡Suéltala inmediatamente! ―el grito de Tanya hizo a Isabella salir de su perfecta ensoñación y un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Pero al escuchar el grito, algo dentro de ella se despertó y, si bien había soltado a la niña, la había empujado hasta quedar detrás de ella. Sin saberlo ni haberlo pensado, estaba sirviendo de un escudo, porque Tanya se veía dispuesta en venir por la niña y jalarla, no con mucho tacto. Isabella sintió que su hija corría peligro frente a esa mujer, y sobre su cadáver iba a permitir que la lastimasen.

Para su mala suerte, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Edward y su padre se hicieron presentes en el comienzo del pasillo, mirando la escena totalmente confundidos. Renesmee se había apartado de Isabella debido a la furia que destilaba Tanya en todo su esplendor. La niña mantenía los ojos en el suelo, notablemente triste, e Isabella hizo una mueca reprimiendo la necesidad de ir y abrazarla de nuevo. Aún sentía la maravillosa corriente que la había hecho estremecer hacía unos minutos. Con los labios formando una línea, dejó que Renesmee se pusiera delante de ella, expuesta a Tanya, lo que no hacía más que hacerla sentir nerviosa, pero nada podía pasarle a la pequeña si Edward se encontraba ahí.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ―pidió Carlisle mirando a las tres mujeres del lugar.

―Pasa que ésa se cree con el derecho de abrazar a la niña, como si fuera alguien de la familia ―escupió Tanya, Isabella bajó la mirada, mientras gotas saladas caían por sus mejillas. ―Creo que alguien debería enseñarle su lugar.

―Lo siento, yo... La niña me abrazó y... ―intentó disculparse con la mirada de ambos hombres fijos en ella. No se atrevió a mirarlos a los ojos.

―Renesmee, ¿tú la abrazaste? ―le preguntó Edward mirando a la niña. Isabella tuvo el instinto de ponerse enfrente de ella otra vez, pero lo reprimió.

―Sí, Lord Greenwich.

―Exijo una explicación. ―le pidió Edward con tono severo. Isabella comenzó a temblar.

―Ella se... tropezó y perdió el... equilibrio. Yo...yo sólo... No quise que... ―no sabía qué decir. Sentía que cualquier excusa que pusiera la condenaría certeramente a su despido de aquel trabajo que tanto necesitaba.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―preguntó Edward al notarla tan nerviosa. Se había dado cuenta que Isabella siempre saltaba cuando alguien le hablaba, o que temblaba cuando le pedían hacer algo en específico. Como si tuviera miedo...

―Sí, señor. ―pero sus lágrimas la delataron. Como Tanya, él pensó que la situación la abrumaba debido al aborto.

―¡Lord Greenwich! ―Tanya pidió su atención ―¿No le va decir nada? Lo que acaba de hacer no es para nada correcto. Es parte del servicio, podría tener algo y...

―Señorita Denali, le pido por favor que se calme. ―le sugirió Carlisle. El rostro de Tanya se puso aún más rojo.

―¿Va a permitir todo esto? ¿Va a dejar a esa cualquiera hacer lo que le plazca? ―Gritó ―¡Primero la trata tal cual huésped al llevarla a un cuarto donde no tiene el derecho de estar, después esto!

―Señorita Swan, por favor lleve a Renesmee por unas galletas ―le indicó Edward a Isabella. Los ojos de la joven brillaron con entusiasmo que no pasó desapercibido para el marqués.

―Sí, señor ―dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Después se volvió hacia Renesmee ―Vamos, pequeña. ―puso, con mucha delicadeza, su mano en la espalda de la niña para guiarla por el pasillo. Renesmee estaba completamente sonriente.

Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, Isabella escuchó unos cuantos intercambios de palabras entre los presentes ahí reunidos, mientras veía a la niña brincar frente a ella totalmente contenta.

―Padre, déjanos por favor. ―la voz de Edward era cien mil veces más inexpresiva que cuando le habló a Isabella.

―Edward, yo...

―Por favor. No haré nada inapropiado, me has educado muy bien. Jamás haría algo que pudiera ofender a la familia.

―Lo sé, hijo. Permiso ―Isabella desvió la mirada. Caminaban bastante lento, así que Carlisle pasó por su lado en unas cuantas zancadas.

―Señorita Denali, en esta casa no se le trata a la servidumbre como si tuviera lepra. Si bien no es lo más apropiado, el hecho de que mi pupila tenga contacto con las sirvientas no hace el menor daño. Además ha sido un accidente... ―comenzó. Isabella no quería seguir metiéndose en los asuntos de ellos dos. Pero Renesmee se había quedado viendo la escena y no se quería mover.

De la nada, unas vagas palabras que le había dicho Alice una vez en la cocina, resonaron en su mente_: No se nos defiende enfrente de sus amistades. Es una falta de respeto_. Él, claramente, lo estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué?

―Vamos... ―le susurró Isabella, mientras tomaba su mano para jalarla. Ya estaban al final de las escaleras. Ya no escucharon nada más. Y a Isabella le pareció lo más sano del mundo, porque si se quedaba ahí un minuto más, con esas dos personas que le ponían los pelos de punta por motivos diferentes, probablemente sufriría una crisis nerviosa.

Pero ahora también había encontrado otra mirada que la perturbaba. Rensemee la observaba al pie de la escalera mientras ella bajaba despacio. La niña había bajado casi corriendo, pero Isabella no se sentía apta para seguir sus pasos. Sin embargo, la sensación que los ojos de su hija le provocaban no era ni de ardor ni de quemazón, sino que le daba un cierto cosquilleo en los brazos. No podía creer que tan semejante pequeñez pudiera destilar tanta alegría junta. La niña se dedicaba a gritar y carcajearse por nada. Como si todo fuera completamente gracioso.

―¿Por qué está aquí, señorita Isabella? ―le preguntó Renesmee una vez estando agarrada de su mano, camino a la cocina.

―Trabajo aquí —respondió lentamente y con cautela. La pregunta le confundió. La niña se rió, de nuevo.

―Lo sé. Pero cuando la vi por primera vez, estaba en una cama. ¿Se enfermó?

―Sí, estaba enferma. Pero ya estoy mejor.

―Que bueno. ¿Quiere venir a jugar conmigo? Lord Greenwich me ha comprado unas muñecas francesas. Podemos vestirlas como queramos ―le dijo la niña con sus ojitos de color chocolate completamente brillando. La esperanza que tenía era tanta que Isabella se sintió culpable de destruirle el sueño. Tampoco pudo hacerlo.

―Creo que deberías preguntarle eso a Lord Greenwich. Si te da permiso de jugar conmigo, entonces yo acepto ―le sonrió juguetonamente y Renesmee asintió feliz.

¿En qué se había metido? Era obvio que no la dejarían acercarse a la niña nunca más. Tanya había armado tal escándalo que probablemente Edward la separaría lo más que pudiera de Renesmee. Solo para evitar problemas innecesarios y estúpidos. Aunque ahora sólo quería dedicarse a estar con ella. Se sentía tan bien ser la causa de su sonrisa, tener contacto con su suave y blanca piel, tan pálida como la de ella. Había algo en la situación que la hacía completamente feliz. El haber abandonado a su hija la había agobiado de sobremanera por cinco largos años, pero ahora que veía que había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, estaba completamente aliviada. Quizás ella no la vería todos los días, tal vez ya no hablara con ella nunca más, pero el saber que estaba haciendo atendida y bien educada la dejaba completamente tranquila. Aunque con Tanya rondando por ahí no sabía si lo más seguro sería dejar a la niña sola con ella.

Todos, absolutamente todos, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían cuando Isabella entró a la cocina y se percataron quién venía con ella de la mano. Todos la miraban horrorizados y ella no comprendía lo que había hecho mal. Hasta que Alice venía camino hacia ella secándose nerviosa y frenéticamente las manos en el delantal.

―¿Qué has hecho? ―le preguntó mediante un susurro. Isabella no entendió ―¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla aquí?

―Lord Greenwich me ha ordenado darle galletas― dijo a modo de explicación. Alice se relajó un poco con ella al notar que quizás estaba haciendo un poco dura.

―Bella, eso es en el salón. La niña no tiene permitido venir aquí. ―le dijo.

―Oh, entiendo. Lo siento, yo no... ―dijo intentando disculparse y alternando miradas con Alice y la niña.

―Está todo bien. Ahora llévala. En un minuto yo voy con las galletas. ¿De acuerdo?

―Bien. Alice enserio yo...

―Bella, relájate. Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Dicho eso la chica se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la estantería mientras que Isabella salía de la cocina con la niña de la mano. Isabella ya había estado en el saloncito, el primer día de trabajo, cuando Alice le había confirmado que había una pequeña niña que se dedicaba a jugar ahí. La misma niña que ahora llevaba de la mano.

―¿Te llamas Bella? ―le preguntó de la nada mientras subían de nuevo las escaleras.

―Mis amigos me dicen Bella ―le contestó sin mirarla, pero con una voz dulce, casi maternal.

―Mis amigas me dicen Nessie ―su comentario había salido de su boca como si fuera un pensamiento. Como si hablara para sí misma ―¿Puedo yo llamarte Bella?

―Sí, supongo.

La niña rió alegremente mientras corría por el pasillo. Isabella no había conocido a niña más hiperactiva que ella. Parecía que odiaba los vestidos más que a nada, porque no tenía piedad con las orillas de ellos, completamente manchadas de lodo. Al parecer había andado por el jardín un rato.

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo la había encontrando, en un lugar como ese. Era completamente extraño el que no fuera una bebé pequeña. Sabía que había crecido, era lo más obvio, pero en su mente ella la recordaba como a la bebita de apenas días a la que había abandonado a su suerte, para ver si el destino se apiadaba de ella y le daba una mejor vida que la que estaba condenada a vivir junto a su madre. Supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Llegaron al saloncito, que tenía las paredes pintadas de un azul pastel, bastante claro y tenía florecitas decorando la parte de arriba de las paredes. En medio se encontraba la pequeña mesita, donde Renesmee tomó asiento inmediatamente. A su lado había una muñeca que vestía un coqueto vestidito rosa chillón. Después le indicó a Isabella que se sentara. La mujer vaciló.

―No creo que sea apropiado... ―comenzó a hablar.

―Nadie juega conmigo. ―se quejó Renesmee mientras hacía un puchero con sus labios rosados. Isabella sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía.

―Jugaré contigo cuando Lord Greenwich lo permita. ¿De acuerdo?

―¿Lo prometes?

―Sí, lo prometo. ―dijo.

Después hubo un toque en la puerta. Isabella esperaba ver a Alice con la bandeja del té y las galletas que había prometido traer, pero en su lugar entró Edward. Isabella se hizo a un lado inmediatamente y bajó la cabeza en espera por una orden. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él se ponía completamente nerviosa, era casi como si todo pareciera menos real ante la perfección de su nuevo señor. No sabía precisamente qué debía hacer y que no con él.

―Nessie, ve con la señorita Denali. ―le indicó Edward en un suspiró.

―No ―le contestó totalmente decidida.

―¿Disculpa?

―Quiero quedarme con Bella. ―dijo y acto seguido se puso de pie y abrazó a Isabella por la cintura. Isabella alzó las manos instintivamente, sin tocar a la niña. Su corazón se paró.

―¿Bella? ―dijo, confundido.

―Yo no... ―comenzó a decir Isabella sin saber qué debería salir a continuación de sus labios. Entonces Edward la miró con ojos completamente interrogadores ―Yo debo volver a mi trabajo.

―Pero dijo que jugaría conmigo ― le reclamó Nessie en tono dolido. Isabella se mordió el labio e intercaló una mirada fugitiva entre la niña y su señor, dejando sus ojos sobre los de éste último.

―Yo no dije... Le expliqué que... ―intentó explicarse ―le dije que lo haría si usted se lo permitía. Lo siento.

Edward no dijo nada y miró a la niña con el ceño fruncido. No se había percatado de que ambas tenían ojos de un perfecto y hermoso color chocolate. Era algo extraño, casi parecían los mismos. Los que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento en que vio a ambas. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

―Supongo que podría pasar tiempo con ella. Su nana renunció hace unos días y desde entonces ha andado suelta y sin hacer nada.

―Yo no soy institutriz, señor ―Comentó Isabella completamente confundida.

―No es eso lo que le estoy pidiendo, señorita Swan. Le pido que cuide a la niña y se encargue de ella. La institutriz viene aquí de lunes a viernes y le da seis horas de clases. Usted atiende a la niña, no le enseña ―le explicó Edward.

―¿Y mis otros deberes? ―preguntó.

―Las otras sirvientas se lo estaban arreglando muy bien sin usted, no creo que les haga falta. ―comentó. Era una verdad bastante obvia y con fundamento.

―De acuerdo.

―Muy bien. Ahora, Renesmee, la señorita Denali aún quiere dar ese paseo por el jardín y vas a ir con ella. Abrígate. ―le indicó a la niña, quién estaba ahogando un grito de felicidad en su garganta. Sabía que era de mala educación gritar ahí. Dio una reverencia perfecta y salió corriendo.

―Señorita Swan, quiero pedirle una disculpa en nombre de Lady Tanya. ―dijo, sin mirarla. Isabella se quedó congelada.

―No... No hace falta, señor. Es mi trabajo y me he equivocado.

―No se culpe por todo, Isabella; nosotros también cometemos errores ―Isabella no supo qué contestar a eso. Parecía haber un segundo sentido en eso ―su responsabilidad ahora es Lady Nessie. Así que debe ir con Lady Tanya y ella para asegurarse de que esté bien. Espero que tenga un buen día.

―Gracias, señor. Usted también ― y dicho eso salió de la habitación rumbo al jardín. No le importaba el hecho de que tendría que pasar el tiempo con Tanya, sino que estaba rebosando de alegría porque iba a poder ver a su hija todos los días.

Se dirigió hacia los dormitorios y sacó una capa color café, la misma que había usado el día en que ella y Bree venían de Whitechapel. No extrañaba, en lo más mínimo ese lugar, pero deseaba volver a ver a Jane y a Victoria. También quería volver a ver a la señora Lerwick y a Tobías. Pero ahora no se arrepentía de haber sido echada, porque estaba con su hija.

―¡Bella! ―le gritó Renesmee cuando la vio dirigirse hacia ella. Tanya la fulminó con la mirada,

―¿Qué haces tú aquí?

―Bella es mi nueva niñera.

Tanya apretó los labios, sus ojos ardieron y continuó caminando sin hacer más preguntas o comentarios. Empezaba a pensar que Isabella tenía muchas preferencias que las otras mujeres de esa casa no. Observaba cómo su prometido miraba aquella delgada y pálida mujer cada vez que entraba en una habitación y estaba comenzando a irritarle. Además, estaba echando a perder el plan de encariñarse más con la niña para logra impresionar a Edward y demostrarle que no era fría, a pesar de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era precisamente porque deseaba ese dinero más que a nada en el mundo. Definitivamente sentía que la castaña que caminaba detrás de ella era un peligro en potencia para todo lo que ella quería hacer en esa casa. Tenía que encontrar una manera de sacarla del medio. Y un plan ya comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

Isabella observó cómo aparecía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Tanya mientras caminaba emparejadas con ellas. La miró un tanto extrañada. Después no le quitó la mirada a Renesmee en todo el rato que estuvieron en el jardín, pues la niña corría de un lado para otro entre los arbustos y árboles. Tanya bufaba de vez en cuando mientras Isabella no podía quitar una sonrisa de su rostro cada vez que observaba a Renesmee reír.

Renesmee tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Isabella le parecía una mujer muy hermosa y no la había tratado mal cuando chocó con ella, ni tampoco la había ignorado y apartado como lo haría el resto del servicio. Se parecía a la mujer que se metía en sus sueños la mayoría de las noches. Estaba contenta. Isabella no era como sus otras nanas, la mayoría viejas amargadas, y le llamaba la atención la manera en la que la había abrazado. Sólo los Greenwich la abrazaban de ese modo. Nadie más lo había hecho. Estaba emocionada por poder jugar con Isabella pronto.

* * *

Alice se quedó completamente extrañada cuando entró en el saloncito, seguida por Nora, y no encontró a nadie en su interior. Miró para todos lados como si fuera posible que su amiga saliera por una de las paredes.

―Bien, parecen que se han ido ―comentó Nora con simpleza, alzándose de hombros.

―De todas formas, dejémoslo aquí. Quizás volverán pronto ―comentó Alice entrando al saloncito y apoyando la bandeja de té en la mesita.

Nora, por alguna razón, la miraba con ojos divertidos. Había estado así todo el día y no le decía nada. Alice comenzaba a fastidiarse.

―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo dejando de colocar el té y poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

―Oh, nada ―dijo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar soltar una risa. Alice entrecerró los ojos ― De acuerdo. Te vi con Lord Jasper esta mañana.

―¡Ah, no! No vengas con tus especulaciones. No de nuevo. Pensé que ya lo habías dejado atrás. ―dijo Alice mientras volvía a su trabajo. Nora abrió la boca cuando Isabella entró al salón.

―¿Qué había dejado atrás? ―preguntó.

―Nada —contestó Alice inmediatamente.

―Nada sería las miradas que le da Lord Jasper en el comedor. ―Nora se estaba burlando. Isabella miró interrogando a Alice con la mirada.

―No es lo que crees. Lo he superado completamente. ―Aclaró moviendo las manos mientras respiraba hondo.

―¡Ja! Debiste de verlos hace seis días, por la tarde.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―le dijo Alice,

―Iba a decirte acerca del desmayo de Bella, cuando los vi hablando. Me fui. Estabas totalmente colorada. ―Alice soltó las tazas y salió de la habitación. Nora se rió. Sabía que Alice se había molestado, pero alguien debía aflojarle la venda de los ojos.

―Iré a hablar con ella ―le dijo Isabella. ―Lleva a eso a la cocina, por favor. Al parecer no hay té.

―¡Estupendo! ―dijo Nora, comiéndose una galleta.

Isabella salió de la habitación, a seguir a Alice. No la encontró en la cocina, ni en la lavandería. Tampoco en las habitaciones que solía limpiar. Fue al jardín, no llegó más allá de la mitad porque era enorme. Volvió a entrar para después ir al patio y dirigirse hacia los dormitorios. Alice estaba en la fuente sin agua cerca del portón.

―Hola ―la saludó. Alice la miró con ojos tristes.

―Hola.

―Nora puede ser muy pesada, eh. ―dijo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ella. Alice sonrió.

―Demasiado pesada. Pero de todas formas no sé qué haría yo sin ella.

―Sí, tiene una manera muy peculiar de ver las cosas.

―No, simplemente no le importa el formalismo ni las clases sociales. Todo eso lo ve como algo estúpido e innecesario.

―Yo creo que es innecesario ―dijo Isabella dándole la razón a Nora.

―Oh, yo también lo creo. Pero de nada sirve todo eso.

―¿Es verdad lo tuyo con el menor de los Greenwich? ―preguntó Isabella con voz suave. Alice suspiró.

―Desde que pisé este castillo, algo he sentido por él. Pero es obvio que todo esto no me permite ni siquiera intentar algo. ―la voz de Alice estaba llena de pesar. ―Sirvienta. Eso soy.

―Te voy a contar algo, pero debe ser nuestro secreto. ―Alice la miró completamente sorprendida. Parecía que aquello que le iba a contar Isabella era totalmente confidencial y personal.

―Te doy mi palabra.

―¿Alguna vez te dije qué hacía yo antes de caer aquí? ―Alice negó.

―Bree y yo veníamos esa noche de Whitechapel. Nos acababan de echar de nuestro trabajo ―le dijo, como si aquello hubiese pasado hacía milenios. ―Yo era una prostituta, Alice. Vivía en la miseria. Me echaron porque estaba embarazada, y a Bree porque estaba terriblemente enferma.

―Bella, lo siento. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con...

―Tenía una amiga que se llama Jane. Y se enamoró de un teniente ―Alice alzó los ojos. Claro que un teniente no se comparaba ni de lejos con un duque o un conde, pero al ser prostituta, venía a ser casi lo mismo―Y él, a pesar del trabajo que ella lleva, se enamoró también.

―¿Están juntos? ¿Se casaron?

―Tobías jamás ha querido comprometerse. El trabajo no le permite asegurar un regreso a casa. Pero ese no es lo importante, Alice. Debías de ver lo felices que eran teniendo a uno al lado. Se reían a carcajadas, se abrazaban, se contaban historias ―contó Isabella, con la vista perdida, recordando lo feliz que había dejado a Jane, y esperaba que lo siguiera siendo ―Hablaban de un futuro juntos.

―Pero el que yo quiera a Jasper, no quiere decir que él lo haga de vuelta. ―dijo Alice mientras subía las rodillas pegándolas a su pecho y apoyaba el mentón en éstas. Isabella suspiró.

―Jamás lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

―Gracias. Pero no quiero salir con el corazón roto. ―dijo negando con la cabeza. Isabella puso su mano sobre la de ella —Y de paso quedarme sin trabajo.

―Esa es tu decisión. ―le afirmó, apretando un poco sus manos. Ambas se sonrieron ―Vamos, que no me verás todo el día ahora.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Lord Greenwich me ha ordenado ser la nana de su pupila. Así que desde ahora andaré detrás de ella todo el día.

―¿La has dejado sola? ―preguntó Alice preocupada.

―No, la señora Greenwich la llamó.

―De acuerdo. Bien, ahora ponte de pie que seguimos teniendo trabajo. Y si la señora Smith nos atrapa tomándonos un descanso sin permiso... ―dejó la frase en el aire y ambas rieron. Cruzaron codo con codo y volvieron al interior, donde cada una se fue por su lado.

* * *

―Vamos, Lady Nessie, es hora de dormir ―le indicó Isabella mientras dejaba una bonita muñeca de porcelana sobre una sillita pequeña. Había estado jugando con Renesmee desde hacía unas horas, pero ahora el sol yacía oculto para darle protagonismo a la luna.

Tomó de la mano a la niña y ambas salieron del cuarto de juegos, para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Nessie. Al entrar, Isabella se quedó congelada en la entrada. Era la habitación más bonita que había visto en su vida. Las paredes eran de un rosa cálido, con decoraciones de color dorado. Las cortinas, espesas, eran unos tonos más oscuros. La gran cama tenía un velo color crema que cubría los lados y también colchas suaves.

― ¿Le gusta? ―preguntó la niña, mientras la jalaba al interior.

―Es muy bonito.

Después de haberle dado un baño rápido a la niña con ayuda de Nora, y haberla metido en un camisón ligero, la arropó con las sábanas deseándole buenas noches. Estaba a punto de apagar la vela que alumbraba el interior de la habitación cuando Renesmee tomó su mano.

― ¿Me leería un cuento?

― ¿Un... cuento? ―preguntó. La niña asintió y le dio un libro grueso con bonitas ilustraciones en él. Isabella sonrió al leer Christian Hans Andersen en la portada y entonces lo abrió en un cuento al azar. Leyó pulgarcita una y otra vez hasta que la niña cerró los ojos.

La observó con admiración. Sus mejillas rosadas, sus pestañas largas y enchinadas, su cabello cobrizo y rizado esparcido por la almohada. Su manita debajo de la mejilla. Dormida de aquella manera, parecía la misma bebé que hacía años atrás sostenía en brazos. Le parecía imposible haber estado un mes en el mismo lugar que ella y apenas venírsela encontrando en este lugar.

―Buenas noches, cariño.

* * *

**De acuerdo, ya saben, cualquier cosita que no les haya gustado o que sí les haya gustado, me pueden decir, sin necesidad de ser groser s :P, y ya veré yo qué hago para complacerl s :) **


	14. La tortura empieza

_**Bueno aquí ando de nuevo. Creo que comenzaré a subir los sábados, porque los viernes tengo más compromisos. No lo sé. Les dejo algo hasta el final del cap porque enserio tengo duda sobre eso y me importa lo que piensen :)**_

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Capítulo 13: La tortura empieza._

Lunes, 5 de mayo de 1873

―Arriba... ―canturreó, moviéndola un poco ―Vamos, arriba pequeña. Es hora de levantarse.

Los ojos, marrones idénticos a los de ella, la miraron con ternura por un momento. Isabella le sonrió, viendo cómo se despertaba poco a poco y se despabilaba. El primer despertar de su pequeña que veía en cinco años. Renesmee le sonrió de regreso enseguida. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien no la despertaba con tanta delicadeza. Sus anteriores nanas abrían las cortinas de golpe, dejando que el sol entrara de lleno en la habitación y le calara en los ojos.

―Vamos a cambiarte, ¿de acuerdo? ―preguntó en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto ―Luego podrás ir a desayunar.

Levantó a la niña de la cama. Le sacó el camisón y se dedicó a cambiarla con paciencia. La ropa era ridículamente apretada y una dama vestía prenda sobre prenda. Les tomó un buen rato hacer que el vestido color esmeralda quedara perfectamente puesto sobre su pequeño cuerpecito. Isabella también le hizo unas trenzas a su cabello suave y rizado, poniendo dos listones en forma de moño hasta el final de ambas, del mismo color que el vestido. Cuantas veces había soñado con hacerlo, con paciencia, con cariño, disfrutando un momento madre e hija. Ahora lo estaba teniendo. Sin embargo, era un momento dividido en dos emociones diferentes. Felicidad, porque lo estaba viviendo, estaba ahí, presente. Y tristeza, porque aún estaba muy lejos, ausente, porque no podía decirle a esa criatura todo lo que ella quería. Porque no era suya.

―Ahora eres toda una princesa ―le dijo al lado del oído, mirándola en el espejo. Renesmee sonrió aun más. Nadie le hablaba tan bonito más que Esme y Edward. A veces Rosalie también le decía uno que otro cumplido. Pero la rubia no andaba por la casa todos los días.

―No, no lo soy ―dijo, y su sonrisa desapareció. Isabella frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Porque una princesa tiene papás. Yo no sé nada de ellos desde que soy una bebé. No me querían.

_Crack, Crack, Crack._

Fue el sonido que hizo el corazón de Isabella al agrietarse. Las lágrimas se le subieron a los ojos de inmediato. Su peor temor había sido confirmado por su pequeña hija de cuatro años. Lo que había hecho por una muestra de amor ante los ojos de Renesmee había sido un acto cruel y despiadado, que no le había traído nada más que inseguridades. Ante los ojos de ella, su madre había sido mala, deshonrada. Una mujer sin amor. Incapaz de contener los sollozos, Isabella se cubrió la boca y le dio la espalda a su hija, mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios. Respiró una, dos, tres veces. No sirvió de nada. Tuvo que seguir contando. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Las secó de inmediato. Tragó saliva en un intento por desenredar aquel nudo que tenía en su garganta y, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, resistió ante las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Se acercó hacia Renesmee, que la miraba preocupada, y apoyó las manos en los hombros de la niña y ambas se miraron al espejo.

―Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca dudes de que tu madre te ama. ―su voz salió algo ronca. Los sollozos habían tomado forma de manos negras que luchaban por arrastrarse hasta afuera de su boca.

―¿Pero por qué me dejó? ―los ojitos de la niña estaban brillosos. Un nuevo golpe directo al estomago de Isabella. Se agachó a la altura de la niña y la obligó a mirarla.

―Porque a veces, las mamás deben de hacer cosas para mantener a sus hijos seguros. ―comenzó a explicarle. La vos se le rompió en varios momentos ―Aunque eso signifique tener que estar separados.

―¿Crees que me amaba?

―No, cariño. Ella te ama... Te ama con todo su corazón ―dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, por donde corría una pequeña lagrima, la secó. Después la abrazó.

Era un abrazo que necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. No era igual que al de hacía unas horas, cuando ella estuvo a punto de caerse. La diferencia radicaba en que este no le había pillado por sorpresa, que quería hacerlo y lo hizo. La sentía real entre sus brazos y eso era todo lo que importaba. Estaba aquí, no era una ilusión cruel que después se desvanecería dándole una bofetada sonora en el rostro. Apuñalando hasta el fondo su corazón. Como pasaba en sus pesadillas. Nada le hubiera gustado más que poder haberle dado todo lo que tenía, de haberle evitado tanto sufrimiento. Pero ahora ya estaba con ella, la tenía cerca. La vida, que había sido cruel y despiadada con Isabella, como si hubiera hecho algo que la condenaba a un infierno en carne y hueso, le estaba dando un rayo esperanzador para no perder la cabeza, para seguir adelante. Y esperaba que algún día todo fuera bueno y hermoso y no tan difícil, porque se sentía cansada. Quería gritar cuán harta estaba de todos y cada uno de los golpes que le habían dado. Quería salir de la cárcel donde estaba prisionera, donde jalaba unas cadenas pesadas que no acababan nunca y que no se sentían livianas. Quería poder tener una vida feliz y tranquila como las chicas de los libros que había leído cuando era niña. De lo que estaba segura era que no daría nada por volver al pasado. El punto donde se había equivocado estaba marcado, pero no haría nada para evitarlo. Sí, no había sido fácil, sí, había sufrido, pero había conocido a las hermanas que nunca tuvo, y ahora tenía una hija hermosa que, aunque no supiera que ella era su madre, le demostraba que aún había personas por las cuales valía la pena ir y venir de un puente en llamas una y otra vez.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado pensando mientras la niña la miraba curiosa. Una vez que volvió en sí, recordó que no podía tener lo que quería, pero al menos no era tan doloroso como antes. No podía pedir más, porque no se lo merecía. Eso era todo lo que iba a obtener de la vida, o el destino, o de Dios, o lo que fuera que rigiese la vida de las personas, si era que había algo que lo hiciera.

―Vamos, que debes desayunar. —le susurró haciendo que se pusiera de pie y dejando sus pensamientos a un lado.

La tomó de la mano y ambas salieron hacia el pasillo. Probablemente lo que Isabella hacía no era lo más común en una nana, pero teniendo a su hija al lado, no podía hacer otra cosa que comportarse como la madre que era. O la que intentaba hacer. Estaba bastante perdida, porque lo que más quería en el mundo era recuperar el tiempo perdido. Lamentaba no haberle ensañado a hablar, no ver sus primeros pasos, su primera rabieta... Era una niña hermosa, e inteligente. Sin embargo, Isabella no sabía nada de ella. No conocía sus gustos, su carácter, su modo de expresarse. Lo que había visto hoy, cómo ella sufría por no tener padres, le había dejado bastante en claro que debía hacer algo al respecto. Pero no tenía ni idea cómo.

Cuando llegaron al saloncito donde la niña desayunaba, se encontraron frente a frente con Tanya Denali mirándolas con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos azules se mostraban más fríos que de costumbre. Estaba detrás de la mesita de caoba pequeña, junto a la ventana. Su cabello iba recogido en una trenza francesa y lucía un vestido amarillo simple. Era la primera vez que no se veía tan... ostentosa a la vista de Isabella. Le impactó ver que la simpleza de su ropa, no hacía que su belleza disminuyera.

―Buenos días, Lady Nessie. ―saludó a la niña, quien se había quedado mirándola como si fuera lo más horroroso de la historia ― Hoy desayunaré contigo, cielo.

_Falsa. Falsa víbora con alma despiadada _Pensó, más bien siseó, Isabella dentro de su mente. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada como poner a la niña detrás de ella porque su trabajo no lo tenía permitido y eso solo la haría meterse en problemas. Además de que Tanya tenía una extraña fijación con ella y en cada pequeño movimiento que hacía mal. Lo había notado, sus ojos la seguían todo el tiempo, como si esperara el siguiente error para sacarlo en cara ante todos los presentes. Isabella se sentía nerviosa ante su presencia.

―Yo no... ―comenzó a protestar la niña.

―Tú ¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso eres sorda? ¿Tengo que decirte, palabra por palabra, lo que debes de hacer? ―sus palabras proyectaban nada más y nada menos que su intento de insultar y degradar a las personas. Era el tono que usaba con la servidumbre, pero esta vez cargaba algo más peligroso.

Isabella se hizo automáticamente para atrás, conforme los pasos de Tanya la guiaban hasta ponerlas a ambas en una distancia reducida a un metro. La castaña no alzó la mirada en ningún momento. No sabía si irse ya por el desayuno, como Tanya le había pedido sin ser para nada amable, o si debía quedarse, porque no había recibido una orden concreta. No lo supo hasta que Tanya volvió a gritar.

―¡¿Qué esperas, inútil?! ¡Muévete! ―su voz seguramente resonó por todo el castillo, pero no pareció importarle.

Isabella hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Tuvo que detenerse para absorber algo de aire. Había olvidado cómo respirar. Tanya se había acercado demasiado y parecía como si fuera a golpearla, o comérsela viva. Tuvo que quitarse el gorro blanco donde ocultaba su cabello, y dejar que éste cayera en forma de cascada por su espalda. Pero no recordó que llevaba un nudo con el que se lo había atado y hacía que la presión en su cabeza fuera tal que todo le diera vueltas. Se lo quitó con desesperación, tirando del cabello y haciendo una mueca por el dolor. Pudo recuperarse y siguió caminando. Después la embargó la ira, porque no podía hacer nada para proteger a su hija de aquella bruja. Sabía que algo estaba mal, algo hacía que Tanya estuviera siempre en busca de ella e hiciera mal su trabajo, pero no sabía por qué. Le hubiera gustado con toda su alma poder haberle gritado de vuelta, haberle contestado algo, recordarle que ambas eran seres humanos, pero, de nuevo, no podía.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y después se dirigió hacia la cocina. No observó a Edward entrar por la puerta principal, pero éste la miró curioso de que estuviera tan roja. Sus ojos esmeralda se quedaron sobre la figura de la chica, que iba hecha una furia, como Jasper le decía que lo hacía, pero él no lo advertía, era algo involuntario. Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar los ojos de la joven que desapareció tras un pasillo. Él, por su parte, continuó caminando hacia el despacho de su padre, donde tendría una reunión muy pronto. Entonces escuchó una puerta cerrarse fuertemente. Segundos después, su pupila apareció bajando las escaleras corriendo mientras tomaba el camino hacia el jardín.

―¿Nessie? ―la llamó, pero la niña no se detuvo.

―¡Lady Nessie! ―Tanya venía bajando las escaleras, persiguiendo a la niña. Su vestido, largo y pesado, no la dejó moverse lo suficientemente rápido. Masculló unas cuantas cosas entre dientes hasta que se percató de que no estaba sola.

Se detuvo con el corazón totalmente acelerado cuando observó a Lord Greenwich al pie de las escaleras, mirándola con una interrogante enorme en el rostro. Entonces, en lugar de parecer furiosa e irritada, tuvo una idea que hizo que se regodeara de satisfacción en su interior. Puso la mirada más preocupada y penosa que pudo, el colorete en sus mejillas a causa de la carrera y el enfado le sirvieron un poco más para aparentar y bajó las escaleras con pasos torpes.

―¡Oh, Lord Greenwich! ―dijo, sus ojos estaban opacados por lágrimas. Edward frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué sucede, Lady Tanya?

―¡Es esa muchacha que metió a su casa sin conocerla! ―exclamó, parándose frente a él. La boca de Edward se convirtió en una pequeña línea de irritación. Tanya se percató de eso. Debía actuar con cuidado en territorio minado.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Quise desayunar con su pupila, pero ella la ha puesto en mi contra ―dijo, señalando el pasillo donde estaba la cocina.

―¿Qué? ―Edward no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. Si lo había hecho, le costaba bastante creerlo. Aquella chica que había llegado y que apenas hablaba no podía hacer una cosa así. Sí, no la conocía, pero la pureza que tenía no podía permitir semejante cosa.

―Lo que le he dicho. Lady Nessie se ha rehusado a hablar conmigo, en cambio dijo que quería desayunar con "Bella" ―su voz cambió a un tono despectivo cuando pronunció la última palabra. Como si escupiera el nombre de la sirvienta. Las lágrimas ya rebosaban en sus ojos. Edward estaba seguro de que iba a llorar.

―¿Está usted... totalmente segura? —preguntó con precaución. No quería que su tono pareciera dudar del testimonio que le estaba dando su futura esposa. Pero era exactamente lo que tenía: duda.

―Pero por supuesto que sí. Antes me llevaba mejor con ella. De la nada todo cambió. A partir de que ella la tiene... —se detuvo y bajó los hombros como si de pronto estuviera cansada— He intentado todo, Lord Greenwich, pero esa criada la ha puesto en mi contra ―ésta vez, las lagrimas ya caían por sus mejillas y hacía un puchero con los labios, mirando a Edward con la mirada más penetrante que podía tener.

―Hablaré con ella ―dijo, y se volteó para seguir su camino principal. La mano de Tanya lo aferró con fuerza. Él casi se voltea para gritarle que lo dejara ir, pero eso no era propio para un hombre con la educación que él tenía. Se limitó a fingir escuchar.

―¡Eso no cambiará las cosas!

―¿Entonces qué lo hará?

―Debería considerar la idea de conseguirle otra nana a Lady Nessie. Alguien que... no intente aprovecharse de la situación. —aquello dejó confundido al heredero. Alzó las cejas y después frunció el ceño. La conversación lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

―¿Aprovecharse de la...? ¿De qué habla, Lady Tanya? Isabella sólo lleva un día como su nana, y apenas un par de semanas en esta casa. No he recibido quejas de nadie más que de usted ―dijo Edward, notablemente molesto. No entendía por qué Tanya la tenía contra Isabella, no había nada que ella pudiera temerle a una criada.

El llanto de Tanya disminuyó cuando notó que su prometido se estaba irritando. Ahí estaba de nuevo, no iba a escucharla, porque él sentía una especie de deber con proteger a la sirvienta de mierda que se estaba metiendo en sus planes. Carraspeó un poco, mientras pensaba algo que decir. Si ella era la única que se estaba quejando, era obvio que en algún momento la iban a ignorar o sus fundamentos parecerían extraños.

―Bueno... No lo sé. Usted tampoco la conoce tanto. La encontró en un camino con una amiga media muerta al lado ¿Tiene idea de su pasado? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿De dónde viene? ―comenzó a preguntar rápidamente. Edward se llevó dos dedos al puente nariz, intentando mantener el control. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

―De acuerdo, Lady Tanya. Esto es lo que haré: voy a hablar con ella. Pero no puedo correrla... No lleva ni dos meses en esta casa, debemos darle una oportunidad.

―Pero...

―Tengo una reunión importante con mi padre. Si me disculpa... ―se despidió gentilmente, moviéndose a un lado para caminar hacia el pasillo izquierdo debajo de las escaleras.

Isabella apareció por el lado derecho con una bandeja repleta de comida. Venía tan concentrada tratando de equilibrar todo en la bandeja que no se dio cuenta quién se encontraba enfrente de ella. Tanya la asesinó con la mirada, para después sonreír con sorna. Ella se consideraba inteligente, pero la verdad es que era macabra la facilidad con la que se le ocurrían cosas crueles. Así, una idea de asomó por su cabeza y algo dentro de ella se movió con gozo. Le fascinaba sentirse más inteligente y superior que otros. Porque era la única manera de demostrarle a sus padres que tenía cierto valor. Esperó a que Isabella se acercara un poco más a ella y entonces colocó un pie frente su camino. El corazón de Isabella se detuvo por un segundo mientras la pobre tropezaba con agresividad y todo se iba al suelo con ella. El estruendo que hizo provocó en Tanya una carcajada, mientras la miraba transformase en un tomate en vida. Isabella apretó los dientes y se puso de rodillas.

―¡Oh, dios mío, pero qué torpe eres! Espera a que la señora de la casa se entere que has roto parte de la vajilla. Prepárate para la ausencia de dos de tus salarios, estúpida, porque eso es lo que cuesta ―le dijo, soltando otra risita burlona. Isabella reunió las piezas de las tazas y los platos rotos, mientras Tanya ascendía las escaleras.

―¡Ah! y que alguien más traiga mi desayuno. Al parecer tú eres...—se cayó por un momento. Isabella sabía lo que intentaba hacer: darle más énfasis a su siguiente frase, la cual, no era nada difícil de adivinar. Quiso rodar los ojos — demasiado torpe.

La imagen fue bastante satisfactoria. Sus pálidas manos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo presión lentamente, cortándole el paso al aire hacia sus pulmones. Su corazón sintió la calidez al imaginarse estrangulando a la rubia, haciéndola rogar por oxigeno. Aquello fue lo que la abstuvo de ir por ella y aventarla desde las escaleras. Aunque eso también habría sido bastante satisfactorio. Se preguntó si mientras rodaba como una pelota hacia abajo seguiría conservando cada pelo en su cabeza. Seguramente que sí, porque parecía tan artificial y de plástico que de seguro le costaría romperse. Después se dio cuenta de que sus manos sangraban un poco, había apretado los puños contra los pedazos de cerámica y se había hecho un poco de daño, pero no el suficiente para que un chorro de sangre saliera de sus nuevas heridas.

Recogió todo en la bandeja, moviendo sus manos temblorosas de aquí para allá. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, como si hubiera una bola de alambre de púas instalado ahí. En cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien por alguna de las puertas y entonces ella estaría completamente perdida. Por supuesto que no podía decir que había sido culpa de la nueva huésped que le había metido el pie, pero tampoco podía decir que había sido un accidente. Suspiró con pesar, pues tendría que pagar todo aquello de su propio salario, tal como le había dicho Tanya. Estaría sin un centavo durante quincenas para lograr pagar lo que había roto.

Escuchó unos pasitos veloces acercarse y lo único que pudo hacer fue juntar todo con las manos con movimientos nerviosos y, a pesar de encajarse filosos pedazos de cerámica, los agarró y los subió a la bandeja. Su corazón bombeaba a todo lo que daba, y lo escuchaba detrás de sus oídos. Se levantó de golpe y enfrente de ella estaba la pequeña niña de la que ella era responsable. Suspiró.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia Isabella.

―Nada. Yo sólo... Pasa que soy torpe y se me ha caído todo ―dijo, señalando el suelo manchado con comida. ―Se lo diré a Lord Greenwich en cuanto lo vea. Ahora, debes tener hambre, ¿no?

―Ajam. Pero no quiero comer con la serpiente. —susurró y sus ojos viajaron a la cima de las escaleras, para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Tanya se había marchado.

―¿Ser...piente? ―preguntó Isabella mientras le estiraba la mano.

―La señorita Denali.

―¡Ah! Pues a mí me pareció que ya no estaba interesada en desayunar acompañada ―le dijo Isabella a modo de secreto. Renesmee sonrió ―Así que vamos, te haré un nuevo desayuno.

―¿Desayunarás conmigo? ―le preguntó totalmente esperanzada mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

―Yo... no puedo. Además ya he desayunado.

―Bien... —ahí estaba. La decepción marcada en sus ojos.

―Pero dime qué te gusta y te lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo intentando alegrarla un poco. La niña saltó agarrada de su mano. Isabella sonrió.

―¡Quiero tostadas, y chocolate caliente!

―¿Eso es lo que desayunas? —le sorprendió que sugiriera eso, porque era mucha azúcar.

―No. Pero es lo que me gusta.

―Entonces será otro pequeño secretito.

Siguieron caminando hasta el final del oscuro pasillo donde encontraron una puerta de madera que lucía bastante pesada. Isabella sabía que no podía llevar a la niña ahí, pero tenía que entrar de todos modos a dejar el desastre que Tanya le había hecho hacer. Sabía que todos se molestarían apenas entrara en el gran espacio caliente. Se había metido en un gran lío y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo salir de él sin que sus señores se enojaran. Tuvo que tomarse su tiempo, mientras Renesmee se acomodaba los encajes del vestido, para poder entrar en la cocina con los pedazos que llevaba en la otra bandeja. Ya no valía la pena cuidarla tanto porque estaba completamente arruinada. Suspiró, tomando coraje, y entró.

―¡Bella! Te dije que no... ―Alice dejó de reprenderle cuando vio lo que traía en la bandeja, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, sin poder creer lo que veía. ―¿Cómo...?

―Ante los ojos de los señores, seré la torpe que se enreda con sus pies ―le dijo. Asegurándose de que la niña a su lado no escuchara nada ― Ante los tuyos, he sido una víctima más de Lady Tanya y sus crueldades.

―Arpía... ―exclamó, casi escupiendo la palabra. ―Oh, Bella, pero esto es carísimo... ―dijo, volviendo a observar los trastes, que ya no tenían salvación alguna.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo voy a pagar, Alice. No tengo otra opción —caminaron juntas hasta una mesa. Isabella sentó a Renesmee en una silla.

―Esto es tan injusto. Podríamos intentar...

―¿Intentar? ¿Intentar qué? ―exclamó entre dientes. Después se dio cuenta de que Renesmee parecía escuchar. ―¡Nora! ¿Podrías darle de comer a Lady Nessie?

Nora había parado de cortar vegetales cuando había visto que Isabella había entrado en la cocina con un desastre enorme. Se había quedado quieta junto a la mesa de picar. Tenía la frente levemente perlada a causa del calor y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Asintió mientras se acercaba a ellas.

―Vamos, señorita Nessie, le daré su desayuno― y se dirigió hacia la pequeña, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la otra mesa repleta de verduras, donde continuó picando un poco. Después, se puso a conversar con Renesmee mientras sacaba galletas de un bote de metal. Cuando Alice e Isabella estuvieron seguras de que no podía escucharlas, siguieron con su conversación.

―...decirle a Lord Greenwich. ―Alice terminó con gran decisión su idea. Isabella al miró incrédula, su boca estaba abierta en sorpresa.

―¡Pero es su prometida!

―Lo sé. Pero Nora tenía razón cuando lo sugirió. Nadie la soporta, ni siquiera la madre de Edward. Todo es puro teatro, quizá si...

―Tú misma lo has dicho, Alice. ¿Por qué la soportan si desearan quitársela de encima? Pueden que la odien, pero está claro que la toleran porque no están dispuestos a terminar con todo eso.

Alice miró a Isabella por largos segundos, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna. Era como si contemplara algo más allá de su alrededor. Mantenía los labios fruncidos, signo de que se encontraba pensando. Isabella no la interrumpió, de todas formas era muy difícil sacar a Alice de un trance. Al final logró volver en sí.

―Tienes razón. A veces pienso que podemos lograr justicia. Obtener lo que merecemos.

―Eso es algo lejos para nosotros, Alice. Míranos. ―cuando Isabella exclamó esas palabras, la expresión de Alice cambió radicalmente.

―Lo sé, Bella ―dijo, y se volteó para marcharse. Sólo entonces Isabella se dio cuenta del sentido de sus palabras y el dolor en los ojos de Alice.

―Oh, no, Alice. Yo no...―intentó remediar el error. La pequeñita mujer se detuvo y la miró sobre su hombro.

―Lo sé, Bella. ―repitió las mismas palabras, y después intentó sonreírle. Se dio la vuelta y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

La lluvia caía desde nubes casi negras. Hoy, definitivamente no era un buen día. Había hablado con su padre acerca de un par de inversiones que se habían hecho y que no habían traído buenas ganancias. Además el encuentro con la señorita Tanya no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca. La mayor parte de la tarde seguía pensando en el encuentro y en cómo su prometida estaba empeñada en acusar a Isabella de cualquier cosa. Aunque tampoco podía hacer caso omiso a sus quejas. Lo usual era decirle a la dama de llaves y que ésta hablara con la sirvienta. Pero los Greenwich no eran conocidos por respetar las formalidades, sino más bien por corromperlas un poco, hasta el grado de tratar a la gente que trabajaba para ellos como seres humanos y no como animales de carga. Por lo que decidió que él mismo hablaría con Isabella y aclararía las cosas, tal y como le había prometido a Tanya.

Se puso de pie y salió de su usual guarida donde solía ocultarse de las personas que no deseaba ver ni por un segundo. Caminó por el pasillo largo y estrecho, hasta que encontró a la señora Smith hablando con un par de muchachas del servicio. Edward se acercó a todas ellas con disimulo y carraspeó cuando llegó a su lado. Todas se quedaron inmediatamente mudas, y bajaron la cabeza mientras daban una reverencia. Poco a poco se retiraron. La señora Smith, que no se había percatado de su presencia, comenzó a llamarles la atención.

―Creo que se marchan por mí ―comentó Edward un tanto divertido. La pobre mujer se dio la vuelta, quedándose plantada en el suelo, con la boca abierta en sorpresa.

―¡Oh, señor, no le había visto!

―No se preocupe. No le quitaré mucho de su tiempo. En realidad quiero hablar con una de sus muchachas... ―comentó. La señora Smith levantó las cejas.

―Y esa muchacha... ¿Ha hecho algo malo? ―preguntó, notablemente nerviosa y un tanto molesta. Edward se alzó de hombros. Ahora temía decirle que buscaba a Isabella, porque seguramente la metería en algún problema.

―Aún no lo sé. ―al no obtener respuesta, decidió continuar ―Es la chica que llegó hace un mes. Isabella.

―¡Ah, claro! La nueva. Supongo que le cuesta aprender. Lamento si... ―comenzó a decir, pero Edward la cortó.

―No se preocupe, sólo quiero hablar con ella. Algo así como... evaluarla. Dígale que la espero en mi despacho.

La mujer asintió un tanto confundida. Edward se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el estudio, para esconderse de nuevo. Odiaba no poder salir de ahí como antes lo hacía, pero de ahí a tener que soportar a Tanya, prefería mantenerse dentro de esas cuatro paredes que le traían bastante paz. Se sentó en la silla de cuero, y comenzó su lectura diaria, un poco de poesía, un poco de todo. Le agradaba leer cuando había tormenta afuera, era una manera de olvidar la melancolía y nostalgia que los días lluviosos suelen traer, para dejarle espacio a la serenidad en su interior. Estaba tan metido en la lectura que apenas se percató de que la puerta sonaba. Dejó el libro a un lado y puso su postura autoritaria.

―Adelante ―indicó. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y una Isabella nerviosa asomó su cabeza.

Edward se sorprendió al verla con el cabello suelto. Usualmente lo traían debajo de un gorro. También notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas y como sus ojos transmitían su angustia. Le indicó que entrara con una mano. La joven descubrió su cuerpo delgado y cerró la puerta tras ella. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, pero seguía manteniendo su distancia con el escritorio. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su delantal. Edward observaba la manera en que retorcía sus dedos y odió verla tan nerviosa en su presencia. Parecía un pequeño animal que iban a llevar al matadero. La verdad era que Tanya le había dado la excusa perfecta para poder hablar con ella. Llevaba unas semanas en su casa y lo único que hacía era mirarla sin atreverse, en ningún momento, a entablar una conversación con la mujer que le regaló una de sus mejores noches.

―Señorita Swan, he recibido una queja de usted. ¿Podría explicarme por qué? ―preguntó como si aquello no le importara.

El pulso de Isabella se disparó, de alguna manera el sentirse en problemas la envolvía en una niebla de confusión. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior la sacaban de lugar y hacían que sus ojos se empañaran. Sentía la mirada penetrante de su señor en toda ella, tenerlo enfrente, a punto de regañarla no hacía nada más que sofocarle la garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

―Yo... Lo siento. Soy torpe y... me tro-tropecé. Pagaré por... por todo y no... volverá a ocurrir. ―dijo. Edward frunció el ceño ante su declaración. No era lo que esperaba por parte de ella. ¿Qué había hecho?

―¿De qué habla?

―Del... del juego de té y de los platos que he roto esta mañana, cuando llevaba el desayuno a Lady Nessie. ―le explicó. Ahora era su turno para confundirse aún más. ¿No era para eso que la llamaba, para regañarla acerca de lo inútil que era?

―No, yo... ―suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. ―Verá, Lady Tanya me ha dicho que usted ha puesto a mi pupila en su contra.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de manera desmesurada ante la impresión de sus palabras. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras torcía la quijada. Aquello no hizo nada más que ponerla furiosa. Pero también estaba preocupada. ¿Serviría de algo negarlo? ¿Le creería a ella? Porque, como siempre, ella era la sirvienta que no podía contradecir o incluso quejarse de sus amos. Aquello era inapropiado y podría costarle su trabajo. Ahora que podía cuidar a Renesmee de una manera más maternal, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la echaran, tampoco soportaría el dolor de perderla de nuevo. Por un momento consideró decir que sí, que lo había hecho, pero aquello pondría a Edward furioso, y ella, no sabía muy bien por qué, no quería que se enojara con ella. Además, aún tenía un poco de orgullo y dignidad como para dejarse aplastar por las incriminaciones de la rubia sin corazón.

―¡Pero claro que no, señor! Yo jamás... ―dijo, totalmente indignada. Edward le creyó en ese preciso momento, incluso no había creído nada de lo que había dicho Tanya, pero debía quitarse ese tormento de que Isabella no era la inocente y pobre criatura a la que había decidió proteger.

―Muy bien, eso es todo. ―dijo, volviendo a sus asuntos, pero Isabella no se movió.

―¿No va a... llamarme mentirosa?

―¿Debería?

―Bueno... Le acabo de decir que su prometida lo es y... ―dijo, mirando hacia la ventana, pero inmediatamente se calló. Apartó los ojos para fijarlos en el suelo ―Lo siento.

―Puede retirarse, Isabella ―la chica asintió con el ceño fruncido y un mar de preguntas bullendo en su interior. Antes de abrir la puerta se volvió.

―¿Tampoco me dirá nada por haber roto el juego de té o los platos? ―preguntó rápidamente. Era una incoherencia de su parte, pero no podía reprimirlo.

―¿Por qué pregunta si no le diré nada? ¿Acaso quiere que la castigue?

―Si es lo que se debe de hacer...

―No, Isabella, no lo haré. Tenemos muchos juegos de té y muchos platos. Nada importante. ―dijo, leyendo tranquilamente su libro. Isabella se mordió el labio por unos segundos. Después se volvió hacia su señor.

―Con su permiso, Lord Greenwich ―exclamó haciendo una corta reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Edward alzó la mirada, una vez cerrada la puerta cerró el libro, dejándolo a un lado y colocó los codos sobre el escritorio, recargó la cabeza en sus manos y suspiró. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba su voz. Había algo en ella que hacía compararla a las notas de una melodía. Cálida, dulce y tranquila. Aquella mujer le parecía completamente inocente, a pesar de ser consciente del trabajo que llevó alguna vez. Aún recordaba esa noche con todo lujo de detalle, a pesar de que traía unas cuantas copas de más encima. La manera en cómo ella se quedaba quieta debajo de él, dejándolo explorar cada parte de su anatomía, de su perfecta y tersa piel. Estaba oscuro, pero no tanto como para no haber visto sus ojos de color chocolate bajo la tenue luz. Aún se estremecía cuando recodaba los suaves gemidos que salían de su boca. Parecía distraída esa noche, como si en realidad no estuviera con él, pero aquello lo hizo todavía más placentero, porque parecía completamente delicada, como una bella flor. Edward no había visto tanta belleza antes ni después de aquella noche e Isabella aún le recordaba aquellos cortos momentos. No podía creer que, después de muchos años, la volviera encontrar. Había pensado volver a aquel burdel, pero no podía hacer que se crearan rumores por ahí, por lo que no volvió nunca a encontrarla. Sin embargo, aún se metía en sus sueños, completamente a la merced de él.

* * *

**_Bien. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a tod s los que leen, comentan y le dan follow y favoritos a esta historia. Es bueno saber que alguien le gusta lo que escribo. _**

**_Como dije al inicio, es una historia complicada, más por la época que por cualquier otra cosa. Debido a las reglas y el protocolo en esos tiempos, la situación de Isabella me complica todo en relación a desarrollar la historia entre los protagonistas. Ahora, si lo hago al ritmo que lo estoy haciendo, entonces tomará un tiempo hasta llegar a un punto de una relación amorosa. Así que ahora quiero saber algo...PERO primero explico un punto: Las fechas al comienzo y en el medio de los capítulos tienen el propósito de narrar una historia sin ir al día al día, pero tampoco que perdamos la noción de un espacio de tiempo. Ahora, al punto que quería tocar: puedo saltarme días, incluso semanas, quizás meses, para desarrollar la historia más rápidamente. Pero esto lo dejo a opinión de ustedes, porque en realidad esta historia no la escribo para mí, sino para que la gente se entretenga y lea y pase el tiempo. Me gusta escribir esta historia, pero en realidad es de todo aquel que la lea y le guste. Así que ustedes tienen tanto voto como yo en esto... Bueno, algo así. Solamente quería saber eso. También aclaro que de ir por la opción lenta, trataría de dar escenas entre Edward y Bella (*.*) tanto como pueda :) Así que ya saben, no tengan miedo de opinar, quiero saber qué piensan. (Soy una persona que se preocupa mucho)_**

**_Agradezco especialmente a: anyreth, csuhayl, albi-yo (gracias por comentar en cada capi, en serio) karito CullenMasen y nesines. Que me comentaron en el capi anterior. Gracias :)_**

**_Buen día o buena noche o tarde..._**


	15. Cadenas

**Desclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Capítulo 14: Cadenas_

Sábado, 10 de mayo de 1873

Albert abrió la puerta a eso de las tres de la tarde para encontrarse con una joven mujer de cabellera rubia. A pesar de llegarle con esfuerzo al hombro, lo miró como si fuese un pequeño insecto inservible. Automáticamente vinculó ese despectivo gesto con la más joven de las Denali, que se encontraba en ese momento en la sala de té, en espera de su hermana Irina, que venía a visitarla.

―Buenos días, señorita Denali. Por favor, pase ―dijo Albert con la misma amabilidad de siempre, mostrándole con el brazo el interior del gran castillo.

Irina Denali era la mediana de las hijas de Lord Kent. Y la más fría de todas. Era algo considerado imposible de creer cuando la gente lo comentaba, pero sólo era cuestión de verle a los ojos, para que un largo y cargado escalofrío les recorriese la columna vertebral una y otra vez. Su presencia no podía pasar desapercibida, era demasiado llamativa como para no posar la mirada en ella. La atracción que sus movimientos tenían, eran parecidos a los de una sirena: encantadores, pero a la vez mortales. Como si tan sólo con mirarla pudiera petrificarte. Una medusa en vida, con el veneno de las serpientes dentro del cuerpo, envenenándole corazón. Se notaba a kilómetros que se sentía la mujer más poderosa de toda Inglaterra, si no que del mundo. Esa era la manera en que sus ambiciosos padres la habían educado. Hermosa, perfecta, lista para conseguir todo lo que ella quisiera con tan solo tronar los dedos.

Nadie la vio llegar, nadie más que su hermana sabía que estaba ahí. Tanya la quería a ella porque, de las tres, era la que podía ver todo con claridad, sin involucrar los sentimientos. Tenía un corazón tan frío que era capaz de idear planes que ninguna de sus otras hermanas se hubiera atrevido a imaginar. Como aquella vez en la que aventó a una niña por unas escaleras cuando ésta se había burlado por que el vestido que quería no podía haberlo conseguido. Tal y como lo pintaba cuando alguien la veía: Ella sabía ser cruel hasta el extremo.

No le importaba destruir a los demás, al contrario, le causaba placer. Ver a las demás personas como si no fuesen dignos siquiera de lanzar una pequeña mirada hacia ella la llenaba de una extraña satisfacción. Su corazón no podía sentir amor, al menos no del tipo humano. La pobre tenía una perspectiva errónea de la vida y lo que valía la pena de ella.

―Querida hermana ―la saludó entrando en el cuartito de té, donde Tanya estaba sentada, con una taza humeante enfrente. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, le dio un abrazo corto, sin siquiera tocarse, y un beso en cada mejilla. Eran hermanas, pero no soportaban tocarse. No soportaban la una a la otra. Triste. Hermanas de sangre, adversarias de vida. Una siempre debía ser la mejor que la otra. Una competencia. Pura hipocresía.

―Gracias por venir, Irina. Tengo algo muy importante y debes ayudarme ―Tanya lucía totalmente preocupada. Irina supo inmediatamente de qué iba el tema. ¿Por qué su hermana se preocuparía por otra cosa que no fuera asegurar dinero para su familia?

―¿Qué sucede con tu prometido? ―preguntó, sentándose. Tanya la miró fríamente, alzando el mentón. Después desvió la mirada mientras preparaba el té.

―¿Tanto se nota? ―carraspeó tras haber hecho su pregunta. Irina sonrió con sorna.

―No. Pero yo sé cosas, que otras personas no saben― comentó, llevándose un sorbo a los labios ―¿Qué ocurre, Tanya? Y más vale que tenga remedio. No quieres ser la decepción de papá, ¿verdad?

Tanya levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia su hermana. Esta vez ya no era fría, sino que proyectaba el miedo y nerviosismo que se estaba acumulando dentro. Ya no podía siquiera dormir de pensar en eso. Su padre, que le había dado y enseñado todo, le debía tantas cosas. No soportaría seguir con sus miradas de desaprobación. No fue un varón. Jamás lo sería. Pero tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. Entre ellas, asegurarle un buen puesto en la corte. Intentando sonar despreocupada, tomó una galleta y antes de morderla, habló.

―Creí que la decepción era Kate ―Irina se rió por lo bajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Oh, créeme cuando te digo que todo lo de Kate quedará en el pasado en cuanto papá se entere que tú has dejado ir a uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra. ―exclamó Irina, aún riéndose por lo bajo. Tanya hizo una mueca con los labios, su hermana tenía razón. ―Y bien, ¿vas a decirme cuál es el problema?

―Una castaña que llegó hace casi un mes y trabaja para él. ―explicó sin mirarla, casi escupiendo las palabras con rabia. Irina alzó las cejas.

―¿Una sirvienta? ¿Piensas que te dejaría por una... criada? ―Las palabras de Irina tenían un tinte de incredulidad y burla. Era casi tan patético como decir que la reina no tenía ni un quinto. ―¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso es más bella que tú?

―¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ―casi gritó su hermana, totalmente ofendida. La mayor se rió. Sabía que lo que menos soportaba Tanya era que alguien le dijera que una chica era más bella que ella. ―Pero no le quita la mirada de encima cada vez que la ve. Y... la defiende. Cada vez que yo le digo que ha hecho algo mal, no le dice nada.

―¿Por eso me hiciste venir? ¿Por qué te da celos que mire a una criada? ¿Que no le diga nada? ―preguntó Irina, un tanto enfada. Eso quería decir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo de forma monumental al lado de su hermana. Odiaba venir a Greenwich y estar cerca de Londres. La ciudad la ajetreaba. Además, cualquier persona a la redonda era simplemente despreciable, no tenían derecho de mirarla. Ahí nunca encontraría a alguien capaz de darle lo que ella quería.

―Sé que si dejo que siga así, entonces ya no serán sólo miradas.

―¿Pero qué está mal contigo? ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en ti misma, que no sabes si puedes retenerlo? ¡Mírate, Tanya! ―dijo, poniéndose de pie. Parecía absurda toda la preocupación de su hermana. La solución era tan sencilla como sumar dos más dos.

―¡Pero no me escucha! Siempre que intento decirle, me pone de excusa que está ocupado. ¿Cómo quieres que hable con él cuando se encierra por horas en su maldito despacho? ¡Me rehúye, Irina!

―¿Has intentando lo de la niña? ―preguntó Irina, intentando ser un poco considerada. No era nada bueno que el prometido de su hermana no le hiciera caso. Era una señal de que, si bien no era tan serio como ella pensaba, algo malo estaba sucediendo.

―No ha servido de nada. La mocosa no me quiere ver ni en pintura. Para colmo la nana es esa estúpida ―exclamó, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, tal cual como niña chiquita. Irina se sentó de nuevo.

―Entonces... Es un poco grave, supongo.

―Quizá no lo parezca ahora, Irina. Pero esto va a ir creciendo y quiero cortarlo de raíz antes de que se me salga de las manos. ―le explicó a su hermana ― Es decir, la criada esa no hace nada, pero a él le atrae de algún modo. Quizá no sea tan grave, pero quiero prevenir. Se relajó un poco cuando su hermana comenzó a asentir, mirando un punto en el suelo. Estaba pensando. Tanya sonrió. Su mente llena de veneno comenzaba a funcionar hacia la dirección que quería.

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. No podemos dejar que, a estas alturas, se interponga una buena para nada en tu camino ―susurró Irina, mirando hacia la ventana. Siempre hacía aquello cuando pensaba en algo.

―¿Qué hago? ―preguntó Tanya, totalmente desesperada. Las palabras de Irina cuando había llegado eran ciertas. Sería la decepción de su familia para toda la eternidad si no lograba atar a Edward Cullen a su lado. Y de paso sacarle algunas que otras libras para su padre.

―Haz que se equivoque... Para que después se vaya. ―le dijo. Tanya suspiró.

―¿Para qué? Todo el mundo piensa que son accidentes que se pueden dejar pasar. Tras ver que no servía con Edward, lo he intentado con su hermano, su padre e incluso su madre, pero nadie escucha. A Edward no le molesta que rompa algo o que no haga algo bien...

―No, tonta, no es eso lo que quiero que hagas ―exclamó, con poca paciencia. A ella le parecía tan claro como el agua, pero era obvio que para su hermanita era una especie de laberinto. Y siempre había odiado tener que mostrarle la salida para que ella se llevara todo el crédito.

―Pero...

―No importa si nadie le echa en cara lo que hace. Mientras tú lo hagas...

―No... Entiendo.

―¡Tienes tan poca imaginación, Tanya! ―gritó Irina poniéndose de pie. Tanya se encogió en su asiento. Su hermana apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, y la miró con aquellos dos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo ―Haz que se equivoque, y sé tú quién le eche todo en cara. Sé cruel por una vez en tu vida, como te he enseñado, como papá te ha enseñado. Sé despiadada, y haz que la pobre salga corriendo.

Tanya apartó la mirada de su hermana con lentitud, asimilando las palabras. Después, poco a poco, se puso de pie, con la boca medio abierta. Lo vio todo tan claro, la solución que su hermana le había dicho era totalmente lo que ella necesitaba. Brillante, incluso. Ahora ya no lo haría por el gusto de verla caer y echar a perder su trabajo, sino por el placer de hacerla sentir tan inferior que ni siquiera pudiera seguir en la misma casa que ella. O en este caso castillo. Tuvo el plan en su mente perfectamente trazado en menos de quince segundos. No necesitaría de mucho tiempo, quizá un día o dos, y ella saldría corriendo. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, miró a su hermana con gesto cómplice y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Me has salvado. ―le dijo, abrazándola. ―Gracias. Irina se tensó al sentirla cerca. Odiaba que la tocaran. La rodeó un poco con los brazos, pero apenas la tocaba. Tanya notó la incomodidad de su hermana y se apartó, dándole una sonrisa pequeña.

―Cuando quieras. Todo sea por ese gran pez que vamos a pescar en unos meses. ―dijo Irina. ―Será la boda del siglo.

Su hermana se fue tras una hora de haber llegado, sin que nadie más que Albert y Tanya supieran de su visita. Y por primera vez en su vida, había pasado casi tan desapercibida como un fantasma.

Tanya se quedó un poco más tranquila. Sabía que Isabella no era mala, la pobre no tenía la culpa de lo que hacía su prometido, pero no podía evitar enojarse porque ella era a la que él miraba cada mañana en el desayuno, mientras que Tanya intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llamar su atención. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía ni la menor idea. La chica no era más bella que ella, ni tampoco mostraba ser más inteligente, por lo que no entendía la fijación de Edward en ella. Estaba segura que él pensaba que nadie parecía notar sus rápidas miradas hacía la criada, pero Jasper lo había visto y molestaba a Tanya con comentarios como "parece que Edward está embobado" Lo que no hacían más que aumentar el miedo dentro de ella. Irina llevaba razón en todo. Debía casarse con Edward para que su padre por fin la aceptara, sin reprocharle nada por no haber sido un varón, sino que otra niña más a la que peinar y vestir como muñequita para conseguir un buen marido en el futuro. Y aquí estaba, muerta de ansiedad. Edward no la quería ni ver, eso le había quedado claro tras las veces que había intentado hablar con él de temas banales y sin importancia. Además de que miraba a Isabella todos los días, cada vez que podía. Los comentarios de Jasper. El desinterés de Carlisle. El cariño de Esme por ella... Eso era lo que la ponía tan nerviosa. Parecía que querían más a la simple criada que había llegado hacía nada que a ella, la hija de un amigo de la familia desde hacía años. Y, si lo que tenía que hacer era ser cruel para ganarse a Edward de nuevo, eso era lo que definitivamente iba a hacer.

* * *

Lunes, 12 de mayo de 1873

Las manos se posaron en su cintura y ella pegó un brinco inmediatamente. Cuando miró sobre su hombro se encontró con aquellos ojos cafés que la miraban pícaramente.

―¡Dios, Leroy, me has asustado! ―dijo, mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.

―¡Ja! Te dije que algún día lograría detener ese corazón tuyo ― exclamó mientras se ponía a un lado de la corriente donde se encontraba lavando la ropa.

―¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo latir de nuevo? ―preguntó un tanto divertida mientras volvía a frotar la prenda contra la tabla. Sus manos ya estaban rojas, pero ahora ya podía soportarlo tanto como Alice.

―¿Dónde está tu trabajo especial, eh? ―le preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado, viéndola lavar. Isabella rodó los ojos.

―Con su institutriz, tiene clases.

―Aún no puedo creer que lleves un mes aquí y no me hablaras hasta hace una semana ―comentó con pesar fingido, Isabella rió.

―Bueno, tampoco era que le hablara a muchas personas ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros ―Además, si no te hubieras acercado tanto la primera vez, tal vez podrías haber sido el tercero en ganarse mi confianza y no el último ―le recordó, mientras le mojaba con el agua del arroyo, ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Leroy era uno de los mozos de cuadra, se encargaba de los caballos y limpiar las caballerizas. Era el menor de cuatro hermanos y llevaba varios años trabajando para los Greenwich. Tenía unos ojos castaños amables, alto, fuerte... como cualquier hombre que llevaba años trabajando en algo tan pesado como entrenar caballos. Isabella no le hacía tanto caso al principio, porque parecía un maldito engreído que la quería acosar, pero después se dio cuenta de que ella no era precisamente su objetivo y que resultaba ser una persona bastante agradable una vez que se le daba la oportunidad. Como también le había dado la oportunidad al resto de los empleados.

Le costó al principio, pero llegó un día en el que se dijo a si misma que no podía seguir escondiéndose de todo y siguió el consejo que Nora le había dicho el primer día que comenzó a trabajar: empezó a socializar más. Ahora conocía a todo los empleados y hablaba más con ellos. Para su suerte todos parecían querer ser amigos de ella también y eran bastante amables. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Isabella mantenía conversaciones con muchas personas a la vez, o desde que había conocido a gente con la que pudiera conversar banalmente. Definitivamente le agradaba el estar rodeada de personas agradables que lograban distraerla de vez en cuando. De hecho hacían el trabajo menos pesado. Y se sentía un poco más segura y menos reservada que al comienzo. Hasta la señora Smith se dirigía a ella con gran cariño y paciencia.

―Bueno, ya sabes por qué lo hacía ―dijo el hombre un tanto incómodo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Isabella sonrió.

―¿Y por qué no vas y hablas con ella, en lugar de ser cobarde y perder el tiempo aquí, conmigo? ―preguntó, concentrada en su trabajo. Pero le sonrió a Leroy por un instante. Y después ahogó una risita para sus adentros al ver lo nervioso que se ponía. El color se le subió a las mejillas.

―No... Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo trabajo que hacer y... ―dijo e Isabella rodó los ojos.

―Nora no muerde, ¿sabes? ―exclamó divertida y después se rió.

―Quizá no muerde, pero la chica sabe cómo ponerte un golpe duro en la cara... o en otras partes ―dijo para sí mismo, pero Isabella le escuchó y soltó una carcajada. ―De todas formas, debo de ir a ver a un potrillo que nació ayer por la noche, después te veo.

Se levantó rápidamente y sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Isabella le detuvo.

―¿Cómo lo han llamado? ―preguntó totalmente emocionada. Pero Leroy se alzó de hombros mientras se ponía en su camino.

―El hijo de Lord Greenwich aún no ha venido a verlo. Ellos son los que los nombran ―explicó. Isabella asintió y desvió la mirada. Siempre se ponía nerviosa ante la mención del heredero de ese gran lugar donde ahora ella vivía.

Leroy se fue silbando una melodía, mientras que ella se quedó para continuar con el lavado. Llevaba ahí gran parte de la mañana, pues cuando Renesmee tenía unas clases ella debía hacer deberes de la casa. Ahora que intentaba hacerse a la idea de que viviría ahí por un largo tiempo, o tanto como sus amos se lo permitiesen, intentaba adaptarse a interactuar con la gente e integrarse al ambiente agradable que ahí se respiraba. Eran, de algún modo, algo así como una gran familia. Aunque algunos no se quedaban a vivir como ella porque tenían familias que atender.

Cuando terminó con la última prenda, la metió en el cesto y después cargó con él hasta ir a los tendederos donde colocaba toda la ropa para que se secara. Comenzó su trabajo mientras tarareaba una canción cualquiera. Seguramente una melodía suave que solía cantarle su madre cuando era pequeña. Ese era un nuevo hábito, porque nunca cantaba nada antes de llegar ahí. Se lo había contagiado Nora en una tarde mientras barrían los pasillos que estaban al aire libre en el castillo.

―¡Bella! ―le llamó alguien a lo lejos. Dejó de hacer cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo y volteó para ver a Alice corriendo desesperada hacia ella. Extrañada, caminó unos pasos para que su amiga casi se estrellara contra ella.

―¿Qué pasa, Alice? ―dijo un tanto preocupada mientras ésta intentaba respirar.

―Oh, debo pedirte un favor monumental ―le dijo, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Isabella asintió ―acompáñame a servir el té a las amigas de la engreída esa. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! No lo soportaré yo sola.

―Alice, pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso, te lo suplico ―exclamó Isabella en modo de disculpa, negando con la cabeza. Alice gimió como niña chiquita ―Si tanto quieres compañía, pídeselo a Nora.

―Lo hice. Pero me dijo cosas para nada agradables que no repetiré en este momento ―Isabella rió un poco mientras continuaba tendiendo la ropa, que todavía escurría un poco de agua.

―Entonces dile a Sara o a Marlene ―comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Isabella, nunca te pediría esto... A no ser que seas la única opción ―dijo en tonó de reproche, poniendo sus brazos en jarras. ―Por favor... Te juro que no te pediré nada nunca más. Esta será la única vez que te obligue a pasar un mal rato. Pero por favor, Bella, es una tortura que no puedo llevar sola. ¿Vas a dejar que tu amiga, la primera chica que te dio una oportunidad, muera de irritación y explotación por culpa de esas... arpías?

―Cómo te gusta hacerme pasar por situaciones incómodas, Alice ―comentó negando con la cabeza mientras tendía la ultima prenda en el cesto.

―¿Eso es un sí?

―Es un: me debes una más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar ―exclamó apuntándola con el dedo índice, en un intento por sonar seria. Su amiga sonrió, al igual que ella.

―¡Te quiero tanto! Gracias, gracias, gracias ―le repitió dando saltitos de alegría mientras la abrazaba. Isabella se rió con ganas.

―De acuerdo. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Entraron en la cocina comentando algunas cosas que tendrían que hacer para no intentar matar a Tanya durante su pequeña fiesta con sus amigas. Tales como, por ejemplo, llevar unos tapones para los oídos. El problema era que no sabían dónde encontrarlos. Tomaron asiento en la mesa donde nadie casi nunca hacia nada, mientras esperaban a que Grace terminara el té y las galletas de mantequilla que tanto se amaban en esa casa.

Grace era una señora grande, dentro de los sesenta y era viuda con cinco hijos. La mayoría estaban casados y sus hijas también trabajan en la casa, haciendo la limpieza en las habitaciones que no se usaban casi nunca. Era la cocinera desde que Rosalie, la hija mayor y única mujer de los Greenwich, estaba en pañales. A Isabella le llamaba la atención no haberla visto más que en dos ocasiones durante los desayunos y una vez en la comida. Sentía gran curiosidad sobre aquella bella joven de cabellera dorada y con un rostro más amable que el de las Denali.

―¿Por qué Lady Rosalie nunca ronda por la casa?―preguntó de la nada. Alice la miró.

―¿Llevas un mes aquí y no te has dado cuenta?

―Amm, no. ―dijo, un tanto confundida. Alice rodó los ojos.

―No vive aquí. Ya está casada. El afortunado es el conde de Exeter. ―comentó mientras deshacía un pedazo de pan y se lo metía en la boca. Grace la reprendió.

―¿Pero que no está muy lejos? ―preguntó, curiosa. Alice se alzó de hombros.

―No sé cómo lo hace pero hay días en que llega para desayunar con la familia. La verdad es que Rosalie es bastante unida a ella, no soporta estar mucho tiempo separada de su madre.

―Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos. Mientras Isabella divagaba en la tortura que le esperaba al tener que atender a Tanya y a sus, probablemente, odiosas amigas, Alice no podía dejar de pensar en el invernadero en la parte sur del castillo y del pedazo de papel doblado y escondido en el bolsillo de su delantal.

―Bien, par de chismosas, aquí está el té y las galletas. Suerte a las dos ―les dijo Grace mientras colocaba todo en la bandeja. Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie.

―Gracias ―dijeron al unísono y abandonaron el lugar.

Caminaron despacio, tratando de que no se les cayera ni una gota, porque seguro que Tanya las regresaría por otra bandeja por una simple mancha fuera de lugar. Subieron las escaleras con pasos rápidos y a la vez lentos. En el pasillo se escuchaban risotadas tontas y chillonas provenientes de un salón en la estancia de arriba, normalmente donde Esme leía por las tardes. Isabella respiró profundamente antes de encontrarse con su mayor problema en esa casa. Tanya nunca dejaba de observar sus movimientos y señalar los que estaban mal y echárselos en cara de una manera completamente desagradable. La única razón por la que había aceptado era porque Alice sufriría mucho haciendo todo por ella sola. Así de buena era Isabella, que prefería velar por la seguridad, trabajo, y cordura de su mejor amiga, que librarse de la víbora de Tanya.

Alice tocó la puerta con delicadeza, esperando a que le dieran permiso para entrar, pero en ningún momento disminuyó la risa y ninguna indicación llegó a sus oídos. Entonces Alice tocó más fuerte para que la escucharan. Miró a Isabella con una mueca que no demostraba nada más que enfado y se mordía el labio con fuerza. Alice, a pesar de ser pequeña, podía ser una bomba de tiempo. Isabella le susurró un "no" mientras la otra asentía y respiraba más profundo para poder canalizar su ira hacía otro lugar de su mente.

―Adelante ―se escuchó la voz de Tanya desde el otro lado de la habitación. Alice abrió la puerta con lentitud, equilibrando la bandeja con la otra mano. Mientras Isabella la seguía detrás.

Tanya al ver a la responsable de su ansiedad sonrió con malevolencia. La chica se dio cuenta del tipo de mirada y bajó la vista al suelo. Entonces la rubia ensanchó su sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura. Tenía un plan en marcha que no fallaría, o al menos causaría algún otro efecto para que Isabella dejara de fastidiar sus planes. Se acercó con altanería hacia la bandeja que traía Alice en sus manos, igual que la de Isabella. La observó durante unos minutos, y encontró la excusa ridícula pero eficiente para hacer que la pequeña dinamita se marchara de la habitación.

―Esa taza tiene una grieta. No les puedo ofrecer eso a mis invitadas. Vas y la cambias ahora, ¿me escuchaste? ―susurró de forma amenazante frente a la joven que no bajó la mirada. Tanya sabía que era una completa insolente, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Alice miró de forma rápida a Isabella, suficiente para que su amiga notara la enorme disculpa escrita en sus ojos. Isabella se puso completamente nerviosa al entender que se quedaría sola con la mujer que al parecer la odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. Se mordió el labio inmediatamente mientras Alice murmurara una disculpa y salía de la habitación. Se quedó parada en medio del cuartito, expuesta a la mirada de las amigas de Tanya, todas bellas y enfundadas con preciosos vestidos y joyas extravagantes. Y todas, macabramente, la miraban a ella y estaban sonrientes, pero era ese tipo de sonrisa que usas cuando escondes algo, como una broma... Nada bueno iba a suceder.

―Deja la bandeja en la mesa. ―indicó, mientras volvía a sentarse en un sillón tapizado de un fondo canela con flores cafés en él, justo en medio de dos de sus amigas. Isabella intentó dirigirse hacia una esquina para esperar otra instrucción.

―¡Espera! ―le llamó, frenando su andar. Isabella se volvió hacia la mujer que la miraba como si fuese un bicho raro e innecesario para el mundo. ―Dinos tus gustos, Isabella. ¿Cuál crees que es mejor?

Isabella elevó las cejas, mientras que su respiración se cortó. ¿Debía responder? Tanya le mostraba dos hermosos vestidos perfectamente elaborados con el más precioso de los bordados. Debían costar una fortuna, si no que más. Los miró contemplando los perfectos encajes y joyas que brillaban ante la luz que entraba por la gran ventana. Parecía ser una clase de broma. Las amigas de Tanya se reían disimuladamente, cubriendo sus labios. También murmuraban unas con otras sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En ese momento quiso esconderse debajo de la alfombra, porque al parecer Tanya planeaba hacerle pasar un mal momento.

―Oh, pero que desconsiderada soy. ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar eso a una criada? ―preguntó al aire, mientras fingía arrepentimiento. ―Es decir, no tienes ni siquiera el dinero para comprarte algo que, por lo menos, sea decente. Mucho menos un vestido de esta élite. ¿No es así, chicas?

Todas, absolutamente todas las mujeres presentes, soltaron una carcajada. Isabella se sentía como un bufón en medio de una presentación que no le agradaba para nada. Ser el centro de algo nunca le gustó y ahora sentía asco hacía la mujer que se reía de ella. Si tan sólo supiera todo lo que tuvo alguna vez, que en un momento de su vida pudo haber comprado vestidos de esa élite, como ella le había dicho, seguro que le cerraría la boca. Pero ahora ya no podía, porque era una sirvienta, y Tanya tenía razón. No podía permitirse tan semejante lujo, aunque hubo una vez en la que planeó comprarse veintiún pares de zapatos.

―¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, dulzura? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Isabella comenzó a alejarse, caminando hacia la pared ―Te gustan, ¿no es así? Dime, cariño, ¿Qué se siente ser pobre? ¿Qué se siente ser tan inferior a los demás? ¿Qué se siente que ningún hombre de buen estatus se quiera casar contigo? ¿Que la sociedad te repudie? ¿Que no tengas ni un quinto? ¿Eh?

Habían sido palabras demasiado crueles, pero Isabella no se dejaba herir por ellas. Porque Tanya podía buscar la manera más hiriente de decirlas, pero eran la pura verdad. Verdad que Isabella ya sabía. Así que podía decirle todos los insultos que quisiera, no la iba a lastimar. ¿Cómo cuando ella misma se lo decía todas las noches? Ahora no tenía nada, lo había perdido todo e intentaba sobrevivir como podía. Era repudiada por la sociedad en todas las formas. Ya había tocado fondo y había permanecido ahí durante seis largos años. Ahora, que por lo menos era tratada con un poco más de respeto, seguía siendo inferior y estando a la merced de cualquier persona con dinero que quisiera ser despiadada con ella. No entendía de dónde provenía tanto odio, ni por qué Tanya se creía con el derecho de tratarla así. Sin embargo, recordó que hubo momentos en los que ella misma lo había hecho, en que había despreciado a mucha gente. ¿Es que aquello era una especie de karma? ¿Eso era? ¿De eso se trataba todo? ¿Ahora ella debía pagar? Por supuesto que sí. Se lo merecía. Sus ojos se empañaron. Y Tanya se regocijó ante el aspecto líquido que adquirieron, cada vez más cerca de su meta.

―¿Verdad que te gustaría tener uno? Lamentablemente, no puedes. No porque no tengas dinero, sino porque eres una muerta de hambre que no es digna de vestir algo tan hermoso. ―dijo. Isabella topó con la pared, sin salida y Tanya estaba a centímetros de su rostro― ¿No piensas contestar, Isabella? ¡Oh, no seas tímida! Puede que sepamos entender a alguien que no supo ni siquiera cómo mantener a su amiga viva, y que ahora está muerta. Somos abiertas, cielo.

¿Lo había dicho? ¿Sus oídos habían escuchado bien? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras su respiración se aceleraba. ¿Qué tenía que ver Bree en todo eso? Probablemente nada, porque Tanya sólo quería hacerla sentir mal, destrozarle el corazón de nuevo y vaya que lo había logrado. Ahora sentía la necesidad de salir de ahí o se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Se acercó vacilante al pomo de la puerta y la abrió, saliendo de ésta con un trote demasiado veloz. Tanya no le gritó nada, la dejó ir, sonriéndole a la nada. Detrás de ella sus amigas se reían de la pobre. Aquello había sido todo un espectáculo. Pero Isabella sentía ganas de gritar y patalear cualquier cosa. Pasó de largo, casi arroyando a una Alice confundida. Su cara estaba completamente roja y los ojos llevaban lágrimas de furia, frustración y tristeza. Cuando salió al aire libre, por fin pudo abrir la boca, jadeando por aire frío que entrara a sus pulmones y se llevara sus lágrimas lejos. No las derramaría, porque eran demasiado valiosas como para regalárselas a alguien tan insignificante como Tanya.

* * *

_¿Aquella chica llorando era Isabella?_ Se preguntó Edward mientras planeaba ir en busca de su madre para avisarle que su hermana estaba en la ciudad y que la esperaba en el recibidor. Pero se detuvo al ver pasar a la joven que constantemente estaba en su mente. Sabía que algo había sucedido. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, porque no era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Y lo que más le frustro era que sus pensamientos inmediatamente indicaban a Tanya como la culpable. Se estaba hartando de su comportamiento. No era una niña de quince jodidos años para actuar de esa manera y hacer menos a los demás sin necesidad.

Pero no hizo nada. Frunció el ceño, sus labios formaron una débil línea y dejó toda la rabia en su interior. Porque no podía hacer nada. Aquello a lo que se había comprometido era una responsabilidad que debía cumplir. Su familia tenía esperanzas en él.

Y hasta los nobles tienen cadenas que no pueden romper.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :)**_


	16. Esmeralda contra chocolate

_**Siento la demora, en verdad, pero no me alcanzaba el tiempo para sentarme y editar este capítulo, y no quería entregarles algo con faltas e incoherencias :P Aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya alguna que otra falta, si es así, lo siento. **_

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Esmeralda contra chocolate._

Lunes, 12 de mayo de 1873.

―¡Estúpida perra mal nacida! ¡Maldita sea entre todos los demonios de la tierra!―gritó Nora mientras andaba de un lado a otro por la habitación de Isabella.

Alice la había encontrado rondando por el enorme jardín sin rumbo fijo. Entre arbustos de rosas y lilas, vagaba intentando mantener su dolor dentro de los confines de su cuerpo atormentado por todo lo que había pasado. No lloraba, pero parecía deshecha y la pobre pequeñina se maldijo interiormente por haberla expuesto a Tanya. Intentó encontrar una manera de no alterarla, porque Isabella lucía bastante ida de la realidad y, con paso lento, la llevó a su habitación, encontrándose a Nora en el pasillo. Ambas se sentaron en la cama con ella, esperando a que les platicara y una vez contada toda la historia, las dos querían salir y golpear a Tanya justo en la cara, para desfigurársela y que perdiera toda esa asquerosa belleza que tenía. Lo hubieran hecho de no ser porque, como siempre, sus trabajos y estatus social no les permitían hacer tal cosa.

―¡Juro que le voy a partir la...! —exclamó una vez más. Alice rodó los ojos. Tanta palabrería no iba a servir de nada. Pero quizá si lo intentaban…

―Nora, basta. Con eso no ganamos nada. ―dijo Isabella poniéndose de pie. Las otras chicas la miraron como si estuviera loca.

―¡Claro que ganamos! ―exclamó Alice levantándose de la cama, completamente alterada. Isabella solamente se dedicó a negar. Se sentó de nuevo y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos ―Vamos, Bella, no nos gusta verte así. —volvió a sentarse y tomó la mano de Isabella, intentando reconfortarla un poco.

―Te dije que no lo hicieras. Esa arpía se la trae contra ella y no sabemos por qué ―le susurró Nora entre dientes.

―Chicas, sólo necesito dormir un rato. Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar ―dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente ― ¿Pueden cubrirme?

―Claro que sí, Bella. Te debo un favor ―le dijo Alice, sonriéndole un poco.

―Oh, no. Me debes miles de favores, Mary Alice Brandon ―le tomó de la mano, obligándola a mirarla.

―Un millón si quieres, Bella ―le sonrió con algo de tristeza, se sentía culpable ―Descansa.

―Gracias.

Sus dos amigas salieron de la habitación. Isabella se quedó mirando el techo de madera, hasta que no era nada más que una mancha café a causa de las lágrimas. El pecho se abrió en un profundo vacío, que le apretaba el interior, como si se sofocara. La única manera de evitar morirse asfixiada por el dolor, era dejar que los sollozos salieran de su boca. Así que le dio rienda suelta al llanto. No era por las palabras de Tanya, aunque habían tenido algo que ver. Usualmente intentaba no pensar en Bree y en cómo había muerto pero ahora los recuerdos regresaban. Había pasado un mes desde que no veía a Victoria ni a Jane. Parecían años, siglos, desde todo eso pero le seguía doliendo. Y sabía que le seguiría doliendo. El dolor no se iba a ir tan fácil, llegaría de mil y veinte formas y jamás iba a disminuir. De eso estaba segura.

* * *

Bajar le costó dos horas y mil y tantas lágrimas. Entrar en el castillo, otros veinte minutos. Definitivamente no quería volver al trabajo, pero tampoco podía permitir que Alice y Nora se quedaran tan tarde haciendo la parte que le correspondía a ella. Se puso de pie y se miró al espejo, con un poco de agua que aún quedaba en la palangana. Se enjuagó rápidamente la cara para que el rojo de su rostro se marchara un poco y que el sueño que sentía saliera de su torrente sanguíneo. Se ató el cabello en un rodete casi perfecto, aunque no le importó recoger el mechón que le caía a un lado de la cara por la izquierda. Se ató bien el mandil y salió por la puerta. Apurada y nerviosa.

El humo que siempre impregnaba la cocina le golpeó la cara e hizo que la cabeza le doliera un poco. Todo el mundo la miraba con curiosidad, pero nadie dijo nada. Se limitó a cruzar le área para ir en busca de Alice, quien seguramente estaría haciendo alguna de las tareas que le correspondían a ella. Aunque probablemente, de no ser así, estaría detrás de Tanya, lo cual la hizo sentir mal. No quería ver a la rubia mientras fuera posible. Así que se fue a buscar a Nora. Caminó por todo el lugar y gran parte de la terraza. Buscó en la biblioteca y en la sala de té, pero no había nadie en esos lugares. Maldijo entre dientes aquel lugar por ser tan enorme que era imposible recordar si ya había buscado en tal habitación o no. Por último sólo le hacía falta el jardín. Al salir, el sol alumbraba gran parte de la jardinera llena de rosas rojas y blancas. Isabella escuchó sonidos parecidos a quejidos. Cuando giró hacia la izquierda, Renesmee corría de un lado a otro mientras Nora intentaba alcanzarla para hacer que se pusiera el corsé que se había quitado. La pobre chica parecía exhausta y a punto de gritar un montón de groserías que hervían dentro, y la chiquilla parecía no cansarse de correr lejos de ella. Isabella sonrió.

—¡Dios, que bueno que has llegado! No puedo más —exclamó Nora, agarrándose un costado el abdomen y acercándose a Isabella dando tumbos y jadeando. Se apoyó en su brazo mientras su amiga contenía las risas. Le daba gracia la manera en que su cabello rizado estaba desordenado por todos lados y pegados en algunas partes de la cara debido al cansancio —No sé… Cómo… La soportas…. —susurró. Los ojos de Isabella le advirtieron que debía ahorrarse sus quejas para cuando estuvieran solas.

—¡Bella! —exclamó la niña mientras corría hacia ella. A Isabella se le agrandó el corazón, al mismo tiempo que algo se lo estrujaba.

—Lady Nessie, es hora de ir con su institutriz —dijo Isabella, habiéndose acordado del horario que siempre llevaba. La sonrisa en el rostro de la niña desapareció.

—Pero… yo quería jugar… —bajó la mirada inmediatamente y comenzó a jugar con sus manitas. Isabella pensó morir cuando la vio tan triste, pero Nora se acercó a ella.

—No dejes que te convenza, son trucos de niños. Mi hermana también lo hace —susurró en su oído, notablemente molesta. Isabella no sabía si quería gritarle en la cara que no se metiera con su hija o reírse por lo infantil que parecía su cólera con la niña.

—Supongo que si hubiera querido jugar, no hubiera hecho que la pobre señorita pasara un mal rato. Además, una pequeña mujercita como usted, debería de traer el corsé siempre puesto. Es inapropiado quitárselo —le reprendió Isabella, con un tono tan dulce y cálido que dejó a Nora boquiabierta.

—¡Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, pero por favor, juega conmigo! —le pidió una vez más. Isabella se mordió el labio.

—No puedo, señorita. Lo siento. Vamos. —dijo por último y le extendió la mano. La tristeza era todo lo que se reflejaba en el rostro de la niña, pero Isabella no se dejó convencer, porque, después de todo, ella no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Iré a limpiar el salón de cuadros. Nos vemos después, Bella —le dijo Nora mientras se alejaba hacia el interior del castillo, corriendo. Aquella mujer tenía mucha energía.

Bajó la mirada por el resto del camino, demasiado acobardada como para observar a su hija caminar a su lado. Aunque le agradaba la sensación de sentir sus minúsculos deditos entre los de ella, mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca. A Isabella le palpitaba el corazón porque Tanya sabía cuándo tenía clases la niña y estaba aterrada de tener que verla enfrente de ella otra vez. Podía ser cobarde y todo, pero no pensaba volver a estar en la misma habitación con ella si podía evitarlo.

—¿Estás sufriendo, Bella? —le preguntó la niña mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca. Isabella se tensó y se detuvo inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

—Porque sus ojos están rojos —le contestó la niña. Isabella intentó esbozar una sonrisa para calmarla, porque sus ojitos parecían tristes al pensar en eso, y negó con la cabeza. Pareció lo suficiente como para convencer a la niña, quien sonrió también.

Odiaba estar apartada de ella durante las clases, y le gustaría poder quedarse con ella mientras la institutriz le enseñaba. Pero no podía hacerlo. Eran las reglas. Además, hoy solamente le tocaba una hora. Así que una vez que la dejó en el gran salón lleno de libros, se marchó hacia el jardín. Sabía que no debía preocuparse porque sus amigas habían prometido cubrirla por ese día, y al parecer Nora seguía haciéndolo porque a ella le tocaba el trabajo de limpiar los cuadros. Sin embargo, en lugar de ir a ayudar a su amiga, se dedicó a vagar por el jardín. Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a la parte sur. Jamás había estado ahí antes. El lugar era tan grande que nunca le había alcanzado el tiempo para recorrerlo por completo. Se encontró con un invernadero grande que no tenía ni idea de que existía y muerta por la curiosidad comenzó a acercarse. Todo estaba hecho de cristal, pero había tantas plantas en el interior que todo lo que se podía ver era verde. Verde y algunas que otras motas de colores a causa de las flores. Mientras más se acercaba, los distintos perfumes mezclados unos con otros se hacían más notorios. Y la hipnotizaban de cierta manera. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Tenía cierto miedo en que si hacía algo muy brusco, las puertas y paredes se fueran a romper. Así que entró con mucha cautela. Le recordó a Victoria y lo silenciosa que era. Sus pasos apenas lograban escucharse. En el interior, todo era aun más verde. Plantas adornaban el contorno del área y en el centro se formaba un rectángulo donde también había más plantas, un pasillo despejado permitía moverse en el interior. Si pudiera verlo desde arriba, vería el contorno verde de un rectángulo, dentro de éste el contorno café de otro y dentro de éste otro rectángulo completamente verde. Se acercó a unas macetas que contenían unos capullitos naranjas, no sabía qué tipo de flores eran, pero eran hermosas. Siguió observando hasta que algo, al final, a unos cuantos metros, se rompió. No fue exactamente miedo lo que sintió, aunque su cuerpo estaba tenso. Pero se acercó hacia ese lugar con decisión. Sonidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse y ella frunció el ceño. Dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda y jadeó.

Sabía que Alice estaba enamorada del menor de los Greenwich, y que ella misma le había dicho que se animara a ignorar las ataduras de la sociedad. Pero jamás se imaginó que le haría caso, o que le resultaría sencillo, o que el menor de los Greenwich le haría caso. Pero ahí estaban, mirándola con ojos abiertos como platos, reflejando todo el miedo dentro de ellos, cuando, hacía unos segundos, sus labios estaban unidos y sus cuerpos juntos, como si no tuvieran suficiente el uno del otro. Isabella no sabía qué hacer, simplemente se había quedado plantada en el suelo, mientras los otros dos estaban demasiado sorprendidos que ni siquiera se habían alejado el uno del otro. El brazo de Alice seguía rodeando el cuello de Jasper, y las manos de él seguían puestas en la diminuta cintura de ella. Los dos estaban pálidos. Se quedaron así, por lo que pudieron ser segundos, pero parecieron eternos. Hasta que Alice se movió, alejándose de él, y ambos se enderezaron. Fue su amiga la que comenzó a parlotear, lanzando excusas. Excusas que no funcionarían con Isabella, porque ella no era estúpida, porque ella tenía memoria y porque ella no estaba ciega.

—Por favor, Bella, no digas nada —dijo Alice, rogándole con la mirada. Se acercó a ella. Isabella aún tenía la boca abierta.

—No lo hará, porque de lo contrario perderá su trabajo —dijo Jasper, a la defensiva. No conocía a Isabella tan bien como Alice. La cara de la castaña se puso pálida al escuchar eso. No tenía al menor de los Greenwich por un hombre cruel.

—¡Jasper! —Le gritó Alice, indignada —Discúlpate con Bella, ella es incapaz de decir nada. ¿Verdad? —dijo, volviéndose a Isabella, quien sintió alegría por su amiga. Se notaba en sus ojos la felicidad que la embargaba al ser correspondida. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Jasper podía estar usándola.

—Por supuesto que no, Alice. No diría nada, nunca —tartamudeó, intentando salir del impacto. Alice sonrió agradecida, mientras le frotaba el brazo.

—Lo siento, Bella. Ruego que me perdones. Yo no... —comenzó Jasper, pero su voz se desvaneció. Isabella le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era una locura que le estuviera tuteando. No era que le viera nada de malo, pero eso sólo se hacía entre amigos de la misma clase social.

—Está bien —contestó. —Los dejo... solos —dijo mientras se volvía sobre sus pasos. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Alice que le dejaba en claro que tenía que explicarle todo. La pequeñina asintió. Isabella no se dignó a mirar hacia atrás y salió casi corriendo. Azotó la puerta sin importarle si el cristal se venía abajo o no. Una vez fuera, en el aire libre, se sintió mejor.

Caminó hacia donde sabía que iba a encontrar a Nora. Vagó deprisa por los pasillos hasta la gran sala donde la familia tenía una variedad de cuadros preciados. Pero cuando entró al cuarto, lo único que vio fue a un Edward parado delante de un enorme cuadro, examinándolo con atención. Isabella estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, porque su señor parecía no haberla escuchado entrar, cuando éste la miró. Esos ojos... Ambos se perdían en los del otro. Era inevitable, como si una fuerza, un lazo, hiciera que se unieran por pura atracción. Pero ambos se sentían asustados cuando lo sentían recorrer por cada una de sus venas. Ambos corazones, sin saberlo, latían al mismo compás desacelerado, la electricidad se hacía presente, el sudor frío, el temblor de las manos... Isabella fue la primera en apartar la mirada, pero no quería hacerlo.

—No se vaya, Isabella —dijo Edward mientras caminaba despacio hacia ella. La chica se puso tiesa. Pero esperó paciente a que él llegara hacia ella. Le tendió la mano. Nada, nunca, le había preparado para eso. Miró su mano, como si nunca hubiera visto una parte de la anatomía humana, como si no la conociera. Sus dedos, largos, le esperaban con paciencia. Ella alzó los ojos, buscando alguna broma. Pero al final la tomó.

Caminaron hacia la pintura que Edward admiraba hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Era una familia noble, en el centro de la ciudad. A primera vista, solo se veía eso, pero si se observaba bien, se podía ver a otra familia a lo lejos, la que pertenecía a la parte más baja de la sociedad: la familia pobre. Era una pintura que siempre le había mostrado a Edward las diferencias humanas. La especie que contaba con inteligencia, pero aun así era tan estúpida para destruirse mutuamente. Como una colonia de células cancerígenas. Todo el mundo, para él, era un enorme cáncer. Excepto las personas como Isabella, cuyas mejillas rosadas e inocente mirada le recordaba que no todo intentaba destruirse a sí mismo. Algunos eran destruidos por otros. Aquella pintura que demostraba a un pueblo feliz, campante, mientras había personas fuera muriendo por no tener ni una sola moneda...

—La mayoría solamente ve lo que quiere ver. Solo pinta una realidad, una cara de la moneda y deja a la otra oculta en las sombras — dijo, pero sonaba más hablando para sí mismo que para ella. Pero Isabella le escuchaba atenta. —Sé que debe pensar que todos nosotros, los que tienen suerte, somos unos monstruos. Pero no es así. Nos han educado para ignorar la otra cara de la moneda... No es que intente quitarme la culpa excusándome con esto, pero así ha sido. Le pido disculpas, si por nuestra causa, ha sufrido mucho.

_Estaba borracho._ Eso fue lo primero que Isabella pensó. Pero no parecía confundido ni nada por el estilo, lucía igual que siempre. Recto, consciente, inteligente. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué estaba disculpándose con ella. No hasta que regresó en el tiempo, la noche en la que él y ella compartieron una cama, el aire, las estrellas… Una vida. La noche que había quedado en el olvido. La noche que jamás saldría de los labios de una prostituta, ni de los labios de un marqués. Un secreto, hecho carne.

Edward, por otra parte, había tenido una pesadilla que lo había turbado. Tan real que bien pudo haber sucedido. Si Isabella seguía sintiendo asco por él por haberla usado una noche por pura calentura, deseaba con todo fervor que ella supiera que lo lamentaba. Jamás había pretendido hacer sentir a una mujer menos, porque todas eran extraordinarias joyas, cosa que le habían inculcado de niño. Pero aquel pendiente lo había atormentado. No quería admitirlo, quería pensar que estaba bien, porque la mayoría de los hombres de las familias que tenían por amistades también habían tenido encuentros con mujeres a las que nunca volverían a verle la cara. Pero simplemente no se sentía bien. Se notaba que Isabella sufría y él no quería ser una de las causas que lo provocaban. El no saber si ella estaba enojada con él o no lo atormentaba. Pero tampoco había tenido el coraje para disculparse directamente. Incluir a todo el mundo de su estatus social fue la única manera que había encontrado para no ponerse tan nervioso. Los ojos chocolates de Isabella le quemaban la piel. Ella le miraba confundida. Sus manos aún entrelazadas. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a él? ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? Ni siquiera cinco años fueron suficientes para borrarla de su mente. Y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado, asustada y confundida.

—Lo siento. Yo... Creo que al parecer tuve un momento de inspiración —dijo al ver que ella no decía nada. Y camufló intencionalmente su disculpa, la de él, una directa, que no era directa — Puede marcharse.

Isabella quitó la mano rápidamente, dio una reverencia y salió velozmente de ahí. El corazón, perfectamente sincronizado con el del hombre que había dejado atrás, le seguía latiendo desenfrenadamente. Jamás había estado tan cerca de él desde esa noche, jamás había vuelto a tocar su piel, hasta ahora. Y se sentía extrañamente bien. Y se sentía dolorosamente mal. Sabía que se estaba disculpando, pero ella lo había perdonado desde que se enteró que le iba a dar lo más hermoso de la vida. Es más, ni siquiera le había guardado rencor simplemente por el puro hecho de que la había tratado con amabilidad y no se había quejado para nada con ella. No había nada que perdonar. Sin embargo, no se animó a hablar. Sólo quería huir como siempre lo había hecho.

Salió de nuevo al patio de la cocina a tomar aire. Usualmente no necesitaba tanto, pero al parecer ese día tenía que tomar el triple. El corsé le calaba y estaba segura de que se iba a desmayar. Estaba jadeante. Se inclinó sobre las cajas que habían traído, donde seguro estaba la despensa que necesitaría Grace para cocinar la comida de esa semana. Se quedó ahí durante un minuto y después comenzó a caminar hacia las caballerizas. Le agradaba ver a los caballos y probablemente eso la tranquilizaría más.

—Basta —dijo una voz de mujer, estaba molesta.

—Pero por qué alguien como tú, bella dama, se rehúsa a aceptar compartir un día conmigo. ¿Qué no ve que me duele el corazón? —Leroy. Sin duda. Y si estaba pretendiendo que alguien saliera con él. Esa debía ser Nora. La chica que lo traía loco.

—Si no te apartas y me dejas pasar lo que te va a doler va a ser no poder tener hijos —masculló. Isabella dio vuelta y se quedó parada en la entrada de la caballeriza. En el interior, Leroy tenía acorralada a Nora, quien le empujaba. No le iba a ser daño, pero Nora detestaba tener a la gente que no le agradaba tan cerca. Y Leroy sabía ponerse pesado cuando quería.

—Vamos. Será tu mejor noche —dijo y Nora hizo lo que había estado evitando hacer. Le dio una patada entre las piernas. Leroy lanzó un grito de dolor y la chica se alejó de él.

—Dudo que alguien como tú pueda saber cómo darme una "mejor noche" —dijo y después se percató de que Isabella la estaba mirando con desaprobación. —No me mires así, se ha puesto bastante pesado. Le he dicho mil veces que no.

La castaña salió de ahí hecha una furia y probablemente se escabulliría a la cocina y amasaría la masa con tanta fuerza para sacar la ira. Le molestaba que Leroy no la dejase en paz. Isabella lo sabía porque siempre que el pobre muchacho intentaba hacer algo, ella corría a ellas y les contaba lo molesto que era. Isabella se quedó ahí, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Leroy revolcarse en el suelo. Negó en desaprobación.

—¿Qué? —le dijo él, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie penosamente.

—Te he dicho que así nunca vas a lograr nada. Nora odia que la acorralen y la obliguen a hacer cosas. ¿Que no ves que está en media etapa de rebelión? —le preguntó Isabella. A veces a ella también se le olvidaba que la chica tenía solo dieciséis años.

—Y lo he intentado. Y al ver que no ha funcionado recurrí a lo último que me quedaba —dijo y se puso de pie. Suspiró profundamente mientras comenzaba a caminar —Como sea. Tal vez lo intente de nuevo de la manera en que tú dices. ¿Se te ofrecía algo?

Isabella se mordió el labio. Podía parecer extremadamente infantil, pero deseaba ver al nuevo potro en las caballerizas. Esperaba que no lo hubieran vendido o algo y que por fin tuviera un nombre.

—Quería ver al potrillo —dijo mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Leroy le miró y sonrió mientras le indicaba con el brazo que le siguiera. Isabella comenzó a caminar detrás de él y llegaron hasta la parte de atrás. Donde estaba una yegua blanca y, hasta atrás, su hijo. Isabella se le quedó mirando durante unos minutos —Es muy bello. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Petit —le contestó Leroy. Isabella algo había aprendido de francés y sonrió —cuando sea grande será de la señorita Nessie, ella se lo puso.

Isabella sonrió aún más a la mención de la niña y de repente recordó que debía ir por ella, seguramente las clases con la institutriz ya habían terminado. Así que simplemente se acomodó unos mechones de cabello que se habían salido durante lo que se pudo haber llamado una especie carrera sin correr. Y volvió a hacer lo mismo cuando se giró y caminó hacia el interior del castillo. Sonrió cuando escuchó algo espeso golear contra una mesa, al girar, vio a una Nora bastante pálida a causa de la harina que había saltado a todos lados y que enterraba las manos furiosamente en la masa que probablemente tomaría forma para ser el pan que iría en la mesa de la cena esa misma noche.

Salió apresuradamente de la cocina, sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar. Se limitó a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Sus ojos observaban a sus pies moverse por el suelo. Se había acostumbrado a caminar con la cabeza gacha, aunque corría el peligro de chocar con alguien por ir distraída con la hermosa alfombra. Iba tan apresurada que no notó la figura delante de una de las puertas del pasillo. No hasta que sintió cómo algo le tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia atrás. Al subir la mirada, un tanto confundida, se encontró cerca de los ojos más fríos que jamás había visto, no así de cerca, al menos. Tanya estaba frente a frente con ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. A Isabella le sorprendió el hecho de que se hubiera animado a tocarla y a tenerla a tan poca distancia, considerando lo especial que se creía la oxigenada. Después de que la sorpresa se desvaneció, supo que otra vez iba a salir algo malo de todo aquello.

—Estoy bastante harta, Isabella. Te estás metiendo en mi camino y eso no me agrada. Deberías de recordar el lugar del que vienes. Naciste entre mugre y enfermedad, sin honor. Seguramente tu madre fue una prostituta, o tu padre un alcohólico que la golpeaba. Este no es un lugar para ti. No sirves para nada. Dios, mírate. Creo que hubiera preferido a que se quedara la otra mocosa que trajeron contigo. Seguramente ella por lo menos sabía hacer las cosas. Isabella, te lo voy a decir una vez: Si no haces que mi prometido deje de mirarte, entonces ve despidiéndote de tu trabajo. —Isabella escuchaba, pero no hablaba, no lo iba a hacer. Iba a escuchar y a marcharse, olvidando aquello, bloqueándolo — Tal vez no tenga poder en esta casa, pero digamos que podría provocar un accidente... ¡Diablos! No tenía por qué meterme contigo... Pero complicaste todo. Podrías haber sido una buena chica y mantenerte al margen, pero no, tenías que meterte en donde no te llaman. Pero estoy segura de que Edward se va a cansar de ti, hasta que obtenga lo que quiere. Y no me molesta el hecho de que quiera enrollarse con una mucama, me molesta el hecho de que seas tú. Maldita muerta de hambre. Ni siquiera sé qué ve en ti. Quizás son esas piernas... No. Demasiado delgadas. Tal vez el busto... Tampoco. Parece demasiado infantil. No sé que querrá —la soltó. Se recargó contra la puerta de donde había salido. —Dale lo que sea que quiera. Pero escúchame bien, idiota, llegas a estropear todo y juro que te quito lo que más quieres y...

Se escuchó un grito agudo. Ambas dejaron de mirarse a los ojos para voltear hacia el final del pasillo. Había sonado realmente doloroso. Pero lo que había congelado a Isabella no había sido el grito en sí, sino la voz. Era tan aguda que era imposible que fuera de un hombre, o de una mujer, tenía que ser el de una niña. Y solo había una niña en toda esa casa…

Y a Isabella se le paró el corazón. No fueron las palabras de Tanya lo que hicieron que las lágrimas se le subieran a los ojos, sino la desesperación que sintió al saber que algo no estaba bien con su hija. Ni siquiera le importó que Tanya estuviera a su lado en medio de un discurso altamente ofensivo. Se levantó el vestido un poco para impedir caer y salió corriendo hacia donde había provenido el sonido que le destrozaba el corazón en mil pedazos. Tanya corrió detrás de ella. No estaba preocupada, pero era una persona bastante chismosa que no podía perderse de nada nuevo. Ambas salieron al jardín, de donde provinieron más gritos mientras se dirigían hacia allí. Isabella pasó una vista rápida a todo el jardín hasta que vio a Renesmee a un lado de las escaleras que llevaban hacia afuera, en los brazos de Edward, llorando desconsoladamente. Isabella se quedó quieta, recordando lo que había sucedido con él hacía unos minutos y que su hija estaba llorando. Tanya le pasó a un lado, en su fase de "falsa madre preocupada" corriendo directamente hacia ellos. Alrededor de Edward se encontraba Esme llorando y la señora Smith al lado. Leroy estaba inclinado sobre Edward, intentado calmar a la niña mientras examinaba una pierna. Isabella no pudo resistirse más y se dirigió hacia ellos. Cuando llegó observó que la pierna de la niña estaba completamente manchada de sangre, Edward estaba pálido y su pequeña hija lloraba y gritaba en su pecho.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el médico cuando llegó, unos instantes después. Jasper estaba detrás de él.

—Se ha caído de la orilla de las escaleras —le dijo Edward. Su voz estaba ahogada. El traje estaba manchado de sangre y sus manos también —¿En qué diablos pensabas Nessie? —le preguntó seriamente mientras el doctor se arrodillaba y reemplazaba a Leroy.

—Busca... ba a Be-be...lla ¡Ay, duele! —gritó mientras lloraba. Isabella se quedó mirando su rostro completamente rojo a causa del llanto y del dolor.

—Le dije que ella no servía para ser nana, Lord Greenwich. Tal vez por eso perdió a su hijo, por no saber cómo ser una buena madre. O una figura similar, al menos —dijo Tanya. Nadie pareció escucharla, pero Isabella sí. Y aquello hizo que un sollozo fuerte saliera de su boca. Edward levantó la vista y la observó llorar. Él también había escuchado, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que la niña y la sangre.

—Debemos llevarla al interior. Creo que vamos a tener que coser —exclamó. Edward se puso de pie con cuidado y fue seguido por los demás. Una vez adentro, la multitud se dirigió al mismo lugar: el cuarto de la niña. Pero Isabella chocó contra el hombro de Edward conforme tomaba un camino distinto a los demás. Se escuchaban sollozos salir de sus labios y se alejaba casi corriendo.

Todas las palabras que Tanya le había dicho golpearon en el pecho de Isabella una vez más. Le hubiera gustado no recordarlas. Pero, por alguna razón, las cosas que más nos lastiman o molestan se quedan con nosotros más fácilmente que las que nos dan alegrías. Recordó desde la primera vez que la insultó hasta la última. El comentario en el jardín no hizo más que hacer ecos en su cabeza. Y pensó que quizás era verdad. Quizás había tenido que abandonar a Renesmee porque no merecía ser madre. Quizás había perdido a su bebé porque no sabía cómo ser una. Quizás por eso Dios se los quitaba. Por eso no podía estar cerca de su hija. Y se detestó completamente. Y sin que estuviera en el plan de Tanya, Isabella se echó la culpa de que Renesmee estuviera ahora sangrando y en dolor. Porque ella se había distraído y debía haber estado más pendiente de ella. Si la hubiera ido a recoger a tiempo probablemente la niña no se habría caído.

Se quitó el gorro de la cabeza y corrió hasta una terraza que nadie ocupaba. Había plantas marchitadas y la alfombra del suelo era puro polvo. Se estaba poniendo oscuro afuera, pero por alguna razón el hecho de que un día nuevo se acercaba solo la hacía sentirse más miserable. No era otra oportunidad, era una condena.

Se sentó en una banca de madera podrida que estaba a punto de venirse abajo y se quedó mirando sus pies fijamente. Ya no sollozaba, sino que lloraba, y lloraba de verdad. De esas veces en que solo puedes graznar y te falta el aire y no sabes cómo hacer para sacar el dolor porque las lagrimas no se llevan nada, y sientes que quieres morir y un gran vacío se abre en tu pecho obligándote a sentarte porque si no es muy probable que te caigas y lo único que puedes hacer es llorar y llorar. Pero el dolor no se va, tampoco el vacío, solo agua salada que se agota, que se desperdicia.

Aquí estaba de nuevo su vieja amiga. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tanta angustia. Pero le recordó a los días en que no se quería mover, que se quería quedar completamente quieta y petrificarse para siempre, porque la vida sin su hija no valía nada. Le hizo recordar a las miradas llenas de pena de Jane, Bree y Victoria, que intentaban desesperadamente traerla de vuelta. Le recordaba lo vacío que todo se sentía por su pequeña y entonces se puso a rezar, a cualquier cosa más grande que ella, que tuviera el poder de hacer que a Renesmee no le pasara nada.

Se quedó sumergida en el llanto hasta que ya no tuvo lágrimas. Aún seguía sollozando, no podía evitarlo. El dolor le provocaba punzadas en el pecho. Mantenía las manos juntas, y su mirada fija en sus dedos jugando unos con otros, retorciéndose de la misma manera en que su corazón se retorcía. Parecía estar en shock, metida en algún tipo de abismo, que no se dio cuenta de que era observada.

Edward la miraba desde la puerta de la terraza. Estaba recargado en el marco. No podía sacarse a Isabella de la cabeza, no cuando la había viso tan afligida. Además, no podía quedarse en la habitación de Renesmee, donde no hacía nada más que entorpecer el trabajo del médico. Así que decidió ir a ver qué sucedía con la chica que le había quitado el sueño varias veces. Y con lo que se encontró, de alguna manera, le partió el corazón. Era una criatura hermosa, bajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo, pero llena de sufrimiento. Se veía tan pequeña y débil, como aquella vez que la vio en el suelo, gritando de dolor. Se había prometido intentar protegerla, pero era obvio que no lo estaba logrando, porque ella seguía sufriendo, y sus ojos gritaban. ¿Qué era lo que la volvía tan infeliz? Sonrió con sorna para sí mismo, la misma situación en la que estaba viviendo era razón suficiente para hacerla infeliz. Pero también pensó en el comentario hiriente de Tanya, y lo que había dicho respecto al bebé que ella nunca había llegado a conocer. No se podía imaginar cuánto dolor le había causado aquello. Su prometida, cómo odiaba aquello, era capaz de hacer cosas crueles, pero aquello era totalmente inadmisible.

Salió poco a poco de donde estaba escondido y mientras más se acercaba, más podía escuchar los suaves sollozos de la chica. No quería asustarla, pero tampoco sabía cómo acercarse a ella sin romperla. Se preguntó por qué le era tan difícil ignorarla, por qué no simplemente se limitaba a dejarla ahí y que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Pero el simple hecho de dejarla sola en su propio sufrimiento le hacía sentir miserable a él. Se acercó totalmente a una distancia prudencial.

Isabella lo vio de reojo y no se dignó a levantar la vista. Al contrario, miró hacia el otro lado, para evitarlo. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Además de ser incapaz de cuidar a su propia hija, la iba a perder de nuevo. Y se preguntó si eso sería lo mejor para la niña. No la había necesitado en el pasado, ¿por qué iba a necesitarla ahora? Así que esperó las palabras que la echarían de esa casa y las aceptaría y se marcharía sin ninguna objeción e intentaría sobrevivir. Quizás morirse era mejor después de todo.

—Ella está bien… Isabella, no le ha sucedido nada —susurró Edward, dolido porque ella no lo miraba. Seguramente lo odiaba.

_Pero podría haberle pasado algo más_. Se dijo interiormente. Sin embargo, no abrió la boca, se limitó a asentir y pensar que de todas formas no había hecho nada bien. Debería de haber supuesto que en algún momento algo malo iba a suceder, después de todo no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de trabajos. Solo para… No quería recordar, porque recordar era sufrir por viejos dolores, y con los que ahora tenía era bastante.

Se tensó al sentir que su señor se sentaba a su lado, lentamente, como si intentara no asustarla, lo cual no podía hacer porque por algún motivo todo lo que ella quería era sentir la amabilidad con el que su toque había rozado su piel hacía más de cinco años. Y entonces se tensó aun más cuando sintió ese roce en su brazo desnudo. No se había percatado del frío que hacía al sentir contraste de la piel de él en la suya, aquel punto donde su mano tocaba, hacía que la piel de Isabella se incendiara como fuego. Edward ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero tenía que sentir aquella tersa piel una vez más, además de que ella se veía tan abatida, ¿estaba bien que solo quisiera rodearla con sus brazos?

—Va a despedirme… —susurró Isabella. Edward se detuvo. No había sido una pregunta, había sido una afirmación y él frunció el ceño. No estaba enojado con ella por la situación de su pupila, porque de todas maneras la niña parecía mono en plena jungla, y no era la primera vez que se lastimaba.

—No, Isabella. No voy a despedirla —le dijo tranquilamente. Y entonces ella empezó a llorar de nuevo. Al parecer había acumulado suficientes lágrimas que no servían de nada más que para irritarle los ojos. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. Edward no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó.

—Fue mi culpa, si yo… —empezó, pero los sollozos hacían que las palabras se quedaran atascadas en la garganta haciéndola tener que jadear por aire.

—No. No fue su culpa. Ni la de nadie. Esas cosas pasan. Los niños no miden las consecuencias de sus actos. Fue un accidente —la interrumpió. Sabía que estarla abrazando no era nada bueno, pero sentía que si la soltaba toda ella se haría pedazos. No podía dejar que eso le pasara.

Isabella no intentó contradecirle, aunque no pensaba aquello y se limitó a llorar en sus brazos. De alguna manera sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero no quería que la soltara, seguramente si lo hacía ella no podría mantener todas sus piezas juntas y estallaría de una buena vez. Tanto peso en sus hombros hacía que tambaleara en la cuerda floja, pronto iba a perder el equilibrio.

Ambos se quedaron así, mientras el sol a sus espaldas se escondía para darle su protagonismo a la luna, la única que siempre les había consolado a ambos. Ninguno de los dos habló más. El único sonido eran los sollozos de ella y el aire a sus espaldas. Como si lo hubieran planeado, cuando la oscuridad ensombrecía sus rostros, se miraron el uno al otro. La luz de luna que alumbraba tenuemente sus ojos, hacía que brillasen. Esmeralda contra chocolate. Y entonces Isabella cortó el contacto. Puso su mano temblorosa en el pecho de su señor y empujó hacia atrás, separándose de él lentamente y se puso de pie. Edward la miró, confundido. La chica hizo una suave reverencia y salió corriendo de ahí, dejándole solo.

Esta vez ella huía, mientras él se quedaba.

* * *

_**Hay algo en el título que me encantó :P no sé. Me llegó la inspiración y se lo puse y me encanta cómo suena y tenía que decírcelos xD**_

_**Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, favoritos, follows o visitas.**_

_**Nos vemos en una semana ;)**_


	17. Esa noche y las que siguieran

**_¡Qué bueno es estar de vuelta! En serio, quiero disculparme por desaparecerme así sin nada que decir, pero fueron unas semanas un poco cargaditas, sin tiempo para escribir nada. No pretendo abandonar esta historia, si es lo que creen, pero no tenía previsto lo que pasó en las semanas que estuve ausente. No hubo un día en el que no pensara: "Tengo que subir, tengo que subir, tengo que subir." Sin embargo, no había tiempo para realmente avanzar en este capítulo. Exámenes doctor, salidas... Así que les pido una disculpa enorme y espero que aún sigan queriendo leer esta historia._**

**_Por cierto tengo un ask por si quieren preguntarme cualquier cosita, y por si vuelvo a desaparecerme :P_**

**_ /MiaLSol_**

**_Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten._ **

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Capítulo 16: Esa noche y las que siguieran_

Lunes, 12 de mayo de 1873.

Isabella no miró ni siquiera una sola vez hacia atrás. Retorcía sus dedos mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad del castillo. Su corazón era desobediente, y como tal, no quería calmarse. Era como si fuera un tambor, cuyo ritmo incrementaba conforme pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Y es que era que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Él la había tocado. Él había intentado consolarla. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se había molestado en asegurarse de lo que sucedía con ella? ¿Por qué no la castigó? Todo era demasiado. Las palabras de Tanya, el llanto de Renesmee, las caricias de Edward. Emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, creando un caos total, dejando destrucción a su paso. No sabía que se podía ser feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. No sabía que podía sentir más en dos horas de lo que había sentido durante toda su vida. Era totalmente abrumador. Como si frente a ella se acercara un río potente, uno que no podía ser detenido por sus brazos débiles, que chocaba contra todo a su paso, que la derribaba de su lugar seguro y la movía como muñeca de trapo dentro de una corriente llena de remolinos de emociones.

No se sentía bien. Sus ojos se volvieron pesados en algún punto del camino y decidió que se iría a la cama. No importaba si aún quedaban horas para que terminara el día laboral, aunque quisiera intentarlo, no podría andar por la casa haciendo sus deberes sin romper algo. Ni siquiera se animó a considerar la alternativa de ir a ver a la niña que era su responsabilidad. La que ahora estaba en su cama, probablemente llorando, con una pierna cosida. Sólo vio los bordes borrosos de ese pensamiento en su mente, y rápidamente los volvió a la oscuridad, dejándolos cerrados en un lugar lejano, donde no causarían más dolor, por ahora. Sin embargo, su esencia aún estaba ahí, Isabella aún se sentía dolida.

Pero una vez dentro de su habitación una calma la inundó. Era como si de una buena vez las palabras de Edward hubieran llegado a sus oídos. Renesmee estaba bien. No le había sucedido nada. Mañana la vería e ignoraría aquel horrible evento. Lo bloquearía para siempre, no se le vendría a la mente ni una sola vez. Pero aun así se sentía culpable. Era algo completamente inevitable.

—Bella, necesito hablar contigo —dijo una voz entre las sombras. Isabella se asustó y saltó hacia atrás, ahogando un grito.

Alice estaba sentada en su cama. Su espalda tan recta como nunca la había visto. La pequeñina tenía el rostro hundido en la tristeza y se podía notar el pánico que llevaba dentro. Isabella sintió pena por ella. Esconder el amor que se sentía por alguien no debía ser del todo agradable, sobre todo si la gente al enterarse pensaría que estaba completamente mal. Pero Alice no estaba triste por aquello, al contrario, se sentía inmensamente feliz de tener a alguien en su vida que en verdad supiera apreciarla. No podía creer lo rápido que todo se había movido. Al principio, como buena plebeya que era tuvo toda clase de dudas. El hijo de un duque, enamorado de ella... Era algo completamente increíble y la había dejado sin aliento. Pero ahora, cuando se tocaban, cuando estaban cerca y se miraban a los ojos, no podía pensar otra manera de ser más feliz.

Isabella caminó hacia donde ella estaba, sentándose a su lado. Le tomó de las manos mientras esperaba a que ella comenzara a hablar, no iba a interrumpirla hasta que le hubiera aclarado todo. Aunque, de todas formas, no se sentía con el derecho de que su amiga le aclarase lo que hacía con su vida, y ella estaba feliz, porque Alice también lo estaba, pero quizás si la escuchaba podría ayudarla en algo.

—Me escuchaste —susurró al ver que Alice no hacía nada que indicara que quería hablar, más bien parecía estar sumergida en un lago de pensamientos. La pequeña mujer elevó sus ojos azules hasta que se encontraron con los de Isabella.

—En realidad no tenía pensado hacer nada. Él fue quien se acercó primero. No... No lo vi venir en ningún momento, me tomó por sorpresa —sus palabras abandonaban sus labios atropelladamente.

—Alice, no tienes por qué explicarme nada —le aclaró, porque la pobre parecía estar preocupada de que ella pensara que estaba mal la relación que estaba manteniendo con Jasper.

Isabella no quería que Alice tuviera que sentirse avergonzada o presionada por lo que estaba haciendo, al final no veía nada de malo. La sociedad había impuesto reglas, pero ella no estaba a favor de la sociedad, a Isabella no le interesaba nada de eso, porque no había más que pura injusticia y egocentrismo.

Los ojos de Alice se encontraron con los de Isabella. Amabas tenían sus manos entrelazadas. El brillo de la noche hacía que los ojos de la pequeña parecieran zafiros en el fondo de un lago. Había esperanza y había felicidad. Sin embargo, ella no decía nada, parecía temerosa. Al ver que no había señales de que empezara a hablar, Isabella sonrió y apretó sus manos un poco más.

—Lo amas, ¿no es así? No era sólo un capricho —preguntó Isabella con voz suave, tranquilizadora. Los labios rosados de Alice se extendieron formando una gran sonrisa, y comenzó a asentir frenéticamente, haciendo que su corto cabello brincara de arriba a abajo de una forma graciosa, casi infantil.

—Lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, Bella. Pero tengo tantas dudas, tantos miedos... No sé qué hacer. ¿Y si salgo herida? Hay veces en las que pienso que no llegaré a nada, que lo que compartimos no tiene un futuro. No al menos el que yo quiero —dijo y su voz se fue apagando conforme las palabras abandonaban sus labios.

—Cuando era pequeña me gustaba dormirme con una vieja muñeca que mi madre me había comprado para navidad. La muñeca se encontraba en el sillón, al otro lado de un salón, era donde jugaba. El problema era que un pasillo oscuro se interponía entre la muñeca y yo, y me aterraba. Me quedaría en el marco de la puerta hasta que mi madre saliera y me trajera la muñeca. Hubo una vez que me dijo "Bella, todo lo que queremos, está al otro lado del miedo" Y creo que tenía razón. El miedo no debe ser un delimitador para nuestros sueños, Alice. No le temas al fracaso. Témele al "hubiera".

La morena sonrió aún más. Isabella rara vez hablaba sobre su pasado y su familia. De hecho, Alice nunca había preguntado acerca de su antiguo trabajo, ni siquiera pensaba en eso, pero sí quería saber qué había empujado a Isabella a tales situaciones. Su amiga apenas hablaba de sus padres, su hogar, su infancia, y a pesar de que Alice intentaba trasmitirle confianza, para que de alguna manera no cargara con todo ella sola, sabía que Isabella aún seguía teniendo muchos secretos. Pero tampoco le importaba. Las palabras, el esmero que ponía en hacerle saber que no debía quedarse estancada en una infelicidad que no la iba a llevar a ningún lado hacían que no intentara averiguar cosas de Isabella. Fuera el que fuera su pasado, había hecho a Isabella una mujer de bien.

* * *

13 de mayo de 1863

A la mañana siguiente todo lo que Isabella podía pensar era en su hija. A pesar de que intentaba poner esfuerzo en concentrarse con Alice y sus problemas, no podía evitar recordar la sangre que vio esparcida por el suelo. Habían dicho que había sido algo leve, que iba a estar bien, pero ella no creía ninguna de esas palabras ni por un momento. Edward le había dejado claro que no iba a tener reprimendas por lo que le había pasado a la niña, pero aun así no tenía las agallas para abandonar su habitación e ir hacia la de ella. Además, cada vez que pensaba en esos ojos color esmeralda que la miraron con tanta intensidad como la noche que habían compartido juntos, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y el nerviosismo recorría sus venas como una especie de ácido que las quemaba a su paso e impedía que pudiera ser capaz de respirar. Sin embargo, no tenía más alternativa que salir y hacer bien su trabajo, para evitar más problemas con cualquier otra persona. A decir verdad, estaba cansada de tener que vérselas con Tanya y no veía el día en el que por fin se marchara de esa casa. Pero entonces recordaba que eso quería decir que Edward se marcharía con ella a otro lugar o que se quedarían a ahí a vivir y que ella nunca se iría, porque ella se casaría con él. Quería encontrar una razón lógica por la cual no podía tolerar ni comprender la inmensa tristeza que la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en eso. No podía controlar el gran hoyo abriéndose en su pecho al pensar en aquella mujer sin alma y hermosamente macabra caminando por un corredor en un vestido se satín blanco, a punto de enlazar su vida a la de un hombre que no merecía. ¿Pero a quién merecía Edward? ¿A una chica prostituta y ahora sirvienta como ella? Por favor, para Isabella era más probable casarse con Leroy, quien nunca superaría su amor por Nora.

Parpadeó un par de veces para volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando justo ahora y no perder el aliento al intentarlo. Se sentía nauseabunda y parecía tener algo apretándole con fuerza el estómago hasta subírselo a la garganta. Caminó un par de veces de un lado a otro con las manos en su cintura y por ultimo se detuvo enfrente del pequeño y opacado espejo que tenía colgando en la pared de su habitación. Infló las mejillas para darles un aspecto más colorado, se acomodó el gorro y salió de su habitación con un paso tan veloz como el de una gacela.

—Buenos días, Bella —la saludó una chica desde los tendederos, mientras colgaba una manta blanca. Isabella le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Nancy.

Caminó hasta entrar en la cocina, donde hacía más calor del usual y estaba más caótico que nunca. Grace iba de un lado a otro intentando hacer que las chicas bajo su mando hicieran lo que le pidiesen. Isabella pensó en saludarle y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, pero eso no haría más que estresar a la pobre cocinera, así que siguió de largo hasta que abandonó el agobiante lugar.

Subió las escaleras y tomó el pasillo derecho. Mentiría si dijera que la disminución en la velocidad de sus pasos y su intento por contar las joyas incrustadas en los adornos de las paredes de los pasillos no fueron intentos pobres de posponer lo inevitable. Era justo lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho pensaba en volver sobre sus pasos y alejarse de ahí hasta que alguien fuera a obligarla a hacer su trabajo. No podía pensar en cómo iba a mirar a su hija a la cara, ni cómo iba a hablarle, ni cómo iba a enfrentar los puntos en su pierna herida. Y si a eso le sumábamos la aparición de Edward o Tanya o Esme o cualquier otro miembro de la familia en el cuadro de las cosas que hacían al vello de su nuca erizarse, podría vomitar en cualquier segundo.

Llegó a la puerta justo cuando el reloj de la sala marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Era hora de despertar a Renesmee y ponerla bella para que no pudiera correr por ahí y aprendiera a ser más una dama. Isabella sonrió, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, cuando recordó cómo se había quitado el corsé y cuánto odiaba la clase de modales que le daban de vez en cuando. Aprobaba que su hija estuviera en contra de los estereotipos que la sociedad ponía. Aunque los Greenwich tampoco eran tan apegados a las costumbres.

Isabella giró el pomo y entró con la mirada baja. Si hubiera llevado la cabeza alta, como debía llevarla una persona que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, hubiera visto al padre de su hija al lado de la cama, observando cómo la niña despertaba con pereza, y lo más seguro era que hubiera salido pitando de ahí. Pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su señor hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca como para echarse a correr. Por otro lado, Edward ya había puesto la mirada en la puerta cuando escuchó el pomo comenzar a moverse. Hizo amago de sonreír cuando Isabella apreció por ahí, pero no lo hizo. Primero porque sería totalmente inapropiado y en gran medida estúpido y segundo porque la mirada de Isabella o revelaba otra cosa más que culpa y verguenza, lo que no hizo más que hacerlo enojar. No sabía por qué quería proteger a Isabella, pero tenía ese instinto poco natural que lo hacía lanzarse a cualquier peligro cerca de ella. Incluida Tanya, que al parecer insistía en sacarla de aquella casa a cualquier precio. Edward intentaba hacer que se alejara, y ciertamente el comentario que había hecho en el jardín la noche anterior había estado completamente fuera de lugar. La noche anterior... Muy apenas podía dejar de pensar en eso por diez minutos, quince si tenía suerte, pero el sentir a Isabella cerca de él lo había hecho sentirse tranquilo, casi como si todo tuviera un lugar perfecto, como si aquel rompecabezas estuviera completo. Pero no tenía ni idea de cuál rompecabezas estaba armando realmente y a decir verdad se sentía un poco preocupado.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron enormemente cuando se encontraron con los ojos que dominaban gran parte de sus sueños. No quería estar ahí en ese momento y deseó que hubiera un gran hoyo que la succionara por el suelo en ese preciso instante. se miraron de hito a hito por lo que pareció una exquisita eternidad. Era como revivir la noche anterior, solo que esta vez la luna no era testigo de aquel extraño ritual que habían fijado, sino que ahora era el sol, cuyos rayos hacían que los ojos de ambos parecieran estar llenos de toda la luz de él. Era algo, algo poderoso, fuerte, mucho más que ellos, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué era y estaban demasiado asustados como para preguntárselo al otro.

—Bella... estás aquí —susurró una voz a sus espaldas y aquella conexión se rompió para mirar a Renesmee que se había despertado —Papá, qué bueno que estás aquí.

El corazón de Isabella se detuvo, dio un vuelco y volvió a latir más fuerte que nunca. ¿Papá? ¿Que él no era su tutor? ¿No se suponía que los tutores nunca asumían tales papeles, mucho menos si no estaban casados? Isabella estaba confundida, pero esa no fue la razón por la que sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas, sino porque aquella escena le movió el corazón: Edward sonriendo al escuchar ese nombre y al ver que Renesmee estaba despierta. Se veía como un verdadero padre, de los que sí se preocupan. E Isabella deseó que lo siguiente que saliera de los labios de sus pequeñas fuera: "buenos días, mamá" pero eso no iba a suceder. Lo sabía.

—Shhh, necesitas descansar pequeña. ¿Qué tal está tu pierna? —preguntó Edward mientras retiraba las sábanas para analizar la herida. Isabella desvió los ojos y Renesmee no le contestó.

—¿Por qué no te vi ayer, Bella? Tenía mucho miedo y quería que estuvieras aquí —fue lo único que dijo, ignorando completamente a Edward, quien se irguió tras escuchar a Renesmee, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Isabella. Si ambos pudieran leer los pensamientos a través de la mirada, hubieran visto reflejados en las pupilas del otro el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isabella.

Isabella se quedó congelada, mirándolo de hito a hito sin ser capaz de procesar nada. No podía formular ninguna palabra racional para contestarle a la pequeña. No podía explicarle cómo se había sentido al ver toda esa sangre, cómo se le comprimió el pecho al ver que no había podido protegerla aún estando tan cerca de ella. Edward la miró con atención, concentrándose en cada minúsculo movimiento que su expresión hacía. Se notaba de lejos que estaba lidiando en pensar en algo, además del dolor que se reflejaba. Sin embargo, él era tan poco capaz de pensar en algo cuando miraba aquellos dos pozos oscuros brillantes que tanto podían con él. No tenía ni idea que unos ojos tan simple, un color tan normal, pudiera hacerle sentir cosas tan peculiares en el pecho, que pudiera hacer que su corazón se acelerase a una velocidad tan estrepitosa. Ambos estaban conscientes de que se estaban mirando, pero por alguna razón era como si la mirada del otro los traspasara, viendo a través ellos.

Renesmee se hundió en la cama, tomó con sus pequeñas manos la orilla de la sábana y cubrió su rosada boquita, soltando una risa burlona. No pensaba que alguna vez vería suceder las cosas de las novelas de su abuela Esme, pero aquella escena se parecía a una de las historias de amor que tanto le gustaban y que leía de vez en cuando, cuando estaba en la biblioteca, y le pareció lo más ridículo del mundo: no entendía por qué las personas con el brillo en los ojos no podían verlo en los del otro. Para ella era simple y sencillo, sin necesidad de dar tantas vueltas, pero claro, ella era tan solo una pequeña de cuatro años, inteligente para la edad que tenía, pero aun así inocente, incapaz de entender del todo la maldad que había en el mundo, las cadenas que ataban a ambos. Pero a Renesmee le entusiasmaba tenerlos en la misma habitación y que uno estuviera consciente del otro. No podía evitar pensar que Isabella sería una buena madre para ella. No era como las otras nanas, ella era cálida, permisiva, tolerante y amorosa, mientras que las demás se limitaban a sacarla de la cama a rastras, tallarle la piel hasta que le quedara al rojo vivo y gruñir entre dientes cuando Renesmee no hacía lo que querían. Y sin duda era tan bonita que quedaría mejor al lado de su padre que aquella víbora de Tanya. Renesmee no llamaba "papá" a Edward al menos que estuvieran solos o con la familia, ni siquiera cuando estaban presentes las personas del servicio se animaba a hacerlo, pero con Isabella no pensó que hubiera ningún problema. Le gustaba imaginar cómo Tanya hubiera reaccionado si la hubiera escuchado alguna vez, nada como Isabella lo hizo, que sonrió y los miró con ternura, seguramente la rubia oxigenada hubiera hecho todo un drama. A Renesmee le gustaba verla irritada.

Isabella cortó la conexión visual y se dirigió con paso pausado hacia la cama. Sabía que aquello era inapropiado, pero con Edward lo inapropiado no parecía importar. Es decir, había sido él el que se había acercado a ella, había sido él quien puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, él había dado un paso que los había dejado confundidos a ambos y a las líneas de sus límites bastante indefinidas. Pero Isabella sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Se detuvo cuando quedó a unos centímetros del pecho de Edward, quien se movió para dejarle el camino libre y que lograra llegar hasta donde estaba Renesmee, se sentó a un lado de ella y le acarició una mejilla, inclinó su rostro para ver a Renesmee mejor y sonrió con ternura y como si fuera un secreto, le susurró:

—No importa si no estoy físicamente a tu lado, cariño. No hay minuto en que no piense en ti y en cómo estarás. Mi mente y mi corazón están siempre contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Renesmee asintió, formando una sonrisa con sus labios— Siempre...

Edward se quedó observando la escena. Si Isabella llevara un atuendo diferente, pasaría fácilmente por la madre de la niña. Nadie se había mostrado tan cariñosa con su hija más que Esme, quien se portaba de aquella manera con todo el mundo. Rosalie no pasaba demasiado tiempo como para que entablara una buena relación de la niña, aunque no era del todo mala con ella. Sonrió al ver que Isabella dejaba un beso en la frente de Renesmee. Habría sido una buena madre para el hijo que había perdido.

—Bien, supongo que debemos cambiarte ahora —dijo Isabella mientras quitaba la sábana. Toda ella se había tensado e intentaba prepararse para ver su pierna. Había llegado a la rodilla cuando la voz de Edward la interrumpió, y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo mientras elevaba una plegaria al cielo.

—De hecho, creo que debería descansar. Los puntos necesitan sanar correctamente y no quiero que la herida se abra. Isabella, tráigale el desayuno, por favor —le pidió Edward desde el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, señor —exclamó Isabella mientras veía cómo Edward abandonaba la habitación sin mirarla ni una sola vez.

Se volvió a sentar al lado de Renesmee y la observó unos instantes, mientras la niña sonría enormemente. Se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía que los niños fueran tan felices de una manera tan sencilla. Los niños pobres que vivían cerca del burdel siempre andaban riendo e incluso los hijos de los sirvientes que venían de vez en cuando también jugaba como si nada malo estuviese pasando en sus vidas, como si la suerte que tuvieron no hubiera sido mala.

—Siento no haber podido haber estado contigo, pequeña. En verdad lo siento —le susurró porque algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir la necesidad de que tenía que disculparse. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Renesmee acariciarle la mejilla. La niña tomó con delicadeza el cuello de su vestido e hizo que sus frentes se tocaran.

—Lo que dijo la señorita Denali es toda una mentira, Bella, no le creas nada. Serás una buena mamá. Mucho mejor que ella. —le susurró la niña e Isabella pudo sentir cómo se le acumulaban las lagrimas debajo de sus parpados. Un par de ellas cayeron en el camisón de Renesmee cuando abrió los ojos. Tomó la mano de la niña entre la suya y dejó un beso en el dorso.

Edward sonrió mientras escuchaba pegado a un lado de la puerta. Se sorprendió de encontrarse de acuerdo con Renesmee. Al ver la puerta abrirse tuvo el impulso de tomar la muñeca de la persona que abandonaba la habitación y tirar de ella, sin embargo no midió bien la fuerza con la que lo hizo. Isabella se estrelló contra su pecho y se puso tensa al encontrarse con él. ¿Acaso había hecho mal al acercase a Renesmee? ¿Había traspasado el límite de lo inapropiado? No lo sabía y ahora se había puesto nerviosa porque la mano de su señor se apretaba entorno a su muñeca, y no pudo evitar poner una mueca. Miró a Edward a los ojos y no encontró nada más que tristeza o agonía, donde esperaba ver llamas de odio y enfado. Edward observó la mueca de Isabella y entendió que debía soltarla. Lo hizo con brusquedad porque no medía nada de lo que hacía cuando la tenía cerca, y dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, imponiendo distancia. Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Isabella intentó esquivarlo para ir por el desayuno de Renesmee y evitarse cualquier cosa que él quisiera decirle, pero en el momento en el que él se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso supo que no tenía alternativa más que seguir ahí.

—Quisiera hablar con usted, Isabella. —Isabella se puso en una posición que indicaba que se encontraba en espera de que él comenzara hablar. Cuando él se acerco, ella dio un paso hacia atrás y él sumó uno hacia adelante —Sería mejor en privado.

No esperó a que ella diera señal de estar de acuerdo, porque debía obedecerlo, debía seguirlo porque ella era una sirvienta después de todo y él su señor, dueño de su vida y de todo lo que disponía. Así que fue detrás de él. Nora se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos agrandados al ver a Isabella bajar de las escaleras pisándole los talones al marqués y doblaban en dirección al despacho. Los ojos miel de la chica se encontraron con los chocolates de Isabella quien no hizo amago de mostrarle nada que explicase qué rayos había sucedido.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo. Isabella no había caminado por ahí mas que unas cuantas veces que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Su corazón palpitaba una y otra vez y sentía que sus pies se enredarían de un momento a otro y caería al suelo. Quería salir corriendo en dirección contraria y pedirle a Dios que él olvidara cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle. Sabía, muy en el fondo, de lo que quería hablar. El jardín también había dejado su marca en ella y estaba segura que no podría dormir en las noches venideras.

Era como una sensación que provocaba que su piel ardiera, desesperada por encontrar de nuevo el calor que desprendía la piel de Edward. De tan solo pensar en eso sus mejillas se tornaron de un color cerezo y agradeció al cielo que a su señor no se le hubo ocurrido voltear para asegurarse que lo estaba siguiendo. El aire alrededor de ellos se tornó espeso e Isabella pensaba que era a la única que le costaba respirar, pero a decir verdad Edward estaba respirando tan pesadamente como ella y el pasillo parecía estrecharse conforme avanzaba y se acercaba a la puerta de su despacho. Discretamente se secó el sudor frío que salía de sus manos en el pantalón, había demasiado silencio… A decir verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de qué le diría exactamente, quería hablar de anoche, eso lo sabía, pero desconocía completamente la manera en la que iniciaría. ¿Sería poco delicado ir al grano? Lo que menos quería era herir a Isabella como lo había hecho aquella noche, al robarle algo tan puro a alguien tan inocente. Se compadecía de su pasado y pensaba que era una mujer fuerte y valiente, joven y delicada, que merecía un cuidado. Sin embargo, aun no comprendía la naturaleza de su instinto por ser él quien le proporcionara tal protección.

El aliento de los dos se cortó cuando Edward tocó el pomo brillante de la puerta, miró unos segundos al ventanal al final del pasillo, en busca de perder más tiempo y observó la luz de la mañana. La caminata había tomado tan solo unos minutos pero a ambos le habían parecido horas.

Edward giró el pomo y se caminó hacia adentro. Sostuvo la puerta hasta que Isabella estuvo dentro del despacho, quien no se volteó para nada. Tenía la espalda erguida, demasiado, lo que daba entender que estaba tensa. Edward cerró la puerta con delicadeza sin que hiciera tanto ruido y caminó hacia su escritorio, para encontrarse con la mirada de Isabella rastreando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la deslizó por su cabello cobrizo mientras intentaba encontrar una buena manera de comenzar a explicarse.

—¿He hecho algo malo, señor? —le pregunté Isabella al ver que se había puesto pálido y que le costaba mucho mantenerse tranquilo. Caminar de un lado a otro en un espacio reducido quería decir que sus nervios le estaban traicionando. Además, relevaba que no acostumbraba a sentirse acorralado en un mar de emociones, porque Isabella, a pesar de tener el corazón en la boca, demostraba ser capaz de esconderlo un poco mejor que él.

Edward paró inmediatamente al escucharla hablar y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre pensaba que había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué no podía ver lo bueno que había hecho en esa casa, en lugar de ver todo lo malo? Siempre que la llamaba, notaba que Isabella automáticamente pensaba que había hecho algo mal y se preguntó cuántas veces había sido llamada en su anterior trabajo y en qué habría terminado aquello. Negó rápidamente, más para él que para Isabella, porque quería despejar automáticamente aquel pensamiento que llevaba al pasado de Isabella.

—No. En lo absoluto —contestó después de unos minutos —Quería… Hablarle acerca de la noche anterior. Sé que mi comportamiento fue extraño y completamente inapropiado. Lamento si en algún momento la hice sentir incómoda. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió.

Pero sí que lo sabía. Lo que sucedió fue que su corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos al ver a la pobre chica llorar sin brazos fuertes que lograran mantenerla a salvo. Sucedió que no podía soportar verla sufrir. Sucedió que se veía tan hermosa, débil y maltratada bajo la luz de la luna que lo único que quería hacer era tocar su piel y comprobar que él no sería el responsable de romperla como lo había hecho aquella noche hacía unos años. Almacenaba en su corazón una esperanza sorda de ser él quien fuera el capaz de protegerla y que no fuera de aquellos que lograban destruirla con tan solo tocarla. Lo quería tanto…

—Está todo bien, señor. Yo… pido disculpas por no saber controlar mis emociones, debí haber ido con la niña y…

—Basta, Isabella. Por favor, pare —dijo, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia adelante, haciendo que Isabella callara inmediatamente. De nuevo no sabía qué había hecho mal — ¿Por qué se disculpa? —Isabella estaba a punto de contestar cuando él negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando— ¿Por liberar sus emociones? ¿Por ser un ser humano agobiado? ¿Por demostrar lo que siente por mi hija? Porque si algo me impresionó, Isabella, fue el dolor que demostró al ver a Renesmee en ese estado. No es la primera vez que le sucede… que se cae, quiero decir. Pero es la primera vez en la que una de sus nanas llora porque teme por ella.

Hubo dos cosas que hicieron que las lágrimas subieran a los ojos de ella: Escuchar a Edward llamar a Renesmee "hija" y que estuviera intentando hacerla sentir mejor. En el pasado, Jane y Bree eran las que se encargaban de hacerle sentir mejor, pero rara vez ellas eran las perjudicadas cuando ella hacía algo mal. James nunca la había hecho sentir mejor cuando estaba muriendo de culpa por algo que no le salía bien. En el mejor de los casos la dejaba sin cenar y no le dirigía la palabra y, en el peor, terminaba sin poder levantarse de la cama por dos semanas. Era bueno saber que, a pesar de haber errado, las personas involucradas no le guardaban ningún rencor, ni la culpaban de nada.

—Yo… Yo… Quiero agradecerle por ofrecerme trabajo, señor, y por el médico, y por intentar ayudar a mi amiga y…

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo y se hizo un silencio palpable.

Ambos se miraron de hito a hito sin decir ninguna palabra. Era algo incómodo. Pero aun así parecía que entre ellos dos no se necesitaban palabras. La presencia del otro los hacía sentir bien, un tanto nerviosos, pero bien y aquello era lo más cerca que estaban dispuestos a estar.

—Le prometo que no diré nada de lo que sucedió anoche. Será como si nunca hubiera sucedido —dicho eso Isabella abandonó el estudio dejando a un Edward inmóvil.

Él no quería ese resultado. Él quería saber si ella había sentido lo mismo que él. Si en verdad podía arriesgar a dar un paso y el piso no se desmoronaría debajo de él. Quería saber si ella se sentía tan nerviosa como él lo estaba. Él no quería olvidar. Él quería recordar esa noche como recordaba la que habían pasado cuando ambos eran completos extraños. Deseaba con todo fervor sostenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, esa noche y las que siguieran…

* * *

Miércoles, 14 de abril de 1873.

Hacía alrededor de un mes desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en aquel lugar. La suave neblina que cubría la tierra mojada la hacía sentir un tanto nerviosa y tranquila a la vez, mientras caminaba en el pequeño sendero, con Sara a un lado, rumbo a la tumba de Bree. Hoy se cumplía un mes desde que se había marchado. Era algo extraño. Se sentía tan poco tiempo al analizarlo, pero cuando miraba a su último mes, los días se multiplicaban por cien y parecían años. ¿Cómo era su rostro, exactamente? No lograba recordarlo del todo y se sentía culpable. La tristeza la golpeó con fuerza, sin embargo, no la hizo caer, porque ya estaba preparada para el dolor. Su buena amiga había muerto hacía tan poco tiempo y no lograba recordarla bien. Recordaba su cabello largo, ondulado y negro, tan sedoso y suave que llegó a envidiarlo varias veces; sus ojos cafés mezclados con verde bajo un rayo de luna que entraba en su habitación y una tenue melodía que era su voz. Nada más. Pero aquel fantasma dentro de su mente seguía siendo Bree y porque seguía siendo ella era la razón por la que estaba ahí, llorándole a una tumba donde los brazos de la soledad la rodeaban, porque por más que intentara hablarle como si ella estuviera viva, las palabras rebotaban en algún muro invisible y se amplificaban en sus oídos. No serviría de nada. No tenía ningún caso.

—Solo espero que estés teniendo un buen viaje y que estés en paz. Te quiero, Bree. Nos vemos pronto —fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar un ramo de flores y levantarse.

Sara estaba parada a un lado suyo y se puso unos pasos atrás cuando Isabella comenzó a marcharse. No supo que caminaba tan lento hasta que Sara estaba unos metros más adelante. Estaba teniendo problemas con el vestido a causa de la pequeña llovizna. El día estaba demasiado nublado… Paró en seco durante un secundo, volvió la mirada al sentir otra clavada en su espalda. Nada. Pero seguía sintiéndose observada.

* * *

_**Y bueno, eso es todo. Un poquito más de Edward y Bella como una muestra de que en verdad lo siento :P aunque espero seguir teniendo más escenas de ellos juntos en el futuro. Probablemente así será.**_

**_Díganme_**_** todo lo que piensan y tengan por seguro que lo tomaré muy en cuenta.**_

_**Un beso a todas las que leen, gracias :)**_

_**P.D. Me disculpo si hay faltas o lo que sea, pero en verdad estaba desesperada por subir algo :) **_


	18. Tres sirvientas y un marqués

_**Me sorprende que aún tenga visitas en esta historia. Sé que desaparecí y si tengo que confesar fue porque esta historia dejó de cautivarme. Pero después volví a leerla, tenía todo ya planeado, un final nuevo y más tentador me vino a la cabeza y supe que no podía dejarla. No prometo subir cada semana, ya no. Pero no voy a dejar la historia. Agradezco cualquier visita, favorito y review que he tenido. Son maravillos s. **_

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

_Capítulo 17: Tres sirvientas y un marqués_

Domingo, 18 de mayo de 1873

El sol mantenía aquel singular brillo digno de una mañana de verano en Greenwich. Todo parecía indicar que aquel sería un buen día: El cielo estaba completamente despejado, ni una sola nube gris o blanca que marcara un mal porvenir, el pasto en todo su verde esplendor, listo para que el ganado pudiera alimentarse de este y recibir gustoso a las personas que, humildes sean sus almas, desearan descansar sobre él y tener un momento de paz. El agua del río cercano circulaba tranquilamente y, a su lado, se encontraban personas teniendo un momento de diversión. Era domingo y las señoras y señoritas se dirigían hacia la iglesia, para tomar la confesión del padre y recibir la comunión en la misa de las nueve.

A esta hora, en el castillo donde Isabella trabajaba y servía a los duques, ésta buena sierva se dirigía hacia los aposentos de su bien querida señorita, la única por la que vivía, la única por la que resistía los malos tragos que la vida le hacía pasar. Por esos ojos cafés iguales a los suyos se dirigía con paso gozoso hacia la habitación y recorría aquel largo pasillo que más largo parecía ser cuando el día se marcaba tan hermoso allá afuera.

Era su día libre, pero no por eso podía irse antes de despertar a su señorita, quien dormitaba cual ángel caído del cielo en su lecho y que esperaba como cada mañana desde que Isabella había sido nombrada su nana, que ésta llegara y la despertara con aquella voz armoniosa que parecía hacer coro a los graciosos cantares de los pájaros fuera de su ventana. No podía ser más querida que por aquella mujer que no llevaba más de tres meses en aquella casa, no podía estar más feliz de ser ese rostro el que ella veía, tan suave y dócil, casi como el de una madre. ¡Ah, cómo le gustaría que aquella bella mujer, de ojos humildes y mejillas sonrosadas fuera la mujer de su padre, la madre que nunca tuvo y que siempre quiso! Sus sueños eran acerca de ella, y de cuánto la quería. Prefería a Isabella a su lado que diez mil prendas nuevas de esas que le traía su abuelo de la capital y que dos mil libros que su padre le obsequiaba cada vez que salía de viaje. Esperaba con toda el alma que Isabella sintiera el mismo cariño hacia ella, de lo que no dudaba mucho debido a su gentil tacto y a la paciencia con la que se dedicaba a ella.

Isabella, por supuesto, no encontraba más alegría que aquella niña. Tanto tiempo la había perdido y hacía tampoco tiempo la había recuperado, pero aquellas escasas horas en las que la había tenido de vuelta, fueron suficientes para hacerla olvidar aquel mayúsculo y cruel dolor que sintió en el pecho durante aquellos casi cinco años en los que soñó y anheló con su más grande aliento el poderla sentir de nuevo a su lado. Aquella niña de rizos cobrizos tan tiernos y suaves, que brincaban cuando ella lo hacía y que enmarcaban perfectamente aquellos labios rozados, aquella nariz pequeña y respingada y aquellos ojos, copia de los suyos, era la cosita más hermosa y perfecta que había visto y que vería mientras debiera seguir viviendo.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta, mientras escuchaba en el interior. Había veces en las que Renesmee ya estaba despierta y fuera de la cama antes de que ella llegara, y en cuanto escuchaba la perilla girar, corría con sus minúsculos pies hacia la cama y se arropaba tan bien como podía, solamente para que Isabella se sentara a su lado y la mirara mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda para despertarla. Esta mañana, no escuchó ningún ruido y por lo tanto entró con más sutileza que cuando sí escuchaba algo, y asomó primero la cabeza: Las cortinas, con tan densa tela que habían sido fabricadas, a penas dejaban entrar luz por aquellos escasos milímetros que no alcanzaban cubrir y hacían la penumbra más clara. Todo estaba silencioso e Isabella observó el suave subir y bajar de aquel bulto envuelto entre sombras y finas telas que dormía con el más grandes de los sueños.

Entró, pues, de puntillas y sus zapatos no hicieron ruido alguno debido a la suave alfombra que amortiguaba sus pasos. Tomó la gruesa tela de la primera ventana y la abrió de un tirón. Después se movió hacia la otra y la abrió más despacio, pues esa dejaba entrar la luz directamente a la cama de la niña, mientras que la otra hacía que ésta siguiera enterrada en suaves sombras. Se quedó mirando el día a través de aquellas ventanas. ¿Cómo podía un simple marco de oro y un balcón de color marfil ofrecer una vista más maravillosa que la que tenía ella en su habitación? ¿Por qué había un cambio? ¿Por qué se mostraba más hermoso aquí, que allá? Y se preguntó si en verdad el día era tan hermoso o solo proyectaba aquella felicidad al saber que estaría más y más cerca de su hija en cuestión de minutos y, acordándose de ella, se volvió para verle y observó el mismo y bello rostro tan angelical que lograba encantarla y pidió a los cielos que su hija nunca creciera y que tampoco perdiera aquella belleza infantil que tenían las niñas de su edad.

Se movió con pasos tan ligeros como una nube y tomó asiento al lado de la niña, que seguía sumida en una visita a Morfeo y la observó dormir un poco más. ¿Cómo poder interrumpir tan perfecto letargo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel y traerla de aquel perfecto mundo que su mente había hecho para ella, hacia la cruel realidad? Pero aquella necesidad de observar sus ojos, de verlos abrirse para que se conectaran de aquella singular manera con los de ella, ganó batalla contra sus piadosos impulsos de dejarla dormir y, de manera maternal y tierna, le acarició la mejilla, de la cual retiró unos mechones de cabello, y después la espalda diminuta de la niña, para después volver a su mejilla. Con sutileza, se inclinó hacia adelante, más atenta, porque aquel primer rayo de cariño y calidez que sus ojos lanzaban al abrirse por primera vez al nuevo día, solía perderse segundos después e Isabella quería captarlo en los suyos y no perderlo.

—Bueno días, pequeña... Arriba, señorita. Es un día hermoso como para pasárselo durmiendo —le canturreó mientras la sacudía un poco. No quería despertarla bruscamente, pero se hubiera tomado un poco más de tiempo a que ella lo hiciera sola, sin ninguna necesidad de moverla, si no hubiera sido tan tarde. La niña debía estar desayunando más tardar a un cuarto antes de las diez y ya pasaban de las nueve más diez.

Renesmee se movió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos. Isabella siguió aquel bello rostro a donde se moviera, porque quería con desesperación aquel rayito que provenía de los ojos de su hija y, con mucha más delicadeza, volvió a insistir.

—Vamos, pequeña, vamos que tenemos que alistarte...—Esperó de nuevo y ahí estaba, el primer movimiento que indicaba despereza: tallarse los ojitos para después fijarlos en los de Isabella, quien sonrió con felicidad extrema al recibir el rayito de amor que provenía de aquellos ojos.

—Buenos días —le saludó Isabella mientras la niña aún intentaba adaptarse a la luz. Una vez habiéndolo hecho, le sonrió a su niñera lo que no logró más que el corazón de Isabella se agrandara con más amor y que ella se enamorara un poquito más de la niña.

—Buenos días, Bella —le saludó de vuelta, mientras que ésta antes nombrada la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama, con la espalda recargada contra el acojinado respaldo.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Isabella mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba las sabanas que se encontraban rozando la delicada alfombra. La niña asintió—. Me alegro. Debemos alistarte justo ahora, que se nos ha hecho tarde y me parece que tu abuela desea llevarte a la misa del mediodía.

—¿Abuela Esme desea pasar su día conmigo? —La niña se mostró encantada. Isabella no podía recordar la última vez que la niña había pasado unos momentos con la duquesa y le pareció encantador que la señora de la casa le hubiera dado indicaciones para arreglar a la niña y llevarla fuera de esa casa que tanto la tenía aislada.

—Así es y si no nos apuramos me temo que habrá que dejar el momento para otra ocasión. —La amenaza sutil de Isabella despertó inmediatamente a la niña, quien salió de un brinco de la cama y se paró encima del banco donde esperaría a que llegara Isabella con su correspondiente ropa interior y vestido.

Isabella suspiró con alegría y dejó de ordenar la cama para indagar en el armario gigantesco que tenía su hija. No podía evitar sentirse un poco triste al pensar cuán divertido y encantador debía ser conseguirle ropa a su hija, ropa que le gustara tanto a ella como a la niña, pero sabía reprimir la tristeza al pensar que al menos alguien le había procurado a su hija tales comodidades.

—¿Cuál deseas usar? Debes ir de gala, ¿no es así? Vas a charlar unos momentos con el Padre, según me han instruido —le dijo Isabella y la niña asintió, emocionada.

—El rozados, con arreglos y encaje dorados —le indicó la niña e Isabella asintió, buscándolo. Lo encontró junto a uno verde y a uno negro y lo sacó. Era precioso, en verdad, e Isabella se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos hasta que recordó que la niña estaba esperándola.

Le quitó el camisón y le colocó la ropa interior y los instrumentos necesarios para que la prenda que llevaría encima no le incomodara. Le ajustó el corsé en un nivel al que no se le zafara y le moldeara bien su figura y que a la vez no le impidiera respirar y, mientras pasaba el brazo derecho por la manga, Renesmee le preguntó:

—¿Vendrás con nosotros, Bella? —Isabella dejó de acomodar la falda antes de ir con el siguiente brazo y se quedó mirando el bonito y delicado bordado, sin querer herir los sentimientos de la niña al darle tan directa negación.

—De haberse tratado de un día entre semana, señorita, me es de esperar que se solicitara mi presencia y compañía a la iglesia, pero es mi día libre y no he recibido ninguna orden que me niegue a tomarlo —dijo, mientras continuaba vistiendo a Renesmee, quien bajo sus ojitos hacia las manos nerviosas de Isabella que le acomodaban ahora la falda de modo que no se originara ningún mal doblez en esta.

—Comprendo. Aunque esperaba pasar unos minutos contigo. Mi padre me ha dado permiso para jugar contigo después de lo de mi pierna. Dice que si mis deseos se complacieran un poco, no andaría desesperada brincando de un lado a otro para conseguirlos. —Isabella rio ante las palabras de la niña que, en realidad, eran de Edward, y le dio la razón sin pensarlo ni un segundo y aquello, por alguna extraña razón, no la hizo sentir incomoda. Se quedó unos minutos pensando mientras peinaba a la niña con un lindo moño y dejando dos de sus rebeldes rizos caer por las mejillas.

—No se marchan hasta las once y media... Supongo que después de que tomes el desayuno y, si queda un tiempo libre, dicho tiempo podrá ser gastado en un momento entre tú y yo. ¿Te parece? —le preguntó Isabella y la niña asintió feliz. Le agradaba, en verdad, poder complacerla—. Pues entonces vayamos, que tu desayuno está servido.

Eran las diez menos veinte cuando salieron de los aposentos de Lady Renesmee y llegaron rápidamente al saloncito donde desayunaba y en donde estaban dispuestos los platos que formarían el desayuno aquella mañana. Isabella se sentó en la esquina, como era ya una costumbre, y espero a que la niña terminara el plato. Bordaba un pajarillo azul en una rama, intentando que las flores del cerezo quedaran tan lindas como las que Lady Greenwich había bordado cuando Isabella se encontraba indispuesta. Tan concentrada estaba que Isabella no notó la figura que esperaba ser recibida en el marco. No hasta que él carraspeó, interrumpiendo pensamientos vagos e innecesarios de plasmar en el tiempo.

—Mi Señor —dijo Isabella, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y haciendo una reverencia, que fue correspondida por Edward.

—Buenos días, Isabella. Lady Nessie. —Hizo otra reverencia y la niña le contestó con otra y no comió ni un bocado más después del que tenía en la boca, en espera, con espalda recta y cabeza alta, a que su padre hablara— Veo que estás lista para salir con tu abuela. Espero que no les moleste si me les uno.

—¡Oh, padre, eso sería estupendo! —exclamó Renesmee dando palmaditas con sus manos mientras intentaba no saltar de alegría pues sería inapropiado.

—Me alegra tu entusiasmo —dijo, sonriente. Acto seguido, se giró hacia Isabella—. Quizás le agradaría acompañarnos, señorita Swan.

Isabella notó su postura nerviosa y pensó que aquella invitación era completamente inapropiada, pues estaba fuera de lugar para unas personas en tan diferentes escalones sociales, además de que advirtió una perfecta oportunidad para dar pie a la conversación que él tanto quería mantener con ella desde hacía días y que ella tanto había rehuido. Estaba consciente de que Renesmee esperaba respuesta y que sus deseos eran los que ofrecía su padre, pero Isabella no podía someterse a ningún interrogatorio que no fuera el del Padre de aquella iglesia y que sin duda no sería sino del hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Agradezco inmensamente su oferta, señor. Sin embargo, me temo que he de declinarla. Verá, me gustaría aprovechar este domingo, que es mi día libre, para surtirme de algunas cosas necesarias. Espero que no enfade mi declinación —dijo Isabella, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Edward miró un tanto aturdido entre una pared y otra, sin saber qué decir. No esperaba tal rechazo, eso estaba más que claro, ni tampoco con tanto tacto y tal explicación, y su extensión de tiempo en decir algo apropiado indicaba que no estaba preparado por si no salía como esperaba.

—¡Señor, yo no...! —intentó excusarse una vez más Isabella, como para mitigar el enfado que su señor podría tener, y para evitarle la vergüenza de haberle dejado sin habla, pero sus palabras se mezclaron con el dulce tono de las de su amo.

—Por supuesto que... —Y a él se le cortó la respiración al escucharla hablar más alto de lo que normalmente hacía. Descubrió que su tono, entre más alto, más suave y derretido como la miel se volvía, mientras que en la mayoría de las mujeres no hacía más que destrozar los oídos.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un tiempo. Ninguno de los dos se animó a hablar. ¿Sería porque uno esperaba a que el otro terminara su frase? ¿O porque sus mentes una mala pasada les había jugado, borrando todo rastro de tales frases? La última era la más atractiva y la más probable, pues, de tener uno la oportunidad de hablar, ese sería el señor de la casa, no su criada. Pero ninguno de los dos soltó palabra y el hito entre ambas miradas requería al instante corte de distancia. Sin embargo, ninguno dio un solo paso,

Detrás de Edward, se vio la sombra de un sirviente que, con pasos apresurados, sacó a su amo, sin saberlo, de apuros, regresando a las dos estatuas a su forma original: humana y nerviosa.

—Me disculpo, Isabella. No me he sentido en lo más mínimo ofendido, pues debí haberme imaginado que usted habría hecho planes. Fue una falta de desconsideración preguntarle llevar a cabo su labor un domingo —dijo Edward e Isabella le miró con una expresión de pánico cuando éste se volvió para salir de donde había venido.

—Señor... —le llamó y su amo se volvió tan deprisa como alguien podía hacerlo, tanto, que Isabella tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, pues movimiento tan brusco la asustó—. Si usted cree que, por mi declive ante tan atenta invitación, me niego a cumplir con mi labor hacia ustedes por indisposición, me atrevo a decir que se encuentra completamente equivocado. —Se atrevió a ir cortando la distancia, pues creyó inconveniente que la niña escuchara aquellas palabras y quedó a unos centímetros de su rostro—. Desde el día en que ustedes me han acogido, mi vida y mis manos quedaron a su servicio y estaría más que encantada en trabajar este domingo y los que le siguieran. Sin embargo, suplico su perdón, pues esta humilde sierva ha hecho planes de los cuales no puede indisponer en este momento.

—No necesita perdón alguno, Isabella. Comprendo perfectamente y se encontraba en todo su derecho. Agradezco, si acaso, a sus palabras, que dejan en claro la devoción que tiene usted ante mi familia. —Hizo una reverencia, que ella correspondió, y su amo abandonó el salón.

Isabella fue y se sentó, despacio como quien se siente mal, en la silla. Sin embargo, no se sentía enferma, sino confundida. Aquellos ojos, que provocaban ardor en su piel, seguían haciéndolo, pero no para hacerla sentir incómoda, sino que era un ardor tierno y dulce, que requería el toque de las manos de cuyo hombre eran esos ojos.

Renesmee sonrió un poco y continuó con su desayuno, mientras intentaba no reírse por poco. Notó que su niñera no bordó en ningún momento después de aquel.

* * *

Edward casi corría por el pasillo, alejándose de aquellos ojos que eran una vez más su perdición. ¡Qué importaba el rechazo de su invitación por parte de Isabella, si ésta se había atrevido a acercarse a él más que en cualquier otro momento, y le había permitido contemplar aquellos ojos! No podía negarlo, quería estar junto a ella. Lo necesitaba. Le dolió el rechazo de la invitación, le dolió que Isabella se negara a acompañarlo, bueno, acompañarlos, pero todo se esfumó en cuanto la tuvo tan cerca que pudo oler tan dulce esencia que derrochaba su blanca piel. ¡Si tan solo pudiera tener sobre su piel aquellas pálidas manos de la dueña cuyos ojos le provocaban aquel extraño, delicioso y atormentador ardor!

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando algo chocó contra su hombro y se giró completamente alterado. Jasper extendió las manos hacia el frente, pues movimiento tan brusco había hecho su hermano que pensó que éste iba a golpearle.

—¡Vaya, cálmate! ¿Quién ha muerto? —le preguntó en broma, mas Edward no pudo captar el tono. Tan confundido estaba que no era capaz de procesar palabras tan simples.

—¿Muerto?

—Estás muy pálido, Edward. ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —le preguntó Jasper, con más preocupación, mientras se erguía.

—No. Nada. Necesito aire. —Y así su hermano se perdió por la izquierda del pasillo, en una huida sin que hubiera un cazador que le cazara. El rubio no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño, mientras discutía internamente si seguirlo o no.

—¿Pero qué en los cielos le habrá...? —Algo le saltó por detrás y le cubrió los ojos. Tan pequeña figura y tan pequeñas manos no podían ser de otra más que de la mujer que él adoraba en sueños.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó al suave voz y éste sonrió. Su amada no se cansaba de juegos. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tan infantil y hermosa criatura?

—¿Daisy? ¿Eres tú? —le vaciló y en seguida se percató de la ausencia de tan necesitadas manos en sus ojos y del ceso de tan melodiosa risa.

—¿Con que Daisy? —dijo, indignada. Jasper sonrió mientras ponía los ojos en blancos y giraba su cuerpo para enfrentar a la chica. Estaba tal y como él la imaginó: manos en jarras, mirada enfadada, con aquel rojo en las mejillas, y la falda arraigada hasta arriba de la rodilla. Jasper se rio—. ¿De qué te estás riendo?

—De lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enfadas —dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba del rostro. Le dio un beso en los labios, pero Alice se alejó.

—Aquí no. Nos pueden ver.

—Por favor, sígame a mis aposentos, pues me temo que he hecho un completo desastre con el té que pedí esta mañana —exclamó Jasper lo suficientemente fuerte como para que oídos curiosos escucharan.

Ambos partieron hacia la habitación y, a penas cerrada la puerta, atacaron los labios del otro como si no se hubieran sentido desde hacía años y la necesidad de la suave piel contra la otra era tan demandante como el propio amor que se profesaban mutuamente. Se quedaron contra la puerta, Jasper acorralando a Alice gentilmente mientras la sometía a suaves caricias en la piel de brazos y cuellos y, de vez en cuando, le tomaba delicadamente de la cintura y la atraía más a él puesto que, tanta distancia, hacía la necesidad más grande y el suplicio de ésta más cruel. Besos iban y venían. ¡¿Qué importancia tenía el aire?! ¡¿Qué necesidad había de respetar a los suaves labios, que se hinchaban conforme lo hacía la desesperación y el amor en sus corazones?! Ninguna. Nada. No necesitaban más que el uno del otro para soportar adversidades venideras. Y aquello era lo que mantenía a Alice despierta de noche y vencida en el día. ¿Cómo iba a estar con el hombre que amaba, si dicho hombre se le escapaba de las manos cuando de riqueza se trataba? No de amor. De eso no. Porque no podía estar más segura de que aquel hombre le amaba tanto, si no que más, como ella lo amaba a él. Pero aquello no serviría ante los ojos de las personas que se negarían a tratarlos de marido y mujer. ¡Qué imprudencia más grande! ¡Qué derroche de tan buen hombre! Y aquellos pensamientos, aquellos problemas por venir que Alice no estaba segura de soportar por cuenta propia, fueron causantes de las lagrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y que, en el momento en que su amor las sintió, cesó toda muestra de afecto y cariño, pues la desesperación había eclipsado tales sentimientos.

—¿Qué está mal, Alice? —preguntó, totalmente preocupado y aquella chicuela simplemente lloró y lloró sin encontrar voz para explicar la causa de tan espontaneas lágrimas—. No me asustes.

Lo apartó sin más y caminó hacia la ventana. El día, que había parecido perfecto, ahora se sentía increíblemente caluroso, y dicho calor saturaba el oxigeno y así ella sentía que se ahogaba aun estando en un espacio tan abierto. Su amado en secreto la rodeó por atrás y deposito un amable y generoso beso en su mejilla, probando la esencia salada que sus infelices lagrimas habían dejado.

—Jasper... —susurró.

—¿Si, amor mío? —La apretó más hacia él, pero ésta apartó sus brazos y le tomó por su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Jasper, ¿tú me amas? —le preguntó con desesperación. Su amado le miró con mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—¡Contéstame! —le exigió e intentó huir de su lado, pero él la retuvo por la muñeca y le atrajo hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un segundo y casi desgarrándolos con tan apasionado beso.

—¿Creerías que besaría así a una mujer, para luego deshacerme de ella? ¿Tan cruel y ruin crees que soy? —preguntó, y estaba ofendido y dolido. Por supuesto que ella no lo pensaba, pero necesitaba que lo dijera, necesitaba escucharlo.

—Dímelo. ¡Dímelo y deberé creerte! —pidió.

—Alice, te amo. —Y la besó como quien besa por primera vez, insaciable de tan deliciosa y dulce sensación que dicha muestra derrochaba cuando se besaba a la persona correcta. Y sus labios se unieron por un tiempo hasta que ella le cortó de nuevo.

—¿Entonces por qué me ocultas? —Jasper abrió los ojos como platos, mientras los de ella se llenaban de nuevo con lagrimas y, destruida, tomaba asiento sobre la cama—. Sé por qué. Mi madre se ha ofendido cuando le he contado, porque ella es tan crítica como lo son los que te acompañan en fortuna. ¿Una criada y el hijo de un duque? ¡Qué gracia! Pero dime, Jasper, si me amas tanto, ¿por qué mantenerme en secreto?

—Alice, no es tan fácil... —Intentó acercarse a ella mientras formaba una clase de excusa, y la chica saltó fuera de su alcance.

—¡Estoy harta! No me gusta que me juzguen de arrastrada, de pobre que busca de la forma más indigna llenar su boca de pan. Jasper, ¿cuánto te importo? Dime, ¿me amas tanto como para darme a conocer? ¿Como para ignorar lo que otras personas digan de nosotros?

—Alice... La fortuna de mi padre pendería de un hilo si tal escenario se presentara en nuestra familia...

—¡Es que me quieres mucho menos que al dinero!

—¡No! Por supuesto que no, y que me parta un rayo si miento —exclamó mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la retenía junto con su pecho. Ambos se miraban desafiantes y aun así sin una pizca de enfado.

—¿Estarías dispuesto de dejar tu fortuna, tu puesto, tu futuro, por mi? —Antes de que pudiera contestar, ella jadeó y se alejó de él— ¡Pero qué egoísta soy! ¿Cómo puedo pedirte semejante cosa?

—No me importa, Alice, no me importa. Si la sociedad nos juzga al nivel en que deba ser yo quien abandone todo con tal de poder estar a tu lado, lo haré. Te adoro más que a nada en mi vida y no dejaré que ni un solo día pase sin que lo sepas. Y si lo que te hace feliz es que te presente ante todos como la mujer que me hará feliz, lo haré. Solo necesitaré tiempo —le dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella. Pero al terminar la frase, Alice se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando de alegría y de tristeza. ¿Cómo se podía estar tan segura y a la vez tan indefensa? ¿Cómo se podía sentir tan feliz y triste? ¿Cómo se podía sentir tan liviana y a la vez tan pesada de culpa?

—Te amo —le susurró.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

—¡Vamos, señorita! —gritó Isabella mientras corría entre el jardín con libro en mano. Buscaban un lugar cómodo para leer y, mientras tanto, jugaban a atraparse la una a la otra, hasta que amabas cayeron debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

—¡Te atrapé! —le dijo la niña que ahora se veía más pálida al resguardo de la sombra e Isabella soltó una carcajada sonora mientras asentía e intentaba sacársela de encima. Una vez sentadas ambas contra el tronco, respirando la frescura que había en el aire, esperaron a que el latido de sus corazones se calmara.

—¿Quieres leer un poco? —preguntó Isabella y la niña asintió con una sonrisa inmensa, a lo cual su nana respondió con otra. Abrió el libro en la pagina que estaba y continuó leyendo un libro de colecciones de cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen que había salido de los estantes de la biblioteca de la señora de la casa y que Renesmee se había expropiado por haberse enamorado de la historia del cisne, la cual Isabella leía con voz tranquila en aquel momento. Hacia la mitad del cuento, Renesmee se había acostado en su regazo mientras que Isabella seguía leyendo y acariciando la cabellera que antes había sido un moño, pero que se había deshecho tras haber corrido tanto y, al decir verdad, no le parecía inapropiado que Renesmee se presentara en la misa con el cabello suelto y abundante en rizos graciosos, al contrario, le parecía más encantador.

Después de media hora leyendo, a las once, según marcaba el reloj de la entrada del castillo, Esme salía de él hacia el jardín, donde encontraría a su nieta y, detrás de ésta, venía Edward, quien había intentando deshacerse de todas formas de su asistencia a la iglesia, pues no había razón para él que justificara presentarse ahí cuando tenía tanto que hacer. Pero Esme le había dicho que sería bueno que se presentara con el Padre y pidiera consejos, debido a que la boda entre él y su prometida podría llevarse a cabo en cualquier momento y los primeros años de un matrimonio bien podían ser completamente felices o, por lo contrario, los más infelices de la pareja.

—Buenos días, Isabella —le saludó Esme mientras cerraba su sombrilla al llegar al gran árbol. Isabella hizo con cuidado a Renesmee hacia un lado para ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Señora. Señor. —Dio un pequeño asentimiento.

—Mi hijo me ha dicho que se ha negado a ir con nosotros —dijo Esme e Isabella abrió la boca para protestar mientras rezaba por dentro que su tierna señora no intentara convencerla porque de ser así sucumbiría ante sus plegarias—. Me temo que deberá ser en otro momento. Espero que pase un lindo día. ¿Irá al centro?

—En efecto, señora. Que tenga un lindo día usted también. —Le sonrió y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Edward, quien no quitaba la suya de ella. Esme los miró a ambos con una sonrisa extraña y después suspiró, haciendo que ambos rompieran tan extraña conexión. Edward dirigió la mirada hacia lo lejos e Isabella la colocó en el suelo, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y las manos, bañadas en sudor, por la falda del vestido.

—Vamos, querida, que vamos tarde —le indicó Esme a su nieta, y ésta le tomó la mano para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta—. ¡Que tenga buen día, Isabella! —dijo otra vez.

—Igualmente —la despidió.

—¡Nos vemos, Bella! —gritó Renesmee e Isabella ondeó su mano, mientras le sonreía, en modo de despedida. Algo no cuadraba y ya comenzaba a caminar cuando se dio cuenta de que su amo no se había movido ni un solo instante. Casi chocaba con él hasta que notó su impecable traje y dio un brinco hacia atrás.

—Señor, ¿desea algo? —le preguntó.

—Saber por qué escapa de mí, Isabella —le contestó con voz seria, pero no había muestras de enfado.

—Yo no...

—No me niegue eso, Isabella. He intentado hablar con usted en repetidas ocasiones. Confieso que la invitación de este día fue la opción más desesperada que he tenido que usar con una persona para que acepte escuchar mis palabras. ¿Aprovechar domingo de misa, para entablar una conversación que, sin duda, no es digna de un domingo? ¿Se imagina cuán desesperado estoy? Isabella, se lo suplico —le dijo y en su voz se escuchaba un tono de suplica tan doloroso que Isabella tuvo que cerrar sus ojos e inhalar hondo para no aceptar su invitación.

—Yo también creo que la conversación que usted quiere mantener conmigo no es digna de un domingo que debe ser correspondido a Dios y a nuestros asuntos por resolver con él. Y también creo que dicha conversación no es digna de ningún día de la semana, porque dicha conversación no es digna de ser mantenida entre alguien tan fino como usted y alguien de clase tan baja como yo. Así que le suplico con toda el alma, señor, que me perdone, pero niego cualquier invitación futura que me lleve a hablar con usted —dijo con una voz dura y respetable, con un tono que nadie se dignaría a interrumpir y, en todo ese lapso no le miró. Pero accedió a la tentación de hacerlo cuando no recibió respuesta ante tan enérgico monólogo. Los ojos de Edward estaban apenados y no la miraban, tampoco. Hasta que sus labios formaron una línea fina y después asintió.

—Comprendo. —Esta vez sí la miró—. Comprendo completamente, Isabella, y ofrezco disculpas si la he hecho sentir incómoda. Que tenga un buen día —dijo y se marchó. Fue la primera vez que Isabella pudiera recordar en la que no se había despedido con una reverencia y aquello la lastimó, pues indicaba las condiciones de ambos. Ella no era digna de una reverencia y él no tenía por qué esperar la suya, que tan insignificante era.

Y, cuando intentó hablar, él ya se había marchado.

* * *

—¿Puedes creerlo, Bella? ¡Yo ciertamente no lo hago! ¡Soy tan feliz! —decía Alice, derrochadora de júbilo, dando vueltas entre las personas, mientras ella, Isabella y Nora realizaban su camino hacia el centro.

—¿Pero enserio dijo eso? ¿No lo dudas ni un poco? —preguntó Nora.

—¡Que te salgan gusanos de aquella lengua por ofender al hombre que amo! —Paró de brincar y le dijo aquellas palabras severas a Nora, pero sin enojarse—. ¡Es un hombre de honor que cumple lo que promete y yo, su amada, le creo completamente! ¿De eso consiste el amor, no es así? —exclamó Alice, continuando con su gracioso baile y Nora rio.

Habían abandonado el castillo hacía un par de horas. El cielo tenía un azul claro y no eran más de las siete, la noche aún era joven y ellas seguían paseando animadamente por el centro de la ciudad. Acababan de dejar la iglesia tras haber escuchado la misa de las seis y ahora se dirigían hacia la plaza, para observar los bailes que se armaban entre los pueblerinos. Aquellos en donde no conocías a nadie y acababas conociendo al mundo entero una vez que marcaban las doce. Era divertido y entretenido, además de que se podía disfrutar del aire nocturno que tanto se extrañaba una vez que se estaba encerrada en aquel castillo. Era una buena salida, habían comprado un par de cosas, como telas, cuerdas y perfumes, también se habían detenido a probarse vestidos con sastres humildes. Habían visitado a la hermana de Alice que vivía cerca de la iglesia donde habían escuchado misa y pasaron por algo de comer a la casa de Nora. La mujer que era su madre no tendría más de cincuenta años y aun así era tan fuerte y sabia como si tuviera cien. En aquella casa cabían no más de cinco personas y vivían once. Nora tenía tantos hermanos y hermanas, todas ellas solteras, que Isabella se preguntó cómo era que ella había salido tan bien, siendo la octava y una de las que menos importancia tenía. Todos rieron cuando su padre dijo que mejor se casaba con ese tal Leroy antes de que cumpliera los dieciocho y el mundo la conociera como una solterona, y Nora le contestó: "Prefiero yo ser solterona y parecerme a Isabella y a Alice, que me llevan más de cuatro años, que parecerme a mi madre, ¡Mira cómo acabó!" El final de la velada en casa de Nora no fue tan bueno como se esperaba, pero era bueno conocer a una familia, una grande, una que Isabella nunca había tenido ni conocido. Era un buen día, había risas y no tenían que preocuparse tanto por ser tan educadas, pero Isabella estaba ausente y no llegaba a disfrutar tanto como sus amigas. No podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana y, por cuya causa, no podía prestar atención a los relatos que decían sus amigas. El sol aún seguía en lo alto, aunque no tardaría en ocultarse y, cuando eso pasara, ellas estarían regresando al castillo. Pero por ahora querían aprovechar para convivir entre los de su clase. Sin embargo, Isabella estaba hundida entre la espesura de sus pensamientos. Sentía tirones de Nora, quien se detenía a observar algunos que otros aparadores y que llevaba su brazo entrelazado con el de Isabella.

—Bella, Alice se ha vuelto loca. ¡Loca de amor! —exclamaba la joven mientras reía con Alice, pero Isabella no emitió ningún sonido. Alice dejó de girar y entrelazó su brazo con el de Isabella. Nora la miró extrañada y luego su mirada se cruzó con Alice, una interrogándose a la otra y no encontrando respuesta alguna.

—¿Todo está bien, Bella? —preguntó Alice, mientras elevaba la vista del suelo y obligaba a su amiga a mirarla.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí. Todo está perfectamente.

—¿Es por el mayor de los hijos del duque de Greenwich? —preguntó Nora. Isabella le lanzó una mirada interrogativa—. Los vi hablando está mañana. ¿Pasó algo? ¡Ay, que se apiade el señor si ese buen hombre ha hecho algo malo! En mi vida, te lo juro, Bella, nos ha ofendido. ¿Verdad, Alice?

—Así es, Bella. Si lo hizo contigo no debes preocuparte, quizás estaba de mal humor e irritable por todo y...

—No, no me reprendió. Pero estoy segura que se encuentra molesto por mi causa —dijo Isabella sin saber que estaba hablando en voz alta. Aquello, era el efecto de tener amigas, era la seguridad de hablar como si estuviera sola, de hablar como se habla con el aire, y estar completamente segura de que sus oídos escucharan, más sus labios estarán sellados.

—¿Por qué debería de estar molesto contigo, Bella? —preguntó Nora.

—Quería hablar conmigo y me he negado —dijo, mientras sentía que algo estaba mal. Miró detrás de ella y una mota de cabello rubio llamó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos. Alice le tiró del brazo y desvió su mirada.

—¿De qué quería hablar? —le preguntó la pequeña—. No habrá querido preguntarte algo de Jasper y yo, ¿verdad?

—No, no —negó y volvió a mirar detrás de su hombro. No veía su rostro, pero vio un traje azul, uno que había visto en otro lado.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quería hablar? —insistió Nora.

—De lo que había pasado... —Y algo saltó en su pecho y una voz le gritaba "cuidado" y algo en aquel hombre detrás de ella le hacía estremecer y tuvo que voltear una vez más y, cuando por fin pudo ver el rostro de tan estremecedora figura, dejó la oración sin completar y sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. El pánico se extendió en por todo su cuerpo y no cabía dentro de ella que salía a chorros por sus poros. James estaba aquí y la estaba observando. Tenía aquella sonrisa macabra en su rostro, como quien encuentra algo que no soporta pero que quiere recuperar, como si hubiera ganado, e Isabella comenzó a desesperarse y volteaba hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar una salida. Y aquel océano de gente que había incrementando conforme se acercaban a la plaza no le dejaba respirar.

—¿Bella?

—¿Bella, qué sucede? ¿Qué está mal?

—Nece... Necesito salir de aquí —les susurró mientras avanzaba hacia una calle.

—¿Isabella qué pasa? —insistió Alice, pero la castaña no pudo reprimir su necesidad de correr. Se sentía un ratón perseguido por un leopardo y salió corriendo entre las estrechas calles, seguida por sus dos amigas.

—¡Bella, espera! —Y aquella petición le recordó a Bree y a Jane mientras intentaban alcanzarla cuando era su día libre y corrían hacia el río. Y las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ellas? Bree, quien había muerto. Y Jane, a quien había dejado en un horrendo lugar. Dios la perdonara.

Sus nuevas amigas seguían corriendo detrás de ella mientras Isabella continuaba con aquella sensación de que James estaba en cada esquina. Ya estaba completamente oscuro y su miedo aumentaba conforme aumentaban las sombras, que serían testigo de su desdicha y su mala suerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los lugares, James tenía que haber elegido ese? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso había sido él? ¿Acaso habían sido los ojos de aquel hombre los que sintió escudriñar su espalda cuando fue a visitar a Bree el lunes?

Estaba jadeante y sudorosa. Sus piernas suplicaban que pararan, pero ella no podía detenerse, sentía que la atraparían una vez más. Entonces dio una vuelta en la esquina y chocó contra alguien y supo, una vez más, que él la había atrapado y que no había manera de escapar de él. Iba a volver de donde venía y no había escapatoria. Sin embargo, algo la hizo luchar y comenzó a aventar golpes a diestra y siniestra. A lo lejos escuchaba su nombre, pero no podía escuchar nada por el latir de su corazón, que tan desenfrenado estaba. No hasta que sus fuerzas comenzaron a sucumbir ante el cansancio que la carrera le había regalado y simplemente comenzaba a caer sobre sus rodillas, llorando.

—¡Isabella, Isabella! —le gritaba una voz. No la había escuchado ni siquiera cien veces y ya sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las dos esmeraldas más hermosas del mundo entero, aquellas que saturaban cualquier pensamiento coherente y que le hacían sentir completamente segura. Se quedó completamente quieta entre esos brazos, cesó cualquier movimiento brusco y sus ojos se abrieron completamente con miedo.

—¡Bella!

—¡Bella, por Dios Santo, ¿qué sucede?!

Miró hacia la derecha, la calle de donde había salido y donde cesaban unos pasos y vio a Alice y a Nora completamente petrificadas, con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente sorprendidas. No había rastros de James.

—Señor.

—Señor.

Saludaron ambas mientras hacían una reverencia y conservaban su distancia. De hecho, se hicieron más para atrás y, cuando quedaron cubiertas por las sombras de la calle de donde habían salido, Isabella regresó sus ojos hacia su señor, que ahora la sostenía fuertemente, como si temiera que se fuera a caer, lo cual sin duda pasaría si la soltaba en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede, Isabella? —le preguntó Edward—. ¿Qué le ha alterado tanto?

—Lo... Lo siento, señor.

Los ojos de Edward se penetraron en los suyos y después los apartó para mirar por encima de la cabeza de Isabella, cuya mirada siguió la misma dirección y se estremeció al ver el pie y la pierna vestida con el traje de James desaparecer por una calle. Edward notó dicha reacción y se puso tenso, mientras su boca forma una línea, después la obligó a mirarlo. Consciente de las miradas de sus empleadas, le susurró a Isabella:

—¿Fue ese hombre el causante de dicho miedo? ¿Acaso él ha hecho algo en contra de su persona? —preguntó, y su voz destilaba tanta rabia que Isabella cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo dulce que sonaba si se consideraba que estaba molesto porque algo le podría haber pasado a ella. Porque un hombre pudo haberle causado daño, porque un hombre pudo haberla tocado y él, no.

—No, señor —contestó inmediatamente.

Edward retiró las manos de los brazos de ella y cuidó que Isabella pudiera mantenerse en pie. Una vez comprobado que su equilibrio había vuelto, miró de reojo hacia Alice y Nora, quienes ahora les daban la espalda y un poco de privacidad y entonces Edward aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él, y mientras le acariciaba la mejilla le susurraba en el oído, tan suave y pacientemente que Isabella se sintió morir.

—¿Entonces, qué es, Isabella, aquello que le tiene tan asustada? —le preguntó.

Ambos se miraron y de nuevo se produjo aquella extraña conexión que paralizaba los nervios de ambos, el corazón de ambos y la respiración de ambos. Que no los dejaba moverse ni un solo centímetro y que sus ojos se situaban en los del otro y que después bajaban a los labios y de vuelta a los ojos y así una y otra vez, haciendo una danza tranquila y privada, tan privada e intima que ninguna persona se atrevía a interrumpirla, al menos que dicha persona no pudiera ver dicha danza...

—¡Edward, hijo, que bueno que la encontraste! —exclamó Esme detrás de él, mientras llevaba a Renesmee de la mano. Edward se hizo hacia atrás inmediatamente e impuso distancia, una distancia que los mataba a ambos.

—Madre... —dijo, pues, si decía algo más, se notaría cuánta falta le hacía el oxigeno, puesto que cuando estaba con Isabella, se olvidaba de respirar.

—¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien, muchacha? Vimos cómo saliste corriendo. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Lady Esme, notablemente preocupada. Isabella retiró la mirada de su amo y le sonrió a la mujer para la que trabajaba.

—Me encuentro bien. Gracias, señora. Ha sido simplemente un ataque de pánico. Al parecer mi persona y las multitudes no se llevan —explicó Isabella, intentando respirar al término de cada palabra.

—¡Qué lástima! Nos dirigíamos hacia el baile en la plaza. Hubiera tenido sin duda un maravilloso rato, Isabella, pues el ambiente es maravilloso —exclamó Lady Esme. Isabella asintió y se sintió sorprendida al saber que su señora, tomando en cuenta a la clase a la que pertenecía, iba a reunirse a una fiesta donde las personas se encontraban en una situación más baja—. ¿Deseas que te llevemos a casa?

—Es muy generoso de su parte, pero he venido con Alice y Nora —dijo, señalándolas. En cuanto Esme las vio ambas se inclinaron en una reverencia, gesto que Esme devolvió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Buenas noches, muchachas —saludó.

—Buenas noches, señora —contestaron ambas al unísono.

—¿Teniendo buena noche? —Alice asintió primero y después Nora—. Me alegro. Sospecho que Isabella necesita volver a su alcoba. ¿La acompañarán o desean quedarse al baile en la plaza? —preguntó. Se notaba que ninguna de sus preguntas tenía como consecuencia formarse una opinión acerca de ambas. No las iba a juzgar tanto si acompañaban a Isabella como si decidían dejarla a la custodia de ella e irse a continuar con su noche.

—Yo puedo volver sola. —Mentira. Tenía miedo de caminar de vuelta al castillo con James rondando por ahí—. Ellas pueden quedarse a seguir con su día libre.

—¡Tonterías, Bella! ¿Crees que podríamos divertirnos sabiendo que algo te ha puesto extremadamente mal? —preguntó Nora, quien se pasó la mano de Isabella por su brazo.

—La llevaremos nosotras de vuelta, señora. Muchas gracias por su oferta —dijo Alice, mientras asentía. Esme le devolvió el gesto.

—Me parece bien. Sin embargo, me niego a que tres de mis muchachas caminen solas y sin protección hacia mi casa. Me sentiría extremadamente culpable si algo les sucede a ustedes tres —dijo y acto seguido se volvió hacia su hijo—. Edward, querido, ¿podrías acompañarlas y ver que regresen seguras? Yo tomaré el carruaje junto con Renesmee. La pobre anda muriendo de sueño. —Renesmee se frotó un ojo y bostezó, como si de esa manera pudiera dar más veracidad a las palabras de su abuela.

—Sería un placer, madre —aceptó Edward.

—Bien, pues, buenas noches a todos. Mi carruaje me espera. —Asintió hacia ellas y las chicas contestaron a su despedida. El carruaje le estaba esperando al final de la calle. Ambas subieron y se marcharon en menos de dos minutos, dejando solas a tres muchachas sirvientas, con un marqués rico.

—Joven... Señor, disculpe —se disculpó Nora, pues pensó que había empleado una mala palabra—. No tiene por qué acompañarnos si no lo desea. Si lo deja más tranquilo, la casa de mis padres no queda tan lejos y estoy segura que estarían encantados de darnos hospedaje para esta noche. Claro, si usted nos permite presentarnos con unas horas de retraso el día de mañana.

Probablemente lo que Nora decía respecto a su familia era mentira, pues después de cómo había terminado la visita que habían hecho unas horas antes, nada indicaba que sus padres estuvieran dispuestos, pero podían intentar con la hermana de Alice si ellos no les abrían las puertas. Sin embargo, Edward se encontraba negando con la cabeza sin que Nora hubiera llegado a la mitad de la idea.

—No diga incoherencias. Un hombre no podría dormir en toda la noche sabiendo que hay tres mujeres indefensas que bien pudieron haber sido ayudadas con la protección de éste —contestó, mirando a Isabella únicamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alice—. ¿Nos vamos? Creo que Isabella necesita descanso.

—Concuerdo perfectamente —contestó Edward e indicó con el brazo que las damas comenzaran a caminar primero.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras cuando Isabella escuchó algo caerse detrás de ellas y vio la mitad de un hombre sobresaliendo de un callejón. Su cuerpo se tensó, apretó con fuerza su bolso y desvió la mirada rápidamente. Edward volteó en su dirección y aquel hombre desapareció. Frunció el ceño, notando que él era, sin duda, la causa del temor de Isabella y se recordó mentalmente que debía investigarlo y que, de haber lastimado a la mujer que con tantas ganas quería y necesitaba proteger, se encargaría de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra.

Así, tres sirvientas y un marqués, compartieron camino en una noche cálida y tranquila, que no concordaba para nada con los sentimientos entre éste fuerte marqués y una de esas delicadas sirvientas.

* * *

_**Nos vemos prontito :3**_


End file.
